The Tooniverse Emissary
by Finnjr63
Summary: A demon named Demeanor has plans to take over the Tooniverse and destroy all life that exists in it. The Toons must crossover for the first time and stop Demeanor from succeeding in his invasion. Otherwise, a terrible price is to be payed. (Reviews appreciated.)
1. The First Step of an Evil Plan

**Hello, everybody! Finnjr63's here, but I'm pretty sure you all know it, because you saw who wrote the fanfiction…**

 **Some of you already know that I like to make crossover fanfictions, and I have been advertising this fanfiction for a couple weeks now. I've been finally able to work on this after years of planning out the story. (Yeah, I've been working on this for years. Maybe I can show you guys the history of this fanfic another time…)**

 **Another thing. I've been meaning to release the first chapter much later, but I wanted to give the first chapter to you guys as soon as possible, but I won't be rushing this fanfic. In fact, I think the next chapter should be here in about two weeks.**

 **I'll be updating every 1-3 weeks, I guess. So the entire story will be throughout 2016-2017.**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you all want to read the fanfiction already, so I'll stop with the disclaimer and leave you guys alone to read.**

* * *

" _The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step." – Lao Tzu_

You like cartoons, don't you? C'mon. Just say it. You like…cartoons. I'm sure there are few people who don't like cartoons, and there are few that despise it for reasons that are countless.

But I'm sure that lots of people like, and even love cartoons. Whether young or old, people just love cartoons. We watched them as kids, and we still watch them as adults. And no matter what type of cartoon, we always seem to love them, of course with exceptions, like bad or poorly made ones.

And I'm pretty sure that cartoons have left a big impact on you. Most people would watch them again, or most people would remember them in their minds and hearts. But what I do know is…most people would make up their own stuff of them.

Sometimes we would draw a doodle of our favorite character or make up a story that these cartoon characters can come across. We call this fan art and fanfiction. And these two show us the type of impact that cartoons have left on us.

This is because we have leapt to another dimension. Being in a world where these cartoon characters just seem real to us.

So…this is the part where we tried to put two things together. You know what I'm talking about. The part where one thing meets another thing and that they do something together. This is what lots of people call: The crossover.

Just imagine it. A story where two cartoons can come together and do some greatly written adventure. And sometimes, people imagine every single cartoon come together and do a grand, epic adventure. To the person who would want to make it come true would think it's too complex.

…It's actually a lot simpler depending on how you do this adventure. Well, okay. Let's get to the story.

Very far from the boundaries of our planet Earth, and very far from the boundaries of our universe is a multiverse where every single drawing or cartoon, including fan made ones, live in. This multiverse is what some people call…The Tooniverse.

The Tooniverse is a huge multiverse where all the worlds of every cartoon are put together in some way. It's like a huge sphere where multiple parts of it are put together like it was some sort of labyrinth. The cartoon characters have all lived in their ways of their world. But let me tell you something that has happened in the past.

Nobody in one world knows the other. In that saying, there was no crossover yet. None of the toons know their outsiders, and vice versa.

But what if I told you a story taking place in the past where every cartoon character meets for the first time in a grand adventure to save their multiverse from the forces of evil? Even in the present, toons are talking about their first crossover ever off-screen, which was BIG.

So let's get to it.

So you already know the Tooniverse by this point. Alright, so I'll tell you how the Tooniverse is depicted in my point-of-view. The Tooniverse depicts two realms…

The first realm is the main world, or the main realm, where all the cartoons are put together and interact with their world, but don't know the outsiders yet. This realm includes their space surrounding the Tooniverse.

And outside that realm is the second realm: The Void. The Void is a world of darkness, and is very mottled. The sky is very black to the darkest black that you can think of, and there is very little ground in the realm. And the ground has a blackish-purpleish color to it, if you're lucky enough to see where the ground is. And finally, there is no life in the Void.

Well…except for one being…

Out in the far reaches of the Void, lives a humanoid being, a demon to be exact, named Demeanor. He's a giant, dark black-skinned humanoid, so black that you can't see him that easy. He has red-colored eyes, and a mouth that's also not easy to see.

He's the master of the Void and the effective embodiment of the Void. He himself cannot leave the world and go into other worlds. He's just stuck up floating in the Void, unable to leave his world. And if you think that you're gonna feel sorry for him, think again.

Demeanor's personality is the personification of the purest evil that you can think of. He has always despised the Tooniverse and all that lives in it. He's always wanted to take over the entire multiverse and destroy all that lives in it, just out of pure bitterness. He wants to do this so that he can use the Tooniverse to make his own.

So he has long observed all the Toons, studying each and every one of them. And again, he himself cannot leave his own world, so he plans to gather and arrange an entire army to do the work for him.

And this is where the first step in his plan of invasion begins…

* * *

Aku was sitting in his throne inside his castle with a bored expression on his face. After a bit of doing nothing, he decides to hire another bounty hunter to get Jack.

He turns to his phone, and makes his call by dialing some kind of number. As the phone continues to ring, Aku begins to get the feeling that he was being watched, but shrugs it off, as he's immortal and powerful. The phone finally comes on.

"Yes…" asked Aku. "Yes, I'll hold." Aku waited as a jingle was being played on the telephone, until another voice came in. "Ah, you came…yes, I'd like to order the largest, and thickest one that you have…30 minutes until it's free? Perfect!" Aku hangs the phone up.

Aku waits for 15 minutes until the figure arrived. The figure looked like a buff, giant lizard, with three eyes that had a dead, eerie stare in them. He was wearing nothing but a chest plate that was around his chest. He was covered in fur from head to toe, and had spikes in the back. He was carrying a giant sword with the sharpest edge like a butcher's knife.

Aku just smiles, as this looks like the perfect bounty hunter to get Samurai Jack.

"Ah, so you're the bounty hunter that I have ordered." said Jack in a menacing way. The bounty hunter just stands there awkwardly at Aku, who awkwardly stares at him back.

"Well, anyway…I have got ONE order from you!" exclaimed Aku, who pointed to a picture with Jack in it. "DESTROY SAMURAI…" As Aku was about to finish his sentence, he noticed that his body was being transported somewhere, as his body was disappearing. Soon, he vanished completely from his castle. The bounty hunter shrugs and walks back to his place.

* * *

Aku awakens to see that he was in the Void, floating in the air, with the giant Demeanor near him and on top of him. (Demeanor is like 2-3 times bigger than Aku.) Aku tries to move, but finds that his hands are chained with something strong, with the chains being held by Demeanor. He tries to shapeshift, but to no avail.

"What?! Why can't I shapeshift?! Where am I?! HOW DID I GET HERE?!" exclaimed Aku. He then noticed that something was behind him, and turns to Demeanor. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Demeanor, ruler of the Void. I've come to be the next bounty hunter." said Demeanor.

"Well, you didn't have to kidnap me for you to be my next bounty hunter, but okay then." said a confused Aku. "Release me from these chains and I will tell you where Jack is."

"Oh, I have no interest in killing just Samurai Jack…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aku.

"I want to destroy every single being in this land." said Demeanor. "And that includes every single sign of life."

"Normally, I'm the bad guy who's pure evil, but what you're doing is NUTS!" exclaimed Aku, trying to break free from the chains. "Who is THAT bitter to want to destroy everything?! RELEASE ME NOW!"

"No." said Demeanor. "And these chains are controlled by me, so don't even think about trying to do anything. And with these chains, I will bend you to my will."

"HEY! I'M THE BAD GUY! I SHOULD BEND YOU TO MY WILL!" exclaimed Aku.

"Well, I'm…the one who's more evil than you are, so silence!" exclaimed Demeanor. Aku suddenly stopped struggling, realizing that Demeanor was now controlling him. "Now, make sure nobody else knows about me. If anybody knows about me, they could use their entire power to stop me."

Since Aku couldn't escape, he had to listen to him. "(Sigh) I promise."

"Good." said Demeanor. "Now, I want you to capture somebody as your first task. His name is Felix the Cat…"

"Felix the Cat?" asked Aku. "I never heard of him."

"Well, let me tell you about him. He's an individual without any concept of good or evil." said Demeanor. "And I noticed that he carries a strange, infinite, trans-dimensional "mass" of his that can produce."

"Oh, wait. I think I saw the cat on TV once. You mean his bag, right?" asked Aku.

"Yes, that's what I mean." said Demeanor.

"Then why did you have to complicate that one syllable into…um…10 syllables?!" exclaimed Aku. "And you said you wouldn't release me, so how can I get him?!"

"I'll just throw you there with the chains like a lasso." said Demeanor.

"Wait, what?" said a confused Aku. Before he could react, Demeanor grabs the chains, swings Aku around like a lasso, and throws him into another place where Felix the Cat is.

* * *

Felix the Cat was walking down the road, humming to himself, with his magic bag of tricks. While walking down the road, he passes by a few signs, though he ignores them and continues to walk. The signs had stuff like: KEEP OUT! SCRAM! LEAVE NOW! GET LOST!

Felix had better be careful or he'll get into trouble.

He continued to walk until he comes across an apple tree. "Oh, wow!" exclaimed Felix. "An apple tree! Better use my bag of tricks to get them." As Felix was about to use his bag to make a portable escalator, something crashes and destroys the entire apple tree.

Felix hears the noise, stops using the bag, and looks up to see Aku, still with the chains tied to him. "Are you a…clown?" asked Felix. Aku takes a while before answering.

"Um…no, I'm not a clown. I'm Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness!" exclaimed Aku, wanting to scare Felix as a way to help him escape from Demeanor and be safe. Instead, Felix greets him as well.

"I'm Felix the Cat, with my magic bag of tricks. Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Felix. Since there was an opportunity to escape, Aku asks Felix to help him.

"Okay, Felix! You have to help me! I'm trapped by these chains from a mysterious guy!" exclaimed Aku. "He put these chains on me, and I can't get out!"

"What can I do to help?" asked Felix.

"Maybe there's something in your bag that can help me…" Aku paused, as Demeanor uses his powers to possess him. "…get…out." Aku's eyes suddenly turn upside down and turns into Demeanor's red eyes.

"Um…mister Aku, is something the matter?" asked Felix.

"You're no longer speaking to Aku." said the Demeanor-controlled Aku. "This is Demeanor now."

"Well then…hello, mister Demeanor." said Felix.

"Felix…you are a being whose bag has a lot of strange qualities. And because of that bag of yours, I want to exploit that. I want that power of yours for a special something." said Demeanor. Felix realizes that he might use it for his own needs, and refuses to give him the bag.

"I will not give you the bag!" exclaimed Felix.

"Very well then." said Demeanor. "I was just asking. Now I'm just forcing." Using Aku, he grabs Felix and his bag and brings him back to the Void. The force of Aku hands causes Felix to choke for a while before blacking out completely.

* * *

Felix wakes up to see that he was on the ground of the Void. He looks around for a bit and notices that his bag of tricks has disappeared. "My bag!" exclaimed Felix. "I must find it!"

Felix began to walk around, looking for the bag. But with the darkness surrounding the Void, it was almost impossible to see. However, as he was looking around for the bag, he bumped into something.

Felix looks up to see Demeanor, along with Aku with chained hands, looking at Felix with a sorry face. Felix then notices Demeanor with the bag.

"Ah, you're awake." said Demeanor. "I've been just tampering with your bag a little bit. You know, just a few looks and poking."

"What have you done with my bag?!" exclaimed Felix. "And what are you gonna do with it?!"

Demeanor didn't respond. Instead, he showed the bag to Felix, and opened the bag. Something strange began to come out of it, as Aku and Felix looked. A bubbly, blackish-greyish substance began to come out of the bag, and LOTS were coming out of it.

Aku and Felix looked in shock as the substance spread all across the floor until Demeanor stopped making the bag spew the substance out. The stuff began to take form into multiple things.

"W-What are you making?!" exclaimed Felix.

"Oh, you'll see." said Demeanor. Felix, who couldn't tell between good and evil, just continued to watch. The substance continued to take shape, and eventually formed into an entire army. The army was comprised of liminal beings, creatures and monsters of all shapes and sizes.

These things were comprised of all kinds of creatures and monsters, like animal-like creatures, robots, strange-looking monsters, hybrids, and random pile-ups. There were like, thousands of each kind!

The most common of them were these alien-like robots that Demeanor decided to call Ippans. They were also in different kinds. Some knew how to fight. Some could carry weapons like boomerangs, laser guns, etc. And some could breathe fire, etc.

Felix ran off to another place, scared that the army might kill him. Aku felt the same thing as Felix did, but couldn't escape from Demeanor's chains. After naming each and every one of the creatures, Demeanor calls on the entire army.

"Alright, creatures!" exclaimed Demeanor. "I have created you, and I am your leader. I have a plan for each and every one of you living creatures. Are you ready to hear it?" After he asked, the entire army howled with cheering, as Demeanor tells his plan to destroying all life in the Tooniverse to make the multiverse his.

"I'm gonna need you monsters to get into the Tooniverse and strike! We will not stop until every single living thing in the Tooniverse is destroyed!" exclaimed Demeanor. "Anyway, Aku here will be your commander. He'll command you guys to go to any place he says."

"I will NOT command them!" exclaimed Aku. Because of this, Demeanor snaps his fingers, causing Aku to fall under his control. (He's not possessing him, he's just mind-controlling him.) "I mean, YES! I WILL command them!"

"Good." said Demeanor, who then turns to everybody, who were cheerily roaring and howling for Demeanor. "But before we start our invasion in the Tooniverse, I need you creatures to attack a nearby floating island…"

* * *

 **14-15-23 9-20'19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 8-9-19 14-5-24-20 16-8-1-19-5. 6-15-18 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-9-22-5-18-19-5 8-5'12-12 5-18-1-19-5. 1-14-4 15-14-3-5 8-9-19 19-9-14-6-21-12 23-15-18-11 9-19 4-15-14-5, 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-9-22-5-18-19-5 23-9-12-12 2-5-3-15-13-5 14-15-14-5.**

 **Darn…I'll probably be checking back for spelling errors or grammar errors, probably show you guys all the enemies that Demeanor has created in another journal some time, and maybe even rename the chapter, but I'm pretty tired. So I'll just see you in the next chapter.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	2. Blackmailed Art Materials

**If you want to know the army that Demeanor has created, you can look in one of my DeviantArt journals, called The Tooniverse Emissary. It will show you all the enemies that Demeanor has created with Felix's bag.**

 **Alright, so this is the second chapter. I plan to make this entire thing 40 chapters, making this the longest fanfiction that I've done. However, I don't want to go too ahead into this, and I want to avoid as many continuity errors as possible. But I digress…let's just get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks. I plan to make it more interesting as it continues.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Well, Felix's bag can create just about anything. So why not make an entire army from his bag?**

 **jigglylagos: Sure. It's gonna be a loooooong fanfiction.**

 **bbsaver: I'm not gonna bring out too much spoilers. :P**

 **deadshoot12345: What do you mean by that? Length-wise or setting-wise?**

 **Anyway, let's continue in the story. I'm gonna be out packing for Japan again…**

* * *

The army continued to look at Demeanor. A floating island? What were they gonna do with the floating island? Who lived in that floating island? What does Demeanor want with the floating island? All of these were questions that only Demeanor could answer.

"What floating island are you talking about?" asked a Karafuru, one of the birds of the army.

"You see, there's a floating landmass near the Tooniverse, where all of the cartoon characters were created. It's also the source of all the technology that the Toons use in their worlds." said Demeanor. "That place is called the Island of Art."

The army murmured to each other. The Island of Art was the source of the entire creation of life in the Tooniverse? Did that mean that thanks to us artists, the Island of Art would make them real?

"So, wait…" wondered a Masuku. "You mean the Island of Art is the source of all life of the Tooniverse?"

"Yes." said Demeanor. "Let me put it this way. The Island of Art is inhabited by all kinds of art materials. Some of them are paintbrushes, pencils, pens, chalk, paints, computers, tablets, crayons, markers, and there's so many types of citizens that live in the world that I can't possibly tell them all to you."

The army continues to listen to Demeanor. "They're a technologically advanced society that can build just about anything!" continued Demeanor. "And I've been thinking…with the advanced tech that they created, we can use them to make the weapons we need for our invasion of the Tooniverse!"

The army looked at each other for a bit, until agreeing with what Demeanor said. If they have made the entire multiverse from scratch, surely they can build weapons for them.

"Now, Aku will direct you guys to the island and invade it. And be sure to look for the leader of the island." said Demeanor. "I'm gonna have a talk with him…NOW GO!"

And with that said, Demeanor frees the mind-controlled Aku from the chains, and Aku transforms into something big. With his giant hands, he grabs the entire army of monsters, and swoops down to where the Island of Art is.

The Island of Art was a giant place for an island. Or to be specific, a huge futuristic/artsy/city/factory hybrid on top of a giant floating piece of land. The island was inhabited by all the art materials you can think of. They were a technologically advanced society that built the entire Tooniverse since the beginning.

All these walking, talking materials were led by their leader named the Master Painter, a big paintbrush with multicolored hairs in his head. He was their wise leader, bringing out peace in their land and to the Tooniverse as well. Yes, all lived in peace in the Island of Art…

…until now…

* * *

The Master Painter was just walking around the city, greeting the various citizens that passed by him with compliments and greetings.

"Hi, Master Painter!" exclaimed Penn the Pencil. "Looking good today."

"Thanks, Penn!" said the Master Painter.

"Hello, Master Painter." said Avery Airbrush. "Fine weather today."

"Fine weather today too, Avery." said the Master Painter. He continually walked through various citizens that greeted him. That is, until he heard a scream from far away. All the other art materials turn around to see where the screaming was coming from.

The scream was coming from a computer, which was yelling a strange alarm. The computer ran to the Master Painter, who looked confused.

"Corey, what's wrong?!" exclaimed the Master Painter. "Is something wrong?!"

"THERE'S A BUNCH OF MONSTERS ATTACKING OUR ISLAND! THEY SEEM TO BE LED BY AKU FOR SOME REASON! BUT HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HIMSELF!" exclaimed Corey the Computer.

And he was right. Everybody panicked when they saw the giant Aku and all the monsters attacking the island and beginning to capture each and every one of the materials, who were struggling and screaming and whatnot.

The giant Aku turns to the Master Painter, and with his giant hands, grabs him and runs off to Demeanor. The Master Painter couldn't do anything but see that everything in the Island of Art was beginning to be invaded. He was powerless, even with his struggling and magic. Eventually, he blacked out from all the panic in him.

The last thing he saw before passing out was destruction and invasion and capture.

* * *

The Master Painter wakes up to see that he was in the Void, exactly where Felix the Cat woke up as well. He knew that this was a place he didn't know existed. So he began to get scared. "What is this place? It's so creepy…" he said to himself.

Just then, a voice called out to him. "Yes, it's a creepy place, my Master Painter." said Demeanor. "That's why it needs some decorating."

The Master Painter looks up to see Demeanor on top of him. His face turns into a face mixed with fear, shock, surprise, anger, sadness, and other emotions he couldn't possibly make out.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" exclaimed a scared Master Painter.

"I am Demeanor, the master of the Void, a world of darkness." said Demeanor. "And you're probably wondering why you're in my world at the moment."

"UH…DUH!" exclaimed the Master Painter. "You attacked my city, you captured all my people, and you're making witty, cliché introductions! Why are you doing this?!"

"Well, Master Painter…I can tell you why I'm doing this to you." said Demeanor. "You and your citizens have created this entire Tooniverse from scratch, right?"

"Yes. And surprisingly, the Toons don't know each other yet…" Demeanor silenced him.

"SILENCE!" exclaimed Demeanor. "No getting off-topic! Anyway, since you and your kind are creative and powerful and smart enough to make an entire multiverse from your hands, I want to use your power."

"What for?" asked the Master Painter.

"I want you all to make technology for our invasion. Here's a list that I've made for you." said Demeanor, who brings out a medium-length list out of nowhere and gives it to the Master Painter.

"That's a long list." said the Master Painter.

"I know. I've got a lot of free time when I plan out entire destruction of the multiverse." said Demeanor. "Anyway, I need you and your kind to be on our army for the invasion and the destruction of all life. And if you agree, you can be in the main front and be a powerful commander."

"And WHAT do you want the multiverse for?!" exclaimed the Master Painter.

"I want that multiverse and reshape it into my own little multiverse where I can make all new life with these monsters. And if you help, you can be second-in-command once our invasion is done." said Demeanor. Of course, the Master Painter disagrees.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA HELP YOU, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU USE OUR CREW! We are NOT gonna bring the Tooniverse to total destruction for your own needs." exclaimed the Master Painter.

"Very well then." said Demeanor. "If you don't agree with my plan, I have no choice but to let your citizens be killed by the monsters. If you agree with my plan, I'll let all your citizens free, but you'll all be forced to work for the invasion."

Demeanor reaches out for the Master Painter's hand. "Is it a deal?" he asked, threateningly. The Master Painter was feeling pressured. He wanted to save his kind, but he didn't want the entire multiverse to get thrown to destruction.

Eventually, he gave in to Demeanor. "It's a deal." he said, shaking his hand.

"Good." said Demeanor. "Now…I'll tell the army to let the citizens go, but you tell everybody about my plan and make sure they agree! Oh, and um…" Demeanor makes a cloak out of Felix's bag and puts it on the Master Painter, completely hiding everything but its face.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked the Master Painter.

"You're gonna have a new identity from now on." said Demeanor. "From now on, you'll be the Minister Painter. Now go out to your citizens!"

"Fine…" said the now-Minister Painter, who was turning and walking away from Demeanor. "I'll be sure to tell everybody about it."

"Excellent…" said Demeanor.

* * *

 **1 week later…**

Aku walks to Demeanor, who turned to Aku. He had a face that looked like an excited, yet serious matter. "Yes, what is it Aku?" asked Demeanor.

"I have a guest for you. The Minister Painter." said Aku. "He's come to tell you some news. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, go ahead." said Demeanor. "Send him in."

Aku nods his head, and signals the Minister Painter to come to the same place where Demeanor is. The Minister Painter then walks to Demeanor, with a serious face.

"What's the news, Minister P?" asked Demeanor.

"I've come to tell you about the technology that all the citizens have been working on the past week." said the Minister Painter. "The weapons, the ships, and more."

"Splendid!" exclaimed Demeanor. "What have you made from the list that I have gave you?"

"Well…let me tell you. Larry!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. A laptop went to both the Minister Painter and Demeanor, using his screen to show Demeanor what they've been up to. "So, as you can see, we've made some technology to help you guys in your invasion."

 **First screen:**

"The first thing we made is something that will bring a world into this realm for you to use." said the Minister Painter. "It's what we call a Void Bomb. Upon detonation of the bomb, it will explode and engulf an entire world from the multiverse. Then it will deposit it to the Void for you to use."

"Go on." said Demeanor.

"We're using the factory to mass-produce these bombs. There's already about a hundred in total. There's still gonna be thousands more for all the worlds that exist in the Tooniverse." said the Minister Painter. "Next screen!"

 **Second screen:**

"The second thing we did is make this giant gunship which is the ultimate weapon in your list. It's basically a humongous ship that functions just like a Void Bomb. You shoot it somewhere and then that area will be brought here." said the Minister Painter.

"Great work!" exclaimed Demeanor. "Looks a lot like a bigger Millennium Falcon for some reason."

"It's still a work-in-progress, so we can't use it just yet." said the Minister Painter. "But I'm sure it will work when it gets finished. Alright, last screen."

 **Third screen:**

"The last thing that we did is make this giant cannon called the Paint-Thinner Cannon." said the Minister Painter. "If any toon finds out about the plan that we're doing and tries to stop us, somebody shoots at the toon with it…"

"Yeah…" said Demeanor.

"And then the toon will melt into a lifeless goop of paints, killing the toon. We also made these tiny vials to grab the toon because, you know, somebody might see the thing and try to revive it with magic or something."

"You have done an excellent job, my friend." said Demeanor.

"There's just one problem…" said the Minister Painter. "There's only three in existence. There's not enough resources to make more of this kind of weapon. It's also pretty big, so I don't think any of the monsters can use it, nor can we."

Demeanor thought for a while. Thought, thought, thought. He then had a brilliant idea. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil from Felix's bag and begins to write something down on it. It took a while, but when he finished writing on the paper, he gives the paper to Aku.

"Go get everybody in the list…and bring them to me." said Demeanor. "I have a plan for all of them…but make sure that you bring them to another part of the Void. I shouldn't be known by anybody."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Aku. Demeanor asks Aku to come closer. He does and Demeanor whispers his plan.

"Pretend that you discovered this place, and you're the leader of the invasion. You're planning to get all these people for your invasion to join with the materials and the monsters." said Demeanor. "Just pretend that you were behind the entire invasion." Aku understands this and listens to him, and goes off to the Tooniverse to find everybody on the list.

"So, who did you get?" asked the Minister Painter, asking Aku while walking away with Larry.

"You'll see. Now I'll be out for a bit." said Demeanor. He does this spell that darkens the area surrounding him. He has vanished.

* * *

 **1 hour later…**

The Minister Painter looks to see that Aku has got most of the villains of the entire Tooniverse. Ranging from Cartoon Network to Nickelodeon to Disney XD to the Hub Network, and so on. The Minister Painter also sees that the monsters and his citizens were also with the villains.

It looks like Aku was talking to all the villains in the area.

"So, wait a minute…how did you discover this place, mister…Aku?" asked Mr. Crocker.

"I was just roaming around, and then I found this mysterious place." said Aku.

"So, you're saying that you were just minding your own business…and then you found this dark place…" said a confused Lord Hater.

"How incredibly…eccentric." said Toffee, who was reading the newspaper.

"How strange indeed." said Plankton. "I agree." said Yellow Diamond.

"Oh, who cares? This could be like, a villains meeting room!" exclaimed an excited Vlad Plasmius.

"One that could use some tidying up. I'm not getting myself dirty from all this darkness!" exclaimed Hildy Gloom. Grim Gloom just chuckles at her saying this.

"Will there be snacks?" asked Snaptrap. "You know, things that are not cheese-related?"

"We're getting off-topic here!" yelled Aku to everybody, who fell silent for a bit. That is, until somebody asked a question.

"So, what are we doing here again?" asked Finbarr Calamitous. The rest of the villains wondered as well.

"Well, we're here because I've been thinking. We've been treated unkindly by the heroes of the Tooniverse. I say we fight back!" exclaimed Aku. "I say we take over the Tooniverse, as our heroes have been ruling this realm for too long!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the villains.

"SO WHO'S WITH ME?!" exclaimed Aku.

"WE ALL ARE!" exclaimed all the villains.

"GREAT! Now, not only will I lead you, I got three villains in the Tooniverse that I picked out. They will be in control of the Paint-Thinner Cannons." said Aku. "Come out, boys!" The three villains come out of the shadows and stand next to Aku.

"I can't believe I'm actually part of an invasion! I'M SO EXCITED!" exclaimed Zim. "I also can't believe that I'm the second-in-command! Usually, I'm just left alone by my kind."

"I don't like how he has more power than I am. I'm just a third-in-command. I didn't even know those existed!" exclaimed Discord.

"Eh…I got nothing to say, except for the fact that the monsters from Weirdmageddon are just gonna be part of the weak army!" exclaimed Bill. "I mean, they're just as powerful as I am!"

"Alright villains…SPLIT OUT!" exclaimed Aku. "Just around this area…" All the villains split up into various parts of the Void to look around and do a little organizing. Zim, Discord and Bill stayed behind, talking about what they were gonna do with their weapons.

Bill, on the other hand, wanted to go his own path.

"So…Bill Cipher…" said Zim. "What are you gonna do now that you have this powerful weapon? Which world are you gonna get into first?"

"Pfff…I don't care what Aku says. Heck, I don't even care about the plan at all." said Bill. "I'll do whatever I want." Zim and Discord look at Bill with stern faces.

"What do you mean, Bill? Aku gave us these powers and you're just gonna wander your own way?!" asked an angry Discord. "How irresponsible!"

"Hey, wise guy…" continued Bill. "I don't need anybody telling me what to do. I do what I want, when I want. You're just a tiny alien, and you're just a weird hybrid." He said, pointing to Zim and Discord.

"HEY! Careful who you talk to, you nacho!" exclaimed Discord.

"So, you're not gonna take over the Tooniverse and just wander your own way?!" asked an angry Zim.

"What? Of course I want to take over the Tooniverse. I'm still willing to destroy all life that exists in this multiverse. I'm just not gonna be told what to do. That's all." said Bill.

"Oh, so you're gonna just go to any world that you please?" wondered Zim.

"Exactly." said Bill. Zim and Discord agreed with each other. "Anyway, me and my friends…" The Weirdmageddon monsters come to Bill. "…will just order a pizza."

Bill and the monsters leave, as Zim and Discord talk to each other about the upcoming invasion. The second phase has now been completed, with the villains gathered and the army upgraded.

In Demeanor's mind, there was one more phase in the plan before the invasion finally begins.

* * *

 **20-8-5 2-9-7, 19-5-3-15-14-4 16-8-1-19-5 8-1-19 14-15-23 2-5-5-14 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5-4. 1-14-4 20-8-5-14 20-8-5 9-14-22-1-19-9-15-14 23-9-12-12 19-15-15-14 20-8-5-14 2-5 7-18-5-5-20-5-4.**

 **10-21-19-20 15-14-5 13-15-18-5 16-8-1-19-5 21-14-20-9-12 20-8-5 9-14-22-1-19-9-15-14. 1-14-4 9-20 23-9-12-12 14-15-20 18-5-1-12-12-25 2-5 1-13-1-26-9-14-7.**

 **Okay, that was a strange one. But I'll be getting to work on the next chapter already. Also, if you want to know who Aku got for the invasion, you can see all the villains in the same DeviantArt journal where the monsters are. Check it out if you want to see who else joined.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. Keep the Ship Safe, Uncle Grandpa!

**Yay! I finally finished with school. It's already summer here, so I guess I can actually work on the upcoming chapters now. Still gotta pack for Japan though. Yeah, I gotta get to Japan in a few weeks. Hopefully, I can still work on the story there.**

 **Okay, this is chapter 3. Alright, this is already Demeanor's last phase. So the invasion will finally begin in the next chapter. And finally, we won't be seeing Demeanor for a while for reasons in the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, to the reviews!**

 **PogorikiFan10: I'm pretty sure something worse will happen to them. Sorry. :P**

 **Exotos135: Well, for example, Bill Cipher actually stated in the last episode that he might return. He was speaking it in backwards, though.**

 **Godzilla2915 (1): Thanks for your critique. Demeanor sounds a bit childish and cliché. Any suggestions to improve his personality and dialogue?**

 **Godzilla2915 (2): There's actually a lot more difference than you may think. If I stripped out all the details, it's exactly like the Subspace Emissary, but with toons. The details are what makes it different. And I tell you that there's more originality for the upcoming chapters. (Scenario and setting-wise.)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Should I tell you spoilers on what Zim's gonna try to do later?**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass: That was an awesome theme song! But not exactly what I'm looking for. Still, for now, that will be the theme song. :)**

 **bbsaver: He's actually got one more part in his plan. And he's gonna do it in this chapter.**

 **Ethan: Yeah, a lot of people tell me this.**

 **deadshoot12345: Oh, okay.**

 **I'm sure you want to continue on with the story, so I'll now leave you alone.**

* * *

While everybody was out in different areas of the Void, looking around, Demeanor was talking to the Minister Painter about something.

"Okay…Minister Painter." said Demeanor. "I think I did far enough being involved in this plan. So, starting right now, I will just hide somewhere in the Void while I'm controlling Aku."

"You're just gonna sit somewhere while we do all the work?" asked a sort-of-angry Minister Painter.

"Of course." said Demeanor. "Remember, if anybody finds out that I'm secretly the true leader of this plan, they might botch up everything that we have planned out. We already went far…I'M NOT GIVING UP!" The Minister Painter stares at him, unsure of what to say. "Besides, I'm doing this to make sure that people think full-time that Aku stays the leader."

"(Sigh) Fair enough." said the Minister Painter. "I'll make sure nobody finds out."

"Thanks." said Demeanor. "Now I'm out…probably forever…I don't know. We'll still be in touch." He does the same spell that darkens the area surrounding him, completely hiding him. As the Minister Painter continues to stare into the darkness, Aku walks to him.

"Are you still controlled by Demeanor even though now that he's out of the picture for a bit?" asked the Minister Painter.

"I'm not mind-controlled or anything, but I can still feel the power of Demeanor restraining my chance to escape." said Aku. "So I'll just obey his orders, even if he's not here."

"(Sigh) Aku…" said the Minister Painter. "I feel you, man. I don't want to obey his orders, but I had to just to save my citizens. I love them so much."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Aku. "Besides, even if he's out, he's still watching us. So we still have to go further into the invasion."

"Well, it looks like we have no choice." said the Minister Painter. "Let's just gather Bill, Discord and Aku."

"Why?" asked Aku.

"Demeanor told me that there's one more thing in his plan, and that is to steal a mode of transportation that will make it easier for villains and monsters to go place to place." said the Minister Painter. "Come along."

Aku follows the Minister Painter, as they go to Zim, Discord and Bill, who were with the Weirdmageddon monsters, eating a pizza. Bill notices the two walking to them.

"Hey, Aku! Hey, Minister Painter. What's up?" asked Bill.

"We need you guys to do a task…" said the Minister Painter.

"OH BOY!" exclaimed Zim. "Our first task! I'm so excited!" he kneels down to the Minister Painter and Aku. "What shall we do, masters?"

"We need you to steal a mode of transportation. A ship, to be exact." said the Minister Painter. "LARRY!" Larry the Laptop comes again and shows them a screen of what they have to steal. "This is the Axiom, a space ship that can hold thousands to millions."

"Wow…that's a big ship." said Zim.

"If we can get this ship, we just might be able to bring all the monsters, materials and villains in, and it will be our ultimate way to getting around from place to place." said the Minister Painter. "Will you help get it for everyone in the army?"

"Of course we will! We will not let you down, my lord!" exclaimed Zim. Bill and Discord agreed.

"Great. Now, take a couple of Ippans with you." said the Minister Painter, giving the three a bottle full of the blackish-greyish substance. "The ship is located somewhere near a forest, being controlled by somebody. Now go!"

With that said, Aku grabs Zim, Bill, Discord and the bottle and, like a basketball, throws them off the Void. The three and the bottle continue to scream and fall down space, passing some planets, some stars, some asteroids and whatnot.

Bill then stops them from falling, as he gets out a soda and takes a sip from it. "Ahh…" said Bill. After that comedic timing, the three continue to fall down and scream until they hit the top of the ship, feeling a little pain.

"What is this ship made of?! We didn't even make a scratch on it!" exclaimed Zim, getting up.

"That's not our goal, you pink-eyed creature!" exclaimed Discord. "Our goal is to steal the ship and sabotage whoever is controlling it!"

"Hey! For your information, my eyes are fine, you FILTHY hodgepodge!" exclaimed Zim.

"Oh, just shut up, you guys." said Bill, beginning to pour the substance down the ship, as the three find a door on the top and enter it. As the three begin to find the control room, while the substance is running toward the same room, we see who's controlling the ship.

And you probably know who's controlling it, as you saw the chapter title.

* * *

"So, wait…why are we using this giant ship again, Uncle Grandpa?" asked Mr. Gus.

"Because the UGRV is in repairs. You know, all the crashing into buildings to help out the kids." said Uncle Grandpa. "So I currently got a couple of Uncle Grandpas to fix it while we are using this ship that I found in a city where everything is made out of trash."

"You sure seem to spout out a lot of exposition." said Pizza Steve. "But whatever, this ship is HUGE! Why can't we just use this as a permanent replacement? Those fat humans don't need it."

As Uncle Grandpa was about to answer, saying that the UGRV was home, somebody else answers for him. "Because WE want to use the ship…" said the voice.

The entire gang was confused at who said that, and look around to see where the voice was coming from. At first, it looks like nothing was in their point-of-view. Eventually, they spot the blackish-greyish substance leaking into the room.

"AAAHHH! UNCLE GRANDPA, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" exclaimed Pizza Steve.

"I don't know, Pizza Steve!" said Uncle Grandpa. "Whatever that stuff is…I DON'T KNOW!"

The substance continued to leak into the room, until there was enough substance to spawn about half a dozen Ippans. Zim, Discord and Bill also enter the room with their cannons.

"This is the weirdest day yet! Even by Uncle Grandpa standards!" exclaimed Mr. Gus.

"Shut your yapping, boring Godzilla!" exclaimed Bill, pointing the cannon to the group. "We want the ship from you! Otherwise, you're mixed paint!"

"Yeah! You'll just be a bunch of globs!" exclaimed Zim, pointing the cannon to the group as well. "NOW GIVE US THE SHIP, YOU FILTHY…um…what do you call your team exactly?"

"Um…the Uncle Grandpa gang?" guessed Mr. Gus.

"Ah, forget it." said Zim. "Just give us the ship."

"But the UGRV is still being repaired! We still need the ship!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa.

"Too bad, old man." said Bill. "You can either go back to your half-baked recreational vehicle or you all die right now."

"It's gonna take a tiny miracle to get us out of this mess!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa, who actually didn't know what to do this time. However, thanks to his words, a familiar robot comes out to the group.

"Did somebody say tiny miracle?" asked Tiny Miracle, the robot boy.

"TINY MIRACLE!" exclaimed the group, who were happy to see him. Now they were hoping for him to find a way to get out of the situation.

"Tiny Miracle, we need your help! Stop these strangers!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "We'll be behind your back."

"No problem, Uncle…" as Tiny Miracle was about to finish, one of the doors slammed open. Everybody in the room turned around to see who opened the door. It was revealed to be the Drawn Together cast, and they looked a little dirty and homeless.

"GIVE US THE FUCKING SHIP, YOU BITCHES!" exclaimed a dramatic Wooldoor Sockbat, the attention-starved weirdo of the group.

"Woah…language, dude." said Bill. "Language…"

"Oh, come on! More people want this ship?!" exclaimed Mr. Gus. "WHAT DO YOU EVEN NEED IT FOR?!"

"We saw this giant ship while we were walking." said Princess Clara.

"We think that the ship is worth a lot of money." said Foxxy Love.

"And if it's worth a lot of money, we probably can use the ship to sell it." said Spanky Ham. "So…GIVE US THE SHIP, BITCHES!"

"And not only can we get our house back, I can use some of the money to go to Disneyland with my new girlfriend." said Captain Hero, who showed a dead corpse for a girlfriend.

"YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE ME TO DISNEYLAND!" exclaimed a crying Xandir.

The entire room fell silent, everybody looked at each other awkwardly, and Xandir was crying on the floor, feeling betrayed by Captain Hero and replaced with a corpse. Uncle Grandpa then whispers to the gang.

"With all these creatures surrounding us, there's no way that we can rebel, even with Tiny Miracle on our side. I'd say we…" Uncle Grandpa then shouts, which the whole room can hear. "RUUUUUUN!" The entire gang runs off to the emergency exit to escape. However, the group notices them.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM US!" exclaimed Bill, who fired from the cannon. Luckily, Uncle Grandpa and the group escaped just in time and jumped off the Axiom down to what seems to be a forest. The shot reflected from the window and hit Wooldoor, taking him and knocking him out of the ship. Wooldoor also falls down to the same forest, but on a different location.

"WOOLDOOR!" exclaimed the Drawn Together cast, who looked out the window, trying to look for their poorly-conceived SpongeBob parody. Since they couldn't find him, the entire group turns around to Zim, Bill and the rest of the army, angry.

"What have you done, nacho?!" exclaimed Foxxy. "He was our friend, and you tossed him out!" Bill didn't care about what she said. What he cared about was the invasion.

"A demon's gotta try to do what a demon's gotta try to do." said Bill. "NOW BEAT IT, PASTICHES!" He fired a big shot from the cannon and hits the entire Drawn Together cast, knocking them into a wall. The cast notices that they are starting to melt.

"HOLEY MOLEY! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO US?!" exclaimed Foxxy.

"You're melting, feeble creatures!" exclaimed Zim. Bill stares at him with a strange look.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Plus, you don't really have to be descriptive with the victims. You can just say that they're melting and that's it." said Bill.

"Hey, it's my way of dialogue." said Zim. "Have some respect." Bill agreed to what Zim was saying. "Anyway, you're melting…idiots."

"That's more like it." said Bill.

The entire cast continued to melt and scream in agony until they completely melted and they were no more than just a pile of mixed colorful goop. Bill gets out a couple of vials and scoops up the entire cast and puts them into the vials. He then writes each name on each vial.

"Alright, guys." said Bill. "That old man and his weird group is into hiding, and the yellow squirt is unconscious in the forest. I think we won't be bothered anytime soon." The monsters cheer for Bill, who is flattered by their appraisal.

"So…now that we're in full control of the ship, who's gonna steer the ship?" asked Discord. "We're in charge of killing toons, and these creatures aren't strong enough to control the ship either."

The entire group thought for a while, but not before they heard a gasp nearby in the Axiom. The entire group looks around for the sound until they see Felix the Cat, who was hiding in the ship.

"Felix the Cat?" asked Zim. "How did you get here?"

"I saw this ship, and I jumped down from that dark place to this." said Felix. "This ship is very nice to hide in, by the way." Bill and the gang looked at each other before the entire group smiles.

"Eh…we have to go with what we got. GET HIM!" said Bill. They get closer to Felix the Cat, who just screams in horror as the group gets even closer to him.

* * *

Somewhere in a forest, we see Wooldoor Sockbat, unconscious and lying down on the bumpy dirt of the forest. His left arm has melted from the shot of the cannon, and he had a few bruises around his body. But there was something worse than those physical injuries.

What was worse…was what he encountered in a dream, while unconscious.

 _We see a shot of Demeanor, who is laughing demonically, as he is cornered by all the toons in the Tooniverse. However, with a secret twist up his sleeve, he causes a giant black hole to appear, which causes all the toons to get sucked in._

 _All we can see are all the toons, screaming with horror as everything we see and love dearly gets sucked into the hole as Demeanor's laugh continues. This horror show continues until everything gets destroyed._

 _Then all went black…_

Wooldoor immediately wakes up, screaming from what he just witnessed in that dream. He begins to get really worried and really scared about the dream. Then he notices his left arm melted. "AAAAHHHH! MY ARM!" exclaimed Wooldoor. Then he freaks out about the dream again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WITNESS?!" exclaimed a scared Wooldoor. "Is it really gonna be the end of the world?! And there's nobody to save anybody?!" he freaks out even more, screaming and running around in circles, until an idea made him stop. "Or CAN there be somebody to save anybody?"

Wooldoor begins thinking. "Yeah…maybe I can build a device that can revive toons. YEAH! MAYBE I CAN AT LEAST SAVE ONE TOON!" he shouts to the entire forest saying those last words. "MAYBE I CAN SAVE THE TOONIVERSE!" He goes quiet again. "But…it will require some Disney magic."

With that said, Wooldoor begins running out of the forest as fast as he can. He passed through various landscapes, like deserts, other forests, oceans, mountains and whatnot until he got into the world of Disney, where he entered Toontown. By then, it was already night, so everybody was asleep.

As Wooldoor continues to walk around, he comes across the main power of the Disney world, the Disney castle.

"There it is, baby." said Wooldoor. "The Disney castle, where all the magic and innovation comes from." He walks towards the castle to see a note that says:

 _This Disney castle, which is also a link to the Island of Art, is closed for repairs._

"Eh…who cares." said Wooldoor, taking the note, crumpling it and throwing it away. He enters the castle to see that it's practically a lab/studio/factory hybrid, though for some reason, nobody was there. The whole castle was completely empty.

"That's funny." he thought. "I thought this place would be crowded with popular Disney characters."

Wooldoor continues to walk through the empty place, seeing all the interesting things that he comes across, like shelves filled with paints, pencils and other non-living art materials; futuristic hi-tech computers; huge jars with magic dust inside them, and lots more interesting stuff.

He notices a switch in a wall, and flips it. The entire factory turns on, and becomes fully functional. Wooldoor begins to suspect something, as the whole thing still functions, even though the note said it didn't. Still, he had to focus on how to make a reviving device he planned.

He took a paintbrush, ripped out all the hairs, and placed them on a platter. He sprinkled some magic dust on top of them and put the platter in a giant mixer. After a bit of waiting, he got the platter from the mixer, took a hair, and placed it on the cut of his arm.

The hair began to glow brighter and brighter until he couldn't see. Once the brightness cleared, Wooldoor noticed that his arm was back, and that he was completely healed. "IT WORKED!" he exclaimed.

He then grabbed all the hairs and put them in a Ziploc bag, and was ready to leave the castle until he noticed something.

He noticed a jar that said: **"CAUTION! DIP! IF IN CONTACT, CAN KILL TOONS!"**

Wooldoor thought for a bit. He thought that if toons were killed, the villains might take it away and store it so that it will never be found and revived. "It's time to murder for the world." He said to himself.

He got out some gloves and carried the jar, which he strapped to his back with a few belts. He also grabbed a water gun, a couple of vials, and some flight goggles, because he thought it looked nice. After all the preparation, he ran out the Disney castle, yelling out:

"For the world!"

And so Wooldoor began his travel to kill to save the Tooniverse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minister Painter and Aku tell Demeanor that the ship is now in their possession, and that the Axiom is already inside the Void. "Excellent work." said Demeanor. "Well, that's all we need to begin the invasion. Oh, and here's something I need to give you." Demeanor gets out a map and gives it to the Minister Painter.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked the Minister Painter.

"It's a map that shows where each of the Tooniverse villains should be, where to drop off the monsters and art materials, you know what I mean." said Demeanor. "Anyway, I'm out." he does the spell again that darkens the area surrounding him, and hiding him.

"Okay…" said the Minister Painter. He and Aku walk away and gathers everybody in the Void. After explaining how the invasion will work, and pretending that Aku drew the map, everybody except for Aku and a couple of monsters, enters the Axiom, as Aku and the monsters have to keep watch of the Void.

The army finally moves out…

The villains finally strikes…

The invasion finally begins…

* * *

 **20-8-5 1-18-13-25 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5-4; 20-8-5 19-8-9-16 8-1-19 2-5-5-14 20-1-11-5-14. 20-8-5 9-14-22-1-19-9-15-14 14-15-23 2-5-7-9-14-19, 1-14-4 25-15-21'18-5 14-15-20 13-9-19-20-1-11-5-14.**

 **1-14-4 20-8-5 6-9-18-19-20 15-14-5 20-15 14-15-20-9-3-5 8-9-19 23-15-18-12-4 9-19 20-15 3-5-1-19-5, 12-9-22-5-19 9-14 1 16-9-14-5-1-16-16-12-5 21-14-4-5-18 20-8-5 19-5-1.**

 **Now that was an intense chapter. More intensity to come in the later chapters. Plus, I plan to rewrite chapters due to vocabulary, spelling or grammar errors. I'll inform you if I rewrite a chapter.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. Fight for Freedom and Jellyfishing!

**Hello, guys. I got a little somebody here to talk about something…**

 ***Finnjr63 leaves and Demeanor enters the notes***

 **Demeanor: "Alright. Alright. So a few people have told me that I'm just a typical, generic bad guy, who wants to take over the world just because. Okay, the narrator did say that I wanted to destroy the Tooniverse because I despised the Toons and I thought their lives were pointless."**

" **But clearly, I can see why people didn't think of that. People said that my dialogue is a little weak and generic. And fine, I'll take your advice and try to stand out amongst other villains, which will be in the later chapters. That's all." *Demeanor leaves and Finnjr63 comes back.***

 **Alright, I'm back. Anyway, this is chapter 4, where the invasion finally begins and the monsters finally strike out for the entire Tooniverse. So, without further ado, let's get to the reviews:**

 **bbsaver: It's starting in this chapter. Toons get killed if in contact with any type of paint-thinner. And yeah, it's a unique version of the Disney Death trope.**

 **Exotos135: Um…this is The Tooniverse Emissary. Not High School Musical…oh, you're just saying your opinion. Sorry. :P**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Ethan: Hmm…I'm not sure yet. But we'll see.**

 **Alright, now that the reviews are over, let's get to it.**

* * *

We cut to a shot of the town of Bikini Bottom, where the narrator begins his speech.

"Ahh…the sea…so fascinating." said the narrator. "Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life, peace and tranquility." he continues as the camera pans to most of the citizens of Bikini Bottom, doing their own business. "And home to one of my favorite sea creatures…SpongeBob SquarePants." he continues as we cut to a shot of a pineapple, which is SpongeBob's home.

"However, this calm and peaceful town will soon turn into a dark horror show, where SpongeBob, will play one of the many main roles." said the narrator. "And yes, he lives in a pineapple, you silly."

We see SpongeBob sleeping peacefully in his bed, until his foghorn alarm clock blows on. SpongeBob slowly wakes up, quickly turns off the alarm, and jumps out of bed, screaming with glee. He then runs to Gary, who immediately wakes up.

"GOOD MORNING, GARY!" exclaimed SpongeBob, a smile on his face. "How's my little snail doing?"

"Meow." said Gary, still a little sleepy.

"Great, buddy!" said SpongeBob, petting Gary. "Anyway, I'll be at the Krusty Krab if you need me. Just call me in case there's more menacing Puffy Fluffies to come here."

Gary cringes a little bit, thinking about Puffy Fluffy, but is happy to see that SpongeBob is there to protect him. "Meow." He nods.

"Okay then." said SpongeBob, who then runs out the front door. "I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

SpongeBob then goes back to walking as he hears that Squidward is still in the bathroom. He stops to continue hearing Squidward singing until the water stops and Squidward goes out the door, looking happy.

"Another day…" said Squidward happily before saying it again, sulkily. "Another day…" He walks to SpongeBob as both of them walk toward the Krusty Krab.

"Good morning, Squidward!" said a happy SpongeBob.

"Whatever." said Squidward. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I just came to say good morning." said SpongeBob.

"Well…that's odd." said Squidward. "Usually, you're just talking and talking and I would get annoyed…but you actually got nothing to say?" he asked happily.

"…hmm…well, there is one thing…" said SpongeBob.

"Fine. What's the one thing you wanna say?" asked Squidward, sulkily.

"Do you ever have a feeling that…today's gonna be different? I can feel it in my sponge." said SpongeBob, feeling a little worried.

"Oh, come on. Every day is always the same. Work, work, work! And sometimes, we have Sundays off, and sometimes, we have NO Sundays off." said Squidward. "What makes you think that today's gonna be different?"

"Well, Patrick's following us." said SpongeBob. "Other than that, I got nothing." Both see Patrick running towards them, wearing a top hat. "Hey, Patrick! Where'd you get the top hat?"

"I woke up with the door open, fell down at the house, and got dressed immediately!" exclaimed Patrick. "And thankfully, this hat doesn't make me fall down."

"This is gonna be another typical day." said Squidward to himself. "Only more annoying."

* * *

The three continue to walk until they reach the Krusty Krab, just in time. They see that there's more customers in there than usual. Even most of their friends were there, like Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob's parents, and the list goes on.

Mr. Krabs walks to the three. "Ahoy, me mateys!" he exclaimed.

"Ahoy, Mr. Krabs!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"There's a lot more customers in here than usual, so that means that if you two do your job well, I get more money!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. "Now get to work! And…um…SpongeBob…I'm sorry for firing you for a nickel. Even if I love money, I realized that a nickel was a ridiculous reason to fire you."

"Oh...it's okay. Besides, you've done worse than firing me for a nickel, like that No SpongeBob Day thing, or trying to drive Plankton into suicide, or making lies in a newspaper." said SpongeBob. "But I digress. Let's just get into cooking."

"Splendid, and I'll be sure to give you both raises once you two finish the day!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs. "Now get to work!"

"Aye aye, sir!" exclaimed SpongeBob, rushing into the kitchen. "Whatever." said Squidward, slowly walking to the cashier. Patrick stares at Mr. Krabs.

"I have a couple of bucks. I'll apologize to SpongeBob for being selfish about the whole Patty Pal incident thing…and stealing his money." said Patrick.

"I think I have a couple of Patty Pals in the back." said Mr. Krabs. "Just sit somewhere while I'll get some." said Mr. Krabs, going to the back while Patrick sits down on a table.

"The day was a pretty normal work day." said the narrator. "Even after the whole apology from Patrick, the day was pretty typical. SpongeBob and Squidward continue with their typical work, the customers eat their Krabby Patties, Mr. Krabs gets his money, and Squidward gets annoyed with SpongeBob and Patrick playing with the Patty Pals."

We see a Squidward getting annoyed with SpongeBob and Patrick having fun with the patties. "But then…the horror show finally begins." said the narrator. It's the middle of the day, and Squidward finally snaps at SpongeBob and Patrick playing around with the Patty Pals. He looks into the kitchen, angry.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! It's really annoying when you play with the Patty Pals!" exclaimed an angry Squidward.

"At least it's not as bad as me falling in love with a sandwich, even though I'm an asexual." said SpongeBob. Squidward's watch then ticks, signaling the lunch hour.

"Okay, that's it!" exclaimed Squidward. "NO MORE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Squidward throws his hat into the ground, and begins to walk out the door. SpongeBob and Patrick follow him.

"Squidward, wait! Didn't you hear Mr. Krabs say an hour ago that we'll be working 24 hours a day?!" asked SpongeBob.

"I heard, but I'm not gonna do the shift! I'm not gonna see Nosferatu clicking the lights again!" exclaimed Squidward. "Or get bags on my bags! I'M OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

The two continue to follow Squidward as he storms out the door, continuing to stomp on the road. However, as the two open the front door to get Squidward, they see Squidward standing still on the middle of the road, with a confused look on his face, looking up at the sky. The two run to him.

"Squidward! We gotta get back!" exclaimed SpongeBob. Squidward continues to look up into the sky, not answering him. "Squidward?" asked SpongeBob.

Still no answer.

"What are you…looking…" SpongeBob stopped as he and Patrick began to look up where Squidward was looking at. "…at…Squidward…" SpongeBob and Patrick stopped as they looked at what was going on in the sky. Mr. Krabs storms out the door. "Hey, what are you boys doing…" Mr. Krabs looked up at the sky as well, confused. "…out…"

The citizens began to notice that the sky was getting darker, as well as a reddish tint to the darkness surrounding everything. A howling noise, which sounded like a trumpet, was also heard. Everybody in the Krusty Krab, along with everybody in Bikini Bottom went to the same spot where the four was looking at.

They all looked up at the sky to see what was causing the howling and the darkness, and everybody finally saw what was in the sky.

The Axiom was in Bikini Bottom, and was coming towards them.

"What is that thing?" asked SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs then sniffs the air. "Mr. Krabs, what are you smelling?"

"Do you smell it, SpongeBob?" asked Mr. Krabs. "That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells smelly." Mr. Krabs then thought about it for a bit, until he comes to the conclusion. "Nope. That's not anchovies I smell."

"T-then what is it that you smell?" asked SpongeBob.

"I don't know. I never seen this kind of thing before, SpongeBob." said Mr. Krabs. "I've seen people explode from a bomb. 11 times, as a matter of fact. But…I don't know what the devil this thing is."

"Well, it's definitely not the Flying Dutchman's ship." said Patrick. "Cause it's a ship that's alive."

"Well, whatever it is, it's making the place dark." said Squidward. "Get out of the way, you stupid ship!" The Axiom began to pass Bikini Bottom, but not before dropping a lot of the substance down onto the ground of Bikini Bottom. All the citizens looked to see that it was beginning to spread onto the ground.

"Oh, now what is it doing?!" exclaimed Squidward. Patrick walked closer to the substance, feeling the thickness of the substance.

"Hmm…maybe it must be a new ice cream flavor!" exclaimed Patrick. "It must be…dark chocolate-vanilla mix!" SpongeBob went to him.

"Well, I do like vanilla ice cream." said SpongeBob.

"THANKS, SHIP!" exclaimed the two, as the ship went away, leaving behind all the substance it dropped down. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to taste this new flavor!" exclaimed Patrick, using his hand to scoop up some of the substance. SpongeBob does the same thing, and both try it out. The group walks to them.

"Well, is it an ice cream flavor or something else?" asked Sandy, who was curious about the substance. She grabbed a vial and scooped up some of the substance as well. SpongeBob and Patrick then spit out the substance.

"That is definitely not dark chocolate-vanilla mix!" exclaimed Patrick.

"Yeah…in fact, I think it's alive!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "It was moving around my mouth creepily."

"Hmm…" thought Sandy. "It must be some kind of special ooze, but what do you mean by that it's alive?"

"We don't know!" said SpongeBob and Patrick. Suddenly, the substance began to take form. SpongeBob and the rest of Bikini Bottom slowly back away as the substance begins to form into something. It eventually stopped, and what formed were dozens of varied Ippans and a few Hitsheepi. SpongeBob then smiles with joy.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "They're cute robots!" SpongeBob begins to go to the Ippans, who just continue to stare.

"SpongeBob! Wait!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Wow…you're so…" as SpongeBob was about to finish, the Ippan closest to him punched him in the face hard. SpongeBob then falls down to the ground.

"SPONGEBOB! What have those fiendish robots done to you?!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Fiendish robot?" said Squidward, happy. "He just shut SpongeBob up from his annoyance! Couldn't this day get any better?!" He begins laughing at SpongeBob, much to the shock of the entire town. However, a Fire Ippan goes behind him and breathes fire onto his butt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed an agonizing Squidward, who then begins to slap his butt multiple times, while running around in circles. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" After extinguishing his butt, he runs away from all the Ippans and back to the crowd. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Yeah! Back off all of my friends, you beasts!" exclaimed SpongeBob, who goes in front of the crowd. "You want to attack all the citizens of Bikini Bottom?! You have to go through me first!"

"And me!" exclaimed Patrick.

"And me!" exclaimed Sandy.

"And me!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs.

"Whatever…" said Squidward. Gary slithers into the scene.

"Meow." said Gary.

"Very well then." said the leader of the Ippans. "Soldiers, ATTACK!" the Ippans began to charge towards all the citizens of Bikini Bottom.

"CHARGE!" exclaimed SpongeBob. He and his friends, along with the entire town, charge toward the Ippans. The battle began, and it was a big battle. It began with some typical fighting, and some one-liners like:

"Your time is up, you pinhead!" exclaimed one of the Hitsheepi. "Who ya callin' pinhead, ya pinhead?!" asked Patrick with his realistic face, as he tries to karate chop the Hitsheepi.

Then, most of the citizens of Bikini Bottom were surprisingly winning over all the Ippans. Some kicked them like normal kickers, some punched them like normal punchers, and some did some really strange ways of defending themselves.

For example, most of the citizens got out a bunch of orchestral instruments and started beating the heck out of the monsters. One used cymbals to squash two Ippans, another used the marimba mallets to constantly beat up an Ippan, and Sandy…oh, Sandy…she attacked the leader using a trombone, and offscreen too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHOUCH!" screamed the leader in pain. All the citizens and all the monsters stopped and turned around to see the leader, who was stuck inside the trombone, with the head and legs sticking out.

"Whoever's the owner of the Red Honda…you left a car door open." said the leader before fainting. All the Ippans saw that he was defeated.

"HE'S BEEN DEFEATED! RETREAT! RETREAT!" said one of the commanders of the Ippans. All the remaining Ippans stopped at what they were doing, took the leader with them, and ran away to where the ship was going. The remaining Hitsheepi also retreated as well.

All the citizens looked at each other in confusion before celebrating and cheering for their victory. Even SpongeBob and the group were celebrating and shouting out: "WE DID IT! WE SAVED BIKINI BOTTOM!"

* * *

After all the cheering, all went quiet. "But there's a question I'm still curious about…" said Sandy.

"What's that?" asked SpongeBob.

"Where did all these creatures…or robots…come from?" asked Sandy. All the citizens looked at each other, wondering the same question as well. But there was no time to think about it, as a shadow begins to come out. SpongeBob and the gang look to see the Minister Painter.

"Oh, you'll never figure it out." said the Minister Painter. "Never…"

"Who are you?!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"I'm the Minister Painter. I'm the field commander of the army." said the Minister Painter. "So, you've defeated these creatures, huh?"

"Enough talk, you monster!" exclaimed Sandy. "What are you trying to do with our town?!"

"Well…look above you." said the Minister Painter. Everybody looked up to see a Karafuru, holding one of the Void Bombs with its feet. It then drops the bomb onto the middle of Bikini Bottom, where it was surrounded by everybody.

"And what's that thing?!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Oh, you'll find out when it starts ticking." said the Minister Painter. "Brothers!" Two paintbrushes came to the scenario, and by pressing a button, the bomb activated.

The outer shell of the bomb was detached, and inside showed a part of the Void, enclosed by the inner, transparent shell and ready to engulf the entire world of Bikini Bottom is just 5 minutes, as a digital clock showed the remaining time left.

"Now, I'll be returning to the ship. Brothers! Monsters! Get back!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. He, along with the rest of the army fled Bikini Bottom to return to the ship.

As the clock began ticking, SpongeBob and Patrick ran to the bomb.

"SPONGEBOB?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Sandy, who was running to them. Squidward and Mr. Krabs ran to them as well.

"We're trying to defuse the bomb!" exclaimed SpongeBob, who was pulling the bomb to try and detach all the pieces. Patrick was trying to help as well. The other three agreed and tried to help the two defuse the bomb. But it was no use. The bomb was still going.

* * *

 **4 minutes left…**

"How are we gonna defuse the bomb?!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"Oh, you won't be defusing the bomb…ever!" said a familiar voice. The entire group was turning around to see who was saying that. However, as they were about to finish turning around, a cannonball came out and hit SpongeBob and Patrick, which caused them to fly into the sky, screaming.

"SPONGEBOB!" exclaimed Sandy. "PATRICK!"

"SPONGEBOB, ME BOY! NOOOOO!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs.

Squidward was actually chuckling to himself a little bit, but another cannonball comes, hitting Squidward and causing him to fly into the sky as well, screaming. Sandy and Mr. Krabs then turn around to see that most of the citizens of Bikini Bottom are trapped inside a cage.

The two look to see that the cage is attached to a giant robot. They look even closer to see that Plankton is behind all this, and is the one controlling it.

"PLANKTON?!" exclaimed Sandy and Mr. Krabs.

"That's right, Mr. Krabs and Sandy! It was my doing!" exclaimed Plankton. "And for your own business, I'm not doing this to steal the Krabby Patty formula!"

"Then what the devil are you doing all this for?!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs.

"For the entire Tooniverse!" exclaimed Plankton. "I'm sick of being squashed on and being flushed down the toilet! So it's time to take big measures! Oh, boys!" Plankton summons all of his family, arriving onto the scene. You know, the hillbillies who wanted root beer for stealing the Krabby Patty formula.

"I've captured most of the citizens already!" exclaimed Plankton. "And with all the plankton in my side, you will get captured, too!"

"You'll never take over the…Tooni…what?" asked Mr. Krabs. "What's a Tooni…versity…Tune-a-verse?"

"Ah, forget it. You'll figure out once you get thrown beyond the boundaries of the Tooniverse. The bomb has 3 minutes and 15 seconds left." said Plankton. "So say goodbye to Bikini Bottom!"

The few citizens who weren't thrown into the cage yet (Which is Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Pearl and Gary.) join Mr. Krabs and Sandy. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" exclaimed Sandy. "FOR SPONGEBOB!"

"FOR SPONGEBOB!" exclaimed the small group, as they rush toward the robot and his army.

"FELLOW BRETHREN, ATTACK!" exclaimed Plankton. The robot and all the plankton rush towards the group with anything that they had in their pockets. Both groups began to get closer and closer as they were about to begin the battle.

But somebody is waiting to join in…

* * *

 **19-16-15-14-7-5-2-15-2, 23-8-25? 23-8-25 4-9-4-14'20 25-15-21 14-15-20-9-3-5? 25-15-21-18 23-15-18-12-4 9-19 6-9-18-19-20 9-14 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18'19 12-15-14-7 12-9-19-20.**

 **20-8-5 2-15-13-2 8-1-19 4-18-15-16-16-5-4 4-15-23-14, 25-15-21-18 23-15-18-12-4 9-19 14-15-23 4-15-15-13-5-4. 14-15-23 8-15-23 23-9-12-12 25-15-21 1-14-4 19-15-13-5 15-20-8-5-18-19 7-5-20 15-21-20 15-6 20-8-5 18-15-15-13?**

 **Yes, it's a little bit early, but I'm already working ahead, since I'm finished with school and it's already summer here. So, that's that.**

 **Also, Wander over Yonder is ending?! NOOOOO! I WAS JUST GETTING INTO THE SHOW! WHY, DISNEY, WHY?!**

 **Read and review. :)**


	5. Beginning of the Investigation

**Okay, the code from last chapter might be a little confusing, as I rewrote the fourth chapter a lot of times. For now, I'll keep it that way, but I might change it later. Plus, I'll be going to Japan soon, so I might release a chapter or two earlier than expected. But I'll just inform you if there's any changes.**

 **Plus…um…be warned. This is a pretty intense chapter. There's massacre, some blood and other forms of violence and drama included here. So, just keep caution of what you're about to see.**

 **Alright, this is chapter 5, where we left off with our heroes, as they were about to fight Plankton and rescue all the citizens, but who was gonna enter the scene? We'll find out soon in this chapter.**

 **So, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: Actually, it starts in chapter 3, but whatever.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **bbsaver: Thanks. And yeah, this can only end so badly.**

 **Godzilla2915 (3): That's some pretty good suggestions you got there.**

 **Godzilla2915 (4): I think it's the latter, that Disney's just cancelling it.**

 **Alright, let's get to it. But be warned…somebody's coming into the scene.**

* * *

Okay, let's just get this battle description over with.

The ones not trapped in the cage fight back, while Plankton and his entire army try to capture them. Mr. Krabs squashes each of the plankton and swipes at them, despite getting overwhelmed by how many there were.

Gary sticks himself to the top of the robot, where Plankton is controlling, so that he can't see anything. Pearl headbutts the robot repeatedly, Mrs. Puff does the same thing, but puffs up when she hits the robot, Larry the Lobster uses his strength to hit the robot, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do their superhero moves to attack the robot, and Sandy karate chops small parts of the robot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP AND JUST GET CAPTURED ALREADY! IT'S EASY AND TAKES UP LESS TIME!" exclaimed Plankton.

"NEVEEEEERRRRRRRR!" exclaimed Sandy, who gets to the main core of the robot, and punches the main core out of it. The robot then completely stays still.

"Huh?" wondered Plankton. "Why…why isn't this robot working?!" as Plankton was thinking, the robot falls over and the cage breaks, freeing everybody inside. "NOOOOOO!"

As all the citizens flee from the cage, the robot completely explodes, sending Plankton flying into the sky. However, as Gary was stuck in the robot, he too flies into the sky with Plankton as well. The ones who stopped the robot look in shock.

"GARY!" exclaimed Sandy. However, there was no time to think about it now, as a maniacal laugh was heard while somebody completely poofed out of nowhere, showing himself to all the citizens of Bikini Bottom, who are in shock to see a giant triangle with only one eye.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you've think you've won, but you haven't won the freedom!" exclaimed Bill, who then chuckles. "Don't think about it too hard, or your brain will explode."

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Name's Bill, the guy in the dollar bill!" exclaimed Bill. Mr. Krabs then gets out his wallet, and pulls out a dollar bill and looks at it, while looking at Bill at the same time.

"Your one-eyed face isn't in this baby." said Mr. Krabs. "YOU'RE A FRAUD!"

"Oh, that was the olden times." said Bill. "But I digress. Let's get to torturing." He snaps his fingers, causing Mr. Krabs wallet to burn and disintegrate.

"NOOOOOOO! MY WALLET! You…monster!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, hush it, Ebenezer Scrooge." said Bill, who then turns to Sandy. "Oh, Simplistic Scientist! I think you may have scooped up some of the goop that fell down to this town."

"Yeah." said Sandy, who grabs out the vial of goop from her pocket. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Well, since you're all gonna die in a minute, I guess I can tell you." said Bill. "This goop has two functions. It can either shapeshift into any monster that our leader pleases…"

"Or…" asked Sandy.

"Or…it can do THIS!" yelled Bill, who grabbed the vial and poured it onto Pearl. Her entire appearance was then being swirled around by the substance, which lasted a few seconds until she turned to an evil Pearl with her entire color like the Void, and with a purple aura around her. "And once this world gets into the Void, our leader Aku will be sure to take care of them…"

"PEARL! ME DAUGHTER!" cried Mr. Krabs, who was now sobbing. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"CHANGE HER BACK NOW!" exclaimed Sandy, about to get out a laser gun she was keeping. "Or I will use my laser gun to defeat you!"

"How about I KILL ALL THE CITIZENS OF BIKINI BOTTOM?!" exclaimed Bill, who then pointed the Paint-Thinner Cannon to all the citizens of Bikini Bottom, who were screaming in fear. But then, Bill had another idea. "Or better yet…" he turned the cannon to both Sandy and Mr. Krabs. "YOU!"

Bill shoots with the cannon, and the shot hits both Sandy and Mr. Krabs bullseye. Sandy and Mr. Krabs then notice that they're melting. As they continue to scream in agony, they wonder what Bill would do in places beyond their town.

But before they could fully think of that, they completely melted. Bill then gets out two vials, and scoops up all the paints that were left of Sandy and Mr. Krabs. He then turns to everybody in Bikini Bottom.

"Well…looks like your time is almost up. Hope you have a BLAST! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughs before completely vanishing for his next destination.

All the citizens then try to flee for their lives, and as far from the bomb as possible, as the bomb was already ticking its last few seconds. Everybody tried to run away, but then the bomb ticked 0.

The bomb then exploded, bringing about a black hole, which began to grow rapidly. Everything and everyone, even the plankton, in Bikini Bottom began to get sucked into the Void, and ready for transport for Demeanor's use.

The citizens tried to escape from the black hole, but as the hole got bigger, the less likely it was for anybody to try and escape.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN THE MAIN DRAIN INCIDENT!" exclaimed a fish.

"OUR HOUSES ARE BEING DESTROYED!" exclaimed another fish.

"DEUUEAUGH!" exclaimed Fred, who was doing a strange face.

"We gotta run, Barnacle Boy!" exclaimed Mermaid Man. "We can't get sucked into that device!"

"That's Barnacle Man to you, Mermaid Man." said Barnacle Boy. "However, there's just no possible way to escape." he then runs to the hole and jumps there. Mermaid Man decides there's no way out and jumps there too.

The whole thing went on until Bikini Bottom was no more. No more life going around, no more interesting things anywhere. What used to be a peaceful city has now turned into nothing but a portal into the Void.

* * *

SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are still flying in the air, along with the two cannonballs. The three of them are bored out of their minds.

"Boy, this is taking a while to land somewhere." said SpongeBob.

"I agree." said Squidward. "Are these cannonballs hollow or something?"

"Well, let's find out." said Patrick, who uses his arm to karate chop both cannonballs in half. None of them were hollow. In fact, it was a solid cannonball.

"Wow…you're so strong that you can even chop a cannonball open." said SpongeBob.

"So, what should we do before we land?" asked Patrick.

"We can play Go Fish with a deck of cards that I've been planning to play earlier." said SpongeBob, who gets a pack of cards out of his pocket. Patrick and SpongeBob use a half-cannonball for the table, while they use the other three half-cannonballs as seats. "Wanna play, Squidward?"

Squidward was about to refuse, but seeing how they're not gonna land anytime soon, and seeing that it wasn't a childish game, he replies with: "Sure, whatever."

The three get into their seats and begin playing the cards as they continue to fly into the sky.

"You got any threes?" asked SpongeBob.

"BINGO!" exclaimed Patrick.

"It's Go Fish, Patrick." said Squidward. The three then continue to play the game.

* * *

In the neighborhood people call Echo Creek, in the Diaz household, Marco Diaz was sitting on the couch, watching TV with a surprised look on his face, as if he saw something horrifying. Star Butterfly then comes down the stairs to greet Marco.

"Hey, Marco!" exclaimed a happy Star. "What are you watching?"

"Um…Star, you might wanna look at this." said Marco. "It's actually really strange." Star sits on the couch and sees that Marco is watching the news, and seeing the headline surprised her just as much as Marco.

 **PART OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN VANISHES! LIFE IN PART COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!**

"As recent searches have shown, part of the Pacific Ocean has completely disappeared and was replaced with a black hole." said the news reporter. "However, in confusion, the rest of the ocean isn't being sucked into this strange wormhole. What could this possibly mean? Anyway, you're watching Channel 6 News."

As it goes to a commercial, Star and Marco look at each other with confusion. "Part of the ocean has disappeared? How can this be?" asked Marco.

"It's pretty confusing." said Star. "I wonder why? And should we go investigate the place?"

"You don't have your wand, so it's really dangerous." said Marco. "Anyway, I've been planning to go to the store to get some nachos. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Star. "I always love that triangle food! Let's go get my bag."

As they were going up the stairs, a portal opened. Marco and Star turn around to see that Pony Head entered through it. Marco was confused, but Star was overjoyed.

"Pony Head!" exclaimed an overjoyed Star.

"What's up, B-Fly?" exclaimed a sassy Pony Head, who then turns to Marco. "Oh, hey EarthTurd."

"HEY!" exclaimed a disappointed Marco.

"HAHAHA! I'm just kidding, Marco." said Pony Head, now laughing.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Pony Head? Didn't you say you wanted to stay at St. O's?" asked Star.

"Oh, I just escaped to…you know…hang around with ya for the day, maybe make some bad choices and…oh, who am I kidding?! SAINT OLGA'S HAS BEEN DEMOLISHED!" exclaimed Pony Head.

"So now you're free?! That's awesome!" exclaimed Star. Marco agrees.

"No, not the kind of demolish you're thinking of!" exclaimed Pony Head.

"What are you talking about? What other meaning could there possibly be?" asked Marco.

"What I mean is…not only was the entire place destroyed, but Miss Heinous was murdered, all the guards were murdered, and all the princesses were even murdered!" exclaimed a scared Pony Head.

"What?! YOU MEAN EVERYBODY IS DEAD?!" exclaimed Star. "Who could've done this?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! But I've seen a bunch of monsters that came from another place. They were also with these walking, talking paintbrushes and pencils and whatnot! And they were being led by some tiny green alien, a monster hybrid and a one-eyed triangle!" said Pony Head.

"…that makes no sense." said Marco. "But for everything that I've been through, I can believe it."

"While they were killing everybody, they set up some kind of bomb that was set to blow up in a few minutes. Everybody tried to escape, but there was no way to flee the bomb." said Pony Head. "When it exploded, I flew away as fast as I can. But then I found a pair of Dimensional Scissors from the ground, and used it to come here!"

"Well, we gotta get back there and see if there's any survivors!" exclaimed Star.

"You can't go there, B-Fly!" exclaimed Pony Head. "Trust me, it's a bad idea. Nothing is there anymore, but a giant black hole. If you open a portal there, you'll get sucked in and DIE!"

"…(sigh) Okay, I won't. But we gotta warn other dimensions about it!" exclaimed Star.

"Can't do that either. The pixie dimension, the place where you had that field trip, Quest Buy, the Blood Moon Ball, most of the dimensions have been demolished!" exclaimed Pony Head. **(Author's Note: Only in the SVTFOE canon. The rest of the worlds are fine…for now.)**

"WHAT?! SO ALL THE DIMENSIONS ARE ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED!?" exclaimed Marco.

"And even worse." said Pony Head. "I overheard from the monsters that their next destination…is Mewni!"

"M-M-Mewni?!" Star just stares at Pony Head with a shocked face. She couldn't believe her home was next, and everybody, even her parents were in danger. Then her magic mirror rang. Star, Marco and Pony Head ran to Star's room, and picked up the call.

It was her parents, and they had scared, panicked faces. Behind them were the guards, who were closing the doors shut with all the furniture they had there.

"MOM! DAD!" exclaimed Star.

"Star!" exclaimed Moon and River Butterfly. "THANK GOODNESS YOU PICKED UP THE CALL!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" exclaimed a scared Star.

"There's a bunch of monsters that are attacking the entire kingdom! And we don't know what species any of them are!" exclaimed River.

"We've tried everything we've done to stop them, but we weren't successful!" said a scared Moon. "So we're trying to stop them from killing us! Most of the guards are killed, and all the citizens have been murdered!"

"But the good news is we found the piece for your wand, and we already fixed it up." said River, showing him the fixed wand.

"We'll go and help you, mom and dad!" exclaimed Star. "I don't want you to get killed!"

"It's way too dangerous to go here, Star! Even with your friends!" said Moon. "You just have to stay alive and defend yourself! Manfred will open a portal and throw the wand here! Now go save yourself!"

"MILADY! WE CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" yelled one of the guards, as the monsters were about to break into the castle. "Manfred, give Star the wand NOW!" Manfred quickly opened a portal to her room and threw the wand out. The wand then fell onto Star's bed.

The door finally broke open, and all the monsters began to rush in and attack and kill everybody in the room.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" exclaimed Star, tears in her eyes. "I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!"

"It's too late, sweetheart! Just save yourselves!" exclaimed both their parents, who were then completely attacked and murdered, as the mirror fell to the ground. Just before the call lost connection, a familiar voice murmurs about setting up a bomb in Mewni.

Then the call lost connection, and the mirror turned off.

* * *

Star just stared at the mirror for a bit before slowly squatting to the floor, crying softly. Marco and Pony Head looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Rafael and Angie Diaz, Marco's parents, heard the commotion and went into the room as well. All of Star's creations went closer as well.

"S-Star…I'm…I'm so sorry…" said Marco. "…your parents…"

"No, Marco. It's not your fault." said Star, still crying softly. "It just…happened. My parents are gone." Everybody in the room looked at each other in silence and somber.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Pony Head, with a sad voice. Star then stood up, went to her bed and got the wand.

"I'm gonna find these monsters…" said Star. "…and make them PAY for murdering my parents!"

"I'll come with you." said Marco. "Those guys don't deserve to exist after everything that they've done!" However, a rumbling noise was heard, and everybody looked to see that it was coming from the roof. As they looked closer, the roof broke, and what came down were a bunch of Ippans and Hitsheepi.

"DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU SEE!" exclaimed the leader of the Ippans. "NONE OF THESE CREATURES SHALL BE SPARED!"

Star, Marco, Pony Head and all of Star's creations freak out and run out the bedroom door. However, Rafael and Angie stayed behind. Marco turns to them in shock and confusion.

"MOM! DAD! C'MON! WE GOTTA RUN FROM THESE THINGS!" exclaimed Marco.

"No, son!" said Rafael. "You and everybody else go! We'll try to hold off these monsters!"

"BUT DAD…" as Marco was about to intervene, Angie stopped him.

"Son, it's for the best. If we left with you, all the monsters would chase us. It looks like they'll attack everything that's close to them." said Angie. "Besides, your dad has always wanted to battle before he dies."

"FOR MY SON!" exclaimed Rafael, who got out a Viking helmet, and prepared to run towards all the beasts. Angie also got out a Viking helmet and ran with Rafael, sacrificing for their son. All Marco could do was just run out of the house with Star and the others.

As they went as far from the house as possible, all they could hear back in the house was the sound of Rafael and Angie getting attacked, the sound of something melting, and the entire house falling down to the ground. Everybody turned back to see that the entire house was burned down and demolished.

And there was no sign of Rafael or Angie still being alive, nor were there marks of any of the monsters as well. Marco then fell to the ground, crying softly as well.

* * *

"Not my parents, too!" exclaimed Marco, who was crying. "First, Star's parents, now mine?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!"

"It's tough, Marco." said Star. "But we can't worry about it now. We gotta defend ourselves from the monsters and…" Pony Head interrupts her.

"Um…Star…" said Pony Head. Star, Marco and everybody else turned to see Ludo and his monsters, just the same as they were back then.

"Well, well, well, Star Butterfly. After finding all my minions again, WE…ARE…BACK!" exclaimed Ludo.

"Not now, Ludo. Marco and I lost our parents." said Star, who was annoyed and sad. Ludo and the monsters look in shock and confusion. It happened so fast, in their point of view.

"Both of you lost both your parents?!" asked a confused Ludo, not wanting to feel insensitive to the situation, which the monsters also felt. "Wow, that's…that's really harsh. How…how did they die?"

"Why do you care?" said Star, who turned to Ludo, anger and sadness in her face. Ludo got even more scared, still not wanting to feel insensitive to the situation.

"Look…um…we just came to battle…but, seeing what you two have been through…" said Ludo to Star. "…we'll just leave you two alone for now." Ludo then turns to his monsters. "Let's just go back home. Let's not spoil the moment these two are having."

But as the monsters were about to go back, a shadow appears and everybody turns around to see Toffee, who was reading a book. "T-TOFFEE?!" exclaimed everybody in the group.

"So…we meet again." said Toffee.

"But…but…but I thought you died in the explosion the last time we met!" exclaimed Buff Frog.

"Well, regeneration gets into the explanation." said Toffee. "But I'm getting off-topic here. I see that you've seen the monsters that killed your four parents." Star and Marco then get angry, seeing that Toffee was behind all of this.

"OH…I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, YOU MONSTER!" exclaimed Star, who was about to fire something from her wand. However, something slashes at her hand, causing her to drop the wand. Luckily, Marco catches it. Marco notices her hand is trickling a little blood.

"Oh my gosh, Star!" exclaimed Marco. "Your hand is bleeding." He then turns to Toffee, enraged. "How DARE you hurt Star after she's lost her parents!"

"And there's plenty more where it will come from." said Toffee, as the sky got darker and darker. Everybody looks up to see that the Axiom is dropping more mass down to the ground. After it drops to the ground, it forms into more Ippans. And other monsters, like Arullarms, Thundercles, Surrashus, Clawords, Hitsheepi and Kores enter the scene as well.

Star and the entire group just scream in fear, as Toffee begins to order all the monsters.

"Alright, monsters. It's time to infect all of Echo Creek." said Toffee. "So it's time to bid your farewell to your neighborhood." Most of the monsters run off and split up for everywhere in Echo Creek, infecting or destroying anything that comes in their way. Star and the group then shiver in fear.

"W-What are you gonna do to us?!" exclaimed Marco.

"Well, you have two choices. Either I use the rest of the monsters to kill you, or you try to run away…and let the monsters kill you." said Toffee.

"We're choosing the latter!" exclaimed Star. Marco, Pony Head and Ludo agree as well, and they flee. However, Star's creations and Ludo's monsters stay behind.

"WAIT! GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Star.

"MONSTERS! COME ON, FOLLOW US!" exclaimed Ludo.

"We're staying here." said Buff Frog. "We'll try to hold off with these monsters!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rotating Raccoon. "JUST LEAVE WHILE WE DELAY THESE MONSTERS!"

"GO!" exclaimed the monsters. "GO!" Star and the group agree and they flee as far away as possible from the monsters, while Ludo's monsters and Star's creations get attacked and infected with the substance, causing them to turn to the dark side.

"Should we go attack the escapers?" asked an Arullarm.

"No need." said Toffee, squinting his eyes evilly. "With a whole bunch of these monsters everywhere, there's no chance that they're gonna survive."

* * *

 **1 12-9-20-20-12-5 2-9-20 8-1-18-19-8, 20-15 19-1-25 20-8-5 12-5-1-19-20. 25-15-21-18 14-5-9-7-8-2-15-18-8-15-15-4 1-20-20-1-3-11-5-4 2-25 1 12-9-26-1-18-4 2-5-1-19-20.**

 **25-15-21 14-15-23 7-15-20-20-1 18-21-14, 2-21-20 23-8-5-18-5 23-9-12-12 25-15-21 6-12-5-5? 1-14-4 23-8-1-20 15-20-8-5-18 15-2-19-20-1-3-12-5-19 3-15-21-12-4 20-8-5-18-5 2-5?**

 **Oh, and I watched Kung Fu Panda 3 last week. It was awesome! What did you guys think about it?**

 **Final thing…these monsters can simply attack a toon, and a toon can bleed actual blood, rather than melt their paints to the ground. Only from the Paint-Thinner Cannons can a toon get killed. I'm saying this because it might be confusing to some readers on how a toon can get murdered.**

 **Read and review! :)**


	6. The Obvious After Effects

**Alright, I'll be going to Japan soon, so I won't be posting a chapter for next week unless I bring in my computer to the hotel, which is what I haven't decided yet, but I think is a bit unlikely, so that's that.**

 **Also, I've seen a trailer for a movie called Sausage Party, marketed as the first R-Rated CGI animated film. Boy, if I'm old enough to enter, I'll probably get a ticket. Looks pretty good.**

 **Okay, this is chapter 6, where we start exactly where we left off. So let's get to the reviews right now:**

 **Exotos135: Uh-oh indeed. :|**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Alright, let's get to it. I'll leave now.**

* * *

Star, Marco, Pony Head and Ludo continue to scram as the entire of Echo Creek gets either infected, attacked, surrounded or killed by a small fraction of the entire army. "Alright, gentlemen." said Toffee. "Get out the bomb and blow everything up! Then we'll all retreat back to the ship. I've got a wonderful book to read."

The monsters do so, as a Karafuru drops a bomb, a few of the paintbrushes activate it, and the entirety of the army retreats back to the ship. As the bomb explodes, our four heroes couldn't do anything but run and not look back. They wouldn't turn into pillars of salt if they did look back, but it would bring psychological, depressing thoughts into their heads.

They continued to roam until they ran out of breath and they were in a middle of a forest where they could hide and breathe. As they continue to breathe, a conversation ensues:

"Well…we lost everything. Home, friends, family…everything. We even lost all the dimensions!" exclaimed Pony Head, depressingly.

"Well, these Dimensional Scissors won't be for good use at the moment." said Star sadly, putting her Dimensional Scissors into her bag. "Now…what do you think we should do until we find a way to avenge everybody?"

Ludo slowly walks to her. "I'd say we join forces until this whole thing is finished. I lost everything, and you did, and he did and she did. I think it's best we try to work together." He offers to shake her hand, and although Star was reluctant at first, she eventually does shake his hand.

"Truce." said Star.

"Truce." said Ludo. "Now, where do we go?" As they begin to look around to where they might find some help, Pony Head hears something from the sky. Something weird. She then informs the other three about it.

"Hey, do you guys hear that sound? It sounds like cards." said Pony Head. "Somebody using a deck of cards." Everybody stares at Pony Head. "No, really. It really sounds like somebody's using a deck of cards." A shadow then lurks into their area, and everybody sees who was about to fall to the ground.

What fell to the ground, were 4 half-cannonballs, a deck of cards, a sponge, an octopus and a starfish winning the game.

"ALL DECKS FINISHED! I WIN!" exclaimed Patrick. "I WIN!"

"Now that's pretty surprising." said Squidward. "And I thought you were just an idiot who didn't know how to make games." Star and the group go closer as Star is about to shoot at the group, thinking they were part of the army.

"Now that we landed…" said SpongeBob, packing up the deck. "How about we look around for help and see if there's any way to get back…" Star then shoots at the group with a giant narwhal that falls down onto the table. "AAHH! WHERE DID THAT NARWHAL COME FROM?!"

SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward turn around to see the wand puff up a little smoke, and sees the group. "Oh, hey! Some help!" said SpongeBob. "Say, do you wanna play some cards? I have a magic trick I can probably do."

"Oh, sweet! I LOVE magic!" exclaimed Star, who was about to get to the group. However, Marco stops her.

"HOLD ON, STAR!" exclaimed Marco, who suspiciously stares at the three. "How do we know if these creatures aren't part of the invaders?"

"(GASP) AM I one of the invaders?!" said a scared Patrick. "Quick, SpongeBob! Poke my belly and see if I'm a shapeshifting substance."

"Boop." said SpongeBob, who pokes Patrick's belly.

"AHAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY!" said Patrick. "Can you poke it again, please?"

"Boop." said SpongeBob, who pokes his belly again.

"AHAHA! It was even funnier the second time!" exclaimed Patrick, who was laughing. Squidward then tries to reason with the group.

"Trust us, strangers. If we were part of those strange monsters, then we wouldn't be such strange idiots." said Squidward. "Plus, we'd destroy you right now if we were the army."

"I guess that's a good reason." said Marco. "B-But, how are you guys able to breathe on land if you're underwater creatures?"

"Oh, that's because a talking dolphin gave us the ability to breathe when I met him in the future with a time machine made out of a picture booth, and we turned into superheroes once because of the dolphin." said SpongeBob.

"…even by my weirdness standards, that's just weird." said Marco. "Well, fine. We trust you that you're not part of the army." Pony Head and Ludo agree.

"Me, too." said Star, who shakes the hands of the three. "I'm Star Butterfly, and these are my best friends Marco and Pony Head. And that's my truce-at-the-moment enemy, Ludo." said Star. "Nice to meet such strange people like you."

"Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And these are my friends, Patrick and Squidward. Nice to meet you, too." said SpongeBob, who then eyes at Star's wand. "Hey, Star…what's that purple thing with wings?"

"Oh, that's just my magic wand. Just chant out a spell and it will practically do anything as long as it's possible." said Star. "Watch this. FAVORITE ICE CREAM BLAST!" she exclaimed, and her wand shot at the three, creating their favorite ice cream flavors.

"OH MY GOSH! Dill Pickle Swirl with mustard and extra bacon bits?!" exclaimed Patrick. "I LOVE YOUR MAGIC WAND!"

"AND PLAIN VANILLA, TOO!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "That wand is awesome!"

"I got nothing. I don't have a favorite ice cream flavor." said Squidward.

"Hey, Star. Do YOU want to see my magic wand?" asked SpongeBob. Ludo looks in complete shock. As did Marco and Pony Head. Star looks back in eagerness.

"You actually have your own magic wand?!" exclaimed Star in disbelief.

"Yep." said SpongeBob, who got out his bubble wand from his pocket, along with a small bottle of bubble solution. "This…is my magic wand. Just dip it in the solution, think of what you want to do with it, blow it, and BAM! This is used by professionals only."

As SpongeBob was talking, an Ippan goes behind him, and he notices it. "Okay, guys. Watch!" he dips the wand into the solution, blows as hard as he can, and blows a giant bubble, which surrounds the Ippan, and sends him flying away. "So long, you deceiving robot!"

"Woah!" exclaimed Star. "That's SO COOL!"

"Uh-huh. Once again, only professionals can learn how to do this." said SpongeBob. "That's why Patrick and I have bubble blowers right now." However, they get surrounded by more Ippans. "Now…you ready to fight off these monsters and get our freedom?" asked SpongeBob, as he and Patrick set up their bubble blowing equipment.

"Way ahead of you, SpongeBob." said Star, who was charging her wand. Marco came in with his karate moves, and Squidward, Ludo and Pony Head joined the team as well. And as the Ippans ran toward the group, the latter began to fight back as well, running through the area, beating up any Ippan that came in their way, as well as other monsters who had the same goal.

As they were running through the area, they begin to see the ship nearby.

"THERE! I SEE THE SHIP!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "C'MON! WE GOTTA RUN FASTER AND ESCAPE THESE CREATURES!"

"Oh, way ahead of you again." said Star, who used her wand to spawn a giant cloud with wings. "Hop on!" she exclaimed as SpongeBob and the group went on the cloud as they fly away, where the Ippans can't get to them.

"Phew! We made it from those scary robots." said Patrick.

"Alright! We got away from the robots!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Now let's…" before SpongeBob was about to finish, something from above flew past them. The gang looked closer to see what had past them, and what they saw was a spaceship that was heading towards the Axiom as well.

The ship also looked pretty futuristic, almost like it did come from the future. But for whatever's in your mind at the moment, it's probably not what you're thinking of, as this story probably won't use any time travel story setup.

"What was that?" wondered SpongeBob.

"I don't know…" said Star. "But we can't think about it now. We gotta get to the ship."

"It's still pretty far away." said Marco. "Let's just find a place where none of the monsters can find us for now. Then we'll think of a way to follow that ship."

"Agreed." said everybody, as they began to fly off into a place where they can hide for now.

* * *

Plankton and Gary were still in the sky, but it looked like that they were about to land somewhere. They continue to scream until they eventually hit something metal, with surprisingly no damage within them. Yeah, they're completely intact.

Plankton and Gary look to see that they were on top of the Axiom, which was flying through the clouds of what appears to be an evening sunset. "Hey, were on the Axiom!" exclaimed Plankton. Gary sees some fungi growing out of the ship, goes near it and begins to eat the fungi. Plankton just glares at him, seeing that Gary just immediately forgot about what just happened.

"Oh, yeah." said Plankton, having no idea what to think at the moment. "You would enjoy this." Gary then turns to Plankton.

"Meow." said Gary.

"What?!" exclaimed Plankton. "What are you even doing?! You're just staring at me like a little creep. Stop that now!"

"Meow." said Gary.

Plankton finally realizes what he's trying to do. "Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed. "You're just trying to make me feel guilty of everything that's happened so far! Well, tough luck, you little sack of slime!"

"Meow." said Gary.

"Pfff…I don't care about what you say!" exclaimed Plankton. "This world is for all villains to conquer, and YOU CAN'T STOP US…and then after we take over this entire filth…we do…something, I don't know."

"Meow." said Gary.

"No, I know what to do after full takeover…actually, I don't know what to do after full takeover." said Plankton. "In fact…I have no clue what to do with my life if all my enemies are dead."

"Meow." said Gary.

"…boy…" said Plankton. "I didn't realize there were so many holes in this plan. Maybe there's more to life than just crushing your enemies and conquering a place where nobody likes you."

"Meow." said Gary.

"…Fine!" exclaimed Plankton. "I'll join forces with the good guys. Turns out there's more to life than just taking over the world. Are you happy now?!"

"Meow." said Gary, nodding his head.

"(Sigh) So, what do we do now?" asked Plankton. "Should we just…look around the ship and see if there's a way to get out of the ship?" Gary nods his head again. "Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

Plankton and Gary began to walk around the Axiom…and…that's about it. They're just walking around the Axiom, trying to find a way to get out of the ship, without falling down. Only the sound of wind was heard and both of them were slowly walking.

After about 10 minutes of silence, looking and walking, a sound of a giant gunshot was heard. Then multiple gunshots were heard coming from the Axiom. Both of them then notice that the Axiom IS firing. "Since when did they install cannons into the ship?" wondered Plankton.

The same, futuristic ship went past the two, and began shooting lasers, trying to take the Axiom down. The Axiom tried to shoot the ship down with its multiple cannons, but couldn't. So it decided to do something else.

Plankton and Gary notice a door being opened on top of the ship, and out of the ship is a giant, retractable claw. "Since when did they install a GIANT CLAW into the ship?!" exclaimed Plankton. The claw then sped towards the ship and barely hit it.

However, it was effective enough for the ship to lose control. The ship began to crash toward the two and the two tried to defend themselves. But it wasn't any use. The ship did went pass them as the ship began to fall down toward an area, but the speed of the ship was fast enough to blow Plankton and Gary off the ship.

Plankton and Gary were now falling down to the ground, screaming. However, they didn't notice something fast was heading towards their way.

And they were so distracted, that they didn't notice that the thing swooped through, picked them up, and began to land slowly toward the ground.

Even after the thing landed on the ground, still holding the two in her arms, the two were still screaming in fear. But then, after all that happened, both of their screams slowly died out.

The two began to notice the thing that saved both of them. It appeared to be a very tall, female, adolescent robot with two robot pigtails on her head. The robot gently put the two on the ground, as the two look at her, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Plankton decided to speak up. "Um…thanks…for…um…saving us back there." he said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem." said the robot. "It's all part of saving the world."

"So…who are you, exactly?" asked Plankton.

"My name is XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny." said Jenny. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Plankton, and this is a snail named Gary." said Plankton. "We're trying to find a way to get back to our homes, if there's any part of it left."

"Well, it looks like there's more I can relate to." said Jenny. "My home was destroyed, my creator was murdered, and everybody, even my two friends Brad and Tuck were killed by all these monsters!"

Seeing how he doesn't want to get caught, Plankton, overdramatically replied with: "The same thing happened to us as well. Most of the citizens have been murdered, and even my best friends, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward…they're gone."

Gary rolls his eyes at Plankton's overdramatic acting, but Jenny, seeing that she met them just about now, believes him. "Aw…you poor thing." said Jenny, caressing him, only to accidentally crush him. "…sorry about that."

"It's okay. It happens to me a lot." said Plankton, who got up and started putting his pieces back together.

"Anyway, it's not safe here." said Jenny. "There's a chance that monsters could come out and attack us at any moment! So follow me!" she began to run off, but Plankton didn't want to.

"No thanks, Jenny." said Plankton. "Gary and I will be fine."

"It's really NOT safe here, you guys. Just follow me and you'll be fine." said Jenny.

"We're okay, I already said." said Plankton. Jenny didn't put that to heart and threatened them by using her arm to turn it into a cannon and point it at them.

"Come with me…NOW!" exclaimed a threatening Jenny. Plankton finally agreed, deciding not to get killed by a teenage robot.

"Alright! Alright!" exclaimed Plankton. "Sheesh!"

"Good." said Jenny, who picked up Plankton and put him in her shoulder, along with picking up Gary and holding him in her arms, which Gary enjoyed being in. To him, it seemed pretty comfy.

The three continue to travel through what used to be Jenny's neighborhood, but was now struck with disaster and ready to be blown up soon with a Void Bomb. So naturally, they had to run out of the area. And thankfully, too. Cause as soon as they left their world, the bomb blew up and Jenny's neighborhood has become another black hole.

* * *

As they continue to travel to where Jenny was leading them, Plankton had to ask her a question. "So, is it just the two of us affected? Or did other people lose their homes, too?" asked Plankton.

"Oh, where do I even begin with that?" said Jenny. "I saved various people from the attacks, and it happened in settings like a school called P.S. 118, a beaver dam in Oregon, a world made of chalk, a city dump full of monsters, and the list goes on! Heck, I even had to save some talking babies!"

Plankton just stares at her with confusion. "Thankfully, we're going to a place I found where everybody is hiding." said Jenny. "We're trying to find as many people as possible to keep them safe. And we're also trying to find a way to survive under the mess. And we're already close."

"Alright then." said Plankton, who then eyes something on the streets of what used to be Arnold's neighborhood. "Hey, is that a pile of candy I see on the ground?"

"You're right. But why would there be a random pile of…" Jenny then noticed that she was no longer holding onto Gary, and that Gary was going to the pile. "Wait! Gary! We don't even know where the candy is from!"

Gary didn't hear her and finally made it to the pile of candy, ready to eat one piece from it. However, he became ambushed by a Candift. "THEY FELL FOR IT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" exclaimed the Candift. A pile of monsters, composing of Ippans, Hitsheepi, Thundercles, Clawords, Bosenga, Bullepow and Sakana, completely surrounded the three.

"Oh, this is bad. This is really, really bad!" exclaimed Jenny.

"What are you talking about? Those little stick figure-like creatures don't look so threatening at all. In fact, I think they're…" as Plankton was about to finish his sentence, one of the Bosenga jumped up and knocked him off Jenny's shoulder. Plankton, enraged, changes his sentence.

"Scratch that!" he exclaimed. "They're going down! THEY'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" Jenny grabs the two and puts them on a little rock.

"Stand back, boys." said Jenny. "This is going to get really messy." she then runs off to all the monsters, using every weapon that she had in her body, as Plankton and Gary just watch her do so. Jenny uses every single weapon that she has on each of the monsters, knocking them one by one by one.

It was very tedious to her, so after 5 minutes to doing this, she decided to do something else. She extended her arms as much as she can and gathered all the monsters that surrounded her. She then used her arm like a lasso and threw all the monsters into another place, as the monsters scream.

Jenny goes back to the two. "Alright, they're gone. Let's get to the hiding spot." she said, picking up both of them and walking towards what used to be Arnold's old house. When they get to the door, Plankton intervenes.

"Are you talking about this piece of junk?" said Plankton.

"Yeah, it's a little rusty, but it's better than nothing." said Jenny. She, Plankton and Gary finally enter the house, where all the surviving Nicktoons were hiding. It was extremely dark, so Jenny lights a match and puts it in a can, lighting up the entire place.

* * *

"Welcome to the bunker, and what's left of the survivors. It's only been 8 hours, 17 minutes and 52.37 seconds since the apocalypse, but it's been a big impact." said Jenny. "We plan to ration on the food, and after we run out, we'll plan to eat the horse if we get really hungry."

"I'M NOT DEAF, YOU KNOW!" exclaimed Mr. Horse, but Jenny shushes him.

"Anyway, go and chill in the place." said Jenny. Plankton and Gary go and sit on a couch cushion, looking at everything in the house. We could see characters from most of the Nicktoons of our childhood, now homeless and hungry.

Doing the math here, there were around 50-75 people in the small house, with at least 1-5 characters from each Nicktoon, but not all the Nickelodeon shows were there. Some of the shows have completely perished, and some are nowhere to be found. But this was as much as Jenny could find.

"Ugh…it's so cold…I need something to keep me warm." said a shivering Daggett Beaver, who was now looking at Norbert. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Norbert.

"It's already a problem that I'm physically handicapped." said Pelswick. "And now, I lost my home, my family, my friends…everything."

"No…j-j-joy…" said Stimpy. "I totally agree with you, Stimpy." said Ren. Sven also nodded his head in agreement.

"So, everybody's here, huh?" said Plankton, walking past a couple Rabbids, who were sleeping. "And it looks like they're not doing so great. Even that girl looks like she hasn't taken a shower." he said, pointing to Fee.

"HEY!" exclaimed Fee. "I smell fine, thank you very much!" The two continue to look around, seeing all the situations that were going on at the moment…

"Hey, is anybody gonna feed me now?" asked Otto Rocket, tied to a chair, looking extremely hungry. "I want food right now, dawg!"

"We're trying to ration all the food that we have, remember?" said Harvey. "We can't just give you food when you feel like it!"

"Agreed. We can't make as much bread as we used to." said Buhdeuce. "And don't even think about having pizza." said SwaySway. "The Pizzawinners didn't survive the accident."

"BUT I WANT FOOD NOW!" exclaimed Otto. "I lost all of my friends, and this is how you treat me?!" he begins to try and break free, but CatDog knocks him out with a tranquilizer dart that used to be used by one of the monsters.

"Shh…while he's asleep, we try to eat him." said Dog. "He's no use in this house and is just a big, fat jerk."

"Great idea in a long time, Dog." said Cat. Winslow, the mouse agreed. Danny Phantom looked disgusted at the idea. As did Ginger and Rocko, but Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Thornberry seemed to think that was a fine idea.

"Well, people were right when they say black cats means bad luck." said Mr. Blik. The other cats, Gordon and Waffle felt sorry for him.

"Don't feel bad for yourself. I have bad luck, too." said Gaz. "I lost my video games, even though it's not the best time to play them in this mess."

"If only I had my camera, I could take a picture of all these strange creatures!" exclaimed Dib. "But I guess it's not worth it, seeing all that we've been through."

"GIR, why is there bacon in the soap?!" exclaimed Dudley. "Kitty and I can't use this! We'll get oily."

"I made it myself. There's also waffles made of soap if you want some." exclaimed GIR.

"No thanks, GIR." said Kitty. "I'm…not hungry."

"Well, at least he's being creative. I like this guy." said Chum Chum, walking past them. As did Fanboy. Plankton, seeing how rotten the place was and how crowded it was, didn't feel like staying in the place. However, that caused him to get caught saying something…

"Ugh…this place stinks!" exclaimed Plankton. "It would be much nicer to be back at the ship with all the other monsters. At least they have comfort!" Plankton then realizes that everything went silent. He turns around to see that everybody was staring at them, and then glaring at him. "Uh-oh."

* * *

Before Plankton even realized it, he was already taped to the top of a table, while all the survivors glared at him, realizing that he was part of the army.

"ALRIGHT, PLANKTON!" exclaimed Jenny. "You just admitted that you were part of the army!"

"Meow." said Gary. Jenny takes Gary's words and translates it for her to understand.

"Okay, you USED to be part of the army, but still, you must have a lot of information about them. So…tell us everything you know about this HUGE invasion!" exclaimed Jenny. "YEAH!" exclaimed the survivors, angry.

"Pfff...make me, you little mechanical pile of bolts." said Plankton.

Jenny, insulted, gets out her cannon arm again and threatens Plankton that she'll shoot it at him. "One…last…chance, Plankton! Tell us EVERYTHING that you know about the entire invasion! Or else I will shoot you!"

"You're wasting your time, you robotic brat." said Plankton, playing it cool. "You think your guns can stop me? It's gonna take a lot harder for me to crack."

Jenny stops the gun, turning her arm back to normal. "Very well then. I guess it's time for the ultimate torture then."

"Of what? Knock knock jokes? Or annoying laughter?" joked Plankton. "C'mon…I've gotten used to those things."

"Oh…even worse…" said Jenny, grinning a little too suspiciously. Plankton begins to realize that he may have provoked her a little too far. "REN HOEK!" Plankton turns around to see a psychopathic looking Ren Hoek, which scared Plankton a little bit. Ren then goes to him.

"Now, Mr. Plankton…if you don't tell us everything that you know about the army…" he brings out a chainsaw, some fireworks, a detached plug socket, and a hammer. "I'LL SHOVE FIREWORKS UP YOUR BUTT, ELECTROCUTE YOU WITH THE SOCKET, SPEW YOUR GUTS OUT WITH THE HAMMER AND CUT YOU OPEN WITH THE CHAINSAW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screams psychopathically.

Plankton screams as hard as he can, seeing the torture that he was about to get. "But first…" said Ren. "I'm gonna TEAR your lips out, GOUGE your eyes out, TEAR your arms out of their sockets, and then…"

Plankton completely shivers in fear. "And then…?" he asked, worryingly.

"I'm gonna hit ya…and you're gonna fall…and we'll all look down…and we're gonna LAUGH!" exclaimed Ren Hoek. Everybody does a fake howling laughter, making Plankton think that they're gonna allow him to have Plankton's guts removed. He then screams again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST GET THAT PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! I'LL TELL EVERYTHING THAT I KNOW!" exclaimed Plankton in complete fear. Jenny then goes closer to him.

"Then say it…NOW!" exclaimed Jenny, who then whispers to everybody else: "Good charade, everybody." Everybody gives out a thumbs up, as Jenny whispers to Ren, who looked completely like his old self. "And good job on pretending that you would torture him alive, Ren."

"It's no problem, Jenny." said Ren. "That was the new psychopathic, deranged, killer me. I'm the old me, the quick-to-over-the-top-anger-but-not-exactly-what-you-call-evil me."

After Jenny removes the tape from Plankton, he desperately and quickly tells the survivors everything that he knows, ranging from the _leader_ of the army, to whom each and every one of the art materials and monsters are, the technology being used, the _entire plan_ of the army, and much more. This went on until he had just said everything that he knew.

"So you're basically telling me that this entire multiverse is what people call the Tooniverse, which the bad guys are trying to take full control of it? And that they have an army of monsters to help them?" asked Jenny in review.

"Yes! Yes! That's the entire plan! That's everything that I've told you, but instead of 10 minutes of talk, it was reduced to 10 seconds." said Plankton.

"Hmm…alright, group. Gather around." said Jenny. Everybody, except for Plankton, who continued to sit at the table, grouped together to talk. "So, what do we do now? We have all the information we need. There must be a plan to formulate." The group whispered to each other for a bit, sharing their ideas until they were done.

"Alright, Plankton." said Jenny. "Since you helped us with a plan with all the information we need, you're officially one of our leads of this team."

"Thank you." said Plankton. "It's definitely worth being a leader than being cut alive."

"So, leader of the survivors, what should we do to help get all of our worlds back?" asked Jenny. Plankton looks at the rest of the Nicktoons, hoping for him to have some kind of plan.

"Well, being the egotistical one, I always have a plan!" exclaimed Plankton. "And that plan involves forming our own team! Arnold, you and I are the brains of this plan! Cause, you know, I'm smart and you have a brain the size of a football. In fact, maybe that's why Helga calls you Football Head."

"I totally agree with Plankton." said Helga.

"Ickis, Krumm and Oblina, you are the ambushers!" exclaimed Plankton. "Aye aye, sir!" exclaimed the three.

"Ren Hoek, you are the bounty hunter of the army!" exclaimed Plankton. "Oh, boy! Time to teach those punks a lesson!" exclaimed Ren.

"Stimpy…you're…um…army…mascot?" said Plankton, having no idea what Stimpy would be. Of course, Stimpy agrees. "OH JOY! I'M THE ARMY MASCOT!"

"I'm so proud of you, Stimpy!" exclaimed Sven. Plankton continues with the rest of the Nicktoons, with the Rugrats being the attackers, Danny Phantom being the lookout, Daggett and Norbert being the distractors, and the rest of the survivors being the soldiers.

"And finally…Jenny…" said Plankton. "You will be the commander of the entire army."

"I will not let you down, Plankton." said Jenny, bowing down to Plankton. The rest of the Nicktoons bowed down as well. "I will not let you down."

"Great." said Plankton. "Now let's get anything in the neighborhood that might be useful, and LET'S GO!" he exclaimed. "FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" exclaimed the entire army.

* * *

All the Nicktoons scram everywhere around Arnold's neighborhood, picking up everything that could be useful for invention, and making anything that they could think of with the materials and tools that survived during the attacks.

They built swords out of giant broken pieces of glass duct taped with cardboard and wood; new tools like grappling hooks made out of curtain hooks and string; battleaxes made of stones tied to sticks; shields made of garbage can lids or wooden doors; and armor made out of garbage cans, buckets, pots and pans, colanders, cardboard boxes and thimbles.

Once they were all prepared, Plankton gathered them all together. "Alright, men!" he exclaimed. "We set up, and now…WE FIGHT BACK AND EARN OUR FREEDOM!" The entire group shouted out their battle cry. "FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" everybody exclaimed as they all rushed out the neighborhood, and into the unknown to see what they would begin to see.

Otto wakes up to see that he was left alone. "HEY, YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME!" he exclaimed.

"No, we didn't!" yelled Craig, the snake and the last one to leave the house, leaving Otto all alone and hungry. But thankfully, there was a bomb in the place already, near Otto, which was set to blow up in a minute.

* * *

 **20-8-5 14-9-3-11-20-15-15-14-19 8-1-22-5 18-21-19-8-5-4 15-21-20, 20-8-5-25 14-15-23 6-9-7-8-20 6-15-18 6-18-5-5-4-15-13. 12-5-20'19 8-15-16-5 20-8-5-25 4-15-14'20 19-3-18-5-23 21-16, 1-14-4 12-5-20 13-15-14-19-20-5-18-19 7-5-20 20-8-5-13.**

 **2-21-20 23-5'12-12 19-20-9-12-12 19-5-5 13-15-18-5 2-15-13-2-9-14-7-19 19-20-9-12-12. 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 12-15-3-1-20-9-15-14 2-5-9-14-7 16-15-14-25-22-9-12-12-5.**

 **If you're wondering why I'm treating Otto this badly, it's because I really despise the show Rocket Power. No questions, please. I just…outright despise it.**

 **Alright, I'll be on hiatus after this chapter, so you might not see the next chapter until 2 weeks later. So, just hold on tight. Oh, and when I release this on DeviantArt, comments on DeviantArt will probably be transferred to here as well. This might be rewritten as well, but I'm not sure.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	7. Hater Steals, Twilight Stops!

**I recently saw the news on the bombings on Brussels, which ISIS took responsibility of. Why is ISIS trying to do this to Europe? First Paris and now Brussels…is ISIS trying to start World War 3?**

… **I really, REALLY hope not…in fact, I think World War 3 has already started thanks to ISIS, but it's just them vs. Europe. If that's true, then at least most of the countries are still at peace.**

 **Anyway, this is Chapter 6, where if you saw the code and the title of the chapter, you know that this is My Little Pony stuff. So, let's not waste any time. Let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Just refer back to the PM that I sent you before. I don't think I need to explain this cliché to the readers.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Yeah, I really hate Otto. He's such a jerk.**

 **jaden: Spoilers! I won't hurt Steven as much as possible. It's the other characters that might be hurt, though. Like…you know…**

 **Alright, I'll leave you alone now. :P**

* * *

In the realm of a land that's named Equestria was a village called Ponyville, one of the most peaceful places in the Tooniverse where ponies lived in. And today looked even more peaceful. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping…

And what appeared to be the sound of a door slamming open was heard. And what appeared to be the sound of running away was heard, as well as hundreds of tiny little feet running.

And what appeared to be Lord Hater and all his watchdogs stealing all of Twilight Sparkle's books was seen. Lord Hater was using a wagon to carry all the books, which seems to comically fit in the entire wagon.

"WE GOTTA RUN, WATCHDOGS!" exclaimed Hater, who then turned his head to Twilight's house while still running. "RUN! RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M THE CONQUERING MAN!"

While Lord Hater was laughing, Twilight Sparkle and Spike slammed the door open, with Twilight's angry face screaming into all of Ponyville. "MY BOOKS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!" exclaimed an angry Twilight, shouting her voice out. "SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN ALL OF MY BOOKS!"

Just as she said it, all of her friends arrived in about a few seconds. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy ran as fast as they can to Twilight's area. "Your books have been stolen?!" exclaimed the Mane Six.

"What am I gonna tell Princess Celestia about this week's report on friendship?! If I don't get my stuff back, I'LL BE SENT BACK TO MAGIC KINDERGARTEN!" exclaimed Twilight, who then fantasizes all the ponies mocking her at Magic Kindergarten. However, Spike stops her horror fantasies.

"Oh, come now." said Spike. "That's just an exaggeration." Twilight then glares at him, seeing that he wasn't listening to the situation. "Oh…um…sorry." he shrugged.

Twilight then sighs to herself. "It's okay, Spike. Sorry for that glare."

"Don't worry, Twilight!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "We'll get that crazed maniac and show them who's boss!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed the rest of Twilight's friends. Twilight smiles, seeing her friends are ready to help her out in the situation. "Well, what are we waiting for?" said Twilight. "Let's get those books back!" Twilight and her friends then zoom off to where Hater and his watchdogs were running.

Commander Peepers sees this and informs Hater. "SIR! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY COLORFUL PONIES!" exclaimed Peepers. "Anything we can do to hold them off?"

"Um…" wondered Hater. "Use them as distractions…I guess."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Peepers, who whispers Hater's demands to some of the other watchdogs. The watchdogs told about it stop in their tracks and make a small barrier to stop the ponies. As the ponies come closer, the watchdogs prepare to stop them from running any further.

"If you want your books back, princess…you'll have to go through…" as one of the watchdogs was about to finish, the ponies just went around them. "I always wonder why that part never works…" he said to himself.

Hater sees they're getting closer and informs some other watchdogs. "MY MINIONS! JUST GET THEM TO GO SLOWER!" he exclaimed. The ones instructed obeyed his orders and went to the ponies and surrounded them.

The ponies were now stuck…or were they?

* * *

Rainbow Dash just flew out while Applejack head-butted each of the watchdogs, causing them to fly into various things, like fences, trees and forest animals. And now the ponies continued on. However, Hater and the rest of the watchdogs didn't notice.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Hater. "RUN! RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M THE CONQUERING MAN!" However, as he and his watchdogs continued to run, Rainbow Dash arrives right in front of them, causing them all to scream.

"Yeah. I'm not called Rainbow Dash for nothing." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, only the dash part."

"RUN, MY WATCHDOGS! THE OTHER WAY!" exclaimed Lord Hater. "And if anybody tries to stop us, WE'LL TAG AND SCARE THEM OFF!" However, as they were running the other way, Pinkie Pie stops them.

"Ooh, you're playing tag? Can I join?" asked Pinkie Pie. Hater and his watchdogs scream again, as they go another way, but Applejack stops them.

"No way you're getting away with Twilight's books, you thief." said Applejack. "If you're going to use those for your own profit, it's piracy. And piracy is STEALING! Forget it…just be honest and tell us why you're stealing."

"NEVER! AND DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT FAIR USE?!" exclaimed Hater, as he and his watchdogs go the last direction, but Rarity and Fluttershy stop them.

"Give Twilight's books back, you monster!" exclaimed Rarity. "Otherwise, Fluttershy will have to break your neck like she did with that bear!"

"I was giving the bear a chiropractic massage." said Fluttershy quietly. "I can't do stuff like that. It's not me!"

"Hold on, guys. I got this." said Pinkie, who began to walk towards the group. "Cause I already know what kind of cupcakes to bake for my next party!" exclaimed a happy Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down happily, and then going to Hater with a more hyper and psychotic face. "And your dress is wonderful! Mind if I use it?"

Hater and his watchdogs begin to shiver in fear as Pinkie continues to speak. "C'mon. Just smile. I won't bite." said a normal Pinkie, pretending to look like she was gonna murder everybody and cut their organs open. "Just…smile!"

Hater and his watchdogs continue to shiver and cower. Pinkie Pie decided to do it just a little more. "JUST SMILE!" she screamed.

That did it. Hater and his watchdogs scream in fear as they give the wagon of books back to them. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID BOOKS BACK!" exclaimed Hater. Twilight then walked onto the scene.

"Alright. We'll let you go." said Twilight. "On two conditions. One, you never come back. And two, tell us why you were stealing my books!"

"Umm…uhh…I WAS A DISTRACTION!" exclaimed Lord Hater, revealing why he did it. However, the ponies were confused.

"What?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

Lord Hater then yelled out: "LOOK! YOUR PRINCESS CELESTIA SAYS YOUR TARDY!" Twilight and the group turn around to see nothing, but as they turn around again, Lord Hater and all the watchdogs have vanished and are now running back to the ship.

"Should we get him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah…I think he's learned his lesson." said Twilight, who gets the entire wagon with help from her friends. They then begin to go back to Ponyville. "Well, books…once we get back to the house, I'm gonna have a 3-day weekend cleanup with the entire library." Applejack then talks to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…what did you think that bony guy meant when he said that he was a distraction?" asked Applejack.

"I'm sure it was nothing. That guy was scared. He didn't have an idea on what to say." said Twilight. The ponies just shrugged and continued to walk back towards Ponyville.

However, as they got closer and closer, something began to seem fishy. Fluttershy was the first pony to notice this when her bunny, Angel hopped to the group. And he didn't look normal. His entire body was the color of the Void and his eyes were completely red, along with a purple aura around him. "Angel?!" exclaimed Fluttershy. "What happened to you?!"

As the group looked closer to Angel, Applejack noticed that some ponies didn't look normal. In fact, her entire family was walking towards her, having the same fate as Angel did. "MY FAMILY!" exclaimed Applejack. "You're…different! And your color is different!"

Rainbow Dash then noticed that Derpy also met the same fate as well, as well as Derpy's unfocused eyes suddenly became not only red, but actually focused. "D…De…Der…This is no longer Derpy…" said what used to be Derpy. The voice was also different, sounding like a slowed down demon.

Rarity also notices that her sister Sweetie Belle has also been infected as well. "MY LITTLE SISTER?! WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS?!" she cried out.

Twilight then notices that everybody, literally EVERYBODY in Ponyville has been infected, with everybody being black like the Void, all having red eyes and purple auras. Even the dragon Spike seemed to have suffered the same thing. "S-Spike?!" she exclaimed. "W-What happened?! Why is everybody like this?!"

"This is no longer Spike you're talking to." said a demonic voice that replaced Spike's shy voice. "That gem-eating dragon is no more. You're talking to a new army bent on destroying all of Equestria!"

* * *

As the six scream in terror, Pinkie Pie then noticed that Cheese Sandwich also came back to visit and have a party with everybody, but unfortunately showing the same fate. "HI AGAIN! I…um…never got your name again…is it Cheese Sandwich?" asked Pinkie with a scared smile.

"Oh, that's the old me, even if my voice is the same." said a normal-voiced Cheese Sandwich. "I'm still weird and everything, and still like to have fun. But, I now have an urge to murder you and all of the other ponies."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the group as Cheese Sandwich broke into song with his accordion, singing his original introduction song, with now slightly different lyrics, but surprisingly keeping the original beat. The army also joins in. **(To the tune of Super Duper Party Pony.)**

 _ **The Super Duper Party Pony is no longer me. I'm now part of an army that is on a killing spree.**_

"Oh, dear…" said Pinkie Pie. "This is bad…"

 _ **When that invasion came to town, I tried to run away. But every monster told me: "Cheese, you won't survive a day."**_

Cheese Sandwich shows a flashback where he was arriving in Ponyville to visit, only to see that the village was already attacked by some of the monsters. The army notices him escaping and try to reason with him.

 _ **They said they'll throw a party and I'd be a party host. But only for this army who will turn you into toast!**_

The flashback continues with Cheese Sandwich refusing to obey their orders, so they decide to just attack him instead. "No! Y-You can't do this to us!" exclaimed a nervous Applejack.

 _ **The Super Duper Party Pony has now been attacked. You'll never live another day. Now just join in the pack.**_

"As if!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "YEAH!" exclaimed the six, refusing to cooperate. "Why don't you just give up and put everything back?!"

 _ **This party will be off the hook. It'll never end ever in my book! It's oh-so fun and whoopsie-daisy! Armageddon will get crazy!**_

Cheese Sandwich shows them a depiction of the future where everything has been invaded, the villains have won, and the rebels have failed to keep their freedom and universe safe. In fact, something happened to all the rebels. "That world isn't pretty anymore…" said Rarity.

 _ **Having peace right in your place? We'll destroy everything in your face! I tell you this, it isn't fake! You'll all be soon a bloody lake!**_

The depiction continues with massacred, mutilated and bloody toons all over what used to be peaceful nature. The villains now wander the world with all the monsters. "No…please don't kill me." said Fluttershy, extremely scared. "I don't want to be a bloody lake!"

 _ **The Super Duper Party Pony's now part of this team. This group will slit your throats open with bloody, curdling screams…**_

"I'm gonna have nightmares now!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "I DON'T WANNA HAVE NIGHTMARES!"

 _ **We're here to conquer every world and make it our own land. We'll infect anyone who doesn't give a helping hand!**_

Twilight's thoughts, mostly dark and grim thoughts, have impacted her mind. Horrible, horrible thoughts began to swirl around her, wondering what would happen if the opposing offensive succeeded. And more than half of them are too inappropriate to describe.

Still, all Twilight could do was just have a blank expression.

 _ **Oh, when this whole invasion strikes, you won't have any luck. So just give up and join our army! Doesn't cost a buck!**_

"HEY!" sang the entire army, ending the song. The main six just stare at everybody, with shocked faces. They slowly backed away for a bit.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Cheese Sandwich. "The party's just getting started!"

Twilight just stares at the group for a little bit more until she finally sputters out some words. "WHO'S YOUR LEADER?! I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR LEADER! NOW!" she exclaimed. She's never been this angry before.

"If you say so." said Cheese Sandwich, who backed away along with the entire army. The figure began walking closer and closer, each step seeming like a threat to the six. Once the figure came out, the only emotions the six could feel were disgust, betrayal and anger. Oh, and shock, too.

"DISCORD?!" exclaimed the Mane Six.

"Hello, friends." said Discord, greeting the ponies as if he came for a friendly visit. "It's been a while. How's it going?"

"You did all this?!" exclaimed Twilight in disbelief. "YOU'RE BEHIND ALL OF THIS?! I…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS IS OUT-OF-CHARACTER FOR YOU!"

"And you honestly didn't expect that?" laughed Discord. "I mean, I still learned from my mistakes since that incident with Tirek, and I know these friendship lessons you all have been teaching. However, you missed one crucial lesson."

"And what's that?" asked Twilight.

"Sometimes, you never know when a friend WILL do the worst." said Discord, getting out the Paint-Thinner Cannon. "Besides, you already know that I'm naughty…and nice at the same time."

"W-what's that doohickey you have there?" demanded Applejack.

"Is it a giant machine that shoots out confetti to show us that this is all some kind of sick joke?" desperately asked Pinkie Pie. The Mane Six desperately nodded their heads as well, hoping Discord was just playing a sick prank.

"Not even close. It's a cannon that will alarm you to run away." said Discord, preparing to shoot. The Mane Six began to slowly back away until Twilight screams.

"RUN!" she exclaimed. The Mane Six had finally ran. They ran and ran and ran as fast and as far away as possible, knowing it was best not to interfere. However, Discord's cannon finally finished firing. The first shot hit Rarity, who slowly began to melt and scream.

"RARITY!" exclaimed the remaining, stopping their tracks and running back to what used to be Rarity and now a pile of glop. "What have you done to her?!" exclaimed Twilight in tears.

"I simply just turned her into paint. She'll be a perfection in my army!" laughed Discord. "Get it?"

"That pun makes no sense whatsoever." said Applejack, who then shook her head. "WAIT A MINUTE! CHANGE HER BACK!"

"Oh, but I can't. I don't think there's a cure for this anywhere. Your little friend has turned into paints forever…" sobbed Discord, who then grinned. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

"HURRY! RUN EVERYBODY!" exclaimed Twilight as the 5 ran away. However, Discord fired two more shots. The first one hit Applejack, who began to slowly melt and say her last words:

"To be honest, I knew I was gonna die like this…" said Applejack before melting. The other one hits Rainbow Dash, who saw a fallen picture of the Wonderbolts on the ground as she was melting. All she could do was salute the picture before melting completely.

"Rainbow Dash?! Applejack?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, horrified before crying. "Not you, too!"

All Fluttershy could say was nothing. She had fainted from the sheer horror of her dead friends. Twilight grabs her and places her onto her back.

"DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!" cried Twilight. The three had run as fast as they can, away from the army as far as possible, not looking back.

Discord walked up to the three paints, grabbed three vials from his pocket and used each one to scoop up the paints. Then he wrote the names of the victims on each of the three vials and put it back in his pocket.

"Should we go get the three ponies?" asked what used to be Spike.

"Oh, absolutely." said Discord. "You thought I was gonna let them escape? Well, no way. FOLLOW THOSE PONIES!"

The army roars with excitement as everybody dashes towards the same direction as the ponies were. Discord then gets out his cannon again. "I'll be looking for the three as well…" he continued, but not before getting out a mysterious phone and calling somebody on it. "Equestria's about to be blown up and the ponies are about to be destroyed. Where's our next destination?"

"Well, I'm sending Yellow Diamond and the kindergarten gems to this one." said Zim on the other line. "We're planning to invade this city soon. It's got mostly normal humans, but I see three bears hanging out with a little girl."

"Alright then." said Discord. "Just inform me on the next invasion as soon as possible."

"Roger that." said Zim, ending the call. Discord put the phone back and now began to run, hoping to find the three ponies as soon as possible and grab their paints.

* * *

 **4-9-19-3-15-18-4, 25-15-21 2-1-3-11-19-20-1-2-2-5-18. 23-8-25 4-9-4 25-15-21 4-15 20-8-9-19? 20-8-18-5-5 16-15-14-9-5-19 1-18-5 14-15-23 12-5-6-20, 15-21-20 9-14 20-8-5 3-15-12-4 13-9-19-20.**

 **20-8-5-25 2-5-20-20-5-18 18-21-14 14-15-23, 15-18 5-12-19-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 7-5-20 3-1-21-7-8-20. 20-8-5-25'4 2-5-20-20-5-18 6-9-14-4 19-15-13-5-23-8-5-18-5 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 4-9-5 14-15-20.**

 **I also think that there will be some songs here and there, but it's definitely not gonna be a musical. I'm just probably gonna add a few songs here and there.**

 **Also, if you're wondering why this is early, I brought my laptop to Japan. So that means I can continue writing the upcoming chapters.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	8. Beyond the Blue of the Beach

**Alright, I'm back from Japan, guys. I had a lot of fun in there. There were a lot of fun stuff, like parks, museums and whatnot.**

 **Oh, and before we get to the reviews, I'd like to say that there are some romance teases coming up. Not only Starco, but a lot of teases that people like, and probably (But not likely.) some crack ships starting in this chapter.**

 **Alright, this is chapter 8, where we go back to SpongeBob and Star, and then back to the ponies as well. So let's get to the reviews right now.**

 **Exotos135: Well, yeah. Which probably made the whole chase scene pointless. Then again, Discord might have a surprise.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks so much! :)**

 **Ethan: (1) Not everyone, though. Worlds have been destroyed already. But he'll try to save as many as he can. (2) We won't see them probably until Chapter 15, I guess. (3) Excuse me? He's not a jerk. :|**

 **PogorokiFan10: Not sure if I'll add them here though.**

 **jaden: Yeah…why?**

 **Alright, now that the reviews are over, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

As we left off, we saw that the ponies have ran for their lives. They were going to a random place where they could hide from the entire army and Discord. And they wanted to find one very soon.

But…before we get to those hiders, let's find about the other hiders. That is to say, SpongeBob and Star's group of hiders. Since it was a while that we saw them, I'll just give you a brief description on what happened to them.

After they were hiding, they kept running until they reached on what appeared to be a small planet. Here, they met the orange furry and blue horse, Wander and Sylvia, who joined the group after some misunderstanding, fighting and making up.

Now, SpongeBob, Star and Wander's group were now going through what appeared to be a live-action town full of weird characters. It appears that the invasion has already struck here, as there were dozens of dead bodies on the ground, and most of the houses and buildings were on fire.

"A paper of a girl that ripped in half, a balloon that was popped, a Tyrannosaurus with its skin and meat eaten alive, a partially-evaporated cloud, and a man with a broken rock for a head." said Marco to himself. "Okay, these citizens are odd and I already feel sorry."

The group continued to wander through the dead bodies, each one scaring them more and more. After some searching around, they finally come across a house that wasn't burning, though it was still attacked and partially shattered.

Not wanting to see those bodies anymore, the group decided to walk in. They looked around the house to see a couch split in half, an overturned table with fallen chairs, a broken down door to the backyard, a broken television, and the stairways that looked fine.

"Hey, the upstairs looks fine." said SpongeBob. "Be careful, guys. We're going up."

SpongeBob and the group slowly went up the stairs, and quietly. After going up the stairs, there were doors that led to a bathroom and a bedroom. The group looked at the bathroom, and all they saw was a missing toilet and a broken bathtub.

They then decided to go to the bedroom, but the group hears some whispering and murmuring. Still, they slowly opened the door to get ambushed by a group of four, wearing makeshift armor like colanders, pillows and cardboard boxes.

"AAAHHHH! IT'S ANOTHER GROUP OF MONSTERS!" exclaimed Gumball. "Dad, Darwin, Anais! Attack!" As the group was about to attack, SpongeBob and Patrick get out their bubble wand and solution, and blows at the four until they fallen down.

"No need to fight us, strangers." said Wander. "We come from other dimensions. We come in peace."

Gumball and the group sit up. "Amazing!" exclaimed Anais. "You're all from other dimensions? That's statistically groundbreaking! It breaks a lot of the rules in science!"

"Yes." said Star. "Yes, we are, and thanks for your words!"

"Anais, there's no time to talk about smart stuff! We're hiding from the end of the world!" exclaimed Gumball. "We can sit down and talk about this at peace later on!"

"Certainly better to hide from the end of the world than to flirt with a planet." said Wander. SpongeBob then interrupts the wandering conversation. (No pun intended.)

"Anyway, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And these are all of my friends, Patrick, Squidward, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Ludo, Wander and Sylvia. Nice to meet you, nice animals." said SpongeBob.

"I'm Gumball Watterson, and this is my brother Darwin, my sister Anais, and my dad Richard." said Gumball. "Hey." said everybody, waving their hands. SpongeBob's group waves back.

"So, why are you guys dressed like you're about to have a pillow fight?" asked Star.

"Some monsters attacked this place. They killed everybody in this town. Whoever wasn't killed in the fight was infected by the monsters!" exclaimed Gumball. "Thankfully, everybody left…I hope."

"So, if you're sure that everybody has left, why are you still wearing them?" asked Marco.

"Just to be sure that if we get attacked, at least we're prepared." said Gumball. However, SpongeBob's group didn't respond. Instead, they looked like they saw something horrifying. "What?"

"Be-Behind you…" said Patrick. Gumball and the family turned around to see Nicole Watterson, who had been infected by the monsters. And considering her anger and fighting skills…it's gonna get messy. Gumball and the family just turn white at the sight of her Void complexion and red eyes.

"Time…to destroy you…" said a demonic-sounding Nicole.

"Wow…even if infected, you're still acting like your usual self." said Gumball. "RUN EVERYBODY!" Gumball and everybody else began to run away from Nicole, who was wrecking the entire room and then began chasing the group.

* * *

Thankfully, they soon outran Nicole as they escaped the house. However, as Nicole could transform into something Hulk-related, she did so and caused the entire house to fall down into rubble. Nicole roars in fury, as the group notice her doing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed everybody, as they continue to panic. "What do we do?!" exclaimed Gumball. Star leaves the group and begins to run to Nicole.

"Defend yourselves, everybody! I got this!" exclaimed Star, who then pointed her wand to Nicole, who was running towards everybody. "MEGA…NARWHAL…BLAST!" she exclaimed, as her wand began to shoot out a giant narwhal that aimed towards Nicole.

However, Nicole reflects the narwhal back by punching it. Thankfully, Star dodges the attack.

But to make things even worse, as Star was fighting Nicole with her wand, there were three monsters walking by, a Blowfugu, a Chikullen and a Fire Ippan. They notice the fight going on and sees the rest of the group just defending themselves.

So they decided to take some action. The Blowfugu uses its mouth to blow the group closer to the monster, which gets the group to notice the three monsters attacking. The Blowfugu then notices a bottle of gas, and decides to drink it.

The Fire Ippan then blows fire as the Blowfugu blows out the gas at the same time, causing giant flames to fire to come towards the group. Thankfully, the group dodges the attacks as well. So the three monsters decide to run towards them and attack them.

"You guys defend yourselves as well! I'll take care of the monsters!" exclaimed Marco, who ran towards the three monsters and uses his karate moves to attack the monsters. SpongeBob and Patrick just stare at Marco's professional fighting.

"Wow…if Sandy was still alive, I could definitely show Marco to her and they could be friends." said SpongeBob to himself. "In fact…I think he could be another karate teacher…"

"You have a friend made out of sand?" asked Pony Head. This caused SpongeBob and Patrick to quietly chuckle at Pony Head's unintentional pun.

After a bit, Marco finally defeated the monsters, but not before he hears Star's pleads to the giant Nicole to let her go. SpongeBob and the team turn to see that Nicole has grabbed Star, who tries to struggle free.

"STAR!" exclaimed Marco. Nicole then roars as she scratches at Star's hands, causing her to drop the wand. SpongeBob and Patrick run to the falling wand and thankfully catches it, while Marco decides to take matters into his own hands.

He runs towards Nicole and uses SpongeBob's head as a springboard, which SpongeBob replies with: "That tickles." Marco, now in the air, uses one of his most powerful karate moves to punch Nicole in the eye.

This causes Nicole to scream in agony as her hand lets go of Star. Nicole then falls down to the destroyed house before falling unconscious.

Unfortunately, as they were in the air, Star was now falling down to the ground. And since she didn't have her wand, she couldn't do anything about it.

As she screams, Marco swims down from the air and grabs her. He safely lands on his feet, still holding Star, as the group runs to them.

"You guys okay?" asked Gumball.

"We're fine." said Marco, who put down Star as she stood up, thanking Marco for saving her from her death. "Thanks for helping me out, Marco." said Star.

"You're welcome, Star." said Marco. "I don't want ANYTHING in the world to hurt you. You can count on me to help."

As Star flushed her cheeks, she decides to look around while Marco notices that SpongeBob and Patrick have these sort of 'I-see-what-you-did-there' smiles. Squidward has the same smile, and Pony Head and Ludo are giggling to each other. Gumball and the others also chuckle as well.

"What?" said Marco, confused at their faces.

"Ohohohoho! I see what's going on!" laughed SpongeBob. Patrick loses the face and freaks out.

"Is it because Marco is hypnotized by mind-controlling jellyfish, which is why he's talking like a cheesy 90s romance flick?!" guessed Patrick.

"That…OR…our little friend Marco has a crush!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"Wait, what?! On Star?! No!" exclaimed Marco. "I don't think of her like that! She's just my friend!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" said Squidward. "But I agree with SpongeBob and Patrick. What kind of friend says words like this?"

"Squidward's right! Your words are adorable!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"My words aren't adorable!" exclaimed Marco, desperately acting tough. "I'm not some kind of flirty safe kid or anything! I'm supposed to be a bad boy!" Still, SpongeBob and Patrick go "Aww…" in terms of Marco's words. "Besides, if I thought of her like that, then you should've seen some more focus into the romance, and that's not what we're planning here."

"Alright, Marco…" said SpongeBob, wittingly. "But if we see more of this, I'm confirming this to Star."

As the group and Marco try to reason with each other, Ludo takes notice on Star's sort-of-bleeding hands. "Star…you're bleeding!" exclaimed Ludo. He tore off a piece of his cloth and wrapped it around her hands to stop the bleeding. "There. That should help."

"Aw, thanks Ludo." said Star. Ludo immediately pretended that he didn't care about it.

"Um…uh…just remember that this isn't gonna be a major change, you know!" exclaimed Ludo, crossing his arms and turning back. However, he was just happy to become helpful for once.

* * *

Nicole goes back to normal size, and whatever substance had affected her has now left her body, turning her back to normal, as the substance had not wanted to get attacked more. Nicole gets up from the rubble with a headache.

"What happened?" asked Nicole, a little woozy. The group notices this, and Gumball and his family run to her and hugs her. "Guys, guys…what's with all the attention?"

"MOM! WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" cried out Gumball. Nicole was still confused at what was going on. She then looks at what happened to Elmore.

"Who are these strangers, and why is everybody dead?!" exclaimed Nicole in horror.

"It's a long story…" said Darwin. As the family continues to hug, Gumball hears a voice cry out his name. As the voice gets closer and closer, Gumball finally realized who was calling his name. And she was coming to him.

"PENNY!" exclaimed Gumball, as the both of them hug it out. "You're okay!"

"Yeah…I was hiding while all of these monsters attacked the whole city." said Penny. Gumball introduces Penny and Nicole to the rest of the rebels of the team, as they introduce themselves back. After some talking, they then get back straight to the plan, talking about what happened to their homes and worlds.

"Whoever caused this to happen and glorifies this kind of terrorism is atrocious indeed!" exclaimed Nicole in anger.

"Even the worst villains I've ever seen are saints compared to this." said Ludo.

"Well, we must find whoever caused this! We'll have to search everywhere that we can in every nook and cranny that we can find!" exclaimed Wander. "YEAH!" exclaimed the group.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, MONSTERS!" exclaimed Marco. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM…"

"There! I see the same guy again!" interrupted SpongeBob, pointing to a mysterious figure. The group turned to see that the Minister Painter was setting up another bomb with some of his brethren. They are, of course, shocked that they're still there.

"RUN, MY BROTHERS!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. After the two brethren finish setting up the bomb, they run away from the group, who were chasing them. SpongeBob gets close to the Minister Painter, but fails to grab him. Star gets close to the Minister Painter, but also fails to grab him.

As the two fall to the ground, they see that the three have already escaped and were now making their way back to the ship.

"Well, if we can't get them…we might as well try to get to the ship first." said Gumball. "Agreed." said Wander. And so, the two got up on their feet, and the group continued to dash forward, hoping to get to the ship and figure out what the heck was going on.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who's still unconscious, kept running through the woods, and it appears that they've gone so far, that they're no longer in Equestria. In fact, if anything, they began to notice the trees looked different. They also see that the animals looked different as well.

"Why do these trees look so cartoony?" asked Pinkie Pie. "And why do the ducks look like they were ripped from realistic photos?"

"WE CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT NOW! WE GOTTA KEEP RUNNING!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. The three ponies continued to run until they were sure that they weren't being followed anymore. However, the sound of a giant explosion occurred, and out of curiosity, the ponies walked back a little bit.

After some walking, they noticed that the way back to Equestria was gone. Nothing was there except for a black hole. That was it. There was no going back. Their homes were demolished.

The ponies were emotionally crushed. They lost their homes, they lost their families, and they lost pretty much everything. Fluttershy finally woke up from the terror, seeing at what the other two were seeing.

"Everything…it's gone." said Pinkie, now trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe Discord would do something like this."

"As much as Discord is a troublemaker, we need to teach him more about friendship. Never do the worst to your friends!" exclaimed Twilight. "You have to act differently for your friend, depending on the friend."

"That sounds like an ideal, but not very realistic moral." said Pinkie Pie. "But…seeing all of this, I guess we can teach that."

"If we can get him to go back to the good side, I'm sure he'll be extremely regretful of the situation and try to turn things back to normal." said Fluttershy.

"Alright, team. It's only the three of us." said Twilight. "We have to find Discord and show him that everything that he's doing is wrong. Cause we got Equestria to save! Now let's go!"

* * *

Twilight and the other two continue along in their journey. They walk and trot throughout the forest, avoiding any possible danger…if possible. They spot some strange-looking ducks that have been killed, hinting that the place that the ducks were living in has already been attacked.

Still, the ponies had to go on with courage and determination. They continue on and on, seeming to walk for endless hours. They passed through a city where almost everything was a live-action duck. However, they seemed to be all dead.

"I don't like this place already…" said Fluttershy. "B-but don't faint, Fluttershy. You can do this." As the three continue to walk, they notice that their stomachs were rumbling and their mouths dry, yearning for some food and water. "Um…guys…I'm kinda hungry."

"Me, too. But where are we gonna find food in this place?" asked Twilight. However, Pinkie notices two dead cranes wearing pink skirts and blue hair. And what was next to the two dead bodies was a box of pizza.

"Ooh. Pizza!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Let's eat." said Twilight. The three go to the box of pizza and slowly munch on the pizza like how a cow slowly eats its grass. After a few minutes, the pizza was done. "Alright, now we have to find water to drink."

"I think I see some water nearby." said Pinkie Pie, who eyes at a nearby beach and an ocean, which is about a couple of minutes away.

"Um…Pinkie Pie…that's salt water. Are you sure we should drink it?" asked Twilight.

"It's better than nothing, right?" asked Pinkie. Of course, Twilight couldn't argue with that. So she just nodded her head and the three began to walk there. As they continued to walk, they saw more dead ducks, destroyed buildings, and what appeared to be a crashed rocket minivan, with no sign of life in it.

But that didn't stop the ponies from getting scared by it. Instead, they just ignored it and continued to go towards the beach. After a couple more minutes to walking and trotting, they finally made it to the beach.

The ponies notice that nobody was there, and there were only a few things that could be seen: A shovel, a burned blanket and a half-destroyed sand castle.

"Wow…this beach is deserted." said Pinkie Pie.

"You're telling me." said Twilight Sparkle, rolling her eyes since Pinkie said the obvious and that it was no time for puns. "Nobody's here."

The ponies looked around but saw nothing else. However, Fluttershy notices the smell of smoke. "Hey, do you guys smell something burning?" she asked.

"Yeah…now that you mention it, something smells." said Twilight. The ponies continue to look around until they see the futuristic ship. It had crashed into the beach after losing the fight to the Axiom, and now it was slowly burning.

"What's that ship?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know." said Twilight Sparkle. "Let's take a closer look at it, I guess."

The ponies slowly and carefully began to tiptoe (Or tip-hoof.) to the ship, slowly burning. However, as they were making their way to it, some sound was coming from the water. And it didn't sound nice, too.

The ponies stopped going to the ship, and decided to see what was going on in the water. Bubbles were coming out, the sound of rumbling and growling was heard, and small splashing was heard as well.

"I don't like the sound of this…" said Fluttershy, shivering in fear.

Suddenly, water splashed everywhere, soaking the ponies. And a huge, dark shadow has cast upon them. The ponies slowly looked up in fear to see a giant pond monster with three eyes and a couple of tentacles.

The pond monster roars loudly at the ponies, which signaled them to run away from the monster as fast as possible. "RUN!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

However, as the pond monster was using its tentacles to reach for the ponies, it first gurgled something out of its mouth. After that, it spewed out some acid from its stomach which went into the ship, causing it to explode and burn even more.

The monster then grabs the three ponies, now struggling and screaming for help, as it brings the ponies closer to them. Once it did that, the monster roars for one final time before it was about to eat the ponies.

However…somebody has heard their cries…

…from the ship.

A bunch of figures had jumped out of the ship and flew into the air, as one of the figures brought out a gun and shot at some of the monster's tentacles, dropping the ponies down to the ground. The figures also got out their guns and continued to shoot until the monster fell back to the ocean.

The figures then dropped to the ground, as the ponies look up to see a blue jay, a raccoon, a green man, a ghost with a hand on top, an old lollipop-looking man, a gumball machine, a yeti, a Russian goat, a cloud girl and a mole that had just saved them.

The group also looked like they just came from World War 2, sporting a bunch of army suits. And they already appeared to have a few burnt spots in them, having been in the ship for a while. The ponies then stood up.

"Wow…thanks for saving us." said Twilight Sparkle.

"It's not a problem. We're just trying to take down these monsters from attacking our world." said Mordecai.

"Wow! You guys look so unique!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "What are your names? I'm Pinkie Pie, and these are my friends Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy."

"Well, my name is Mordecai." said Mordecai. "And these are my helpers Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Pops, Benson, Skips, Thomas, CJ and Eileen."

"Sup." said the group. As they were about to learn more about each other, the pond monster comes out of the water, roaring with all his strength, wanting to attack the team as a way of revenge.

"Alright, gang. We got a monster to destroy!" said Mordecai, preparing his weapon as the team prepared their weapons as well. The ponies joined in on the scene.

"We got your backs." said Twilight Sparkle, preparing to fight alongside the others. Now that they were ready, they ran towards the pond monster, about to fight and wipe him off the ocean.

* * *

 **1 2-1-20-20-12-5 8-1-19 7-15-14-5 2-5-20-23-5-5-14 20-23-15 19-9-4-5-19. 9-20'19 7-15-14-14-1 2-5 19-15-13-5 2-9-7, 2-9-7 2-21-13-16-25 18-9-4-5-19!**

 **2-21-20 4-9-19-3-15-18-4 8-1-19 1 20-18-9-3-11 21-16 8-9-19 19-12-5-5-22-5. 19-15, 20-8-5-25 8-1-22-5 20-15 6-9-14-4 1 23-1-25 20-15 12-5-1-22-5.**

 **Alright. 1/5 of the story has already been completed. Again, I'll try to finish the story before this year ends. Also, I have seen Batman v. Superman. I honestly thought it kinda sucked. Sorry about that.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	9. The Secret of the Connection

**I got no news today, so let's just continue on now.**

 **Okay now…this is chapter 9, where we get to the battle between the monster and the group. So before we get to this straightforward but actually pretty short fight scene, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: (1) I'm pretty sure he did, but then again, you're a WoY fan, so maybe you're right. (2) LOL! (3) One of the rules of this fanfiction is that there's special doors that can lead to other worlds. It just can't be seen and was also never discovered until now. You'll see how it works later. (4) Don't worry, it'll just be teases only. There's no time for romance to happen.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Aw, thank you so much. :)**

 **Ethan: Oh, definitely. And that will most likely be for the next chapter!**

 **jaden: (1) Okay then. (2) Sorry, dude. I don't think it's very good. But, I'll give it this. It's not as bad as everybody says it is.**

 **Alright. The reviews are now out of the way. So let's get to the fight scene now!**

* * *

The gang had a pretty simple strategy for defeating the monster. And that was to shoot at it repeatedly. Yeah, if a monster's only goal is to just eat the fighter, then all you have to do is just make sure that you don't get grabbed and eaten.

So the gang continued to shoot at the monster until it was nearly defeated. As soon as it was nearly done for, they were ready to put it back into the ocean.

"It's TIME to finish the crap out of this monster!" exclaimed Benson, shouting with fury. Fluttershy looks at him with disgust.

"My…such language…" said Fluttershy, feeling offended.

Still, the group had jumped towards the giant monster and, like how they entered the scene, continued to shoot at the monster with laser guns over and over again until the monster couldn't take it anymore and fell down to the ocean while the group landed on their feet again.

The monster was now underwater, unconscious.

* * *

The group celebrated their victory of defeating the monster. Well, the ponies were shouting victory while the rest of the group just gave out thumbs up to each other. That's when Mordecai's group began to leave, but the ponies notice their departure.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. Mordecai and the gang stopped walking and turned around to Twilight Sparkle, looking like she really needed a couple extra hands.

"What is it, Twilight?" asked Mordecai.

"…we need your help." said Twilight. "Our hometown has been destroyed, all of the citizens have been captured and forced to turn to the dark side, and some of our friends have been murdered."

"And tell us how this is a problem for us." asked Rigby. Mordecai punches him, taking that one out of context. "OW! HEY!"

"We need you to help us find the dragon that caused this. His name is Discord." said Twilight, hoping they would say yes. "If we can find him, I can probably convince him to join back to the good side."

However, Mordecai's response wasn't what Twilight was expecting.

"Look, lady…" said Mordecai. "We would love to help you with your problem, but we have a similar problem at hand as well. In fact, if anything, it's pretty much like your problem."

"Yeah…our hometown has been destroyed, all of the citizens have been captured and forced to turn to the dark side, and some of our friends have been murdered. Just like yours." said Rigby.

"We need to fix our OWN problem at hand at the moment. We can't be distracted by other problems, or else we might not even get our world back." said Benson. "Sorry, kid."

"Alright…I understand." said Twilight, sighing out of failure.

"If it makes you feel any better…if we do find you again after our world is back, we can probably help you." said Skips. "But for now…we can't help you at the moment."

"Okay then." said Twilight. "Come on, girls. Let's go find Discord ourselves." However, as they were about to leave, Pinkie Pie intervenes with both groups.

"NO!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "We need some extra hands! Who knows what other monsters could kill us if we just walk alone in the woods?! PLEASE HELP US!" Mordecai and the group looked skeptical, so Pinkie Pie used puppy-dog styled eyes to try and guilt them.

She even goes sniffing and pretending to cry. "Please…" Although Mordecai and almost the entire group wasn't fooled, Pops gave in to Pinkie's sad puppy-dog face by running to her and hugging her.

"Oh, you poor thing!" exclaimed Pops, still hugging her. "Come on, guys. Let's help them! We can't leave these poor little ponies alone in the woods. Who knows what predators are there?!"

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Muscle Man. "They don't even look like actual ponies. They look more like colorful toy puppets with weird drawings on their butts!"

"HEY!" exclaimed Fluttershy, feeling offended. But that didn't stop Pops from still trying to convince them to help the ponies.

"Come on! They just need to find their dragon friend." said Pops. "It's such a simple task. And he could even be nearby." Mordecai and the group finally gave in to Pinkie Pie and Pops.

"Alright, fine." said Mordecai. "But just for looking for your dragon friend around these woods. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Pinkie Pie, running to Mordecai and the group and hugging them like crazy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll help you." said Rigby as Pinkie Pie lets go. The entire group has now begun their journey to find Discord as soon as possible. They go through the forest, keeping watch of anything dangerous.

* * *

After a while, they began to notice crates around the forest, along with forklifts. The group stopped walking for a bit while Rigby goes to one of the forklifts.

"Look at this." said Rigby as the entire group goes to the forklift, which was carrying transparent crates of Felix's substance. "This goop here looks oddly suspicious. It's almost like the monsters are planning to use this for something. But what's the function of this goop?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best not to open the substance." said Skips. "There could be some serious consequences."

"Good point." said Rigby. But as he was about to put back one of the crates, he accidentally trips and shatters the crate, causing the goop to move.

"RIGBY!" yelled everybody.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was a really heavy box, okay?!" defended Rigby. However, he didn't notice that the goop was quickly coming close to them. Rigby then sees it and tries to shoot at it with the laser gun, but it didn't work. The group did the same thing too, but it still didn't work.

The goop continued to flow faster until it got to the legs of one of the teammates, rapidly infecting her. "EILEEN!" exclaimed the entire group as Eileen tried to free herself from the substance, but it didn't seem to work. Rigby runs to her.

"EILEEN! We gotta get you out of there!" exclaimed Rigby. But Eileen stops him.

"No, you can't! It's too late!" exclaimed Eileen. "Just keep going. If I'm ever free from this goop, I'll try to find you guys as soon as possible. NOW GO! GO!" she continued as the group ran away from her, as well as Rigby sobbing to himself. "You guys go and…s-save…s-sa…S…S…"

The sentence wasn't finished. The goop had already spread to her 100%. Eileen was no more.

* * *

But that didn't stop the group. They had to continue on so that they wouldn't get attacked by Eileen. And then, right after a while of running, the gang spots a Bulleepow right in their way of continuing on, and it was sleeping. Almost the entire group was about to attack, but Fluttershy quietly stops them.

"Wait…" she whispered. "She doesn't look evil, and she looks like she's having a nap. I think it's best we just try to find another way."

"Dude, there's no other way around. We're gonna have to wake this creature up." said Mordecai.

"And how are you certain that this one isn't evil?" asked Skips. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"I'll prove it to you." said Fluttershy, who decided to just gently and quietly wake up the Bulleepow by slowly nudging on the monster, while the group was ready to attack. "Hey, sleepyhead…rise and shine." The Bulleepow slowly woke up and quietly yawned. The group decided to draw back their weapons.

"See, guys?" said Fluttershy. "There's nothing to be…" as she was about to finish, the monster roared loudly and its quiet face became twisted, scaring Fluttershy. The Bulleepow then runs to the group, about to rip them apart until Skips uses the laser gun to burn out the insides of the monster. The Bulleepow roars in agony before falling to permanent sleep.

"…I'm sorry." said Fluttershy, quietly.

"It's okay, Fluttershy." said Rigby. "Again, appearances can be deceiving." However, Fluttershy didn't respond. Instead, she signaled the group to turn their backs, as she look frightened. The group turned around to see more monsters, including new ones like the Kissu and the Karafuru.

Believe me, if I told you the names of all the monsters, I'd bet you wouldn't care about it.

The Kissu plunged into Mordecai, and with its big lips, tried to suck on his face. Mordecai, with some help from CJ, got the Kissu out of his lips and threw it somewhere.

"YUCK!" exclaimed Mordecai, blushing. "That was DISGUSTING!"

"You're telling me." said CJ. One of the Karafuru then jumped out and was ready to fly to her. However, Mordecai grabs the bird before it hit CJ. Rigby then looks at it.

"Heh." said Rigby, who chuckled. "The way you're holding the bird makes it look like you're gonna throw a dart." However, the chuckling stopped as they realized they COULD actually throw the bird like a dart. They do so and it knocks out one of the monsters.

The monsters see the hurt monster and turns around back to where the group was, out of fury. And then their faces became confused.

Cause the group was gone. They just left while they were distracted.

* * *

The group continued on in their journey, walking throughout the forest, bashing more monsters along the way, including the infected residents of Ponyville. They just ignored the residents, thinking that the residents might do something to hinder on their progress.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the group entered an area in the forest where trees were surrounding them and they were in a bare circle with growing grass and flowers. But that's not what got their attention.

What got their attention was that Discord was there, and close to them. At first, the group was happy to see that they finally found him. But then…Mordecai saw something suspicious in him. Something odd…

"Wait…what's wrong with your dragon friend?" asked Mordecai. "He looks like he has been infected by the monsters." And he was right. Discord's pupils weren't seen, his complexion looked a little darker, and there was a purple aura around him. It appears that he was infected by the substance made from Felix's bag.

"You're right…" said Twilight. "That's what you get, Discord, for doing all of this to us. However, since you probably realized your mistake, let's try to break you free from this." As Twilight was gonna go to Discord, he stops her.

"No…go away. I don't need you!" exclaimed Discord. "I DON'T WANT YOU!"

"C'mon, Discord!" exclaimed Twilight in desperation. "You're not like this! You can change for this world! You can go back to the good side!" She walks closer to Discord, but he stops her.

"I swear I'll attack you if you don't go away RIGHT NOW!" yelled Discord. The group gasps in shock, especially on Fluttershy.

"You…swear?" said a shocked Fluttershy. "But…you'd never attack us. We mean a lot to you…" Mordecai then gets in her way.

"Sorry about this, Fluttershy. But sometimes, you can't be friendly in all situations." said Mordecai, preparing his laser gun. "Sometimes…you have to use violence to get what you want or need." The rest of Mordecai's group nodded in agreement.

"(Sigh) Understood." said Fluttershy, who began walking up to Discord, who still wanted to get away from everybody in the area. "I'm so sorry, Discord." she said before violently punching him in the face. The punch then caused Discord to get knocked back a little and fall to the ground. However, he didn't say anything or even DO anything.

All that he did was…nothing.

"Discord…this is getting odd. Why aren't you responding?" asked Fluttershy. However, she then noticed something odd about Discord. He was twitching a little bit, and acting a little robotic. She slowly walks closer to him.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?!" whispered the group.

"I think something's wrong with him…" said Fluttershy, who was now right next to Discord, still twitching. She nudges him a little bit. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm asking you…is something wrong?"

Discord didn't respond. In fact, he stopped moving completely. As the gang looked to see his unmoving body, something happened that caused the group to look in shock.

It wasn't Discord at all.

* * *

This body had begun to melt a little, and then faster and faster, until the body had melted into the same substance the gang saw earlier with Eileen. The substance then evaporated into the sky, never to be seen again.

"Wait…that wasn't Discord?!" exclaimed Twilight. Suddenly, the sound of firing was heard. The group looked to see a shot coming towards them. Luckily, they dodged the shot just in time and none were impacted or melting.

After dodging, the group looked to see that the real Discord was walking to them, holding the Paint-Thinner Cannon. "So, we meet again, ponies…" said Discord, laughing. "And I see you got some…friends, including a fat one."

"He's talking about you." said Muscle Man to CJ.

"Excuse me?" said CJ. "I'm not the fat one." Twilight then walks up to Discord.

"What do you want, Discord?!" exclaimed Twilight. "Why are you doing these things?!"

"I figured I need some more people for the army." said Discord. "Unfortunately, I ran out of vials already grabbing a few ducks with me. So, it figures I'll just set up a bomb once I kill you all. That way, you'll all be under Aku's control when you're inside the Void."

The entire group became confused. "Who's Aku?" asked the entire group.

"Oh, you'll know when I kill you right now." said Discord grinning, aiming for the entire group again. "I'm sure he'll do a wonderful job taking care of you in the Void…"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" exclaimed Mordecai. But that was when Discord fired the shot. The entire group began to run away from Discord, but it was too late to run far.

The shot had already fallen and caused an explosion. The sound of feet running was no longer there. In Discord's point-of-view, the entire group had melted and fallen into death. He then began laughing maniacally before stopping after a couple of seconds.

He then calls one of the art materials. "GUARDS!" exclaimed Discord. "Set up the bomb as soon as possible. This world will be gone soon! And Aku will take good care of the children…"

Two paintbrushes come in while a Karafuru drops another bomb to the ground. The paintbrushes, after some tampering, finish setting up the bomb and the bomb was now ready to blow up in just a few minutes.

"Alright, gentlemen." said Discord. "Back to the ship!" And with that said, he and the two paintbrushes run away to the next world, but not before getting back to the ship first. And our survivors couldn't do anything about it.

…

…but they weren't dead.

* * *

Apparently, they survived the explosion. It was just in Discord's point-of-view where he thought he actually killed them. But nope…the survivors have left unscathed and unhurt. Because as soon as the explosion came out, Discord couldn't see that the survivors have already fled.

And the survivors couldn't do anything about it either. As Discord had an all-powerful weapon that could kill toons, it was too dangerous to fight him, and thus, they shouldn't intervene in the current situation.

So now, the survivors had to find a way to get out of the boundaries of where the bomb was gonna explode. That is, to find another world that hasn't been destroyed or invaded yet. As they ran around the area, looking for a safe route, they had no idea where to go.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"BUT HOW?!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. "NONE OF THE EXITS LOOK SAFE AT ALL!"

"WELL, WE GOTTA TRY SOMEWHERE!" exclaimed the entire group to Twilight, who then nodded in agreement. As they continued to run, Rigby then notices that whatever was in front of them was no longer a forest and was just the color of the sky. There were no trees ahead, nor was there ground. It was just the color of the sky.

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Rigby. "The forest just ends here for some reason! I THINK WE SHOULD GET TO THAT PART!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" exclaimed Mordecai. "IT'LL BE EASIER FOR THE MONSTERS TO FIND AND KILL US!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING SUCKED INTO A GIANT BLACK HOLE!" exclaimed Rigby. After a second thought, Mordecai agreed. And there was no time to change his mind, as the bomb had now completely exploded and was sucking up everything fast!

"Alright, guys!" exclaimed Mordecai. "IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!" As they got closer and closer to this mysterious boundary, the entire group slowly began to scream in horror as the black hole was getting closer and closer to them, sucking up and eating everything that it could.

As they continued to scream, they finally came to the blue boundary and completely disappeared, as the black hole had finally sucked up the entire world that they were in.

* * *

Mordecai and the group continued to scream with their eyes closed as they appeared to be running in nothing but a black world. That's when they realized that everything went silent, and everybody stopped screaming and opened their eyes. They also stopped running as well.

The entire team just stared and looked around. All that they were standing in was nothing but black, almost as if they were actually in the Void. But the group didn't know that yet. The group continued to walk until Pinkie Pie spotted something. "I see something!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, as the entire group ran to it. What they saw was a sign that said:

 _Here is what used to be Bikini Bottom. Now, that world has been transferred into another place by the power of our leader Aku. We are now under construction to make way for an expansion of the Void._

"Hmm…" wondered Skips. "So this must be the place he was talking about."

"I wonder if this Bikini Bottom had also been affected by a black hole, just like that world back there." theorized CJ. It was soon proven to be true when Twilight ran to the group.

"Guys! We can't go back to that world we were just in." said Twilight. "This world of nothing but black has expanded ever since that world was consumed." The entire group turned to her.

"Was there a sign that said anything?" asked Benson.

"Yes. It said that this was once the world of Breadwinners, and has been transferred under the power of the same leader." said Twilight. "Don't you see? We're in the Void at the moment! The Void that Discord was talking about."

"And it must be expanding due to the black holes." said CJ. "So that means if a world explodes, the world is transferred to this Aku and leaves out nothing but black, which means that…OUR world is transferred to Aku!"

"C'mon." said Mordecai. "We gotta keep looking for more clues." the group agreed and decided to take a look around some more. Eventually, they came across a sign that said that their world has been brought to Aku. And after mourning their loss, they continued to look around…again.

Eventually, they seemed to have gone so far out of the Tooniverse, that they could see the entire Tooniverse from a point-of-view. The gang looked to see billions of worlds, shaped like spheres all shaped into one huge sphere, which represented the Tooniverse. The Tooniverse was brightly lit and each world could be seen.

"Woah…it's beautiful…" said Mordecai and Rigby.

"That must be the multiverse." said Skips. "I've read about this before. It's basically a bunch of universes mixed together. And apparently, our world was part of it." The group continued to look at the Tooniverse in its entirety.

Then began to see that second by second, worlds were destroyed one by one. They could see the residents panicking everywhere, and they could see massacre everywhere. Worlds were then shut down and left nothing but black.

"Those poor worlds." said Mordecai. "So that explains those huge black chunks that makes the multiverse no longer a sphere." And he was right. All the worlds that were destroyed were gone and left nothing but black.

However, they could see the destroyed worlds being moved somewhere, as there was this link connected between the Tooniverse and some mysterious place. And due to the amount of worlds being transferred, the group could see where it was going.

"FOLLOW THOSE WORLDS!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. The group then ran to where the worlds were being transferred. As they continued to run, they noticed that the connection was leading to somewhere darker and darker. Still, due to the light in each world, they were still going on without trouble.

Eventually, they stopped to see that the light of the worlds went dark. While at first they didn't know what was going on, after squinting a little closer, they notice that the worlds were being put inside something dark.

"Did you see something?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah. I see the worlds are being transferred to this mysterious place. It looks like it's containing the worlds." said Mordecai. He was right. What looked like a giant, invisible box was containing the invaded worlds and was being held for now.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a giant black figure just passed through them, scaring the group a little bit. Luckily, the figure didn't seem to notice them.

"What shall we do?" whispered a scared Pinkie Pie. "If we stay here too long, we might get caught by somebody." As she said this, the group continued to look at the figure walking to somewhere and decided to quietly follow it, much to Pinkie's dismay.

The following went on for a little bit until Aku stopped walking. The group decided to hide on a nearby platform where it was very likely that they couldn't be seen. However, that didn't block their way of seeing what Aku was doing.

Aku was apparently talking to Demeanor. However, the gang thought that Demeanor was Aku, and Aku was one of his minions.

"How's the invasion going?" asked Demeanor.

"It's going pretty well. We destroyed about 10-15% of the Tooniverse at the moment, and the worlds are being put in that container." said Aku.

"Excellent work." said Demeanor. "It looks like it won't be stopping anytime soon. Now go get some more of the army and bring them to more worlds!"

"Yes, sir." said Aku, as he walked away. The gang looked in horror. What was the Tooniverse? Why did the leader want it so badly? What will happen to all who try to stop him?

"So…wait…this multiverse is called the Tooniverse? And this Aku guy wants it so badly?" asked Rigby, still mistaking Demeanor for Aku. "Why does he want it so badly?!"

"Exactly. Why does he want it? Does he want to rule over it? Or does he want to grab as much property as possible just for the sake of it?" wondered Pinkie Pie.

"Well, whatever it is, it's not gonna be good." said Skips.

"Definitely." said Fluttershy. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay…we can't stay here for much longer." said Mordecai. "We have to go back to the Tooniverse, and warn as many people as we can. We can't let this Aku guy destroy our worlds!"

"Mordecai's right." said Twilight. "Let's get back. Hurry!" And with that said, the gang decided to run back to the Tooniverse, and find a world where they would go into hiding for a while.

* * *

 **1 19-5-3-18-5-20'19 2-5-5-14 20-15-12-4, 20-8-5 23-15-18-4 13-21-19-20 14-15-23 19-16-18-5-1-4. 20-8-5-25'4 2-5-20-20-5-18 18-21-14 17-21-9-3-11, 15-18 5-12-19-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 2-5 4-5-1-4.**

 **2-21-20 23-5'12-12 19-5-5 20-8-5-13 19-15-15-14 9-14 19-15-13-5 15-20-8-5-18 20-9-13-5. 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 23-15-18-12-4 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 1 19-15-15-14-3-15-13-13-9-20-20-5-4 3-18-9-13-5** **.**

 **So…um…I've been kinda busy with school. Oh, I'm in the summer. But I still have to practice for a final exam which is in a couple weeks. So…I can't really get to work on chapters fast, but I'll still try to get out chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Also, this chapter was kinda rushed. I plan to edit it later on, but I'll leave it like this for now.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	10. An Unbearable Experience

**Apparently, I forgot to write the code for chapter 9, when I was reviewing the chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes. I already added it in the 9** **th** **chapter, so the code is there if you want to decode it.**

 **Kinda growing in followers and favorites recently. Thanks, guys. :)**

 **Also, I'm planning some one-shots for The Tooniverse Emissary that takes place inbetween chapters, reveals backstories, establishing characters and so on. But I probably won't do it until later this year, as I still have to focus on the main plot itself.**

 **Anyway, this is chapter 10, where we get to another world that will get into chaos soon. So, before I go and leave you alone, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: Okay, to be honest, I knew his species was Draconeequs, but I was too lazy to rewrite the chapter, so I just stuck with dragon. Still, I'll probably change it sometime.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, man. :)**

 **Alright, now let's get to it.**

* * *

 _The worlds continued to be transferred to the mysterious place that Demeanor is keeping them in. Demeanor is just watching from the shadows below, seeing the Tooniverse slowly going dark. And I mean VERY slowly._

 _Still, Demeanor knew it would be completely worth it when the time is done._

" _Alright…" said Demeanor. "Those worthless toons don't seem to have any power to stop the monsters whatsoever. Oh, the joys of being a demon…" he continued watching the Tooniverse._

" _When it all comes to an end, everybody will bow down to its new toon god…" he said to himself. "And none will be able to stop me and any supporter." He then just began laughing to himself as the Tooniverse started to degrade._

* * *

"WAKE UP PAN-PAN!" exclaimed Grizzly, trying to wake Panda up from his sleep, as he was still in bed during the morning.

Panda didn't seem to be waking up, so Grizz shouted: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

That did the trick. Panda immediately woke up from his bed, freaking out by Grizzly's words. "WAIT, WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA DIE?!"

"YEAH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE…if we don't go to the amusement park with Chloe now, cause I got tickets!" exclaimed Grizzly, showing Panda four tickets to the local amusement park. Ice Bear comes into the room.

"Ice Bear is freaking out in the inside." said Ice Bear in his typical, monotone sound.

Panda kinda looked skeptical about it at first, seeing how he just heard about it now, and Grizz didn't tell him about it before. "But Grizz…did you even ask Chloe's parents' permission first before you got the tickets?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did so last night." said Grizz. "It wasn't easy though."

 **(Flashback to last night…)**

Grizz is talking to Chloe's parents through Panda's laptop. "Hey, guys. Do you mind if we bring Chloe to the amusement park for the day?" asked Grizz.

"Well…um…sure. Just remember to protect our Chloe at all costs." said Chloe's dad. "She's the most important thing in the world to us, and I hope nothing bad will happen to her."

"Dad…" said an embarrassed Chloe, who was near her dad in the room.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Park." said Grizz. "Just…don't worry too much like last time."

"You can count on me on that." said Chloe's dad, as both parents and Grizz laugh for a while on the laptop. "Seriously, you can count on me on that."

 **(Present day…)**

"Actually, based on that flashback…it didn't sound that hard." said Panda. A knock on the door was heard, and the three bears rush out of the room to open the front door.

Once they opened the front door, it was revealed to be Chloe, dressed and ready to go to the park with the bears. "Hey, Chloe!" exclaimed Grizzly. "You made it, man!"

"Of course." said Chloe. "I wouldn't miss out on a day at the park with you guys. So, you ready to go?"

"Oh, definitely! Definitely!" exclaimed Panda.

"Ice Bear is actually excited to go to the park…but can't really show emotions for some strange reason." said Ice Bear.

"Oh, you betcha!" exclaimed Grizz, who hi-fives the entire group. "Alright. Let's go to the WORLD OF ADVENTURE!" The group shouts for joy as they run to the city. They run throughout the streets and buildings until they eventually make it to the amusement park.

"Alright, guys. We're here!" exclaimed Chloe. "So, what do you want to do?"

"The rollercoaster! To the rollercoaster!" exclaimed Grizz. The gang agreed and decided to go there first. We then see pictures of the four having a fun time throughout the park, with rollercoasters, tea cups, cotton candy, and so on.

The four are just having a good time, laughing along with the fun that they're having.

* * *

After spending the entire day there, it was almost evening. The gang was just about to go home. "This was the best day ever!" exclaimed Grizz. The rest of the four nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go…"

Grizz stopped, and so did the other three. The Axiom was passing by in the area, and the entire city was curious on what that thing was. As the Axiom passed by the area, it began to drop the gray substance again to the ground, forming the Ippans again. And this time, in large numbers.

"What are those things?!" exclaimed Panda.

The Ippans didn't respond. Instead, they began attacking the entire city, panicking everybody. More monsters fell from the sky, ready to cause havoc.

The four began to run away as the monsters began to attack, kill, infect and brainwash the citizens, one by one, much to the four's vile horror. Chloe then felt her phone buzz. She picked it out and saw that it was a video of her parents. "Mom and dad?!" she exclaimed, pressing the start button.

It was a video of her parents freaking out while the monsters were attacking the house. "CHLOE!" exclaimed her parents.

"MOM?! DAD?!" exclaimed Chloe.

"DO NOT GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!" exclaimed Chloe's dad. "There's monsters in the house attacking us! Just find a place to hide in with the be…" he couldn't finish, as an Ippan attacked him, dropping the phone to the ground as both parents fallen to the ground.

Then the video cut off.

"HOLEY MOLEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PARENTS?!" exclaimed Panda. Chloe couldn't respond. She was too shocked to respond. However, she had to calm down.

"Okay, Chloe. Calm yourself. You can take care of yourself." said Chloe, taking a deep breath. "I can't go back there." As she calmed down, two figures accidentally tackled the four. By now, the park was partly destroyed, but filled with monsters. The kindergarten gems started to come into the scene.

The four see the two figures stand up as they stand up as well.

"Charlie?! Nom Nom?! What are you doing here?" asked Grizz, seeing that they were in the park for some reason.

"Some monsters were chasing me, and I had to run for my life!" exclaimed Charlie.

"The same monsters that also destroyed my entire mansion and killed all of my bodyguards and fans!" exclaimed Nom Nom. "Now I lost everything!"

"That's horrible! Millions were killed?!" exclaimed Panda.

"Oh, yes! Millions were killed!" exclaimed Charlie. "And more are being killed at the moment! We got to hide somewhere until this dies out! O-or else we'll be part of the victims!"

"Great! Come on in!" exclaimed Grizz. Charlie immediately ran to the group, but Nom Nom didn't really feel like it. "Hey, come on, Nom Nom! You'll be safe."

"As if I'd ever trust you guys. Come on, you already know that I'm not your friend." said Nom Nom. However, as he was just saying this, he accidentally drops his phone, but Panda picks it up. He then notices that Nom Nom kept the selfie of him and the three bears.

"Ohohoho…Nom Nom, did you keep the photo of us?" asked Panda.

Nom Nom immediately blushes. "WHAT?! NO!" exclaimed Nom Nom, trying to deny it. "I must've forgotten to delete that!" As both were arguing, more of the kindergarten gems come towards them.

"We can't argue anymore!" exclaimed Grizz, grabbing Nom Nom's hand. "Come on!" The bears, Chloe, Charlie and Nom Nom escape for their lives from the kindergarten gems. While running away, they pass through a bunch of monsters and getting these reactions:

"AAAAA! WHY ARE THESE MONSTERS MULTIPLYING?!" exclaimed Grizz, seeing an Endoresu multiplying slowly. Ice Bear attacks it, but that makes the Endoresu multiply even more.

The gang then meets a Hoketto that drops a bucket full of hot chunks on top of them. Grizz protects the other three, but that ends up slightly scalding his back. "OW! OW! OW!"

They run away and meet up with a bunch of Pixlenders. The monsters don't notice them, as they're too busy sucking out the lives of dead humans in the amusement park, and eating them. The four scream in horror, catching the Pixlenders' attentions.

As the group continues to run away, they then notice the gems are being led by two huge gems: Malachite and Yellow Diamond, still with her angry face. Panda takes a picture of Yellow Diamond's face.

"Heh. This is so going on Facebook." said Panda. "Oh, yeah. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he continues to scream, following the rest of the guys.

* * *

The gang continues to run away from the kindergarten gems, as the gems destroy any park ride or festival game that comes in their way. Yeah, they're just moving in one straight line.

"Chloe! You're a smart kid! Do you have any idea who these creatures are?!" asked Grizz to Chloe.

"I have no idea! I've never seen any of these creatures before!" exclaimed Chloe. "They must be creatures from the stone age or something! They got gems!" As the group continues to run from the gems, Chloe accidentally trips on a branch fixed to the ground and gets her foot stuck.

The groups stops to see that she's stuck on the ground. "CHLOE!" exclaimed the entire group. Chloe tries to get her foot out of the branch, but can't seem to. The group runs to her and tries to get her out while Charlie and Nom Nom try from the other side.

But to no avail. The gems were coming closer.

The group decided to accept their defeat while Chloe trembles with fear, seeing that death will eventually come upon her. "This is it, guys." said Chloe.

"I'd never thought we wouldn't make it, but we won't!" exclaimed Grizz.

"Ice Bear's life is flashing before his eyes." said Ice Bear. As the gems come closer and the group continues to tremble, the sound of a yoyo was heard coming towards them. The group stops trembling and hears the noise.

Just then, a red yoyo with black spots had hit one of the kindergarten gems, knocking them unconscious. Not only did the gems stop walking to see what just happened, but the bears, Chloe, Charlie and Nom Nom turn to see two teenagers, one sporting a red suit with black spots, and the other wearing a cat suit.

"It's time…to de-evilize these monsters!" exclaimed Ladybug.

"I got your back, Ladybug." said Cat Noir. The bears look at each other in confusion.

"What is this?" wondered Grizz. "Why do you guys look like you just came from an animal masquerade party?"

"Oh…my goodness!" exclaimed Panda. "Are you one of those popular anime characters?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir look at the bears in confusion.

"Ice Bear wonders why you look more three-dimensional." said Ice Bear.

"We got no idea what you're talking about, but there's no time to answer questions! These monsters have attacked Paris!" exclaimed Cat Noir, causing Panda to scream in horror and sadness.

"All of our friends have been infected by the monsters that plagued our city." said Ladybug. "So we had to leave Paris. Along the way…we found these other guys." She then pointed to 6 people that were coming to them.

"PEARL! AMETHYST! STEVEN! CONNIE! PERIDOT!" exclaimed Garnet. "They're here! The kindergarten gems are here!"

"I can see that, Garnet." said Peridot, who then gets out her voice recorder. "Log Date 7 16 6. Garnet has officially become Captain Obvious. That is all."

"Peridot! This is no time to be making log dates!" exclaimed Garnet, rushing towards the kindergarten gems. "Steven, Connie and Peridot. Take care of the survivors!" Pearl and Amethyst follow, as well as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Steven, Connie and Peridot run to the bears, Chloe, Charlie and Nom Nom.

"Hey, kid. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." said Connie. "You and the other zoo animals should be safe while the Crystal Gems, Ladybug and Cat Noir fight the kindergarten gems."

"They're gems from kindergarten?" asked Grizz, shocking Chloe and Steven. "I didn't know rocks had to learn in school."

"Oh my gosh! You can talk?!" exclaimed Connie. Steven was just as shocked as her.

"Of course we can talk. And so can this koala…" said Grizz, pointing to Nom Nom. "…and this…thing." he said, pointing to Charlie.

"Sup, guys!" said Charlie. "You're not gonna take photos of me, right?"

"…um…no?" said Steven, which made Charlie relax and breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's good." said Charlie.

The Crystal Gems, Ladybug and Cat Noir continue to fight the gems. Ladybug uses her yoyo to bring all the monsters and gems together at once. Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent the monsters and gems from trying to more forward from the string.

"Now!" exclaimed Garnet, as the three do their signature gem fusion dance in the sky. Their dancing causes them to transform into Alexandrite. "Alright, guys." said Alexandrite. "NOW!" Alexandrite drop into the ground and uses its fist to knock out all of the monsters and gems.

And it worked. All of the kindergarten gems had poofed into the gems and cracked, while the monsters were killed. Steven runs to the area and bubbles up all of the gems individually while Alexandrite unfused.

* * *

After bubbling up the gems, everybody looked up to see Malachite and Yellow Diamond look in shock. Specifically, Yellow Diamond.

"Oh…you're in SO…MUCH TROUBLE, PERIDOT FOR JOINING!" exclaimed Yellow Diamond.

"Well, too bad…YOU CLOD!" exclaimed Peridot, angering Yellow Diamond.

"Fine!" said Yellow Diamond. "RETREAT, MALACHITE! RETREAT!" Yellow Diamond and Malachite quickly retreat from the area, and the Crystal Gems are unable to follow.

"We'll find the two later on." said Pearl. "So, what are we gonna do at the moment?"

"Ice Bear will direct everybody to a hiding place." said Ice Bear, who began directing the entire group to a place that he knew was safe to hide in for a while. However, as they were running towards where Ice Bear was going, a demon drops to the tip of a building, holding a Paint-Thinner Cannon.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're trying to get away from all this mess." said Bill.

"You must be the man who's behind all of this mess! You must be the cluster!" exclaimed Garnet. "The man who wants to destroy all life in this planet, and used this whole army!"

"Wow…" said Bill. "For such a big head, you got a really small brain." This angers Garnet. "But let me assure you, I'm no cluster. My name is Bill!"

"Well…Bill, what's all this about?" wondered Ladybug.

"Our leader Aku figured a bunch of other villains, including me should take over this entire multiverse. But after my recent defeat thanks to a bunch of kids, I decided to go on a lower level and just murder people that get in the way." said Bill.

"Ice Bear snoozes on boring exposition." said Ice Bear.

"Seriously, even the Star Wars prequels were better backstories than this backstory." said Nom Nom.

"And now, I'll show you what I'll do next." said Bill, who then prepares and aims at the Crystal Gems with the cannon. "Say cheese while you can." He said, grinning as the cannon finally shoots. The gems dodge the attack, though.

"Just stay still!" exclaimed Bill. "This won't hurt a bit!" he exclaimed, as he fired four shots directly at the Crystal Gems. However, they still dodged each and every one of the four shots.

Bill gives up and decides to just aim for the rest of the group, that being Steven, Connie, Ladybug, Cat Noir and the WBB gang. The Crystal Gems notice this.

"STEVEN! CONNIE!" exclaimed the Crystal Gems, as Bill finally shoots with the cannon. The Crystal Gems ran towards everybody, and gets in front of them, allowing the shot to get to them.

And yes, they were hit with the shot.

The Crystal Gems quickly melted, as the group looks in horrified faces, seeing how the three were killed by Bill and his cannon. Bill immediately jumps down to the building and evilly walks to the group, shivering in fear.

The group slowly back away for a bit, as they decide to just scram and run away from Bill. And that's exactly what they did. While they were doing so, Bill grabs three vials from him and picks up the three paints. He then writes the names of the victims and puts the vials in his pocket.

He then begins laughing maniacally as thunder roars from the sky. It also starts to rain a little bit. As Bill continues to laugh while the thunder and rain start to pour all over the now destroyed city, the gang continues to run as far from Bill as possible.

Before leaving the amusement park, Steven turns back to see that Bill is walking away with his Paint-Thinner Cannon along with the vials he carried, still laughing to himself.

Then the sky went dark.

"Ice Bear says go to the cave." said Ice Bear. "It'll be safe there." The group agrees with Ice Bear, as they run to the bears' home while the weather gets worse and worse. As it was getting dark, it was getting harder to see, and the group felt unsafe, as there might be predators out to get them.

But luckily, they found the home and went inside it, unscathed.

* * *

Grizz gets out a match, lights it up, and puts it on a candle, slightly lighting up the bear cave. "Welcome to our home." said Grizz. "Surprisingly, nothing here was destroyed so far."

"Say, you've got a pretty nice house." said Cat Noir, looking around the area. The rest of the group agreed to that. "I agree." said Steven. "It sure is comfy."

The group goes to the dining room and sat on the chairs. After introducing each other and talking about the enemies that they encountered, they began to talk about the situation.

"So, apparently this evening…we've been attacked." said Grizz. "These monsters attacked everybody in the area, and it seems that the yellow triangle was sort-of behind this."

"It's like an apocalyptic film, only that it actually happened." said Panda.

"Ice Bear despises bleak future clichés." said Ice Bear. Grizz then points his paw to Ladybug, Cat Noir, Steven, Connie and Peridot.

"You five." said Grizz. "Apparently, you had seen these monsters before. Can you tell us what happened in your homes?"

"We can explain it." said Ladybug. "Cat Noir and I were busy looking around Paris for anything evil to fight, but then monsters attacked the entire place like terrorists! Explosions had left our place uninhabitable and everything went black."

"As we were running, we came across Steven and the other guys." said Cat Noir. "Apparently, they said that their place has been destroyed as well, and was replaced with nothing but a black hole."

"A black hole?!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Yeah! While we were running along, we came across this place that was nearly dark. We saw that spheres that looked like worlds were being transferred somewhere." said Steven.

"And…I'm not sure if I was imagining it…" said Connie. "But I think I saw a talking blue jay, some other strange creatures and a bunch of colorful ponies running back to this supposed connected world."

"We didn't want to talk to them because they were potentially threats, so we just ignored them." said Peridot. "However, we decided to look around to fight the causes of this, and then we found you guys."

"Hmm…" thought Nom Nom. "So you're saying that your worlds, including us and a lot of other worlds are being removed and transferred somewhere else in space?"

"Yes. And we were theorizing that if the entire transfer was succeeded, all life would potentially be destroyed." said Connie, shocking the bears, Charlie and Nom Nom.

"That's HORRIBLE! Think of all the innocent lives being murdered!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Yeah…including my pet lion." said Steven, sad. "Who just…disappeared when the invasion began."

"There would be no way to communicate with others anymore. A-And what about food?" said Panda. As the group started to panic, Ladybug calmed them down.

"Okay, guys…why don't we just rest here for the night?" asked Ladybug. "When we wake up in the morning, we'll go outside and try to find materials for survival. Then we can find others to recruit and figure out what's going on. Okay?"

"Okay." said the gang.

"Good." said Ladybug. "Anyway, the rain's starting to let down a little bit, so let's calm down and rest until sunrise. Good night, everybody."

"Good night." said everybody else as they left the dining room. Grizz went to the closet and brought out a bunch of sleeping bags so that everybody could individually sleep in. It was meant for a slumber party, but this was much more important at the moment.

After laying them on the ground, the bears went to their beds while everybody else got into their sleeping bags. It was a long night ahead of them…

* * *

 _We again see a shot of Demeanor, who is laughing demonically, as he is cornered by all the toons in the Tooniverse. However, with a secret twist up his sleeve, he causes a giant black hole to appear, which causes all the toons to get sucked in._

" _It's too late to run back…" said Demeanor._

 _All we can see are all the toons, screaming with horror as everything we see and love dearly gets sucked into the hole as Demeanor's laugh continues. This horror show continues until everything gets destroyed._

 _Then all went black…_

* * *

Connie immediately screams from her sleeping bag and sits up. She looked at a nearby clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. The rain had finally gone. Everybody was still asleep in their sleeping bags, as none had heard Connie's shriek.

Well, two people woke up from that.

"Connie?" asked Steven. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah…did something happen?" asked Ladybug, now transformed back to Marinette. **(Yeah, Cat Noir is also back to Adrien. But…let's just say that they already found out about their secret identities when Paris got destroyed.)**

"I…I just had a really bad dream." said Connie. "We failed in our mission to restore peace throughout the world and…and…" she started to cry. "…we all died because of somebody." Steven walked to her to comforted her.

"It's okay, Connie." said Steven. "It's just a bad dream. Here, let me go get you some water." He walked to the dining room and got some water for Connie to drink. She drank it and laid the cup on the ground.

"Thanks, Steven." said Connie. "I like it when you're still positive on anything." she said, blushing.

"You're welcome, Connie." said Steven. "As a book had said: We should not worry about tomorrow, for each day has enough trouble on its own."

"Now, let's go back to sleep." said Marinette. The three agreed and they went back to their sleeping bags, slowly looking at the ceiling as the clock ticked. Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

Steven was the first to wake up from bed. It was about 5:30 in the morning, though the sun was up and birds were chirping. Everybody was still asleep, though, as the previous day was just so hard to them, they just needed to sleep.

Steven then heard the sound of nearby walking, and what appeared to be the sound of an old person and a younger child talking to each other.

Steven decided to take a look into this, and slowly opened the front door. He stepped on the ground, seeing that the rain had evaporated into the sky and everything was dry again. He continued to walk on the grass until he accidentally bumped into some mysterious figure.

He looked up to see an old man in front of him, fidgeting on some device. The old man did not take notice of him, though. However, his grandchild, who was a little far from the old man and Steven, seemed to have noticed him.

"Stupid thing." said the old man. "Why doesn't this wretched device work? Morty, I…*burp* need some help here!" As Morty was coming closer, Connie heard the noise outside and went outside as well.

"Okay, Rick…" said Morty. "But…um…didn't you notice that there are two kids that are watching you at the moment?" Rick stops fidgeting on the device and looks at the two curious kids.

"We must be stuck in a dimension where kids can get legally married. And maybe when the fucking happens, they give birth to grandparents." said Rick. "The boy looks familiar, though."

"What word did you just say?" asked Connie. Steven then covers her ears.

"Um…Connie, I think it's best you don't know what that word means." said Steven. "Um…old guy, this isn't a dimension where maturing is…the opposite."

"Oh, really?" asked Rick. "Still, you kids look like a nice couple." Connie blushes, and so does Steven, but neither take the subject any further.

"So…um…what are you guys doing here?" asked Steven. As he asked this, Chloe comes out of the house and walks to the four.

"Well, Rick and I saw a bunch of aliens attacking our neighborhood, so we decided to get help from alternate universes." said Morty. "It's so that we could battle against them."

"Actually, Morty…we were gonna go to an alternate universe where the attack didn't happen and we would just start a new life there." said Rick. "Unfortunately, the…*burp* goddamn remote stopped working a couple of hours ago and we're stuck in this desolated place."

Steven blocks Chloe's ears. "Chloe, I think this is for the best." Still, Chloe removes Steven's hands from her ears.

"Steven, this is the US. Street talk is very common here." said Chloe. "I know those words that he's saying at the moment."

"Anyway…" said Morty. "We were trying to find a way out of here after the remote stopped working, but we came across this black thing and we saw spheres being transported…"

Connie interrupts him. "You guys saw that world too?!" This caused everybody in the cave to wake up and come towards the five. "Worlds are being destroyed and transported at the moment we're talking. They're being transferred to this secret place and nobody's doing anything about it!"

"Hmm…" said Rick. "Looks like we have a smart girl here." He then looks at the rest of the group. "Who are you freaks?"

"FREAKS?! WHO YA CALLIN A FREAK?!" exclaimed Nom Nom, angry. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE LAWYERS AND I WILL SUE YOU FOR THOSE WORDS!"

"Yeah, and my lawyer's a koala." said Rick, getting out a beer bottle. "Shut up, bitch." This caused the entire group to gasp in shock, especially Nom Nom. Morty goes up to him and whispers to him.

"Um…Rick, please don't swear in front of these guys." he said. "I don't think these guys like the kind of words you're saying."

"Fine, Morty." said Rick, drinking his beer. "So, what are you guys doing in a cave like this?"

"We experienced the same thing as you did." said Steven. "And we're just trying to survive and figure out who's behind all of this mess. And if we do find him, we'll bring him to justice."

"Well…" said Morty. "Rick, I think these guys has been affected by the monsters. I think they need our help." Rick finishes his beer.

"Sure, whatever." said Rick. "Fine, come along." Rick and Morty leave as the rest of the group follow them throughout the desolated city. The group looks to see that buildings have fallen, cars have crashed, and dead bodies were everywhere. Panda freaks out and decides to get help.

"Let me check my phone and see if there's a map to get out of this mess." said Panda, who grabs his phone and checks on it. However, the phone doesn't seem to work. "Wait, my phone's DEAD?!"

"There was an electro-magnetic pulse attack due to the monsters a couple hours ago. They also set up this bomb that practically nuked the entire amusement park and part of the city." said Rick. "Because of this, all electronics have been disabled."

Chloe checks her laptop, and sees that it won't turn on. "You're right. My laptop stopped working!" she exclaimed. "How did you know the attack could do such a thing?"

"Rick and I went to an alternate universe where North Korea and Iran launched a nuclear attack in the middle of the US somewhere in the sky, frying the power grid and practically destroying anything electronic in the process." said Morty.

"Yeah, and the news weren't helping either in our world. Heck, even Mad magazine was more reliable than those stupid news broadcasters." said Rick. "The news just love to stretch the truth more than Brian Williams for fear-mongering."

"…true. Somebody predicted that the world was gonna end in Valentine's Day this year, but it didn't happen." said Chloe. "That kinda made me lose my interest in the news."

"Well, don't worry. According to some conspiracy sites and with the knowledge I have, I'll be able to fix your devices." said Rick. "We just need to find a place where we can hide, and then I can fix it."

And so, the group continued on into their journey, hoping to find a place of hiding, so that they can fix the broken electronics and hopefully…find a way to cure this entire mess.

* * *

 **14-15-23 20-8-5-18-5'19 13-15-18-5 5-24-16-12-15-18-1-20-9-15-14 6-15-18 15-21-18 19-21-18-22-9-22-9-14-7 6-18-9-5-14-4-19. 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12 14-5-22-5-18 7-9-22-5 21-16, 5-22-5-14 1-6-20-5-18 20-8-5 22-5-18-25 5-14-4.**

 **2-21-20 14-15-23, 23-5'12-12 7-5-20 20-15 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 7-15-15-4 19-3-5-14-5. 6-18-15-13 1 7-21-25 20-8-1-20'19 10-21-19-20 19-15 4-15-23-14-18-9-7-8-20 13-5-1-14.**

 **Alright! 1/4 of the story has now been completed! It's still gonna take a while to finish it, but again, I still plan to finish it before 2016 ends.**

 **Also, the North Korea thing definitely did not happen in the show, but people fear that it could happen in real life and that our world is doomed without electricity, which the White House says that it WILL come true this year. Our news coverage just won't shut up, won't they?**

 **Read and review. :)**


	11. Dan vs Demeanor's Army

**Here's a note before we get to this: I don't really know that much about Dan Vs., nor do I know a lot about the characters, so my interpretation with the information that I got online might be confusing to Dan Vs. fans.**

 **So, in that case, if you're a Dan Vs. fan reading this, tell me if there's problems with the characters that I'm using at the moment. That way, I can rewrite the chapter later on if there's something wrong.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 11, where we get to Dan's world, and see what's going on, as well as meeting other characters along the way. So let's get to the reviews.**

 **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass: Yes, Demeanor is my OC, so there's nothing that you're missing here.**

 **Exotos135: Well, in my opinion, pop culture references are best used if meant to say something clever or can do something about the material used. Plus, it's just one opinion. However, I'll tone it down.**

 **the invader teen14: The Simpsons and Family Guy, yes. American Dad…not sure yet.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Jaden: I'm actually planning it, but it'll be later this year.**

 **Alright, now that the reviews are done, to the chapter!**

* * *

"Invasions. What a joke. There's people who want to destroy and terrorize for their own personal gain. They think they can dominate the world, when really…they're making fools of themselves."

Those were the words of Dan, a jobless, mismanaged temperamental man with anger management issues, staying inside what used to be his home. But it was now a ravaged mess, as the invasion had already struck in his hometown.

His friend Chris was in the house as well, after his home and wife was attacked by the monsters. Unfortunately, his wife, Elise, didn't make it. So Chris had to flee the house.

Now, he was just sitting on a chair in front of Dan, nothing to do.

Dan himself was just sitting down on a soft chair, thinking about what just happened. "But sometimes…" continued Dan. "…you can't expect them to lose all the time. Sometimes, the bad guy wins."

"You're telling me this." said Chris, rolling his eyes.

Dan slowly got up from his chair and began to walk around the house. Pots have been smashed, windows have been broken, and furniture was everywhere. He also grabbed a newspaper from the ground, with a headline entitled:

 **INVASION STRUCK! MONSTROUS TERRORISTS PLAGUE THE LAND!**

Dan continued to look at the newspaper until he angrily crumpled it, threw it out of his sight and began shouting to the sky: "IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNVVVVVAAAASSSIIIIOOOOONNNNNNSSSSSSS!" he shouted slowly to the sky, bursting out all of his anger.

* * *

Far from the now destroyed city, was a Void Bomb, not yet tampered for detonation. However, two citizens, a paintbrush and an eraser from the Island of Art rush to it to get it to blow up in a bit. After a bit of tampering, they got the bomb to work.

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked the paintbrush.

"It's master's orders." said the eraser. "Once we start out, there's no going back."

"True." said the paintbrush. As the bomb began to tick, both the eraser and the paintbrush fled back to the ship to avoid getting sucked into the Void. And after a couple of minutes, the bomb exploded, leaving out a black hole sucking up almost everything that's in the city, but not the entire city, though.

Because of this, the explosion caught Chris and Dan's attention from a smashed window, as the two looked to see a giant black hole far from them, but still getting bigger until it stopped. The two weren't sucked into the black hole, as their house was far from the area of the bomb.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Chris.

"It was an explosion, stupid. Don't you see the effects on an explosion?!" exclaimed a baffled Dan, laughing to himself. Chris gives him a glare, causing Dan to stop laughing.

"I wasn't talking about the explosion. I was talking about that!" exclaimed Chris, pointing to something else. Dan turns to where Chris was pointing, and yes, something was coming to them.

It appeared to be the Minister Painter again, holding another Void Bomb. At the same time, the Axiom was passing by the area again, bringing down thousands of monsters by lowering down the gray goop into the area.

These monsters were hundreds of Ippans, varying upon many different types. Besides the Ippans were new monsters, like the Roadoro, the Sokotako, the Sumou and the Jidoken, all coming towards various houses to find or kill anything or anyone.

This causes Chris to fear for his life. "They're coming for us soon, Dan!" whispered Dan. "What should we do to survive?!"

As Dan was thinking of a plan, the roof burst open, and a couple of Ippans dropped to the ground, catching the two in their spots.

"HALT!" exclaimed one of the Ippans. "Under our leader Aku, you shall come with us to the dark side or DIE!" This causes Chris to scream. However, Dan gets a broken lamp and uses it to knock out the Ippans one by one.

"What the…" wondered Chris, as Dan finished beating up all the Ippans in the room. He then turns to Chris. "Dan, what are you…"

"NO TIME TO BE STAYING AROUND! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" exclaimed Dan. And Chris agreed. Dan and Chris then burst out the door and running across the city, hoping to get away from the monsters as soon as possible.

They just kept running and running, as monsters continued to chase them. Both just picked up random objects and began throwing them at the monsters.

Since that didn't work, they had to run faster. And yes, it did work eventually. The monsters couldn't keep up and Dan and Chris were safe to wander.

* * *

Soon, they were just next to the black hole. "Look at the size of that black hole." said Chris.

"This is probably where all the weirdness comes from." said Dan. "I mean, think about it. It was a pretty normal town until those monsters showed up with the black hole." Chris just looked at him with confusion. But that wasn't important right now.

As the two continued to talk about the black hole, they accidentally got hit by a group of people. The two looked to see that Uncle Grandpa and the gang were in the area.

This scared Chris, going behind Dan.

"AAAAA! It's more weird things!" exclaimed Chris, pointing to Uncle Grandpa and the gang.

"Hey! Who ya calling weird?!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "I'm Uncle Grandpa, you know!" Dan then looks at Chris.

"Chris, is this your father's brother…and father's father?" wondered Dan, asking this to Chris. "Huh…that explains a lot."

"Uh, Dan…is my father's brother and father's father a weird, old guy in a child suit with a dinosaur, a pizza, a robot and a tiger for friends?!" exclaimed Chris. "If this was true, then I'd be different!"

"Well then, what the heck are these guys?!" demanded Dan, wanting an answer.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Chris. "But I believe that they're part of the monsters!" That caused Dan to agree.

"Yeah, you know what? You're definitely right!" exclaimed Dan. "LET'S GET THEM!" Dan and Chris see two shovels fallen on the ground, and decide to pick them up. Then they run towards Uncle Grandpa and the gang.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "They're about to attack us! What do we do?!"

"There's no doubt about it. They're misunderstood!" exclaimed Mr. Gus. "But if we can't get them to stop, we'll have to take this to our own measures." He continued, pounding his fist.

The group notices a bunch of garden tools, like shovels, rakes and hoses on the ground, as the side of the explosion was near a destroyed garden in a home. They grab it and run towards Dan and Chris to fight.

Uncle Grandpa then tries to reason with the group that they're not the enemy. However, both don't listen to him and continue to fight. "Come on!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "We're your friends!"

"We don't believe you!" exclaimed Dan, still fighting. "You're weird, so that means you're the enemy!"

After a bit of fighting, a bunch of Ippans ambush them and try to attack them. However, both groups react fast and slashes at all the Ippans with their garden weapons, instantly killing them. Both groups look at each other.

"You're definitely not the enemy." said Dan, causing Uncle Grandpa to smile bright, and offers to shake Dan's hand.

At first, Dan was reluctant. But seeing that there was no other option, and that they both want to destroy the Ippans, he decides to shake Uncle Grandpa's hand. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. What's your plan?" asked Uncle Grandpa. Dan thought for a bit until coming up with a plan.

"We are going to destroy all these monsters, and find who's responsible for this." said Dan. "How's that for a plan?" the rest of the group nodded their heads and rushed forth for adventure. As they rush forth to find the Minister Painter, more monsters see them and try to destroy them.

But they can't seem to.

The Ippans try to attack them, but can't seem to. The Blowfugu try to blow them away, but can't. The group was too resistant. The Hitsheepi, the Roadoros, the Sakanas, the Clawords, the Bulleepow; they all tried to attack them, but because…garden tools, they were all defeated.

* * *

After much, much fighting, Dan spots the Minister Painter, who was holding a bomb, and notices them. "THERE HE IS!" exclaimed Dan. "There's the guy who's responsible for these invasions. GET HIM!"

Dan and Uncle Grandpa's groups were now running to the Minister Painter, still holding the bomb, but trying to escape the place by going past the boundaries of the world. However, as the bomb was pretty heavy, the groups were catching up to him.

Dan got very close to him and was about to beat him up with his shovel. However, the Minister Painter dodged it, allowing him to escape.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Dan. Uncle Grandpa then got close to him and was about to beat him up with his rake. Still, however, the Minister Painter dodged the attack, allowing him to escape even further.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa, down. As the Minister Painter was going as far as possible, four shadows were coming close to him.

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed the Minister Painter, as he tries to run faster. Unfortunately, the bomb he was carrying didn't help him whatsoever. The four shadows were coming closer. "Stay the heck away from me!"

With no hesitation, a sound of a glass jar was smashed onto the Minister Painter, causing him to drop the bomb. As he fell down to the ground, the sound of yelling and a shot from a ray gun went to the bomb, destroying it and making it impossible to use.

The Minister Painter looked up to see four figures surrounding him. Although blurry at first, after a little bit of fixing his eyes, he notices that the four figures were a pig, a goat, a banana and a cricket, all looking down angrily at him. The Minister Painter looked confused at the four.

"What is this?!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. "Am I tripping balls today?!"

"No, it's not that!" exclaimed Pig. "This is what you get for destroying our treehouse, and pretty much all of our friends in the city!"

"The citizens thought they were gonna live in poverty because of you, but no!" exclaimed Goat. "You decided to straight up…MASSACRE!"

"You thought you destroyed us all, huh?" asked an angry Banana. "Well, nope! Only four of us had survived the explosion and we have now found you here!"

"And now…it's time for payback!" exclaimed Cricket, pointing his laser gun to the Minister Painter, about to shoot at it. However, as he made the shot, the Minister Painter avoided it and ran away from them.

"You can't hide from us forever!" exclaimed Banana. "We will look for you, we will find you, and we will remove all your brush hairs!" Both Dan and Uncle Grandpa's groups went to them.

"That was close!" said Uncle Grandpa. "Too bad you didn't get to capture him."

"Yeah, I know." said Pig. It was silent for a while until he brought up the Minister Painter again. "…well, I guess he must've ran far away already, as we were talking about him just 20 seconds ago."

"Well, why not we forget this misunderstanding and just introduce ourselves?" asked Uncle Grandpa to Dan. Dan decided to go for it.

"Understood." said Dan. "I'm Dan, and this is my friend Chris." he said, pointing to Chris.

"Well, I'm Uncle Grandpa. And these are my friends Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Tiny Miracle and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger." said Uncle Grandpa.

"And I'm Pig! And these are my friends, Goat, Banana and Cricket." said Pig. As everybody said hi to each other, the three groups decided to make a plan to find the Minister Painter. And since Uncle Grandpa has information about the ship, as he flew it before, it'll be easier to find out where the ship is.

"So, wait…you know about the ship that passed through this city and brought down these monsters?" asked Dan. Pig asked the same thing as well.

"Yep." said Uncle Grandpa. "We rode the ship before, as our RV was in repairs. However, the same monsters, and a bunch of more powerful ones, attacked us and forced us to flee the ship."

"So, they're using the ship for their way of attacking the world?" asked Banana.

"Uh-huh." said Uncle Grandpa. "Thankfully, since my group and I have seen the ship before, we'll be happy to tell you where the ship is if we find it."

"Wow, thanks, Uncle Grandpa!" exclaimed Cricket.

"Don't be all thanky-thanky yet." said Dan. "We have to find the ship first!" he exclaimed, as he was thinking about the Axiom.

"Well then, let's get our garden tools and start looking for him." said Uncle Grandpa. As both Dan and Uncle Grandpa's groups got their tools back from the ground, the other group decided that what they have is good enough.

"Alright, let's go searching!" exclaimed Dan. So the three group began following where they last saw the Minister Painter. It took a couple of minutes, but they found the Minister Painter, getting to the ship.

"There he is!" exclaimed Dan, pointing to the Minister Painter. The Minister Painter sees them running towards the ship and freaks out.

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" exclaimed the Minister Painter, getting out a walkie-talkie and calling all the monsters in the area. "ALERTING ALL MONSTERS! DESTROY THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THE SHIP!" The monsters stopped at what they were doing and were coming towards the group.

Now, the group was surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" exclaimed Pig. "What do we do?!"

"We fight!" exclaimed Dan, using his shovel to beat up the monsters. The rest of the group agreed and decided to fight all the monsters with the garden tools.

The monsters tried their best. They tried strangling the toons; attacking them; grabbing them; burning them; shocking them; the list goes on. And yet, despite all the power that they had, they were no match for the three groups fighting for their worlds.

After the monsters were defeated, the leader, which was an Ippan, told all the monsters to retreat. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" exclaimed the Ippan, as all the monsters fled into hiding. The groups saw that the ship was no longer in their sight, which meant they had to keep looking around.

It took a while, and it was hard to find where the ship was. But they had to press on, and eventually, they did.

* * *

"I see the ship!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa, pointing at the sky. "I see the ship!" Everybody else came to Uncle Grandpa and saw the ship heading towards something. However, the group sees the ship slowly began to disappear as it goes past the boundaries of the world.

"What the? Why is it half a ship now?" asked Pig.

"Hmm…" thought Cricket, until he thought up of a logical answer. "Maybe it's because there's more worlds to explore than this. And the ship is going to the next one!"

"See, Chris." said Dan. "This is why scientists think that they're the smartest things in the world. They come up with these insane theories."

"You know, Dan…" said Chris. "He may be right. I mean, look at that ship! Could you need even more proof that this theory he's talking about is true?" The rest stared at Dan, agreeing with Chris. Dan then gives up the act.

"Fine." said Dan. "Let's just stop arguing and do what we have to do, okay?" the rest now agreed with what Dan was saying.

"Dan's right." said Uncle Grandpa. "FOLLOW THAT SHIP!" The group then ran towards what appeared to be a cliff, and they all jumped down into the ground from the cliff.

After jumping down, the group continued forward where the ship was going, unaware of what lies beneath the worlds. And who knows what strange new things might come upon them when they least expect it.

* * *

 **1-14-15-20-8-5-18 7-18-15-21-16'19 18-9-19-5-14. 20-8-5-25'18-5 14-15-23 3-8-1-19-9-14-7 5-22-9-12. 14-15-23 6-9-14-4-9-14-7 20-8-5 19-8-9-16 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12 20-18-25. 15-8, 25-5-19, 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12.**

 **2-21-20 14-15-23 9-20'19 2-1-3-11 20-15 19-15-13-5-15-14-5'19 19-8-15-5-19. 23-15-15-12-4-15-15-18 19-15-3-11-2-1-20 10-21-19-20 3-1-14-14-15-20 12-15-19-5.**

 **The Loud House is coming out soon. I can't wait for it!**

 **Also, I upgraded to Windows 10 on my computer, so now I got Cortana on my computer. I wonder if she works at all like Siri.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	12. Can't Say Laughter Without Slaughter

**Alright, this is chapter 12. This is relatively short and straightforward, so let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: The air date, not their appearance in the fic…not yet, at least.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Ethan: I'm not sure if they'll be going to the Nicktoons, but they're not gonna appear just yet.**

 **the invader teen14: Probably not. Not sure yet.**

 **T-Sauce: Thanks, man. Although, I'm not sure where the Loud House is gonna go.**

 **Now to the chapter.**

* * *

In the now devastated and destroyed city of Dimmsdale, what appeared to be Wooldoor Sockbat, not carrying any of the items that he had in the Disney castle, was walking around the area. He was looking around, and that's just about it.

Now, if you're wondering why Wooldoor wasn't carrying anything, despite the fact that he was carrying a lot since chapter 3, don't worry. There's a logical explanation later on, and not some forgotten piece of continuity.

As Wooldoor continued to look around the destroyed city, with of course, bodies, destroyed buildings, yadda yadda yadda yadda, one girl seemed to notice him and try to defend herself with some karate moves.

It was Chloe Carmichael, Timmy Turner's new neighbor, scared and trying to defend herself from any of the monsters that had previously attacked her neighborhood and city.

Chloe Carmichael was just the perfect girl you could imagine in your neighborhood. Nah, not the good kind of perfect. The BAD kind of perfect. She literally has no flaws in her whatsoever, and she is a master at many skills, too.

So, did you expect that she would have a black belt in karate? Of course you have, silly!

Anyway, she was hiding in her house for a while when the invasion came around. After that, she was looking for Timmy everywhere, but couldn't find him anywhere. (He had been rescued by XJ-9, and brought to the shack where all the other surviving Nicktoons were staying at. The same goes for the fairies, Sparky, Timmy's dad and Mr. Crocker, for some reason.)

So, she decided to just take matters into her own hands and try to defend herself from what could happen. As Wooldoor got closer to her, she was ready to beat the heck out of him. "Stay away from me, you monster!" exclaimed Chloe, threatening Wooldoor with her pose.

However, Wooldoor just went right next to her, turned around, which freaked out Chloe a little bit, and then just walked away. "W-what do you want from me?!" exclaimed Chloe. "Why did you just walk past me?!"

"No reason!" yelled Wooldoor, walking away. "NO REASON WHATSOEVER!" When Chloe saw that Wooldoor was no longer in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief and clutched at her chest, seeing that she was near potential death and passed it.

However, she didn't notice that Wooldoor was now walking past her again. And when she did notice, Wooldoor turned to look at her again. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed, going back into her karate pose and threatening Wooldoor, scared.

But she didn't notice that somebody was behind her, ready to shoot at her with his gun. The figure then put in something strange into his water gun, put the power at full maximum, and pulled the trigger.

The shot then hit Chloe so hard, that when she noticed the shot coming in to her, it was too late to react and escape. The shot had hit her as hard as striking a mallet onto somebody's head.

Anyway, because of the shot, Chloe was then shot into the sky due to the impact. As Chloe disappeared, the sky had a tiny flash for a little bit, and what appeared to be mixed colors of what used to be her body was coming down.

The figure then got out a vial and put it at the right spot where all the paint would be put there in just one take. Not much needed to be done because of this figure's plan. The figure then stared at the vial for some reason.

Finally, he then showed himself to the audience, seeing that it was Wooldoor, the real one, who had just killed Chloe and put her paints into the vial.

Wooldoor was now just scratching his head, as he was wondering how the hell he was gonna save up as many toons as possible on the trip. He was still carrying all that he had the last time we saw him, and yet he hasn't really done any sort of work yet.

"Alright, that's one person down." said Wooldoor. "I wonder if the triangle guy is doing any progress…"

* * *

 _We cut to a flashback of Wooldoor seeing the disaster happening in the world of We Bare Bears, and he also saw Bill killing the Crystal Gems with his Paint-Thinner Cannon._

" _Hmm…so he IS killing people and hiding them away forever…" said Wooldoor. "That proves myself correct."_

 _As Bill walks up to the group, as they run away, Wooldoor also runs away in the other direction, realizing what he had just discovered._

" _I guess it's time to take my own measures."_

* * *

Wooldoor's clones walk up to him, as Wooldoor shows the clones the vial. "We did it, guys! We caught our first toon!" he exclaimed. "HOORAY!" exclaimed the clones.

"Now, we gotta find some more toons and add them to our collection." said Wooldoor. "But first, we have to…" Wooldoor stopped to hear some noises in the city.

He and the clones turn to see who was making the noise. And sure enough, it was Bill, who was searching around Dimmsdale, prepared to kill anybody that he saw. He didn't seem to be carrying his cannon though, as he was hiding it in his body.

As Wooldoor saw him, he opened the vial and dropped all the paints into the ground. He then hid into a bush, seeming as if he was about to do something. The clones hid there as well.

"Hmm…where, oh where can I find any victims?" thought Bill to himself. "I need them so that they can never return to their normal state."

As he was continuing to fly around, he then notices the paints of Chloe on the ground and stops flying. "Hmm…" he thought as he went to the paints. "Looks like Discord did a good job killing this victim. I wonder why he didn't pick it up though…ah, well."

He grabbed a vial and scooped up the paints of Chloe. "You're gonna be part of my collection now." said Bill. Suddenly he felt rumbling in the area. "Hey, what's going on?!"

After a bit of rumbling, all of Wooldoor's clones popped out from the bushes and rushed to Bill, shocked that it was a trap. "IT'S A TRAP!" exclaimed Bill. "Oh dear!"

Bill tries to escape, but the clones just straight out attack him through tickling. "STOP IT! AHAHA! THAT TICKLES! NO, WAIT! STOP!" he kept exclaiming as the Wooldoor clones continued to tickle him. This went on for a bit until all the vials, which was of Sandy, Mr. Krabs and the Crystal Gems, fell down onto the ground. Chloe's vial also fell down.

As the clones continued to tickle him, Wooldoor rushes out of the bush and grabs all the vials. He then puts it into his pocket quickly. "Alright, men!" exclaimed Wooldoor. "We got the vials! RUN!"

Wooldoor then immediately fled the area, as did the Wooldoor clones. Bill then gets up and sees that Wooldoor and all of his clones have already left. Bill gets extremely enraged by the fact that he was robbed.

"AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, POORLY-CONCEIVED SPONGEBOB PARODY!" exclaimed Bill in rage. "I'LL GET YOU WHEN I FIND YOU! AND WHEN YOU DO, I'LL GET A LAUGH OUT OF IT!"

He decided not to follow Wooldoor, as he felt that it shouldn't be the main goal. As his goal was to kill as many as possible, and as soon as possible, he decided to just start a new collection again.

"Ugh…back to square one." said Bill, as he left with his Paint-Thinner Cannon, still hidden in his body nicely so that anybody couldn't figure out he was hiding it.

* * *

Demeanor continued to look at what the Tooniverse has already become. Thousands, maybe even millions were already demolished and brought to the same container where all the worlds were kept. Aku then goes to him, looking as if he was gonna bring in some news.

"Yes, Aku?" asked Demeanor.

"Sir, an entire third of the Tooniverse has been destroyed and brought into the container." said Aku. "If we keep this up, the entirety of the Tooniverse will be destroyed soon."

Demeanor slowly smiles at this. "You have done a wonderful job, my friend, leading all of the monsters." said Demeanor. "Once all of this clears up, I'm promoting you."

"To what?" asked Aku.

"I don't know yet, but it's gonna be good." said Demeanor. "Now get back to work. A promotion will soon be into your hands."

"Yes, my lord." said Aku, as he left the place. Demeanor then turns back into the Tooniverse. He loved continuing to hear the screams of the innocents, the explosions in each of the worlds, and the sounds of the monsters attacking. As worlds continue to die out and the Tooniverse continues to deteriorate, Demeanor says to himself…

"It's almost time…"

* * *

 **8-15-15-18-1-25! 8-15-15-18-1-25! 23-15-15-12-4-15-15-18 8-1-19 4-15-14-5 7-15-15-4. 8-5'19 7-15-20 19-15-13-5 22-9-1-12-19 20-15 8-9-4-5 21-14-4-5-18 20-8-5 8-15-15-4.**

 **1-14-4 14-15-23 9-20'19 20-9-13-5 20-15 19-5-5 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 14-5-23. 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 14-5-23 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 12-1-14-4 20-8-1-20'19 3-1-12-12-5-4 15-15-15.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	13. Beyond the Boundaries of Ooo

**Anyway, here is chapter 13, where if you haven't guessed already, it's from Adventure Time. However, they'll meet some new people on the way.**

 **So let's get to those reviews, shall we now?**

 **Exotos135: I hope so, and ALMOST TIME FOR WHAT?! *techno music***

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks, man. I know, I'm impressed. LOL.**

 **T-Sauce: (1) I know. Thanks, man. (2) Thanks. Yeah, I know that. The guest was obviously you. :)**

 **Now to the chapter!**

* * *

As I feel like it doesn't really warrant a one-shot, unless I add in details, I'll just be brief here before we get to the details of the next scene.

It all started last night…

It was taking place at the Candy Kingdom. The night before, Princess Bubblegum had contained some zombie flesh from their last attack years ago, deep within her lab. It was so that no such attack could ever happen in the kingdom again.

However, two of the Ippans had quietly snuck into the lab at night, after fighting all the Banana Guards, killing them and hiding their bodies somewhere. They also disabled the cameras that monitored the hallways and pretty much the entire kingdom.

After that, they snuck into the lab, stole the flesh quietly and headed back towards the ship.

In the ship, they ground the flesh into dust and put the dust in a special compartment in the ship, which was to drop the dust during the morning. The next morning, after a pretty normal morning for Finn, Jake and the others, the Axiom came by and dropped the dust everywhere in the Candy Kingdom.

All of the Candy People, including Princess Bubblegum, had been affected, and it caused rampage and havoc throughout the kingdom. But worse, it spread like wildfire. Finn and Jake had escaped the kingdom because it spread so much, not only was it too dangerous, it was already spreading across Ooo.

Various critters, various friends, and almost everybody in Ooo had been affected.

Finn and Jake then hid in the treehouse, packing up everything that they needed, so that they could find the ship and demand the one responsible to turn everything back to normal. Finn even got a few of his swords, including his recently broken Finn sword and his very old first sword.

He even got out the husk-shaped flute made by his friend and possible crush, Huntress Wizard. Just for kicks, you know.

They also grabbed BMO and Neptr and left the treehouse, which was soon infected by the disease in just a couple of seconds.

Although they felt guilty of leaving behind all of their friends to suffer, they knew it was better to find out who did this and bring him to justice, as well as tell him how to turn them back to normal.

* * *

After what seemed like hours and hours of running from the plague, Finn and Jake were now walking through what appeared to be a very dark forest, unsure of what was ahead of them. It was getting darker and darker as they went on.

"Yo, Finn…it's getting really dark." said Jake. "Maybe we should crash for the night."

"No, Jake." said Finn. "What happens if we sleep too long, man? The disease might catch up to us and we'll turn into zombies, with nobody left to save us."

"Ugh…fine." said Jake. "But if I get even sleepier, I'll just sleep on the grass." Finn doesn't hear Jake, though. He's still more determined to find the ship and bring the one to justice, even if it means lack of sleep.

However, a shadow seemed to be lurking near. But it was too dark, so Finn and Jake didn't notice it. The shadow was so dark it was blending in with the dark forest. But as it was getting closer, Jake began to notice it.

"Hey, Finn…I think I see something…" said Jake.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." said Finn, squinting his eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I see a giant lump coming towards us, and it doesn't look…" Jake didn't finish his sentence, as he accidentally bumped into the shadow and falling to the ground. The shadow then notices the two and freaks out.

He then tried to zap at the two, but his shot accidentally hits Neptr instead. "Oops!" exclaimed Neptr, as he accidentally falls off Finn. Neptr then falls onto the ground and is accidentally shattered back into his parts, killing him.

"NEPTRRRRRRRRRRR!" exclaimed Finn, who went to Neptr's parts. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A familiar figure then walks up to the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry there." said the figure. "Poor BMO got killed, huh? It's okay. Gunter and I can keep you company for life, friends."

"Um…that wasn't BMO…wait a minute…I know that voice…" said Finn. "ICE KING?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Ice King." said Ice King. "What did you expect? Princess Bubblegum? She's a zombie."

Finn then gets Neptr's parts, puts it in his bag, and goes up to Ice King. "(Sigh) What the junk are you doing here, Ice King?" asked Finn.

"Well, I was busy writing my next Fionna and Cake fanfiction, where she meets you guys." said Ice King. "However, the Candy People started spreading their bad smell all across the place." We then cut to a flashback of Ice King trying to freeze all the Candy People.

"Unfortunately, my ice powers didn't seem to do anything to them." said Ice King. The Candy People began attacking. "The people began attacking my kingdom. And I wasn't the only one either. As I flew out of the kingdom with Gunter in my hands, I noticed that every single kingdom was being attacked."

We cut back to the present. "And not only that, I saw some new species!"

"What do you mean by new species, Ice King?" asked Finn.

"Well, they were monsters that, as brave as I was to go to Bubblegum's lab, I looked through every single book of hers, but there was no information on any of these new kinds." said Ice King.

"Well, can you tell us what these newfound creatures look like?" asked Jake.

"Hmm…there was one that looked like a huge turtle with a rhino horn, there were birds that looked like magic carpets, there were these things that looked like puppets…" said Ice King.

"Stop there." said Finn. "Ice King, I never heard of these creatures."

"Neither did I." said Ice King. "So I decided to just make a run for it. And then I saw you guys run and leave the place, but in a strange way…as if you went so far, you had just disappeared in the land in a blink of an eye."

"What does that mean?" asked Jake.

"I don't know." said Ice King. "However, I tried to run toward you guys. And then I felt like I was being transported to a new dimension." At first, Finn was skeptical, but when he squinted enough to see the trees, he did notice something different.

"Wow…look at these trees." said Finn, feeling the trees. "They look so detailed and realistic. I've never seen these before."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure they're just new trees, guys." said Jake, yawning. "Look, Ice King…Finn and I have to…" before he could finish, Jake fell down on the ground, so tired his body had just quit and fell asleep. Finn walks up to him and tries to wake him up.

"Jake, wake up!" exclaimed Finn. "We have to keep going! The ship could be close!"

No response. Jake continued to snore. Finn tries numerous times to wake him up, both voice-like and physically. However, nothing seemed to work.

"Look, Finn…" said Ice King. "We're all tired, okay? Let's just rest. Besides, the ship you're talking about should stop at some point. They have to sleep, you know?"

Finn then sighed. "Fine." said Finn. "BMO's pretty tired, too. Let's just sleep on the ground." Finn then slowly goes onto the ground, asleep.

"Wait…I thought BMO was dead." said Ice King. After no response from Finn, he decided to take a nice sleep with Gunter, already asleep as well. So Ice King gets onto the grass and sleeps alongside everybody else.

The winds were howling, crickets were chirping, and danger could just be upon them at any single moment. But the five had just slept there on the grass, just plain tired, needing rest.

* * *

It was now sunrise. The birds were chirping, the winds were silent, and the forest was glowing of orange, red and yellow leaves everywhere. Any sign of danger was no longer seen. Jake slowly begins to wake up.

"(Yawn) Aw…yeah. That was a nice little nap." said Jake. "Well, time to…" Jake begins to notice that BMO was gone. And so was Ice King and Gunter. The three were nowhere to be seen.

Jake begins to freak out and wakes up Finn. "FINN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he said, continuously slapping and rubbing him. Finn finally woke up from Jake's physical wake-up.

"WHAT IS IT, JAKE?! WHAT?!" exclaimed Finn, seeing that Jake had a freaking-out face. "Is there something wrong?!"

"OF COURSE, FINN! BMO, ICE KING AND GUNTER ARE MISSING!" exclaimed Jake.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Finn. However, as the two freaked out about this, Ice King, BMO and Gunter walked back to the group, with Ice King eating something. But how strange. Where did they get food from?

"Howdy, boys." said Ice King, eating something. "BMO, Gunter and I were just taking a walk across the forest."

Finn and Jake then saw the three, took a deep breath, and were completely relieved.

"PHEW! Oh, thank glob. You guys are safe!" exclaimed Finn, who then notices what Ice King was eating. "Um…Ice King, what are you eating?"

"Oh…these are potatoes and molasses." said Ice King. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Where did you get them?" asked Jake, suspiciously.

"Oh…well, BMO, Gunter and I were taking a walk across the forest when we saw a little elephant walking alone." said Ice King. "After we greeted each other, the little elephant showed us to a school of animals and gave us potatoes and molasses. It's really good."

"You mean Tree Trunks? She's here?" asked Finn.

"Nope. Not Tree Trunks. It was a little boy elephant." said BMO.

"So what happened after you guys had potatoes and molasses?" asked Finn.

"Then we just left the school and greeted goodbye." said Ice King, giving the food to Finn. "Want some? It's REALLY good."

"No thanks." said Finn, pushing the plate away.

"Suit yourself." said Ice King, as he continued to eat the food. As he finished eating it, BMO signaled something coming towards them.

"Guys, somebody's coming." said BMO, who then points to the shadow coming towards them. "You get away, or I'll do the BMO chop. You'll be soon dead."

However, the voice called out, which rang a bell for Ice King, BMO and Gunter. The figure came out, revealing it to be a little boy with a teapot on top of its head. He was also carrying his trusted frog.

"GREG!" exclaimed Ice King and BMO. Gunter just quacked in happiness.

"Ice King! BMO! I found you guys again." said Greg. "Boy, Jason Funderburker and I were just talking about you."

"Well then, Greg and Jason…" said Ice King, bringing Finn and Jake along. "Meet my pals, Finn and Jake. Finn is the human next to me, and Jake is the talking dog next to me."

Greg just gasps in excitement. "You have a talking dog?!" exclaimed Greg, who then gave Jason Funderburker to Ice King while Ice King gave Jake to Greg. "Oh, he's so cute."

"HEY!" exclaimed Jake. "I'M NOT CUTE! I'M HOT!"

"Aw…you're so cute when you're mad." said Greg, still hugging Jake. Ice King lets go of Finn, who then walks up to Greg.

"Wait a minute…you're a human? I-I thought humans were extinct and I thought I was the only one left!" exclaimed Finn, who couldn't believe his eyes. He was meeting an actual human.

"Of course I'm human." said Greg. "Your friend here thinks I'm an elephant because I have a teapot on top of my head." he said, giggling.

"Oh…I get it." said Finn. Ice King didn't take notice of Greg, however.

"And I'm not just the only one, Finn." said Greg. "There's still billions of people all around the world!" This causes Finn to squeal in excitement.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Finn. "It's not Susan Strong stuff anymore! It's ACTUAL HUMANS! OH MAN!" but then he remembered what they were supposed to do, and goes back to being serious. "Um…I mean…we have to find out who caused the disease first."

"Ugh…I don't want to walk anymore!" exclaimed Jake.

"Once we bring him to justice, THEN I can see all of the humans." said Finn to himself. "C'mon, guys. Let's go." As Finn and Jake are about to leave the area, Ice King, Gunter and BMO go up to Greg.

"You wanna join our little adventure, Greg?" asked BMO. "There's always new room."

"I would love to!" exclaimed Greg. "But let me go get my older brother first, cause he's still asleep in the forest." He then gets out Mrs. Daniel's rock. "And that's a rock fact!"

Ice King, Gunter and BMO laugh at Greg's rock, while Finn and Jake hear what Greg said and decide to go get his brother.

They walk in a straight line where Greg is leading them, while Finn and Jake keep on the lookout for any monsters that might ambush them. Jason does nothing, as he's being held by Greg. BMO, Gunter and Ice King just continue to talk with Greg about pretty much anything, especially jokes as well.

Greg even taught them about the Potatoes and Molasses song, and BMO, Ice King and Gunter sang along with him. Finn and Jake seem to be annoyed by the song though, but Finn didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings, so he let it slide.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they arrive at a tree stump, where they see Greg's brother, Wirt, sleeping on top of a tree stump, with leaves covering him like a blanket, along with no pillow, leaving Wirt to lie his head on the cold, hard stump.

"Why is your brother a gnome?" asked Ice King.

"Oh, that's because he became one during Halloween." joked Greg, as he puts Jason down and walks up to Wirt, still asleep. "Wirt, wake up. We have company." he said, nudging Wirt a little bit.

That did cause Wirt to wake up a little bit. "Greg, please go back to sleep." said Wirt, turning around and groaning to himself, half-asleep. Greg just sighs and asks BMO to do something for him.

BMO goes on top of Wirt's body, and wakes Wirt up with his alarm clock. Oh, boy was it loud. Wirt immediately woke up, screaming while BMO turned off the alarm, going back to silence. Wirt then turns to see who Greg has met on his journey.

"AAAAA! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" exclaimed Wirt, terrified.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Wirt." said Greg, who began introducing the others to him. "This is Finn, and this is Jake, a talking dog."

"Hey." said Finn and Jake.

"And this is BMO, a video game machine. And this is an old man and his pet penguin, Ice King and Gunter." said Greg.

"Hey." said Ice King and BMO. Gunter just quacked.

"Greg! What did I say about talking to strangers?!" exclaimed Wirt. "I don't trust these people!" This angers Ice King, who goes up to Wirt.

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME, HUH?!" exclaimed Ice King, about to freeze him. "WELL, I FREEZE ANYBODY WHO DOESN'T LIKE A MAN WHO MAKES BOOKS FOR FUN!" Greg does stop him from freezing Wirt, but that was enough for Wirt to freak.

"Okay, okay!" said Wirt, scared. "I trust you. I trust you."

"Thank you." said Ice King. "Anyway, what are you two boys doing in a forest like this?"

"Well, we don't know." said Wirt. "At one second, we were having a normal time in our neighborhood along with the rest of the kids, and then BAM! We have now ended up in a forest!"

Finn thinks about it for a while. "Well, how about you guys come with us? After we finish a mission of ours, we can help you find your way back home. Okay?" he asked.

Wirt shakes his hand. "Oh, thank goodness. And I thought Greg and I would be stuck forever."

"Alright, guys." said Finn. "Let's go." so Finn, Jake, BMO, Ice King, Gunter, Jason Funderburker, Wirt and Greg then go forward to find the ship, and help Wirt and Greg find their way back home.

Unfortunately, as they were about to go, a shadow began to come across them from above. And a big one as well. Although the group didn't notice this at first, they finally noticed when the shadow had come above them.

The group stopped and began to look above. The same ship that had infected Ooo was now going towards them. "IT'S THE SHIP!" exclaimed Finn. "IT'S BACK!"

"What the?" wondered Wirt. "Um…what's a huge spaceship doing here?" Nobody responded. The Axiom was just passing by the world as usual, and as usual, it began dropping all the grayish substance down onto the ground.

"What is that stuff?!" exclaimed Finn.

"I don't know, but whatever it is…" said Jake. "IT'S NASTY!" Finn, Jake and the rest were already being surrounded by all of the substance, which then grew into various Ippans, holding their weapons and such. As Finn was about to fight, Jake hears something.

Suddenly, a bunch of Karafurus fly towards the group, but Jake stretches into a shield. Sure, it hurt Jake a lot, but it was good to keep Finn and the others safe.

"A PHYSICALLY MAGICAL DOG?!" exclaimed Wirt. Nobody answered though.

"FINN!" exclaimed Jake. "If I don't make it…DON'T USE MY BODY AS A SHIELD!"

"I won't, Jake!" exclaimed Finn. "I won't. You're my homie, homie." he continued. "BUT I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU ALL!" Finn rushes towards the monsters and begins fighting them with his sword. Ice King helps with freezing all the monsters, while Jake protects the rest by surrounding them with his body.

* * *

Despite the fighting, the monsters grew by numbers. Monsters like Kissus, Chikullens, Sakanas, and Bosengas were coming towards them, and in large numbers, too.

"Oh, dear…" said Ice King, who then eyes something from far away. "Hold on, guys! I think I see something!"

"NOT NOW, ICE KING!" exclaimed Finn. "THESE MONSTERS ARE GROWING IN NUMBERS!" As he was fighting, Jake continued to get hit by the monsters.

"FINN!" exclaimed Jake. "I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!" he then conks out, turning back into his normal state, leaving the others vulnerable. One of the Ippans then disintegrates and attacks Jason, completely infecting him.

"JASON FUNDERBURKER!" cried Greg. But it was too late. Jason Funderburker was completely infected by the Ippan and was now part of their side. As it looked like the monsters were finally surrounding the seven for attack, something swooshed by.

Something that that knocked most of the monsters down to the ground with the swipe of a dagger.

And with the swipe of a dagger, the monsters knocked down disintegrated, and its insides evaporating into the sky. Finn and Jake look to see a familiar friend, covered in scratches and flying on top of a Furai bird, holding various weapons and covered in a bit of blood.

"MARCELINE?!" exclaimed Finn and Ice King.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO TALK! HOP ON THE BIRD NOW!" exclaimed Marceline. Finn and Ice King grabbed Jake, BMO, Gunter, Wirt and Greg and got onto the Furai, which Marceline trained as she was attacked by it a while ago.

Jason Funderburker was left behind, as he was already part of the monsters, despite Greg's cries. Marceline then told the Furai to follow the ship, at which the Furai obeyed. While the bird was going towards the ship…

"What's wrong with the kid?" asked Marceline, seeing that Greg was crying.

"That poor kid lost his pet frog from the monsters." said Finn, who then comforted Greg. "Don't worry, little buddy. We'll get your frog back soon enough."

Greg hugs Finn. "Thanks, Finn." Jake wakes up from the conk-out and sees the bird.

"AAAAAAAA! WE'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE MONSTERS!" exclaimed Jake, who then eyes Marceline. "AND MARCELINE'S THE ONE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE?!"

"Chill out, dude." said Marceline. "I trained the guy. We're going towards the ship you guys need to go."

"How did you know?" asked Finn.

"Well, I saw you guys leave to find the ship, but I couldn't find you. So I had to survive on my own for a little while." said Marceline. "Anyway, we'll be near the ship soon enough…"

However, the Furai accidentally flies into a tree, causing everybody to fall off the bird as the Furai immediately flies away from the tree. Which means…back to walking. "AW, WHAT?!" exclaimed Jake. "I was enjoying the ride!"

The group continued to walk, just doing the stuff like what typical survivors do. As well as Jake stretching to the top of the forest, looking around to find the ship.

But…let's just say that…later on, they knew and saw where the ship was going, so they ran on their feet. They kept running and running with no sign of stopping.

Eventually, Finn and the others had reached the end of a cliff. The Axiom continued to pass by, with all its inhabitants laughing, seeming as if Finn and the others could no longer catch it due to the large distance between them.

Finn and the others just glared at the Axiom. Although it was getting away, it would not be for long. Or so Finn thought for some reason.

"Aw, snap! We missed the ship!" exclaimed Jake. "We'll never make it there! And I don't think I can stretch enough to reach it."

"Don't worry, guys. We have to keep going!" exclaimed Finn.

Finn began to run towards the right, seeming as if he has a plan to reach the Axiom in a different direction. Jake and the others just shrugged and ran to follow Finn, as if he knew how to reach the Axiom soon.

And who knows? He could be right.

So, Finn and the others are reaching out for another way to the Axiom, unsure of what's coming to them, and unsure of who they're gonna meet. But one thing is certain for Finn and the others.

They WILL try to bring the one responsible to justice.

The Axiom continued to go through various worlds, wondering where to invade next. The monsters were all either doing their business, or just having fun inside the ship. However, a mysterious shadow was lurking across the Axiom, while the monsters were having fun.

The shadow was hiding and going all across the Axiom, spying on all of the other monsters and learning about them. The shadow knew that if he had enough information, he could figure out their weaknesses.

He was taking all of his notes in his little notepad. Aside a couple of funny drawings he did out of boredom, he had written a lot of information about the monsters.

Every occasional period, he would look out the window to see havoc wreaking everywhere. As the monsters did everything to kill anybody and destroy anything that came in their way, this shadow has written all of them down.

But it wasn't enough. He still needed more.

So, this figure continues to hide and look around the Axiom to see what these monsters are up to and what they plan next. And since he's a very good hider, the monsters don't notice a thing.

And the audience doesn't know either.

I won't tell you what it is, but it appeared to be the shadow of somebody short. And this somebody wasn't human either. This figure had a tail behind its body, which was rectangular. It was covered in this greenish fur all over its body, and he was wearing a fedora hat on his head.

What's most important was his chitter-chatter, which was his ability to speak to the animals.

Now, if you're wondering how he got into the ship, let's just say the usual invasion, he saw the ship, and hopped onto it. And there was something about his family and friends either being captured or killed, but that's probably another story.

So don't bother the spy at the moment. He needs to learn just a little more about the monsters. And then, once he has all the information he needs for each kind, the time will soon strike.

* * *

 **6-9-14-14 1-14-4 20-8-5 15-20-8-5-18-19 8-1-22-5 19-20-1-18-20-5-4 1 16-1-20-8. 1 16-1-20-8 20-15 19-8-15-23 20-8-5 15-14-5 2-5-8-9-14-4 20-8-9-19 20-8-5-9-18 23-18-1-20-8.**

 **14-15-23, 14-5-24-20 23-5 7-15 20-15 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 19-20-1-7-5. 9-20'19 18-5-1-12-12-25, 18-5-1-12-12-25 19-9-13-16-12-5. 10-21-19-20 20-21-18-14 20-8-5 16-1-7-5.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	14. The Island of Art Research Facility

**So far, this was my least favorite chapter to write, and I didn't really like writing it. But this was the best I could write about it, as I felt like there wasn't much to write about.**

 **Still, if you feel it's kinda rushed, just tell me about it by PM.**

 **Anyway, chapter 14 everybody! Here, we get to what's inside the power of the Island of Art, and what's currently happening in the facility at the moment.**

 **To the reviews. I'm really tired and I need to study for my final exams.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks, bro. Really appreciate it.**

 **the invader teen14: That will depend, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna add Dragon Ball Z in it. I don't watch the anime.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **T-Sauce: Thanks. You should definitely watch Over the Garden Wall. It's narrative, poetic and very dramatic, too. And is it strange that I was rushing this before I found your comment?**

 **Now to the story while I go and study.**

* * *

A circle was being made on what appeared to be a steel wall. And the kind of circle was the one made by some sort of special tool that could cut holes in windows or walls. The tool was of an extremely hot blade, and was almost done making the circle.

Once the circle was finished, the entire circle fell down to the ground, leaving a huge circle for a hole in the wall. Two pairs of feet walked into the place quietly, not wanting to get caught.

Those two feet were the feet of Samurai Jack and Kim Possible, who had apparently met in a flashback that I'm gonna show you right now.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Jack was roaming around in the endless grass, alone and quiet, just gazing into a gray sky that had nothing really to show but a few clouds that didn't represent anything.

However, as he was continuing to walk in the endless grass, he then catches sight of a ship going past him, the Axiom being the ship.

Jack was now curious. He was wondering what the ship was, and who was riding it. He was wondering what the ship was doing, and where it was going. So many questions, yet so little answers for Jack. If anything, there was no answer at all.

Except the ship was dropping down the substance again.

The substance had once again formed new Ippans, slowly rising up to the ground like zombies acting like robots. Jack got out his sword and was ready to fight the Ippans, as the monsters slowly walked towards him. Jack was confused at the Ippans' slow speed, but it didn't matter.

Jack then began slashing at the Ippans one by one, each Ippan disappearing into a puff of smoke and its own substance evaporating into the air. And the Ippans fought back by continuously pounding on Jack with their fists.

But that didn't stop Jack. He kept going and going until all of the Ippans were gone.

However, the ship kept dropping more of the substance, and with the amount of Ippans that were growing one by one, Jack kept fighting, eventually becoming so exhausted that he had to breathe heavily while fighting with his sword.

But the Ippans didn't stop growing.

So Jack decided it was best to flee. He ran towards a direction where the Ippans weren't inhabiting the area. He kept running and running, and he did eventually outrun the Ippans.

But, to his curiousness and surprise, there was a nearby boundary in his world that he had never explored. The boundary had consisted of just the color gray, and when Jack reached out, his hand had been shown to the next world.

Now Jack was wondering what was behind the boundary, and what he might find there. He was trying to resist walking through it, but wanting to discover what this was, he walked through it.

* * *

To his surprise, Jack found himself in a demolished suburban neighborhood. A city called Middletown, if you're curious just like Jack. He began to look around the cars and buildings and trees, but he can't seem to find any sort of life.

He continued to look harder. Inside buildings, inside parks, inside more buildings and cars, but nope. Still no sign of life anywhere.

Despite all that, he continued to look.

…then he bumped into somebody. This startled both of them and both had brought out their fighting moves and taunts. Jake then rushed towards the other one and both of them fought a short battle, involving Jack's sword and the other one's spy equipment.

After the fight, both were exhausted, although both realized that neither was the enemy and both were innocent.

"…you're a pretty good fighter." said Jack. "I am Jack. What's your name, young one?"

"Kim. Kim Possible." said Kim. "And thanks." she paused for a moment before saying something. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm not from around here." said Jack. "I was walking in the fields, running away from these strange creatures, and then I ended up here in this…place."

"What creatures were you fighting?" asked Kim, wondering what Jack was talking about.

"These creatures were very robot-like." said Jack. "And they were in large numbers, too. There were way too many for me to fight alone." Kim had a wondering face, seeing as if she could figure out what Jack was talking about.

"These creatures you were talking about remind me of the creatures I were fighting to save my homeplace…" said Kim. "…and failed, leaving pretty much everybody gone." Jack didn't look surprised at this, somehow.

"Well, should we go looking for these creatures?" asked Jack.

"Yes, let's." said Kim. Both of them decided to team up and look around the desolated homeplace just a little bit more. But that soon ended when they saw a shadow running towards somewhere, catching both of their attentions.

They began running towards the shadow. "HEY! STOP!" exclaimed Kim. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

That didn't seem to do anything. The shadow continued to run until he entered a boundary of the world, disappearing. The two, wondering where he went, decided to do exactly what the shadow was doing. And sure enough, they disappeared and entered a new world.

* * *

This new world consisted of magical buildings with smiling faces, anthropomorphic animals, magical fairies, a giant logo that said Disney World, and a lot more. But there was no sign of the shadow. "Alright." said Jack. "The shadow's gotta be here somewhere. We have to keep looking."

Kim and Jack continued to look around, seeing a bunch of magical houses, magical creatures and whatnot until they see the same shadow go towards a mysterious castle. The two followed pursuit until they reached the front door of the castle.

Before going in, Jack accidentally steps on a crumpled piece of paper. Wondering what was written on it, he picks up the paper, opens it and begins reading.

 _This Disney castle, which is also a link to the Island of Art, is closed for repairs._

"Disney castle?" wondered Jack. "What's a Disney castle? And what's the Island of Art?"

"Whatever it is, the shadow is inside." said Kim. "And it's definitely got some friends inside as well, so we have to be careful." Kim then slowly opens the castle, with Jack following her. The two look around to see a lab/studio/factory hybrid, fully functional.

"That's funny." said Kim. "The note said that it was closed for repairs."

"It must be a trick to fool us into not looking any further here." said Jack. Both then walk around the castle, seeing all the strange machinery, odd technology and familiar weaponry until they see a mysterious tube in the corner, which read:

 _Portal to Island of Art._

"The shadow must've went up from here." said Kim. "Where else are we gonna look?" Jack slowly nodded his head after a bit of silence as the two went inside the tube. Although nothing seemed to happen, suddenly, they felt like they were being transported.

It felt very fast, and Kim and Jack felt like they were being transported into the sky.

And finally, the tube stopped and the two went out of it, and they saw that they were in the Island of Art. However, they didn't know this, and they thought that this was just a regular city. Both then decided to ask questions to all of the citizens.

"Alright. We have to ask questions to these…weird citizens." said Kim.

Jack sees a laptop walking by and walks up to it. When the laptop noticed, he looked terrified. "Have you seen a shadow walking by?" asked Jack.

The laptop responded by screaming in terror and running away. "IT'S TOONS FROM THE TOONIVERSE! THEY'RE HERE TO STOP ALL OF US!" he exclaimed. All the art materials notice, panic and run away from them, leaving both Kim and Jack alone.

"That was weird." said Jack. "Alright, if they won't ask us questions…where should we find him?" Kim looked around until she saw a giant building in the middle of the island, which looked like the powerhouse and facility of the art materials.

"I think I know where to look…" said Kim.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback.)**

Jack and Kim began to search around the facility, while trying to avoid getting caught. "Alright, where should we look?" asked Jack.

"Well, let's just keep going and see what we find." said Kim. Jack agreed to the plan, and both set out even further to find anything interesting.

Eventually, they came across a metal door. Kim went closer to it and heard something. It sounded like the sounds of screaming and crying and begging for release. Kim decided to go even closer, and sure enough, she was right. Screaming and crying were heard.

"LET ME OUT!" exclaimed one.

"PLEASE, LET US GO! I HAVE PARENTS AND FRIENDS!" exclaimed another.

A third one was already screaming and sobbing for his loss.

Jack hears this as well as both quietly agree to open the door and free everybody in the room, despite consequences of getting caught.

Kim then slowly pushed open the door and both Kim and Jack entered the room. It was extremely dark, so neither could see a thing. However, Kim noticed a switch nearby and decided to turn it on. When she flipped the switch, the lights turned on and what the two saw was a shocking discovery.

Inside the room was a few large cages made of some hard wood. Toons were being held in these cages, ranging from young to old, and human to creature.

There were about 30 toons in total inside the room, and could increase as the invasion is still going, with the 30 ranging from several cartoons in several channels.

All the toons looked depressed, but were shocked to see that two people were in the room, NOT in cages. "Are you here to save us?!" exclaimed Phineas. Kim and Jack looked at each other before nodding. The crowd had went wild, seeing that both were gonna release them from their cages.

"Oh, Phineas!" exclaimed Isabella, hugging him. "We're gonna be okay!"

"It's about time, too." said Penn Zero.

"So, come on now! Release us!" exclaimed Clarence. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, hurry!" exclaimed Sumo.

Jack immediately got out his sword, and with a little practice, slashed at all of the wooden cages, breaking them all and freeing all the hostages from the cages. "HOORAY! HOORAY!" chanted out all of the toons, free from their cages as Jack put his sword back.

However, this caused an alarm to ring, panicking all the hostages as they all run around in circles. Jack tries to get them to stay calm. "Stay calm, everyone. We'll find a way out." However, the door to the room opened.

And dozens of art materials rushed into the room, shocked at what was going on.

"LOOK AT THAT ASSHOLE!" exclaimed a marker. "He just freed all of our hostages!"

"YEAH! WHAT A JERK!" exclaimed a piece of clay. "We should all run into them all and put them in iron cages!"

"Whose idea was it to make WOODEN cages?! Wouldn't iron cages make more sense?!" exclaimed a pencil. The marker and the clay laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Wooden iron cages will make more sense?!" exclaimed the marker before howling out loud. "Sure, we'll make some wooden iron cages."

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed the pencil. "WE HAVE TO CATCH THEM ALL BEFORE THEY ALL ESCAPE AND FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS…" before the pencil finished, Jack and the others have fled the area by rushing into all the art materials and pushing them out of the way.

"…shoot." said the marker. "I knew we shouldn't have been delaying. The Minister Painter is gonna fire us for sure."

* * *

Everybody began rushing around the facility, hoping to find a way out of it, while the art materials and some Ippans were following them.

"HEY, STOP!" exclaimed an Ippan. "GET BACK HERE!"

"You guys go ahead. I'll delay the creatures!" exclaimed Jack, who turned around and rushed towards the art materials and the Ippans and slashing at them with his sword. The creatures did what they could to stop Jack from killing them, but Jack still continued to slash at them with his sword.

Eventually, few were left, but decided not to interfere in fear of being killed by Jack, so they ran off. Jack put his sword back and rushed to where he last saw the others.

However, it wasn't easy. Jack had to look around the facility for a while, constantly looking around the strange technology consisting of guns, lasers and bombs, as well as hiding from any other monsters that might see him.

Still, he had to look. And he did when he accidentally bumped into the others. Kim, who was bumped by Jack, turned around. "Oh, hey. You're back." said Kim. "How was the fight?"

"Pretty good." said Jack. "So, where were you? I've been looking for you for a while."

"Well, we found this control room that might have information about this place, but we decided to just wait for you until you came so that we can check it out together." said Kim.

"Okay…" said Jack.

"But since you're here, we can now enter the room together." said Kim. "Come on." And so, Jack followed. So, they did the same things that Jack had done before. Which was looking around the strange technology and hiding from the monsters.

Then, they found the control room, which was closed by a metal door that said:

 _Control Room. Art materials allowed only._

"Well, this is the place. Come on, let's get in and see what's inside. " said Kim, who pushed the door open. The others saw that the control room was a pretty small place. A couple of screens were shown, as well as a few controlling devices, consisting of keyboards, buttons, levers and all kinds of machinery.

Jack, Kim and the others stepped in and looked around the small control room. Despite the small space of what the control room had to offer, there was a bit of information that was pretty helpful to them.

The toons found a few files consisting of blueprints for weapons as well as documents of invaded and destroyed worlds, by which the hostages explained that this was a multiverse, intriguing Kim. Jack decided to take a look at one of the documents and saw that Aku was leading the army.

"So, my enemy Aku was behind all of this…" thought Jack to himself. "But…wait...if he was behind all of this, where did all of these creatures come from? How did he get so powerful?"

Jack was thinking of all of these questions, but was interrupted by Kim's newest discovery.

"Hey, guys…look at this." said Kim, pointing to a screen. "Something's odd here, and I think you may wanna look at this." Jack and the others walked up to Kim and looked at where Kim was pointing at.

The screen showed a huge room that looked like an endless pit with a small platform. The small platform had three little girls, dressed in red, blue and green and about the age of kindergarteners. They were being held by three small machines, who were sucking their power to help power the factory faster.

The three little girls were screaming in agony as the machines continue to electrocute them and suck their power slowly.

This shocks everybody in the control room, and some of them were even crying as well. "So, these three little girls are being held against their will to make the factory stronger." said Kim. "That's just horrible." everybody in the room agreed.

"What are we gonna do about them?" asked Isabella, facing Kim, who had a very serious issue on her hands.

"…we have some girls to save." said Kim, who then rushed out of the room, heading towards somewhere. Jack and the others looked at each other, shrugged and decided to follow Kim. Cause there's some girls that need saving.

Will they arrive on time, or will the girls soon die if all of their power is drained?

Only the future will tell about them.

* * *

 **10-1-3-11 1-14-4 11-9-13 14-15-23 8-1-22-5 1 16-12-1-14. 1-14-4 9-20 23-9-12-12 2-5 9-14 1 19-8-15-18-20 20-9-13-5 19-16-1-14.**

 **2-21-20 2-5-6-15-18-5 23-5 7-5-20 20-15 23-8-1-20 20-8-5-25'18-5 7-15-14-14-1 4-15, 23-8-15 1-13 9 7-15-14-14-1 20-1-12-11 1-2-15-21-20 14-5-24-20? 23-8-15?**

 **I also found out about the starting Pokemon in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I'm choosing Litten because I LOVE CATS!**

 **Read and review. :)**


	15. You Killed Him, You Monster!

**Keep in mind that…after this chapter, I'll be back in hiatus again. I'll be gone for a couple of days starting May 26, and I won't be around to comment or post anything. So, starting May 26 until May 29, I won't be around here for something that's kinda personal.**

 **Also, I have finished my schoolyear! (Only one month of summer though.) So, finally…I think I'll be able to do more time on the story. Here's to more chapters along the way.**

 **Okay, here's chapter 15, where we get to a couple of groups from the past couple of chapters. So before we get to this, let's get to the reviews. :)**

 **Exotos135: Thanks, and I'll definitely have fun with the game when it come out.**

 **NotShemp: It's sort of like a parody/tribute. And…no. They don't turn into trophies. They turn into paints.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, dude.**

 **BSNF1995: I talked some sense into him, and he took it down. I was happy after that.**

 **jaden: No, I haven't.**

 **lol: Thanks. Didn't think I'd get a comment about it. XD**

 **T-Sauce: Thanks for your comment. And good. Keep watching until the end. I'm sure you'll have a good time watching until the end.**

 **Alright, let's continue the story!**

* * *

A typical chicken was going across a plain dirt road from a lake shore, pecking into the dirt like normal. Then, as it was doing so, a few figures had accidentally surprised the chicken, causing it to faint. Stimpy, who was covered in a chicken suit for some reason, came up to it.

"Are you okay, little duckling?" asked Stimpy.

"It's a Gallus gallus domesticus, Stimpy." said Lisa Loud. "Isn't it obvious?"

"…what?" said Stimpy. Some Rabbids then passed by, mocking him for thinking it's a duck. Lincoln Loud passes by as well.

"Stimpy, your goal is to be the monster bait…I MEAN, army mascot." said Lincoln. "It's your duty to be shown as our symbol."

"Oh, right." said Stimpy. "Sorry." It wasn't easy for the group. After their departure from the hiding spot, they still couldn't find anybody to save and nobody extra joining them. They spent a few nights on the ground and only ate what they could find.

But this time, as the Nicktoons were walking, sadly feeling like giving up, they spotted somebody doing something suspicious. "Hey, I see something!" exclaimed XJ-9. "It looks like he's doing something odd."

"Well, whatever it is, GET HIM!" exclaimed Plankton. The Nicktoons agreed and decided to follow the figure, who had now heard the group and was now running away from them. But something didn't feel right, and something terrible happened.

Gary was left behind…and everybody had accidentally forgot about him.

Gary tries his hardest to speed to them, but he could only make about an inch a second, so there was no way of reaching up to them soon, if at all.

But then, he heard the sound of stomping and turned around. "Meow?" he wondered.

It was Discord, and he was aiming the shot at Gary to kill him, much to Gary's shock and fear. "Fear not, little snail." said Discord. "You won't even know the pain you're gonna get."

"MEOW!" exclaimed Gary, as he tried to run away. But unfortunately, Discord shoots at Gary with the cannon, causing him to melt to death. Nobody was able to notice, as they were definitely far off. Discord giggles to himself as a doppelganger of himself, made of the substance, was walking towards him.

"Alright, me." said Discord. "Before I get the snail's substance, you go and clone him with your substance." The doppelganger saluted Discord as he flew into Gary, the substance overcoming his paints.

The substance came up to reveal an evil doppelganger Gary. Discord giggles to himself as he picks up the paints of Gary and informs the Gary doppelganger what to do if he sees any toon, which the doppelganger nods in obedience.

Then Discord sneaks off, and so does Gary, but on a different direction.

* * *

SpongeBob's group were also in the same lake shore, somewhere in the area that the evil Gary was roaming around in, even though they don't know that. SpongeBob, Patrick, Wander and Star were just humming some songs to themselves while the rest continued to follow them.

As they continued to walk, the most embarrassing time, at least for Marco, came.

His phone rang.

And if you know what the ringtone is, I don't need to explain it to you. Everybody just stopped and turned around to Marco, who was embarrassed at his ringtone.

"Ugh…what is that strange song?!" exclaimed Gumball.

"A space unicorn? Marco, were you doing something about Pony Head way before you met all of us?" asked Wander. "And wait…you had a phone the whole time?"

Marco tries to defend himself. "It's supposed to be…IRONIC!" he exclaimed to the others. Squidward walked up to him.

"In what way, Karate Kid?" he asked Marco, raising an eyebrow. "Think before you answer." As Marco was about to shut off the phone, Star swiped the phone from his pocket and took a look at the Caller ID before squealing in excitement.

"IT'S OSKAR!" exclaimed Star. Though nobody seemed to know what she was talking about, Marco thought that seemed suspicious.

"I don't know, Star. Didn't the lizard guy attack our entire neighborhood?" said Marco. "I think it's obvious that that's probably not Oskar." SpongeBob walked up to him.

"Who's Oskar?" asked SpongeBob.

"He's just a creepy boy that Star likes." said Marco. "He does nothing but play this…EAR-DRUM MOLESTING STUFF…he calls music."

"Much like Squidward and his clarinet, except…not ear-drum molesting stuff, and more like…just bad music." said SpongeBob.

"HEY!" exclaimed Squidward, who then starts to go sarcastic. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M GOOD AT THE CLARINET! HA! It's just bad music and not ear-drum mo…"

"QUIET EVERYBODY!" yelled Star. "I'M ABOUT TO TALK TO HIM!" she exclaimed, pressing the phone and beginning to talk, as everybody just goes in silence while waiting for her to finish. Of course, it wasn't Oskar that was on the phone.

"T…Toffee?" said Star. We then cut to a part of the Void, where Toffee was watching the Tooniverse.

"Yeah. Boy, what a clever girl you are." said Toffee, chuckling to himself. "I figured you'd turn on the call since it was Oskar's phone that was calling Marco's." Star then gets angry.

"What did you do to Oskar?!" exclaimed Star.

"Oh, he's safe and sound in our plan to dominate the universe." said Toffee. "But enough talk. Since you called on the phone, it means you're still alive."

As Star and Toffee argue with each other on the phone while SpongeBob and the others stare in confusion, what appeared to be a cannon aiming towards her was taking place. The Gary doppelganger, who was on a cliff, was preparing the cannon to take out Star and the others. **(Almost forgot: Discord gave him the cannon.)**

He then started the cannon and was ready to fire.

But as the shot was about to come out, the slash of a sword came and sliced the cannon in half, destroying it as the cannon exploded. Gary turned to see that Finn and his group had seen what was going on and put a stop to it.

"It's over, slimy snail." said Finn. "We're gonna have to take you out if you don't stop." Gary didn't respond. Instead, he just glared at Finn and everyone else for a while until he zoomed toward them, anger in his face.

Finn and the others began to run towards the snail. And it looked like the battle was about to begin.

* * *

"I'm just saying…" said Toffee. "We're sending monsters out to find you. And we will look for you. And we will find you. And we will kill you." he then giggled before ending the call as Star gave back the phone back to Marco.

"It was Toffee." said Star. "He's sending out troops to kill us!" This shocks Marco and some of the others, but confused the rest.

"Wait, Toffee?" said Wander. "Your enemy is a piece of candy?"

"That's just weird." said Gumball. Marco tries to correct the others.

"No, no, no. Toffee is…" as Marco was about to answer, SpongeBob interrupts him.

"So, wait…if Star's enemy is a piece of candy, I'd say let Patrick fight him. He'll do a great job defeating him." said SpongeBob.

"Cause…you know, I'm hungry." said Patrick. As the group began to bicker for a bit, SpongeBob then heard something from far off. Sounding like a small scream of agony. "Meow…"

"Gary…" said SpongeBob, curious. SpongeBob turns around as he looks far off to see that the evil doppelganger that was Gary was already being beaten up by Finn and the others. He kept wailing in agony, shell pieces breaking and flying around.

We immediately zoom back from Gary to SpongeBob, who not only had a face of shock, but felt like that his heart had stopped.

"GAAAAAAAAARRRYYYYY!" exclaimed SpongeBob from far. By the time he had said this, Ice King froze Gary with his ice powers while Finn knocked it down. (Though it was unnecessary, he had to do it to prevent the monster from chasing them if they left.)

Since the battle was taking place in a high cliff, the frozen monster bounced off the ground first before shattering into dozens of pieces on the second fall. It shattered so hard, that the skin, intestines and shell pieces had scattered a little bit.

But that was only for poor SpongeBob to see, thinking that was Gary who just got killed.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRY! NOOO!" yelled SpongeBob, catching everybody's attention, as he ran up to where the corpse was.

"SpongeBob, wait!" said Star. "Where are you going?!" everybody else followed pursuit as SpongeBob and the others were about to make it to the shards of the body.

"Gary! Why did they do this to you?!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Why did they do this to my pet snail?!"

"SpongeBob!" exclaimed Star, rushing towards him. "What happened?!" SpongeBob, starting to cry, pointed her to the remains of the corpse. "Oh…dear…" she said to herself, quietly shocked and disgusted.

"G…Gary…no…" said SpongeBob, before crying out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SpongeBob then picked up the shards of the broken shell, tears flowing through his eyes, as the shell's substance started to melt and evaporate. SpongeBob, in complete shock, tries his best to cover up all the shards to prevent it from evaporation.

"Gary! No!" exclaimed SpongeBob, trying his hardest to prevent the evaporation. "Please don't leave me! Please don't give up on me! PLEASE!"

But alas, the shards evaporated, and so did the body parts, leaving the shadow gone forever. However, SpongeBob, still thinking it was Gary, was spiritually broken.

"Gary…" he said, wiping his tears with his hands. "I'm so sorry…I didn't save you on time…" Everybody looked at each other in silence before bowing their heads down in sorrow. Even Squidward felt so bad for SpongeBob's loss, despite not caring for the snail before.

Star slowly kneeled down to SpongeBob as she tried to comfort him. SpongeBob then notices that Star was trying to do so and notices her cheeks have become broken hearts. "Star…your cheeks…" he said.

"Don't mind that…it's just part of my body for my cheeks to emote." said Star. "…SpongeBob…I'm…I'm sorry for your loss." she said, softly and sadly. "Your pet must've been very special to you."

"He was very special, Star." said SpongeBob, softly. "But he was more than just a pet. He…*sniff* He was my best friend…we did everything together. He was like a brother to me…" he then cries a little louder, but still soft. "And now he's gone forever!"

After a while of silence, Star then slowly hugs him with her arms. SpongeBob soon felt like his body was being warmed by her arms, and felt a little better due to her optimism and hospitality. He then decided to hug her back for a little bit until they both decide to stop.

"Thanks for the hug…" said SpongeBob.

"You're welcome." said Star, whose hearts turned back to normal. Despite the hug, SpongeBob still felt the sadness within him.

"I just feel…so bad…it's my fault my snail is dead forever." said SpongeBob, drooping. That phrase caused Star to get really angry. The hearts in her cheeks turned to skulls, and her eye color turned into a dark red, with what appeared to be fire on her sclera.

SpongeBob and the others look in confusion. "Woah, what did I say?!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "And your cheeks have changed again!"

"Oh, SpongeBob…" said Star. "It's not your fault that your snail is dead. IT'S THE KILLER'S FAULT!" she yelled into the sky, freaking out everybody.

"Is this normal for you, Marco?!" exclaimed Squidward, frightened.

"Yeah, at some points it's normal." said Marco. The rest of the group looked shocked that Star was acting so angry, but who could blame her? SpongeBob's snail was everything to him. "But Star…how are we gonna find the killer?" Star turns back to normal, her cheeks and her eyes. She then calmly answers him.

"Well…I do know who killed him. An old man in a blue dress and a little boy with his dog…there's others too, but I didn't see them. But whatever, I'M AVENGING YOUR SNAIL!" she yelled, as she ran off, with SpongeBob and the others following.

* * *

It actually didn't take too long. It just took a couple of minutes, but the group had reached Finn's group in a wide plain, with Finn noticing the group's anger, especially on Star's face.

"Who are those guys?!" exclaimed Finn in curiousness.

"No questions…human boy." said Star, gritting her teeth. "We know that you and the others killed that snail! And we highly condemn that unthinking action of yours!" As Star's group agrees, it baffles Finn's group.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Jake. "You were with the snail?!"

"Yeah, that's jacked up, man." said Finn. "That snail was an evil snail! He tried to kill us, man!" This shocks SpongeBob to anger as he goes up beside Star.

"I tell you that even at his worst, Gary wouldn't even hurt an innocent person. Gary's the most innocent snail that I've ever had, and he was kind-hearted and caring!" exclaimed SpongeBob. This doesn't seem to convince Finn and the others.

"Well, maybe your stupid snail was lying to you this whole time." said Ice King. "Cause he attacked us! The killing was pretty unnecessary, but…we're glad he's dead!" This blows the last straw for the opposing team, shocking and angering the team.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Star. "We planned to beat you…but now we'll do worse! GET THEM ALL!" Star and the others began rushing towards Finn and the others, as the two began to clash to start a fight.

* * *

" _ **Twenty minutes later…" said the narrator of SpongeBob.**_

Finn's group had fallen down onto the ground, exhausted beyond belief. SpongeBob decided to let Star do the last punch to get the guys out of the place. "Alright, Star. Go with what you got." said SpongeBob. Star walked towards the piled-on group and charged up her wand for something.

"MEGA…RAINBOW…FIST PUNCH!" exclaimed Star, doing her final move onto the opposing group with her wand. What came out of it was a giant rainbow-colored fist that was moving quickly towards the exhausted group by tunneling into the ground.

"Oh, bleep blop." said Finn.

"Bleep blop times the number of people in our team." said a scared Jake.

The fist then punched the group hard from below, launching the team into the sky, screaming their heads off as a sparkle shined into the sky while the screams lowered into nothing. SpongeBob and the others looked at the sky and saw nothing.

"Those guys got what they deserved." said Gumball.

"Agreed." said SpongeBob. As they were about to leave, he noticed something coming down. "Hey, guys…something's coming down."

The paints of all of the dead toons were now falling down to the ground. But before they could react, a figure zoomed by, and in a comedic timing, used a lot of vials to grab all the paints. The group then sees that it was Wooldoor who did it. Though, they didn't know who he was.

Wooldoor then grabs some of the paintbrush hairs and puts it inside each of the vials that he got. While they were left to recover, Wooldoor noticed that everybody else was staring at him.

"What did you just do?" asked SpongeBob. "And why do you look like me?"

"Well, I grab the paints of dead cartoon characters for myself to use." said Wooldoor.

"Cool. So, you got those guys because they got what they deserved?" asked Gumball.

"Actually. These guys were innocent." said Wooldoor. "The snail that they were fighting was not the real Gary at all, and was just an evil clone made by somebody from the army, which was why the snail attacked them. And if you're wondering how I know this…um…"

"Wait…" said Marco. "If those guys are really innocent, why did you get them then?"

Wooldoor paused for a bit before rushing off. SpongeBob and the others looked at each other, guilty faces turning into "GET BACK HERE!" faces. SpongeBob and the others now began chasing Wooldoor, who was holding all of the vials to himself.

"GET BACK! WHY ARE YOU HIDING DEAD BODIES?!" exclaimed Marco.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, YOU FREAKOS!" exclaimed Wooldoor. "EXCEPT TWO OF THESE GUYS ARE SANDY AND MR. KRABS…and that's it."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE HIDING MY FRIENDS?!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NEVER! I NEED THEM!" exclaimed Wooldoor. As he continued to run, he turned again to see that not only was SpongeBob's group running for him, but Plankton's group have been chasing him as well, as he realized that the Nicktoons saw him and decided to chase him.

"THE NICKTOONS, TOO?! COME ON!" yelled Wooldoor. That's when Plankton jumped up from the ground and got onto Wooldoor's head. "Hey! Get your green bean body off my head!"

"NEVER!" yelled Plankton, who then began tickling Wooldoor's head. Wooldoor began laughing from Plankton's stubby tiny hands tickling him, and so hard that he accidentally dropped a bunch of vials. About all of the vials of Finn's group.

By then, Wooldoor shakes Plankton off of him, extremely annoyed. "(Sigh) I'm outta here!" he exclaimed.

He then goes roadrunner speed and zooms out of the area, holding the rest of the vials. Plankton and SpongeBob group then goes up to the vials, still on the ground. And for the rest of the chapter, I'll be brief here.

* * *

After about a minute, the vials of Finn's group have revived. After a brief argument and realization of misunderstanding, Finn and SpongeBob's group apologizes while the three groups introduce each other. Plankton realized that Gary must've been left behind and is now lost. But the groups decided that finding Wooldoor was more important.

So they teamed up into one big group and is now searching throughout the area.

They looked around the entire area, fighting any monsters that they saw, including new ones they haven't seen before, like the Sabushi and the Bumu. Sabushis slashed with their swords and Bumus exploded, but the group was still finding Wooldoor.

Eventually…

"HEY, GUYS!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "I think I see something!" Everybody stopped at whatever they were doing and went to where SpongeBob was pointing at. They saw an empty vial on the ground, and next to the vial was a cave-like entrance.

"A cave?" wondered Star.

"Really…that's where this maniac is hiding?" wondered Plankton.

"If that yellow maniac is in there, we bring him to justice!" exclaimed Gumball. Everybody nodded their heads and decided to enter. Inside the cave, they did pretty much the same thing as before. Fighting monsters and looking everywhere.

Soon, they found a light leading to somewhere. After going out the exit, the gang sees that they are in the Disney world, now demolished and abandoned, but they didn't know what it was, of course.

But what really stuck out, was that they saw a giant Disney castle, and above the Disney castle, the Axiom was flying there. This made the group wonder if the Axiom stays somewhere close by to the castle.

"Hey…it's the ship again." said Plankton.

"It IS the same ship." said Pony Head. "The one that destroyed all of our homes!"

"That must mean the yellow guy was behind all of this. Killing all of us, destroying all of our places, and going places!" exclaimed Darwin. "But WHY?!"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we find him and tell him why he did all of this!" exclaimed Finn.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Wirt. "We're making him pay for all the atrocious things he has done!"

"Uh, guys…" said Plankton, trying to correct them that Wooldoor isn't the one responsible. "The yellow guy wasn't…"

"NO TIME TO BE TALKING, PLANKTON!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "We got a poorly-conceived me to confront! No chit-chat until all of this is OVER!"

"FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" exclaimed everybody, raising their fists in the air, as they began to rush towards the Disney castle and bring Wooldoor to justice. Even though…he's not the one to blame for all of the chaos…

But they didn't know…

* * *

Zim was trying to get a screen to work in the control room of the facility. "Darn thing. This is why we aliens have all the hi-tech!" exclaimed Zim. After some tampering, he finally got the thing to work. The screen then buzzed to see that Discord was in on the other line.

"DISCORD!" exclaimed Zim.

"Yes, what is it Zim?" asked an irritated Discord, who couldn't stand Zim's yelling. "What do you want now?"

"I smell something fishy going on…" said Zim. "Bill came back for a while and told me that he lost all the vials to that same yellow guy that we found in the Axiom."

"And?" asked Discord.

"Well, after the guy found all the vials, he went into hiding." said Zim. "But thankfully, with my superior intellect, I've been able to discover where he's hiding all the vials!"

"And where would that be?" asked Discord. Zim then types the location and address on his keyboard, as well as printing out some pictures and placing them on a piece of paper, which he shows to Discord.

"This is an abandoned castle somewhere in the Disney world." said Zim. "The guy is hoarding dead toons for himself to revive if we actually succeed here. You get there and put a stop to his antics. And bring along a little army in case he tries to fight back."

"Yes, MY MASTER…" he said, annoyed by Zim's bossiness. He takes along a few of the controlled ponies and a few Ippans as they set out to ambush the castle. As the line cuts off, Zim begin laughing to himself.

"Hehehehe. Oh, Discord…our invasion will succeed." said Zim, who then slowly walks into a mirror. "But I think everybody knows who the leadership should belong to…" He then slowly laughs to himself in the mirror for minutes to come.

* * *

 **9-20'19 20-8-18-5-5 7-18-15-21-16-19 3-12-1-19-8-5-4, 14-15-23 18-5-1-4-25 20-15 6-9-7-8-20. 20-8-5-25'18-5 7-15-14-14-1 2-1-20-20-12-5 23-9-20-8 1-12-12 15-6 20-8-5-9-18 13-9-7-8-20.**

 **19-20-9-12-12, 23-5 14-5-5-4 20-15 7-5-20 2-1-3-11 20-15 19-15-13-5-2-15-4-25 8-5-18-5. 1-14-4 20-8-5-25'18-5 15-14-12-25 10-21-19-20 1 3-8-1-16-20-5-18 14-5-1-18.**

 **Yeah, I'll be back into hiatus for a bit again. I've been feeling kinda sick and I need to get some rest, as well as considering I'll be gone for a few days starting tomorrow.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	16. Like Weirdmageddon All Over Again

**Alright! I'M BACK FROM HIATUS! I was originally gonna post it last Friday, but it was my birthday last Friday, so I had to do other things with my family. But anyway, I'm back! Also, I'll be back in school tomorrow, as I already have my books. Man, am I already feeling stressed.**

 **So now, this is chapter 16! Back to Bill Cipher, as he comes back to finish off Steven's group. So let's get reviewing now!**

 **Exotos135: (Hiatus Chapter) Thanks for listening. (Actual chapter through PM) I see what you did there.**

 **T-Sauce: Thanks, and yeah…it's currently my favorite chapter that I wrote.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: (Hiatus Chapter) You're welcome. (Actual chapter through PM) You're welcome, and thanks. :)**

 **Andy Sammonds: Thanks. This could definitely be a movie. And Regular Show will appear again in a couple of chapters.**

 **T-Sauce: Yeah, I know…and thanks.**

 **GreenMMOs: Thanks! Probably all of the Louds.**

 **Now, let's continue.**

* * *

The top of a mountain is seen in the background, just standing there. Rings of clouds had surrounded part of the mountain, and were also just staying there as well. But what was really interesting, was that Rainbow Dash was flying around the mountain.

Now, you all may be wondering…how is Rainbow Dash alive? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Well, let the story explain.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

After Discord had killed Gary, he went back to the Island of Art's facility and went to work on reviving Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack. He pretended there was no cure for the death to prevent anybody from finding out their secrets. He didn't do the same thing to Gary for…reasons.

And it was successful. The ponies are now alive. "Oh, thank goodness! It worked!" exclaimed Discord.

"Ugh…" said Rainbow Dash, trying to get up. "Where are we…wait…DISCORD?!" she exclaimed. "WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Yeah…" said Applejack. "No more tricks…tell us what in the heavens is going on!"

Rarity hadn't responded, as she decided to show that she agreed with what Rainbow Dash and Applejack said. Discord just giggled to himself.

"I suppose since you'll forget it in a bit, I guess I can tell you." said Discord. "All right. Here's the gist of it…" Discord then begins to explain everything that had happened in the beginning up until now. He also explained the invasion, their causes for the fight, the _leader_ Aku, and other important stuff.

This does get into the skulls of the ponies, but again…they'll definitely forget it in a bit.

"So, wait…what you're saying is…we're all just drawn things in cartoon shows." said Applejack. "And this whole thing is called the Tooniverse, which is a connection of all cartoon shows." Discord nodded his head comically.

"And you people are trying to take over the Tooniverse because quote unquote…the heroes have been ruling this realm for too long." asked Rarity. Discord, again, nodded his head comically.

"But why do you have to do this?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Can't we just make peace? Can't villain just make peace with hero? We can just all let this be history." Discord then put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"I suppose we could do that, but there's probably millions who wouldn't want to do that." said Discord. "And besides, we've gone far already. We're not giving up." He then snaps his fingers, alerting the Ippans and making them grab the ponies.

The ponies then try to wriggle their way out, but the Ippans seem to be pretty strong. "LET US GO!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Not before I finish what I have to do." said Discord, before getting into something he hasn't done for a very long time.

…brainwashing.

"Think about it, friends." said Discord. "You have been melted into piles of icky, sticky goop, and your so-called friends have just abandoned you."

"OUR FRIENDS DID NOT LEAVE US!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Oh?" said Discord. "Well then, why didn't they pick you guys up before running away from me? Was it because they didn't care and all they said was to run?"

"Well…" wondered Applejack. "I do suppose it was kinda rude for them to do so…but whatever! Our friends would never act like that!"

"Oh, really?" said Discord. "LARRY!"

"Yeah, yeah! In a second!" said Larry the Laptop, as he ran to the group to show them a recorded flashback of Twilight and the others. Twilight urges the others not to look back and just run. This actually makes the ponies begin to question.

"I…suppose you're right…" said Applejack. "It did look like they wanted to get away fast."

"Even though we were to work together till the end…" said Rainbow Dash. However, Rarity still didn't want to believe it and is actually struggling really hard now. And finally, she did it. She was able to get off the Ippan and made a run for it.

"GET THE PONY!" shouted Discord, pointing towards where Rarity went. Some Ippans then ran to where Rarity was running, while Discord then finishes the job. With a single touch, the two other ponies get brainwashed and turn into a darker shade of their color, with their eyes also changing into swirls.

"Now…" said Discord. "If ever you see your friends again, just capture them and bring them to me. And if you see anybody else you find unfamiliar, just kill them if you can."

"Yes…my…master." said both of them in monotone voices. This causes Discord to laugh maniacally into the sky…

By that time, Rarity had already fled the facility and out of the Island of Art through the portal in the Disney castle. Then she just continued to run until she was sure the Ippans weren't chasing her anymore. And so she was in what appeared to be bare dirt.

And by that time, it began to rain, and thunder seemed to come. But where Rarity was, no sign of shelter was anywhere. And worse, at least for her, the rain was making the dirt wet, and she got all muddy all over her body.

But the worst of all was that her mind was plagued with dark thoughts of what could've happened to her friends. She decided to lie down on the hard ground, as she continuously mourned for her friends and comfort.

So much, that she cried herself to sleep…

* * *

 **(Present)**

"So, Rick…" said Steven. "Why are we just walking like we have no idea what we are doing?" Steven's group was just walking around bare dirt, close to the mountain where Rainbow Dash was flying around.

"You *burp* kidding me?" said Rick, still drinking his beer. "W-we're trying to look for the guy who's behind all of this."

"Well, could we please hurry up?" asked a desperate Panda. "I don't think I can survive another day without my phone."

"Yeah, yeah…we'll be there soon enough." said Rick before whispering to himself. "It'll take about a week." As they continued to walk, Steven realized something that he needed to ask Rick about.

"Hey, Rick…" said Steven. "When we first met, you said that I looked familiar to you. Do you know anybody that looked like me or something?" Rick didn't answer. Instead, he stared at what was close to them, and soon enough, the rest took notice.

In front of them, Rarity was lying down on the ground, sleeping. She looked like she was covered in mud and tears, as well as a few scratches in her body. She seemed to be moaning to herself while she was sleeping, as well as making some grunts.

"Is that a magical unicorn?" wondered Connie. "I thought those were just myths."

"Me too." said Chloe. "I'd better take a pi…right, my phone is dead. Great." The commotion caused Rarity to slightly wake up, and then fully wake up when she sees that a bunch of people are close to her. She then jumps up, screaming.

Steven runs to Rarity, still screaming, and calms her down. "It's okay, unicorn. We're your friends." said Steven. "Don't worry. We're here to help." After a bit, Rarity calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Phew…thanks for calming me down." said Rarity. "Sometimes, I can get really scared if…my…friends aren't…there…" her head then drooped down in sadness, before going to shock. "Oh, no. I forgot! My friends are in trouble!"

"Oh, boy." said Rick. "Here we go again."

"Ice Bear already knows…your friends have been captured, your world has been destroyed, and you want to seek justice." said Ice Bear. Rarity looked at him in surprise.

"You can read minds?" asked Rarity, surprised.

"No. Everybody we talked to had the exact same experience, which is why we cut the repetition short." said Steven. "So…yeah, let's make this quick. I'm Steven." He then introduces Rarity to the rest in a flash, while Rarity introduces herself to the others.

The talking goes on for about a couple of seconds until Steven notices something in the other mountain and asks Rarity about it. "Hey, Rarity…is that pony flying around your friend?" asked Steven. Rarity turns and does notice Rainbow Dash. But seeing what she's been through, she had to warn the others.

"Yes, that is my friend, Rainbow Dash." said Rarity. "But she and my other friend, I think, have been brainwashed. I was the only one to escape, though. So I must warn you this. Don't get too close to her just yet."

"We'll do our best." said Adrien, nodding. The rest also nodded their heads.

"Thanks." said Rarity. The group then decided to walk towards the other mountain, which didn't take too long. The group was also sort of quiet, with only a few pointless conversations that don't have any substance to the story and are only meant for filling up the rest of the chapter popping out, like:

"So, there's a little purple dragon that's crushing on you?" asked Marinette. Rarity nodded her head. "Well, I think it's cute." she continued.

Rarity notices the gem on Steven's belly and had a look of confusion and disgust combined. "Something wrong, Rarity?" asked Steven.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that little pink thing in your belly." said Rarity. "It's just distracting, and the color is rather odd. If we do save the multiverse, how about you come to my place to replace it?" Connie goes up to her.

"Um…Rarity…" Connie begins whispering to Rarity on what Steven is in a nutshell, surprising her. "Huh. So he's basically his mother, who is also a gem. And the gems you're talking about are personifications of gems." said Rarity.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." said Connie.

"Well, fine." said Rarity. "I'll just then make sure that, if we see the little dragon Spike again, I'll tell him not to eat Steven's belly." Steven just laughed it off for a bit.

* * *

Finally, after a bit of walking, they were right in front of the mountain. And below the mountain, seemed to be a giant hole that led to somewhere. Something like a cave. This interests everybody in the group, and even Rarity. "This looks like a bunch of ruins." said Connie.

Sure enough, it did look like it. Around the cave and mountain were pillars all around. Some have fallen, and some have broken. In front of the cave at the bottom seemed to be a moldy, stone brick-like passageway, and dirt was everywhere. Some stalagmites were on the ground as well.

But what really looked odd, was that there were two tall dead trees on each side of the cave. A huge spider web seemed to have formed the two trees into some kind of net that made it look like volleyball for giants. The ruins seemed to have been made here thousands of years ago.

"Wow…these ruins look very interesting." said Steven.

"Ah, who cares?" said Rick. "It l-looks like some crazy spider-human hybrid had done something to it and some giants decided to turn it into a *burp* playground." everybody stared at Rick. "I'm just saying stuff since I drank so much of that beer."

"Well, whatever." said Rarity. "The point is…we have to get in there and get my friends back."

The rest had nodded their heads as they walked closer to the entrance of the ruins. However, as they were getting closer, the sound of laughter could be heard. "What is that noise?" asked a scared Rarity.

The laughing got even louder. "Wait a minute…I know that voice…" said Steven. Everybody looked to where the laughter was coming from. And sure enough, it was what Steven was expecting.

Bill Cipher was there, laughing to himself and standing on the edge of a cliff, as he flies down to the group, intimidating them.

"Well, well, well…look who's returned, AND THAT'S ME!" exclaimed Bill, flying around the entire group, chuckling to himself and noticing Rarity. "Oh, hey Fancy Unicorn. I heard all about what happened from Discord."

"You know Discord?!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Of course I know Discord." said Bill. "He's the third-in-command here in the army, and I'm the bounty hunter. But I digress."

Bill finally then notices Steven. "Hey, Yellow Star. Remember me?" Steven then remembered what had happened when he first saw Bill. He remembered that Bill had killed the Crystal Gems with his cannon and took them away from him.

As each flashback kept going, Steven's fist began to clench. "Oh, what?!" exclaimed Bill. "You sad that your GEMS aren't there to protect you? Oh, look here everyone! THE OVERFEELING BABY!"

Steven begins to feel something inside him, as he gets angrier and angrier. "COME ON, KID! DO IT! JUST DO IT! I DARE YOU TO DO SOMETHING TO ME!"

Steven continues to feel something, as Bill loses his temper and yells out in a voice louder than the world's loudest rock concert. "JUST DO IT, YOU BIG, FAT, SMELLY…" but before Bill could finish his sentence, Steven had punched Bill's eye with his hands out of anger, blacking out Bill's eye for a while.

"OH, GOSH! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE A NEW EYE?!" yelled Bill. Steven then notices the net-like thing on the top and an idea strikes on his mind. And it seemed like a fun idea.

"Hey, Morty! Go to the other side of the cave! I have a plan." said Steven.

"Um…okay." said Morty as he runs to the other side of the net. Steven then backs away for a little bit before running towards Bill, as Bill's eye finally regenerates. But Bill didn't realize what was about to happen until he saw Steven. By that time, Steven punched Bill so hard, that Bill was flying up in the sky, over the net, and was about to fall near Morty.

"NOW, MORTY! PUNCH HIM LIKE A VOLLEYBALL!" exclaimed Steven. Although Morty was scared of doing so, he actually does it anyway. He punches Bill like a volleyball, sending him over the net again. That makes Morty surprised.

"W-wow!" said Morty. "I never realized I could do that!"

"Oh, I see where this is going!" exclaimed Grizz. "This is gonna be fun!" He runs next to Steven, and is about to punch Bill, who was falling towards him.

"WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE?! WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?!" yelled Bill. Grizz then punches Bill, causing him to go to the other side of the net. By now, pretty much everybody realized where the whole thing was going and decided to join. (Except for Rick, who decided to just watch.)

Everybody begins to knock Bill back and forth on two sides of the cave and over the net, just like a volleyball game. Or, as they liked to call it: **Volley-Bill!**

After a couple of minutes of knocking Bill back and forth, Steven decided to do a final move on Bill, which was to knock him into the sky. As Bill was nearing Steven, he was preparing to do the move. "I got this, guys." he said.

As soon as Bill was an inch to Steven, he uppercuts Bill extremely hard, launching Bill into the sky, Bill screaming very loudly as the voice fades and the sky glowed a little bit. Steven and the others just stare at the sky as they try to see where Bill is. But what fell down first was Bill's cannon, which Rick got a hold of. Then what fell down was, surprisingly, a vial, which Bill might've forgotten. It landed on the ground anyway. Finally, Bill himself fell down onto the ground, causing a triangle-shaped crater.

"Ugh…" said Bill, as he got himself up from the ground. However, the cannon was now pointed at Bill, causing him to raise his hands in the air. Everybody else had surrounded him, too.

"Alright, Bill." said Steven. "Give me back my Crystal Gems! They are family to me!"

"No!" exclaimed Bill.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance." said Steven, as Rick was about to fire the cannon. "GIVE ME BACK MY CRYSTAL GEMS!"

"…I CAN'T!" yelled Bill. "EVEN IF I WANTED TO, I CAN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU! SOMEBODY HAD STOLEN ALL OF THE VIALS FROM ME, INCLUDING YOUR CRYSTAL GEMS, OKAY?! SOMEBODY HAD FLAT OUT STOLEN EVERYTHING THAT I HAD!"

That did it. Steven felt his heart pounding with fear of what could've happened. He also felt anger deep within him like never before, as he put his head down. Everybody, even Bill, looked at him in confusion.

"It was one thing to keep the Crystal Gems…" said Steven. "But now…you have taken them away from me…possibly forever. And now…I think it's time you get out of the picture." He then hints to Rick to kill Bill.

"Whatever you say, kid." said Rick, as he finally fired the shot to Bill. Bill then notices that he's beginning to melt, and begins screaming, with everybody watching him.

As he was about to melt, he sees that the vial is still there on the ground, and decides to crawl to it. "THIS ISN'T THE END, KIDS!" yelled Bill. "SOMEBODY WILL SOON FIND ME, AND I'LL GET YOU SOON!" he was able to get the last drip of himself into the vial before he melted completely.

Bill was now dead.

Though the group seemed to be cheering that Bill was now gone, Steven didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, he still had his head hung low. Connie noticed it first and asked him why he didn't seem happy. "What's wrong, Steven? Isn't it great that the triangle guy is gone?"

"Yeah, but…the Gems aren't here anywhere." said Steven, who looked like he was beginning to cry. "What if…what if they're gone forever? If that thief stole them, will I never see them again? What will I do if they're gone?"

The group looked at each other, unsure of what to do. All they could do was feel sorry for him.

However, Rick came to him and comforted him. "Look, kid. I know that feeling. The fear of losing family, and the fear of not succeeding. For me, I always seem to have a pessimistic point-of-view of this world." Steven didn't seem to be feeling better, so Rick told him something important, remembering something from the past. "Kid, let me tell you a secret."

* * *

 **(Flashback: 15 years ago…)**

45-year old Rick was teleporting for a bit when he came across Beach City, in the evening. However, it seemed that he was in the area where the Crystal Gems, including Rose Quartz, were living in. The Crystal Gems were in the house, so what Rick saw was only Rose Quartz, sitting down on a beach chair.

Next to her was her partner, Greg, who was sleeping on the sand.

As Rick slowly walked up to her in curiousness, Rose Quartz saw him, and just smiled. She didn't seem to fear, nor did she have confrontation. All she did…was smile. "Looks like more people are to be welcome here in this area, I suppose." she stated.

"Eh…I usually trespass a lot and just leave. But…I stayed for a while because…of this." said Rick, pointing to the womb of Rose Quartz, causing her to chuckle.

"So, you're saying that you don't have a child?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I do. It's just…I'm having a grandson soon." said Rick, pointing out that Morty was about to be given birth to. "Rick, by the way."

"Rose Quartz." said Rose. "And congrats for your grandson. I'll give birth to my son soon, but with a cost…"

"You mean death?" asked Rick.

"…let me explain." said Rose. She and Rick go to the edge of the beach while Rose explains to him what she is, and how giving birth to Steven will cause her to give up her physical form.

"I don't know what to say about that." said Rick. "But…how do you feel?"

"Well…I'm happy that my son will finally be into this world." said Rose. "But I'm pretty curious and kinda worried about what might happen to him. I just wish he'll do amazing in this world." Rick, even though he badly feigns sympathy, went closer to the womb and decided to speak to it.

"L-look, kid. You're gonna be out there in the world soon." said Rick. "Y-your mom is pretty worried about what will happen to you, but…you're gonna turn out okay, kid. I-It's not gonna be easy, but…you can make it."

Rose seemed to be happy that Rick was helping out. But soon enough, Rick felt like it was time to go, as the sun had already set and it was about 7:00 at night.

"Well, thanks for your help." said Rose. All that Rick did was nod his head before he set another portal to get back home. "Rick's right, my young child. You're gonna be okay…"

* * *

 **(Present Day, which was 15 years later…)**

"You have met my mom?" asked Steven.

"Look, kid." said Rick. "I have met your mom before. And when you were still in your mother's womb, I told you: You're gonna be okay. It's not gonna be easy, but you can make it. I believe you can, Steven."

Steven's smile seemed to get back up a little slowly until the sad mouth was no more. "Thanks, Rick." He said.

"Don't mention it, kid." said Rick. "Besides, your Gems could be there in the cave we're about to enter." he continued, pointing to the cave as everybody looked. And after a little bit of looking, the group decided to venture into the cave…just hoping as hard that the Gems could be there.

* * *

 **14-15-23 9-14-20-15 20-8-5 18-21-9-14-19, 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 7-5-20 20-8-5 16-15-14-9-5-19. 1-19 23-5-12-12 1-19 6-9-24 19-20-5-22-5-14'19 19-23-5-5-20, 19-23-5-5-20 6-1-13-9-12-25 20-18-5-5.**

 **14-15-23 9-20'19 23-15-15-12-4-15-15-18'19 20-21-18-14 6-15-18 19-16-15-20-12-9-7-8-20 9-14 20-8-9-19 3-8-1-16-20-5-18. 1-14-4 23-8-1-20 8-5 13-9-7-8-20 4-15 23-9-12-12 13-1-11-5 20-8-1-20 3-8-1-16-20-5-18 6-1-19-20-5-18** **.**

 **I actually want to admit, when I was fighting Wario in The Subspace Emissary, me and my sister were knocking him back and forth like a volleyball game. It instantly struck me as funny, so I thought I could write that down.**

 **Also, SVTFOE's second season promo is out. SMOOCH BUDDIES ON THE LIPS?!**

 **Read and review. :)**


	17. Not the Happiest Place on Earth

**Okay, so starting now with this chapter, I don't think adding the enemies and monsters Demeanor created are important. So, starting with this chapter, just pretend that it could be any monster that the toons are going to face. (I'll only do this if I find something specifically interesting to do with them, or if it adds up to something.)**

 **Okay, so we're 17 chapters in now. Starting here, I'm also no longer gonna give a brief summary of what's gonna happen in the coming chapters, to keep you guys on your toes. So, let's get to the reviews before we start.**

 **Exotos135: I understand. That wasn't exactly an easy one to write, and the end result was pretty mediocre. But I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **cod0923: Thanks. And yes, South Park is gonna appear in this soon enough.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Cod0923: (Chapter 1) It's okay. I understand.**

 **T-Sauce: Thanks, and I'm actually surprised. (That wasn't exactly an easy chapter to write.) Yep, it seemed satisfying and I thought the backstory seemed pretty heartwarming. Good for you, and I think my favorite character was Snake, but I don't know.**

 **Gravity Falls: They'll be in about chapter 19 at the earliest. And I know, I screamed, too!**

 **Okay, now let's continue.**

* * *

"Ahh…what a collection I have made!" said Wooldoor to himself, as he set the last vial to a small vial holder.

In the still abandoned Disney castle, Wooldoor had went back inside to the working factory and put the six vials into, again, a small vial holder in the meantime. He then decided to put in the magical paintbrush hairs inside each vial and wait for the toons to revive.

He got into the Ziploc bag and pulled out six paintbrush hairs, one for each dead toon. He first put one on Chloe Carmichael, then the next three on the Crystal Gems, and the final two onto Sandy and Mr. Krabs.

"And…perfect! Alright, my collection seems to be growing." said Wooldoor to himself. "Now, I just need a lot more fighters if we're gonna save the entire multiverse. So that means more killing! MAN, IS THIS JOB PERFECT!"

He then got out the jar of Dip that he had a while back and examined it to see if there was enough to last him throughout another trip. "Yep, there seems to be a little more than enough." he said before deciding to start his second trip. "Alright, let's begin!"

But something happened, and Wooldoor was confused by this. The ground began to shake, and it was a very violent shake. "Ooh. Tough earthquake." he said.

But what Wooldoor thought was an earthquake was actually much, much worse.

The ceiling on the floor began to crack and crumble. Small pieces of the ceiling began to drop onto the floor, but a huge one had dropped right on top of Wooldoor's jar of Dip. The force of the huge piece caused the jar to break, spouting out Dip everywhere.

A small drop went into Wooldoor's arm, causing it to slightly melt. "Oh, fuck me." said Wooldoor. "Oh, fuck me. Oh, fuck me. OH, FUCK ME!" he exclaimed.

Unfortunately, his swearing wasn't getting anywhere. The rest of the Dip began to spread throughout the floor, scaring Wooldoor. "OH, SHIT!" he yelled. He tried to run through the exit, but the debris from the ceiling had blocked the front door already, trapping Wooldoor in.

"Oh, no! OH, NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" shouted Wooldoor as the Dip finally came into contact with his socks. Wooldoor had begun to melt.

As he continued to scream in agony while melting quickly, he at least was quick enough to see a fallen vial on the ground, and empty too. But he had to be quick, for more debris was falling quicker. "I HAVE A CHANCE!" he exclaimed.

He began to run towards the empty vial. It wasn't easy, as the melting was making him slower and the debris was falling down even more quickly. But thankfully, he had made it. Using whatever he had left on his body, he quickly opened the vial and began to put himself in, as the rest of the ceiling began to fall down.

He finally got all of himself inside the vial and put on the cap before he melted completely, killing him. The rest of the castle began to fall until the Disney castle was no more but a pile of debris.

…mostly internally. The wall that contained the front door, and the back wall barely made it.

* * *

Above the debris appeared to be Discord and his small army of Ippans and ponies, showing proof that they did the shaking. But for what reason? That's not important.

"Alright, men!" exclaimed Discord. "Search around the debris and find anything you find valuable!" As the army began to search around the debris, Discord did the same thing. At first, they were unlucky. It appeared that all of the vials had been covered well, so there was little chance of finding them.

But it was proven wrong, for something had caught Discord's eye.

The vials of Sandy and Mr. Krabs, slightly exposed within the rubble.

He then picked up the vials, before smiling to himself. "So, the yellow guy WAS trying to hide dead bodies." said Discord. "And I thought Zim was just acting like the boss around here."

He then turns to the army he brought. "Alright, men. Keep looking around." said Discord, before turning back to the vials he's holding. "I think we got dead bodies to steal back…"

However, as he was saying this, the door of the Disney castle slammed open. Discord and the army turn to see SpongeBob's group there, exhausted, panting and catching their breath. After they catch their breath, SpongeBob then notices Discord, and then the vials.

"What are you doing…IT MUST BE THE YELLOW GUY'S ACCOMPLICE!" exclaimed SpongeBob. Star quickly reacted by aiming her wand at Discord and shooting a giant narwhal at him. However, Discord dodged it at the last second.

"What?! NO! I am completely against the guy you're talking about!" exclaimed Discord. "This guy had been stealing dead bodies and I'm here to get them back. That's why I destroyed this castle with my fellow army."

"So, you're actually on our side?" asked Wander, smiling.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I'm here to get them back…for my own needs." he continued, as he makes this mischievous grin. He was waiting for the toons to angrily react, but they surprisingly cut to the chase.

"GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" exclaimed Plankton, as most of the group rush to fight the army, while SpongeBob, Star, Gumball, Wander, Finn and Wirt themselves rush to Discord.

"My fellow army, GET THEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!" he exclaimed. The army then rushed towards the majority to fight, but due to the small number of them (There were only about 5 Ippans and 3 ponies.), they didn't last long. So that meant the toons had to rush towards the six.

Meanwhile, the six were catching up to Discord on the tower's debris, SpongeBob being the closest. "GIVE US THOSE BODIES BACK!" he yelled.

"NEVER!" Discord shouted. The chase continued on, until Discord found himself trapped because of the back wall. That meant he was cornered by the entire group already. Well, more like SURROUNDED by the entire group already.

"It's over, creature." said SpongeBob. "Give us the bodies, and nobody will get stabbed by a giant narwhal or punched by a giant fist."

"YEAH!" exclaimed everybody else.

"Yeah…um…right." said Darwin, confused.

But Discord didn't seem frightened. In fact, he looked like he just sprung up an idea. He slowly removed both corks of the vials. "What are you doing?! Listen to what the sponge is telling you and give us those bodies!" exclaimed Star.

"You mean the ones I'm gonna shake now?" asked Discord, as he began to wobble the vials back and forth. Although none of the paints came out, the paintbrush hairs that Wooldoor put had accidentally fell off and onto the debris, but nobody noticed it.

The entire group screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T SCATTER THOSE DEAD BODIES EVERYWHERE!" SpongeBob exclaimed, as Discord put the corks back on the vials.

"Then please let me go, and I'll give you the…" Discord then stopped, for he realized what he could've just done. "Oh, wait…"

He then flew from the ground, flying into the nearby Axiom, laughing to himself as the toons look to see where Discord was heading. "So long, jokes! I'll be off!" he exclaimed, still flying to the nearby Axiom, happy that he has escaped. "I actually couldn't believe I could've just done that!"

While almost all of the toons couldn't believe that Discord actually got away, Star then noticed something on the debris.

It was the two paintbrush hairs from the vials of Sandy and Mr. Krabs, as the hairs had accidentally fell off the vials because of Discord. She then picked up the hairs and stared at it for a bit.

Star then put the two paintbrush hairs onto her mouth and swallowed them. As she was still trying to know Earth culture, she thought those two hairs were wheat. Nevertheless, Marco noticed what she just did.

"Star…why did you eat those two hairs like it was nothing?" asked Marco. Star turned to him in confusion.

"Marco, I have learned that bread comes from this thing called wheat. And from what I looked at, those hairs are actually wheat." said Star, who then went up to Marco. "Besides, that's not important right now. What's important is that we get to that creature!"

"As long as you stop eating useless stuff." said Marco. But despite what Marco was thinking, those paintbrush hairs were going to be useful in the future. And no, it's not a number two joke.

"Star's right." said Gumball. "We're close to the thing anyway! When we get there, we find the dragon-like thing and the yellow guy and we'll end this terror!"

"The Tooniverse will soon be back, and we'll all be in peace again!" said Wander.

"FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" exclaimed all the toons, raising their fists in the air, to show their cry for freedom.

"Alright, everybody." said Jake, as he grew into a giant Jake. "Hop onto my back, and let's get this show on the road!" Everybody then jumps onto Jake's back, and after an assurance that everybody is on Jake's back, Jake begins to walk on all-fours, towards where the Axiom is going. And the toons will be waiting for justice…

* * *

Zim, who's still in the control room, working on the plans to invade the rest of the Tooniverse, notices that he's getting a call from a higher authority. Aku, that is.

"Zim." said Aku, acting as his usual self. Zim then bows down in front of the screen, which Aku was in.

"Yes, my leader. What is it that you have called me for?" asked Zim.

"Well, Zim…" said Aku. "We have officially taken about 2/3 thirds of the entire Tooniverse. We just need a little more time of planning, and the Tooniverse will officially be 100% taken from all the heroes."

"I KNOW!" exclaimed Zim. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I…" he stopped, coughed and began again. "I mean…I can't believe WE are doing an excellent job here, Aku. But nevertheless, I'm excited!"

"Agreed." said Aku. "Keep sending in those troops and bombs. The Tooniverse will be in our hands soon enough." Then the video cut off, leaving Zim in the room, alone. After making sure that Aku was gone for sure, Zim began to bring up something from inside the control room.

He pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper from a drawer in the control room, and took a glance at what he drew.

"Aku, Aku, Aku…" said Zim. "What a foolish creature. He doesn't know what I'm planning JUST for him." We then see the paper, showing a drawing of Zim as the ruler of the Tooniverse, with not only the heroes, but the villains and the rest of the army bowing down to him. Zim then begins to imagine…

 _We see a daydream of Zim laughing to himself on what appeared to be a hi-tech-looking throne, with not only all the toons bowing down to him, but the other officials being his slaves. For example, we see Bill as his food servant, giving him food that he likes; Discord as the person who waves a fan to cool Zim, and Aku as a footstool._

 _Zim then continues to laugh and laugh as we cut back to reality, where Zim is actually laughing to himself._

He then stopped, realizing that his laughter might get a bit of attention. So he stopped laughing, and hid the artwork back in the drawer. He then looked back at the screen where he and Aku previously had chatted and said to himself:

"Your demise will be soon, Aku…"

* * *

The Minister Painter had now set up a bomb set to engulf the entire world of Disney, and called for two of his citizens to activate the bomb. Though they set up the bomb, they set it up in full reluctance.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" asked the first citizen, a pencil, in full unwillingness, as he activated the bomb.

"It's Demeanor's orders." said the Minister Painter. "There's nothing we can do about it, but I feel ya, man. I feel ya."

"Yeah, it's Demeanor's orders. You can't hold back on the deal." said the other, a crayon.

"I know…" said the Minister Painter as they quickly fled the area. The bomb, within just a couple of seconds, ticked 0, exploded and began sucking up the entire world of Disney. Nobody was in the world at the moment, so it didn't really matter. The black hole continued to suck everything in the area, from buildings to debris to dead bodies, until the Disney world was no more than just eternal blackness.

* * *

 **23-15-1-8, 14-15-23! 20-8-9-19 9-19 3-18-1-26-25! 20-23-15-20-8-9-18-4-19 1-18-5 14-15-23 7-15-14-5! 20-8-5-25 2-5-20-20-5-18 2-5 17-21-9-3-11 15-18 5-12-19-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 2-5 4-15-14-5.**

 **20-8-5 20-9-13-5'19 18-21-14-14-9-14-7 15-21-20, 1-14-4 20-8-5 3-12-15-3-11 9-19 14-15-23 20-9-3-11-9-14-7. 20-8-5 5-14-4 20-9-13-5-19 1-18-5 19-15-15-14, 1-14-4 20-8-5 19-9-18-5-14-19 1-18-5 18-9-14-7-9-14-7!**

 **Yeah, pretty short chapter. But I just started school, so I probably don't have that much time to write. Still, I'll try to finish the story before 2016 ends.**

 **Also, I have watched Finding Dory a while back. It was great! I loved it! It was just as great, if not better, than Finding Nemo.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	18. The Cave, The Giant, and the Ponies

**I have been noticing…since I'm in school, it's been taking longer to make more chapters of The Tooniverse Emissary. Also for the fact that I'm starting to get creatively dry on the story. So, yeah…it's very likely I won't finish the story by the end of the year, but rather like early next year.**

 **I have been kinda rushing myself to post new chapters, and for the fact that I'm focusing my attention to other projects. So, if you guys don't mind, it's gonna take a while longer inbetween chapters. Perhaps about a chapter every 1-3 weeks. Despite this, so far, this is my LEAST favorite chapter.**

 **Nothing else to say here. Now it's review time.**

 **Exotos135: Um…thanks.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. Seemed interesting enough.**

 **Doughnuts: Sorry, man. :/**

 **cod0923: Thanks, and yeah…looks like it's gone.**

 **NotShemp: Already took care of it. Thanks for telling.**

 **BSNF1995: …thanks. :|**

 **T-Sauce: Goodbye, Disney. And thanks. :)**

 **Okay, let's continue.**

* * *

As we left off, Steven and the gang have ventured off inside the ruins…or cave, if you'd like to call it that, in hopes of finding the Crystal Gems. Not much was inside the cave. Besides a few monsters, and a couple of confusing turns, nothing much really happened.

However, a bit later, the gang had wandered into a strange room. When I mean strange, I mean by half of the room was pitch black. Torches were in the other half of the room, lighting up the cave.

"Wait a minute…if there are torches here, then somebody must be in this place…" said Steven.

"Either that, or the torches have been lasting for so long." said Rick. "Whatever, maybe Steven's right. Maybe somebody is in this place right now."

The conversation stops when they hear steps coming from the pitch black of the room. As the group looked, what came out was a familiar pony, squinting at the group with her hypnotized eyes, glaring into their souls.

"What are you dummies doing here?" asked Applejack. "This place isn't for people like you."

"APPLEJACK!" exclaimed Rarity. Applejack didn't looked pleased, though.

"You'd better not go any further, you freeloaders." said Applejack. "Toons that are trying to sabotage the great work of our leader Aku, will be killed immediately." Rarity ran up to Applejack and tried to convince her she's not part of the army.

"Applejack!" exclaimed Rarity. "This is NOT who you are! You're not a member of this Aku and his troops. You're my friend!"

But it wasn't that simple to get the hypnotism out of her, so Applejack punched Rarity in the face, as she falls onto the ground, shocking her. Rarity then sits up, confusion mixed with shock in her face.

"Applejack…how could you?!" she said.

"I said you'd better NOT go any further, you of little willingness for Aku!" shouted Applejack. "If you take another step further, you're ALL getting _bucked_ in the face…repeatedly!"

Rick groans at this, and Steven turns to him. "You're groaning because Applejack is not being fair?"

"No, I'm groaning because that was a terrible pun replacement for the f-bomb!" said Rick. "But besides that, yeah. Applejack isn't being fair here."

"I'd say we won't be fair either!" exclaimed Grizz, pounding his paws together. "If she can't be fair here, then we won't be fair here."

"BRING IT ON!" yelled everybody. This triggers Applejack, who decides to fight them all. She then charges up and gallops towards the team. Although the team looked like they were gonna punch, they had something easier to do.

* * *

As soon as Applejack was close to them, the group split in half as Applejack accidentally hit her head in the walls, causing her to fall down in agony.

"Apparently, hitting the head of somebody who has amnesia will turn the person back to normal." said Grizz.

"It doesn't work in real life, but hey. It's a trope everybody says." said Rick. "And it's gotta work here." The team looked to see Applejack's eyes turn back to normal. This suddenly cures Applejack of her brainwashing. She then gets up, feeling all woozy. She looked around to see Rarity and the rest of the team, and gets confused.

"What the?" wondered Applejack. "Why are we in a strange cave? And…Rarity?"

Rarity rushed to Applejack and hugged her with her…hooves. "Rarity! You're back to normal! And I can tell…due to your honesty there."

"Um…okay then." said Applejack. "But who are these weirdos first?" Rarity introduces her to all that she met a few chapters ago. And after some talking, the group continued further into the cave. Later on, they went into a similar version of the cave where they fought Applejack, but a little different.

Pillars were now in the cave, and the room looked like it was made of stone. Cracks covered the place a bit, and few torches were in the room. But what caught everyone's focus was another pony, who apparently stopped flying around the cave, and decided to go to the room.

Well, okay, she did hear the commotion before Applejack's fight. But that didn't matter.

"I have been waiting for somebody to fight! And there you all are!" said Rainbow Dash. "Looks like it's time for your journey to end!"

"Blah, blah, blah, cliché, cliché, cliché." said Rick. "Can we please cut the crap, you LSD-infused pony?"

"You don't know what you're up against, old man." said Rainbow Dash. "The army under Aku will continue to grab territory and take over the entire Tooniverse until the conquest covers all Eastern and Western sides of the multiverse."

Everybody kept listening for some reason. "This will fill the truth and justice that shows that we under Aku are in responsibility for control, even if any toon and coalition despise such!" she continued.

This shocks both Rarity and Applejack, seeing how Rainbow Dash was saying all of this, as if she had no memory of the past. Well, maybe that's because she was brainwashed, but whatever. The two rush up to her.

"RAINBOW DASH!" exclaimed Applejack. "Snap out of it, buddy. The Tooniverse is a multiverse of peace, and not for bandits to come conquer it all and destroy our liberty!"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Rarity. "You're not part of this Aku guy you're talking about! You're our friend! You're somebody so positive and cool!"

"SILENCE, YOU ANIMALS!" yelled Rainbow Dash, causing the two of them to slightly go back. "That corrupted and immoral fellow is no longer here. You're looking at somebody else now, and I think it's time you end this journey. Bow down to Aku or die."

That did it. Applejack stomped her hoof on the ground. "NO!" This angers Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean, no?!" she shouted before speaking quieter. "*sigh* It's infidels like you who plague this land, refusing to convert to Aku's path. Well, so be it." she then walked backwards a little bit, confusing the heroes.

She then charged towards them in fury, yelling to herself as she got closer and closer to the toons. AND THEN…

* * *

 **20 seconds later…**

"So basically, we did the exact same thing again." said Steven. "We didn't have to do that, but hey. It saves a lot of time instead of fighting."

Rainbow Dash's eyes turn back to normal, curing her. She gets up, wondering what just happened. However, everybody was quick to react. That's because they rushed towards her and hugged her like crazy, even though this weirded her out a little bit.

After some talking on about what's going on, Steven and the group continue to venture off in the cave. And unlike their journey to find Rainbow Dash, their new discovery was just 5 minutes later.

Steven's group have reached on what appeared to be a dead end. The dead end seemed to be a giant circle-like room. Pillars were on the sides; the walls, ceiling and floor were made of marble; and the ceiling was hundreds of feet up in the air.

This seemed to have confused the team a little bit, as they walked towards the middle of the room. "Of all the r-rotting things in the cave, this one room is apparently *belch* none of that." said Rick.

"I don't see an exit anywhere." said Marinette. "I think we're definitely in a dead end."

"Well…okay." said Peridot. "If this is a dead end, I'd say we just go back. We HAVE cured Rarity's two other friends. We still need to find the Gems, though."

"Um…let's just look around the place and see if there's some secret door or something." said Steven. "You'll never know what you're gonna get." Rick and the others just shrugged and decided to listen to what Steven was saying.

So, as you can imagine, they began searching around the place.

* * *

Back to the place where the toons have first found Rarity, we see all of the shoeprints that the toons have left behind. But then what seems to be a giant foot had stepped on all of the footprints. And it didn't appear to be a normal giant foot.

It looked completely robotic.

It appeared to be a giant robot, completely made out of iron and metal, and looked like he was about fifty feet tall. He had a face that was of worry, as if he was looking for something…or someone important.

But whatever the reason, he kept running across the ruins where Steven and his friends were travelling along, hoping he could find some help.

But a group was watching where he was going. They were watching where he was heading past, and they were wondering what the heck he was doing. But let me tell you, they were not part of Demeanor's army.

Nope. They weren't.

They were on the good side, assuming that the giant was on the bad side.

"Look at that fascinating robot go!" exclaimed Cricket. "I bet I could make an exact copy of that!"

"Don't get your end-of-the-journey hopes up, you bug." said Dan. "We still got a world to save, and a villain to strangle. Although, I haven't seen him since." Everybody went silent until he spoke again. "Eh, I'm sure the giant robot monster may have something to do with him."

"Agreed." said Uncle Grandpa. "But why are we just watching him go somewhere where he might do something evil instead of us going to try and stop him?" Dan facepalmed himself in anger and yelled at Uncle Grandpa.

"You mean to tell me we could've used some PRECIOUS time into actually doing SOMETHING GOOD?!" exclaimed Dan. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Save your rants for later, Dan!" said Pizza Steve. "If you rant a second further, that's another second wasted!"

"You do realize that took 4 seconds of talking, right?" asked Goat.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Pizza Steve.

"OKAY, GUYS!" yelled Dan. "WE CAN'T WASTE ANOTHER SECOND FURTHER!"

"That took about 3 seconds of talking." said Mr. Gus.

"SHUT UP, EVERYBODY!" yelled Dan. "UNCLE GRANDPA! YOU'RE A WEIRD GUY! You must have a way to get us there immediately!"

"Fortunately, I do have a way, Dan." said Uncle Grandpa. "It's called a plot hole. I used it on a little kid once to bring us to my place with no explanation whatsoever. But I can also use it for that." He then looks at Belly Bag. "Okay, Belly Bag. Do your thing."

"You got it, Uncle Grandpa." said Belly Bag, as he brings up the plot hole, which grows bigger and bigger until everything is white. Everybody looks around in confusion.

"I thought you said it will bring us to where the giant is." said Pig.

"It does. Just blink. It's a new thing in this plot hole." said Uncle Grandpa.

* * *

Everybody then decides to blink. After that, they see that they're now in a completely different area. They look to see that they were somewhere near the ruins where Steven and his friends were formerly were, just located a couple hundred feet away.

Needless to say, they were surprised. "Wow." said Dan. "Impressive."

"I know. I only use it when we can conveniently get the plot going." said Uncle Grandpa.

"What plot?" asked everybody that wasn't of Uncle Grandpa.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the giant is coming towards us." said Uncle Grandpa, pointing to the Iron Giant, running towards them, but still unaware that they were there. But when the giant finally noticed them, he tried to stop himself, but he began to skid on the ground.

The group closed their eyes, thinking that they would get crushed. But the giant was able to stop just one centimeter away from the closest, which was Cricket and Chris. After both of them notice that they barely made it, they immediately fainted.

"Phew…well, I'm glad the drama's o-" Uncle Grandpa then hears the sound of screaming nearby. He turns to see that Dan had gotten a huge rock and was rushing towards the giant to beat him up, while he was screaming his lungs off.

Thankfully, Uncle Grandpa stops him. "Wait, Dan!" he exclaimed, causing Dan to surprisingly stop. "I think this guy may be a good guy after all."

"WHAT?!" yelled Dan, putting the huge rock down. "You and I had said that this hunk of metal had SOMETHING to do with the strange paintbrush-like man, and ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?!"

"Well, the guy saw us and decided not to crush us, so that excuses it." said UG, which baffles Dan a lot further.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he shouted, but UG ignored him as he tries to talk to the robot.

"Hey, you…um…metal giant!" exclaimed UG, catching the giant's attention. "What are you doing here in a place like this?"

It took a while to understand what he was saying, but the giant was able to answer him back. "Me…looking…for…Hogarth…little boy" he said. Uncle Grandpa then replies back.

"Well, I'm pretty sure…with all of this chaos happening…I don't think there's a chance your…Hogarth is alive." he said. "I travel around the world, buddy. I meet all kinds of kids. That's how I know."

The giant does believe him and looks at him in fear that his friend could be gone. "Hogarth…gone…forever?" he said in fear.

"And worse…his soul is probably gone…" said UG.

"What are you talking about, Uncle G?" said Pig.

"Not now, Pig." said Uncle Grandpa. "I'm trying to calm him down."

"Well, you can't calm him down if you're scaring him about this…Hogarth being dead." said Mr. Gus.

"Acceptance can hurt, but he has to learn to calm down from the boy's death." said Uncle Grandpa.

"I don't think you're that mature to talk about actual lessons, Uncle G." said Pizza Steve. "I don't think you're the type to guy to be talking about dead boys to other people."

On, and on, and on, the gang began bickering about Hogarth's death. The giant, unfortunately, hears this and begins to freak out about it. With each sentence of the boy's death going on and on, he begins to get more and more insane.

Until he broke...

…figuratively.

* * *

The giant went on a complete rampage, catching everybody's attention. He then tries to step back as fast as he could. However, as he made his first step, he accidentally tripped and fell down onto the ground, shaking the entire earth.

"Ugh…" he said to himself.

As he tries to get up, everybody hears a crack. The giant looks on the ground to see that the ground had cracked. And worse, it was cracking even more. He tried to escape, but the ground cracked fast enough for the ground to begin to crumble.

Unfortunately, guess who's down there.

Yep. That's right. It's Steven and the rest of the group under where the giant is. They were just about to leave the area until they heard the rumbling. Nobody could ask, and nobody could speak. They were just too terrified of what was going on at the moment.

The ceiling cracked and cracked until the entire ceiling broke open, revealing the giant now falling through the top of the ceiling. Steven points out to the giant as he tells everybody to run. As everybody panics and tries to flee, the giant crashes onto the ground, heavily shaking the entire cave.

* * *

After the smoke cleared from all the rubble, Steven and his friends see that they're stuck in the circle-like room, as the opening was now covered with the rubble of the ceiling. Dirt and pebbles were everywhere, and in the middle of the room was the giant, lying down on the ground, dirty.

"What is THAT thing?!" screamed Peridot.

"It looks like a giant robot." said Applejack.

Steven walked up to the giant and felt at it. "He's all dirty from all the soil that came down on him." He said as everybody looked up at the giant hole that used to be the ceiling. "Maybe we should help him."

"Kid! I don't think we can trust a giant robot!" exclaimed Grizz. "We don't even know where he came from! He could be a giant gun or something!"

The giant, fortunately, did hear what Grizz was telling Steven, so he had to reply back to assure everybody that he was good.

"I…not…gun." he said, slowly. Though almost everyone seemed skeptical, Steven agrees with him.

"See? Just like he said. He's not…a gun." said Steven. "C'mon, robot. Please get up." Though it took a while, the giant was able to stand up on his own without further shaking. Steven then walks up to him, glad that he's okay.

"See, guys." said Steven. "This robot is calm. I don't think he'd hurt a butterfly." However, Steven sees that everybody was looking up into the ceiling. "Guys?" he asked, before looking up as well. Everybody then notices that a small shadow was on the ground, above the ceiling.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN!" yelled Dan, as he points to the shadow, shown to be the Minister Painter.

The paintbrush didn't respond. Instead, he snapped his fingers, as a Karafuru comes with an activated Void Bomb and drops a bomb into the cave, shocking everybody and the giant. The bomb was set for thirty seconds.

"IT'S THE BOMB THAT ENGULFED OUR WORLD!" exclaimed Rick. "I-IT'S *burp* BACK!"

"A BOMB?!" exclaimed Rarity, before fainting miserably. Applejack quickly picked her up.

"We got to get out of here!" yelled Marinette.

"But how?!" said Steven. "The door we came in is covered by all of the rubble! And the opening on the top is way too high for us to reach!" With the bomb set to detonate in about 15 seconds, the gang thought their journey was really over.

But someone was quick to react.

The giant quickly stood up, grabbed everybody in the room by swiping his hand around the room, and then jumped up to fly through the ceiling. And at the last second, the giant was able to fly out of the place and save everybody, as well as picking up Uncle Grandpa's group…

…just before the bomb ticked 0.

As the giant was flying past the ruins, the bomb began to engulf everything that was inside and outside the cave and ruins. And unfortunately for Bill, the black hole had sucked up the vial he was inside in, transporting Bill to a mysterious place. But I'm sure Bill will be fine in a later bunch of chapters.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Steven! Wake up, Steven!" exclaimed Connie. "We're okay!"

Steven slowly opened his eyes, wondering how he was still alive. He turned around to see that they were hundreds of feet away from the ruins. Now, everybody was surrounding him, smiling at him. He also sees the giant, just staring at him, but also smiling.

"We were worried about you, kiddo!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You scared us back there, Steven. We're glad you're fine!" said Adrien.

"Ice Bear, Nom Nom and Charlie were especially emotional about this." said Ice Bear.

"HEY!" exclaimed Nom Nom.

"Y-You're right! We're okay!" said Steven, who then realized it was the giant that saved them all. "Let's thank this kind giant robot who saved us all in the nick of time!" Everybody turns to the giant and claps for him. The giant smiles at this.

Rick looks to see what used to be the ruins has now turned into a black hole. "Well, the ruins are gone, and we found that little guy again. But our quest is far from over." said Rick.

"We gotta find that little brat." said Rarity. Everybody nodded their head.

"Well, giant…what do you say you join our team?" asked Steven. The giant slowly nods his head, picks up everybody with his hands, and began to fly away from the black hole, in search for the Minister Painter.

And then they just continued on.

* * *

 **23-5'18-5 18 16-1-18-20-19 9-14 1-14-4 1-12-13-15-19-20 8-1-12-6-23-1-25 20-8-18-15-21-7-8. 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 8-1-22-5 20-15 13-1-11-5 9-20 15-18 5-12-19-5 20-8-5-25'12-12 2-5 19-3-18-5-23-5-4.**

 **9-20'19 7-5-20-20-9-14-7 19-15 8-1-18-4 1-14-4 9-20'19 7-5-20-20-9-14-7 19-15 20-5-14-19-5! 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 7-15-20-20-1 1-3-20 21-16 18-5-1-12 15-14 20-8-5-9-18 4-5-6-5-14-19-5.**

 **After some realization, there's been a little bit of a mistake in the coming chapters, but it's not important. The original plan was that Rick's group was going to meet Stanford Pines to fix the gadgets.**

 **Now, after realizing that another group was to take the spot, which is more important, Rick's group will not have their gadgets fixed. However, it won't have any impact on the story whatsoever, regardless of whether or not I write it.**

 **Just pointing it out there.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	19. An Evil Party Pony in the Oregon

**We're very close to SVTFOE's second season release date, and I'm getting really excited for it. With all of the new clips and promos that have come out, I'm REALLY excited right now. Also, Pokemon Go is out, but it's not available in my country yet. Darn!**

 **Well, I got nothing else to say here, so let's get reviewing the reviews!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure about including any of these characters in, cause I don't want to overstuff the story with characters. And yeah, thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, and yep. Demeanor didn't think this through, and neither did Discord.**

 **Exotos135: Sorry, man. I'm still going for 40 chapters. If I were to cut the original length of the story, it would mean increased length for each chapter, and that will get even harder. But thanks anyway. :)**

 **NotShemp: What? What's the matter?**

 **Alright, let's continue with chapter 19.**

* * *

Far, far out, the Minister Painter looked to see the giant black hole that used to be the ruins. Though he did his job to destroy that place, he began to feel something inside him. And he knew what it was. And he knew what that something was.

It was something along the lines to guilt.

We cut to a flashback of all of the bombs exploding across the Tooniverse, and all of his citizens running for their lives, as well as millions upon millions of innocent toons being murdered one by one.

As the thoughts continued on, the Minister Painter began muttering to himself.

"What am I even doing?" asked the Minister Painter. "Am I supposed to conform to Demeanor's rules and destroy everything he hates about this multiverse? Or am I supposed to fight for my right? But…that will cost everything I love."

He then continued to mutter to himself. "What am I supposed to do? Keep the Tooniverse, or keep my citizens safe? Tooniverse? Citizens? Tooniverse? Citizens?"

However, his thoughts were soon gone when he turned around and saw that a giant rainbow-colored splash was heading towards him. He soon freaked out and dodged just in time. The rainbow passed by and hit a rock, causing rainbow to splatter everywhere.

The Minister Painter turned to see that Star was the one who shot the blast.

"WE FOUND YOU!" exclaimed SpongeBob, who jumped out of nowhere and pointed to the Minister Painter. "GET HIM!"

The Minister Painter freaked and tried to run. Unfortunately, the direction he was running towards was blocked by some of the toons of the team. He then tried to go through every other direction, but the toons had flat out surrounded him.

With dozens upon dozens surrounding him, the Minister Painter was freaking out, and was wondering if this is the time he actually gets caught.

All he could at the moment was cower and sink on the ground.

"It's over, you paint stick!" exclaimed Plankton.

"PLANKTON?!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. "YOU'RE PART OF THEIR TEAM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF US!"

"I was…but then she arrived." he said, pointing to XJ-9, as she points her weapons to the Minister Painter. All of the team also got out their swords, tools and other weapons and pointed to the Minister Painter.

"Plankton had said everything that he knew about your plans." said XJ-9. "But I think you know much more than he does."

"It's time to stop, you stick of brush hair." said Gumball.

"It's over." said Wander. "Our galaxy may be demolished, but this ends now!"

The Minister Painter continued to fear as he sat on the ground, shaking to himself. The toons seemed very relentless, as the army had succeeded into destroying so much of the Tooniverse, that only a fraction of it was left.

"NOW TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW, or it will be the last time you can paint with your hair." said Finn, squinting his eyes and glaring at him while Star was readying her wand in case he tried to escape.

The paintbrush seemed to cave in. "OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU ALL THAT I KNOW! I don't even want this entire world to be destroyed! It's under my leader's command!" The toons seemed unsurprised.

"You mean the yellow guy?" asked Greg. However, Plankton finally had the chance to correct them all.

"NO, GUYS!" exclaimed Plankton. "THE YELLOW GUY WASN'T THE ONE WHO'S BEHIND ALL OF THIS! The leader of this army is a black shapeshifting monster named Aku! He's the one who commands all the monsters and allies to attack the Tooniverse."

"NO, PLANKTON!" exclaimed the Minister Painter. "It's actually not Aku…I couldn't tell anybody about this, but Aku is NOT the leader. Somebody is controlling him to do all of this stuff, and HE'S the true leader of the army."

This actually surprised all of the toons, even Plankton himself. "Wait…what do you mean?" asked Plankton.

"The truth is, ALL OF THE VILLAINS, not the monsters though, are actually being tricked!" confessed the paintbrush. "They think that they'll get their fair share of world domination. But the truth is, the true leader plans to kill them all, and not only that, DESTROY EVERY SINGLE LITTLE CREATURE ON THE TOONIVERSE and start all over to make the whole multiverse his own, alongside the monsters!"

The toons looked shocked as he continued. "I couldn't tell you this because if I did, it would cost me all my citizens and my brethren! But at the same time, I don't want this place to be gone." As everybody looked at each other, guilty of accusing him to being purposely involved, SpongeBob asked him a question.

"If all that you said is true, then…what's the name of this true leader that you're talking about?" he asked.

As the Minister Painter was about to say who the leader was, something flew by and caught him. The toons looked to see two Karafurus. One was carrying the Minister Painter, while the other was holding a bomb.

"HURRY! GET HIM DOWN! We have to save him!" exclaimed SpongeBob. Everybody agreed and decided to chase after the two bird-like creatures. As the Minister Painter tries to get down, something seemed to be calling him.

"Minister Painter, you have deliberately disobeyed my orders." said a voice.

The Minister Painter looked in complete confusion. Who was speaking to him? Soon, he realized that Demeanor was speaking to him through mindlink. Or basically, only the Minister Painter could hear him, and nobody else could.

"D-Demeanor?!" exclaimed the Minister Painter.

"I told you we'll be in touch. But I'm getting ahead of myself." He said with a stern voice. "You and I had made a promise that you wouldn't tell anybody of my existence. Now, they're asking questions! And if you answer any further, I'll just have to kill all of your citizens!"

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I couldn't help it! I was being surrounded by all of them! But D-Demeanor, PLEASE give me another chance! I promise I won't answer them any further!"

All the toons looked to see why the Minister Painter looked like he was talking to himself.

"What's up with this guy talking to himself?" asked Marco.

"Well, I read in a study that people who talk to themselves are smarter." said Gumball. "Perhaps that would be the case."

We then cut back to the conversation, where Demeanor decided to give him another chance. "Alright, Minister Painter. I'll give you another one, but this is your FINAL warning." He said. "The toons already know that some trick is up, but they don't know who I am yet. So keep your mouth shut or it's goodbye to everyone that you love."

The paintbrush hung his head low in shame. "*sigh* I promise."

"Good." said Demeanor, as the call cut off. The Minister Painter looked to see that everybody was still chasing him, wanting to get him down.

"Don't worry, paintbrush!" said SpongeBob. "When we get you down, we can team up and tell the remains of this multiverse who's behind all of this!" The paintbrush just looked in shame and said very softly, but for everyone to hear:

"…I'm sorry, guys…but my leader is making me do this…"

He snapped his fingers, causing the Karafuru holding the bomb to drop it, causing the toons to come to a halt. As both Karafurus fly away with the Minister Painter, the toons began to hear running from the back. They turn around to see dozens of the Minister Painter's citizens running towards them.

However, they pass the toons and go for the bomb. Two of the citizens, whom of which are smaller paintbrushes, decided to activate the bomb.

"You ready?" asked the first paintbrush.

"We're ready." said the other paintbrush. And with that said, the two paintbrushes activate the bomb, which was set to detonate in about 30 seconds. The toons gasp as they all run towards the bomb to try and destroy it.

But the citizens block their way of doing so.

"NOT SO FAST!" exclaimed one of the citizens, which was a pencil. "This bomb WILL explode. It's our quest for our leader Aku!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" exclaimed Wirt. "Your paintbrush guy told us a lot, okay? Your Aku is not the leader, but somebody who's controlling him!"

This shocks the citizens. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" they exclaimed.

But the toons couldn't respond, as the bomb was about to detonate in about 15 seconds. So Jake grew bigger and bigger until he was about the size of a giant.

"GET ON MY BACK EVERYBODY!" exclaimed Jake. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOSE!" the toons agreed and all of them got on Jake's back. Then Jake escaped with all of the toons as the bomb ticked 0 and began sucking everything in the place, including the citizens.

"We have to lay low for a bit and find the guy again." said SpongeBob. "And if not, we have to keep our quest going." All the toons nodded their heads and said:

"Agreed."

So everybody began running away from the black hole as they continue their quest to find the Minister Painter and figure out what the heck is going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, we finally get back to the group of Mordecai and Twilight Sparkle. After their run from the Void, they lay low for a bit, but they were able to enter a world where they could also lie low in the meantime as well.

"What is this place?" asked Rigby.

"I don't know…but I sure don't like it." said Fluttershy.

Unbeknownst to them, they were in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. And it already appears that Bill had entered the place long ago, as most of the buildings had been destroyed, and no sign of life seemed to be lurking.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." said Mordecai. "There should be help here."

The group continued along through the town and woods. But the more they walked, the more eerie it became. Pinkie Pie began to think that somebody was following them, as she thinks she sees shadows lurking across the place.

Pinkie began to freak out inside. What if somebody was following them?

But her thoughts were interrupted by Mordecai.

"Hey, I think I see a building still standing." he said, as he went out of the bushes. With that said, the group began running towards the place, which appeared to be the Mystery Shack.

"Mystery Shack?" wondered Pops.

"Nah, no thanks. We already have enough irregularity in our lives." said Rigby.

"But you'll never know if somebody is inside." said Mordecai. "Let's just go in and take the risk, okay?"

But they were soon taken back by Pinkie Pie seeing a shot coming towards her, but not reacting fast enough. And that caused her to melt completely.

"PINKIE PIE!" shouted the group, seeing the remains…or paint glops, of Pinkie Pie.

The group took notice of what happened, and saw that it was Discord's doing. He, using a new cannon he borrowed from the facility, then tries to shoot at the rest of the group. He does fire a shot, but the group was fast enough to react and dodge the bullet and land on the ground.

"Stop these atrocities, Discord!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. "You can't kill us!"

"Well, if I can't, I guess I'll have to do this then." said Discord, as he points his finger to the glops for some reason.

Suddenly, the bubbly blackish-greyish substance returned again, coming from every direction on the ground. The substance then went inside Pinkie Pie's goops, but the group didn't know what he was doing.

As Discord laughs, the substance instantly clones into an evil doppelganger of Pinkie Pie. The group looks at him, shocked.

"What did you just do?!" exclaimed Rigby.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I have now caught…" Before Discord could finish, he was ambushed by laser shots. Confused, everybody looks to see someone jumping high into the sky and dropping down onto the ground, showing his face to Discord.

"Who are you?" asked Mordecai. But the man didn't respond back.

"Stand down, gentlemen!" exclaimed Stanford Pines. "I saw everything, and I'll take care of this!"

Stanford then runs to Discord and kicks his cannon high into the sky. While the gun was still in mid-air, Stanford then gets two laser guns and continuously shoots at the cannon over and over again.

This causes the cannon to explode, ultimately leaving Discord unable to kill any more toons. Discord looks at him with an angry glare.

"Your tyranny is over, Discord!" exclaimed Stanford. This confuses the group.

"Wait…you know Discord?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Of course." said Stanford. "Me and…" Stanford was then interrupted by Discord, who shouts at him in fury.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CHANCE OF KILLING THE REST OF YOU ALL! WELL, I'LL BE BACK!" he shouted, as he flew up into the air to retreat. "AND SUBSTANCE, GROW!"

This causes more substance on the ground to get into the doppelganger Pinkie Pie, causing her to grow bigger and stronger than ever before. As the group looks, Stanford then gets out what appears to be a revival potion and throws it onto the glops of Pinkie Pie.

This causes the glop to form back into Pinkie Pie, reviving her. But she wakes up to scream due to seeing a giant, evil version of herself. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed. "That does NOT look like a party pony I'd like to be with!"

"Alright, men." said Stanford. "We have to destroy that huge pony! GO! GO! GO!" They then ran towards the giant pony.

All they did was pretty much fight the pony like what a typical brawler would do. Stanford was behind their back, shooting lasers at the pony's face. Mordecai's team were busy punching and kicking the pony, while Twilight's group did pretty much the same.

Eventually, the giant pony gave up and fell onto the ground, defeated. The monster soon evaporated into nothing, instantly killing the pony and leaving everyone to victory…and exhaustion.

As everybody took a deep breath after all of the fighting, Twilight then decided to ask Stanford again. "So…you know who Discord is?" she asked.

"Of course. I discovered him when this happened…" Stanford said, as we cut to a flashback.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Sometime before chapter 12…)**

"Me and my brother Stanley were cruising our trawler, the Stan O' War II." narrated Stanford, as we see the twins having a good time traveling on the boat. Stanford was on the lookout for anything strange, while Stanley was relaxing on a beach chair.

"But unfortunately, an old enemy of mine came back and this happened." he continued, as the sky got dark like ink and a familiar enemy poofed up at random.

"Well, well, well. Guess who's baaaaaaaaack!" exclaimed Bill.

"BILL?! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Stanford.

"Didn't Stanley hear what I said backwards when I was dying? I said that I may return." said Bill, chuckling to himself before surprising the two by quickly bringing out his cannon and firing. Though Stanford was able to dodge, Stanley was unlucky and melted after he was shot.

Of course, Stanford didn't take it so well. "STANLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" he yelled, before going back to Bill, furious. "What have you done to my brother?!"

"Well, you see…this is a cannon that kills toons." said Bill. "If you don't know what a toon is, then I may shout out way too much exposition and kill time here. So I think it's best you find out for yourself."

Bill then notices that Discord was flying towards him with a vial. "I saw that you have killed a toon. Well, can I have it please?" asked Discord, as he gives Bill the vial. Bill, using his powers, picks up Stanley's paints and puts it in the vial. Then he gives it back to Discord, who flies away.

"WHO WAS THAT FREAK OF NATURE?!" yelled Stanford.

"Just my new friend, Discord." said Bill. "Now, I could shoot you right now. But considering that we have a lot in common, I'll have time to think about that."

"I gotta warn everybody that you're still alive!" exclaimed Stanford.

"Too late. Me and my fellow army have destroyed most of it and probably killed everybody. Almost nothing is left." said Bill. Stanford didn't believe him, though.

"YOU'RE WRONG, BILL!" exclaimed Stanford. "I'll get back to Gravity Falls! And I'll get anything that I find!"

"Good luck, four-eyes. LATER!" exclaimed Bill, as he disappears while laughing to himself. Stanford, with an extremely worried face, turns the boat around and tries to head back to Gravity Falls. We then get to a visual description of the coming events as Stanford narrates.

"So then I soon went back to Gravity Falls, which is this place." said Stanford. "Thankfully, I saw that the Mystery Shack, which is this place, was still standing. I went back to my lab and saw that nothing had been touched. So I quickly got to work on devices such as those laser guns and revival potions."

* * *

 **(End of Flashback…)**

"But did you find anybody alive in this desolated place?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, I have found a bunch of people. Most of my family and friends are still here, but almost everyone is gone." said Stanford. "Which reminds me…alright, everyone. You can come out now."

Out of the bushes, came very few people: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica and Fiddleford, all looking like their Weirdmageddon selves. (Except Mabel, as it wasn't her birthday.)

"Man, those bushes were so itchy." said Dipper. "I hope that wasn't poison ivy."

"If I ever die from actual poison, I'm suing all of you." said Pacifica, acting like her usual self.

"WHY DID MELODY HAVE TO DIE TO THESE MONSTERS?!" exclaimed Soos, sobbing to himself as Wendy and Mabel came to comfort them. "Why did she have to go?!"

"Stanford Pines…who are these strangers that have come to our town?" asked Fiddleford.

So, for the next couple of minutes, the groups began to introduce each other by names and other stuff. For example, Mabel was definitely freaking out happily to see actual colorful ponies, while Dipper was interested in their physique.

After a bit of talking, the group decided that the place was no longer safe, due to what just happened. So they agreed to just leave the place and search for another to hide and lie low.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah, Stanford." said Twilight. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean we'll have to stay here…" said Stanford. "We have to find Bill, though…" Then they just set off to find another place.

* * *

 **20-8-5 7-18-15-21-16 8-1-19 5-24-16-1-14-4-5-4, 1-14-4 14-15-23 20-8-5-25 19-5-20 15-6-6. 20-8-5-25 8-1-22-5 20-15 6-9-14-4 2-9-12-12, 1-19 5-14-15-21-7-8 9-19 5-14-15-21-7-8.**

 **2-21-20 23-8-5-18-5 4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 20-8-1-20 20-8-5-25 23-9-12-12 1-18-18-9-22-5 9-14? 23-9-12-12 20-8-5-25 5-22-5-14 6-9-14-4 2-9-12-12? 23-9-12-12 20-8-5-25 1-12-12 5-22-5-18 23-9-14?**

 **Eh…again, I got nothing to say. So…yeah. That's it.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	20. A Secret Room in the Facility

**Alright, so I watched the first couple episodes of SVTFOE today, and I thought they were just merely okay. However, when I saw the upcoming episode titles, they immediately reminded me so much of Fanfiction pieces. Check them out if you haven't already. (I also thought the first segment of the episode was Fanfiction material.)**

 **So, we're already halfway through the story. Once again, given the lack of time I have, it takes about 1-3 weeks to finish a chapter. So I'll definitely be done by early to mid-2017. So, while I plan out the second half, let's get reviewing.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **Guest: About 40 chapters.**

 **Gravity Falls: You've been waiting, I see. Well, you got it right here now. ;)**

 **Exotos135: That gives me an idea…**

 **Mordecailovesrigby: Yep. And why keep down the bad work?**

 **NotShemp: Um…okay.**

 **Guest: ?**

 **Mordecailovesrigby: It IS a BIG crossover. And sometimes, I can get carried away. :P**

 **Guest: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I killed Stanley because I felt he wasn't important. But don't worry, he'll probably be revived before we get to the final battle. :)**

 **Mordecailovesrigby: Yep. :)**

 **Andy Sammonds: Already taken care of. (I can see you're supporting this guy…)**

 **Okay, let's begin.**

* * *

As we left off, Stanford and the others had left from Gravity Falls to find another place. It seemed like a very tiring journey, as each group from each show already had a beginning that just tired them out, due to whatever happened to them just being so intense.

Soon after, on the way, they entered a small little town in the winter, although it looked like something bad happened to it, but they don't know what. What they could figure out, though, was that an explosion had happened in the place a while ago, as smoke was coming out and some buildings have collapsed.

"We're in a cute little town!" exclaimed Mabel. "It looks like something a kindergartener would make in arts and crafts!"

"The town's called…South Park." said Dipper. "That's funny. It doesn't look like a park to me."

"But what's strange is that the enemies must've gone to this place already." said Stanford. "But what could've happened?" As the group pondered onto what could've happened, a small boy, wearing winter clothes, comes to them, as he noticed them.

"OH, DUDE!" exclaimed Cartman. "It's a bunch of nerds who have come to our town!" Another kid, also wearing winter clothes, walks to him.

"Cartman!" exclaimed Kyle. "They're probably just a bunch of people who have gotten lost and are needing our help!"

"I don't take orders or assumptions from a Jew!" yelled Cartman.

"SHUT UP, FATASS!" shouted Kyle.

"BITE ME, FUCKFACE!" yelled Cartman, taking the group by surprise.

"Since when do you kids ever become sailor mouths?" asked Dipper, who was covering his ears with his hands. "Those are some harsh words I'm hearing!"

"Oh, it's normal for us." said Kyle. Two other kids then enter the scene, which appear to be more of Kyle and Cartman's friends.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Stan. Kenny says the same thing, but only mumbles to it.

"A bunch of weirdos have come to our town!" exclaimed Cartman. "Kyle says that they need help, but I think they're just a bunch of nerds!"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Stan.

"I mean, look at this bitch right here!" exclaimed Cartman, pointing to Wendy. "She looks like she's a Call of Duty fangirl, which is total crap!"

"HEY!" shouted Wendy. "I don't look like that!"

"Sure you do, nerd." said Cartman, who then points to Muscle Man. "And look at THIS asshole right here! He looks like he's been PLAYING Call of Duty for a year and a half straight!"

"HEY!" yelled Muscle Man.

"OKAY, TIME OUT!" exclaimed Stanford Pines. "Where are your manners, kid?! What you're doing is very disgraceful! Where are your parents?!"

"Oh, my mommy got killed when a bunch of these stupid-looking monster thingies attacked our town." said Cartman, taking the group by surprise. "And when they left the place, all that was left was Stan's dad, and a LOT of kids."

Not only did Randy come into the scene, kids like Butters, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek, Bebe, Bradley, Clyde, Craig, Dougie, Jimmy, Timmy and Token came in.

"Not only that, but we saw explosions and attacks from far away, so other people have come into our place for shelter." said Kyle, as characters from other shows were coming out as well. First, we see the Simpsons family, missing the pets, Marge and Lisa.

"Hey, Homer." said Bart. "Are we going back to Springfield soon?"

"Probably not in a while." said Homer. Maggie just sucked on her pacifier.

Then came out the Griffin family, missing of Lois, Chris and Meg. "Aw, gee. I can't believe we're actually stuck in this place." said Peter. Stewie and Brian just shrugged to each other.

Then came out the Belcher family, missing everybody but Louise and Tina. They didn't say anything at all. They already had a rough day and they didn't want to make it even rougher.

And pretty soon, all that was left to come out were dozens upon dozens, if not hundreds, of people from both Springfield and Quahog. Stanford's group took a look at how many people have lost their homes and were looking for some help.

"See, guys?" said Kyle. "There's a lot of shit we have to fix up. And we don't know what to do…"

"Well, maybe this cool guy knows what to do." said Cartman. "The guy is wearing glasses, so he must be a smart dude. Otherwise, HE'S A BIG FAT…" Kyle then slaps him, knocking him on the ground.

"Sorry, guys." said Stan. "Cartman's been having a rough day. In fact, everybody has."

Stanford then began to think for a moment, before he decided to speak in front of the crowd. He then walks up in front of everybody, as the rest of his group and everybody else crowded in the town's crowd.

"*ahem* Hello, there…um…my name is Stanford Pines. I have come from another town." said Stanford.

"Hi, Stanford." said everybody.

"As we can see here, everybody has been having a rough day today." said Stanford. "And I don't blame you. Cause we're having the same issues as well. But what are we to do?" everybody shrugged.

"Well, the thing is…we can't just wait here until death comes to take us. We have to try, people! Try! Cause today, we start a revolution! We, as people…and weird things…must band up together and find who's responsible for this situation! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Everybody chanted "WE ARE!" as they raise their fists in the air.

"GREAT! NOW LET'S…" before Stanford could finish, a strange ship quickly passed by the town and everybody. The ship appeared to be a very flat platform, colored of purple and with monsters on top of them. The platform apparently seemed to have vials as well, as they were clearly seen on the top.

For some reason, the monsters didn't notice, but Stanford quickly reacted by finishing his sentence.

"…FOLLOW THAT SHIP!"

He and everybody else began to chase the ship. The monsters took notice and just mocked them, not really doing anything. The chase continued on until the gang reached a cliff, where the ship began flying past it while everybody seemed to be stuck.

"We're never going to get that flying ship!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Oh, yes we are!" exclaimed Stanford, as he brings out a controller. "I've been saving this in an emergency like this!" He then presses the button, which causes something huge to arrive in front of everybody, revealed to be an upgraded, flying version of his own trawler.

"I forgot to mention that I was upgrading my boat into a flying ship, too." said Stanford. "And the titling is appropriate too, CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

"YEAH!" yelled everybody, raising their fists in the air.

"THEN EVERYBODY GET IN!" yelled Stanford, as he and everybody then rushed to hop into the Stan O' War II. And surprisingly, everybody fit.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Stanford, which made everybody nod their heads. "Great! Cause we got a ship to chase! Hold on tight!" Stanford then quickly floored the pedal, causing the boat to quickly zoom out from its place, everybody screaming their butts off as the ship quickly goes the direction where the other ship is going.

And things were silent after that, but we gotta get back to somewhere else.

* * *

A door of the facility had opened, allowing Jack, Kim and the rest of the team to enter the room where the three girls were being held. Like I said before, the room was a huge room that looked like an endless pit with a small platform. However, there was a bridge that was connected to both the platform and the door, allowing the team to cross the bridge and enter the platform.

In the middle of the platform were the three small machines, holding the three girls and sucking their power. And it looked like the machines had done their job sucking up lots of their power, as the girls looked incredibly tired and weak.

"We finally made it…" said Jack.

Though the girls were very weak and unable to keep themselves up due to loss of some power, they had enough energy to notice that help was right in front of them. They even used a bit of their energy to cheer for their answer of prayers.

"Finally!" said Blossom, very weary. "We're so glad that help has come to our way!"

"Please, friends." said Bubbles, feeling dizzy. "Free us from the agony-laid machine that is slowly sucking our power."

"Yeah, what she said." said Buttercup, getting drowsy.

"Don't worry, girls." said Jack. "We're here." He continued as he got out his sword again and slashed at the machines. Though the machines were very strong, Jack was eventually able to stop the machines and free the Powerpuff Girls, as they collapsed on the ground while quickly recovering from the machines. However, this caused the lights to go out temporarily.

Though the Powerpuff Girls wasn't the army's main use for the entire factory's power, it DID help out with so much of the power itself. So basically, most of the lights had gone out and the girls were now gasping for energy.

"That can't be good." said Bubbles, coughing.

"This is basically the equivalent of an electromagnetic pulse…except with bladed weapons." said Kim. The rest shrugged as Jack and the others tried to leave. However, the bridge that connected both the platform and the door slowly retracted, leaving the team stuck as the bridge was now gone.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" exclaimed Isabella.

"STUCK FOREVER!" exclaimed Sumo.

"NO WAY OUT OF THIS MESS!" exclaimed Penn Zero.

"There HAS to be another way out of here!" said Kim. Unfortunately, things only got worse. The group looked on their right and left to see that evil doppelgangers of the Powerpuff Girls were coming towards them, and there were about 6 of them.

"Intruder alert…intruder alert…" said one of the Blossoms. "You have violated most of our power here."

"You shall not escape now, as we are about to fight you, crush your heads and kill you." said one of the Buttercups.

"YEAH! YOU GUYS…NO ME GUSTA!" exclaimed one of the Bubbles, who makes a really creepy face that makes the group cringe. Though Jack readies his sword, the three girls decide to help out for them.

"Don't worry, guys." said Blossom. "Looks like you had a hard time finding us. We'll help you this time."

"I thought you were weak from all the power sucking." said Kim.

"It did, but we still have enough energy to fight these monsters!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Yep. Yep." said Bubbles.

The girls then began fighting the evil doppelgangers with whatever powers the girls had. Laser eyes, super strength, a lot more powers, but whatever. Jack and Kim looked at each other, amazed by the girl's powers.

* * *

Soon, the doppelgangers were killed by the Powerpuff Girls. As the doppelgangers evaporated, everybody clapped and cheered for them. But it wasn't time to celebrate, as the bridge connected to the door and the platform started to get back to them.

Now, you may be thinking to yourself…that doesn't sound bad. However, once the bridge connected to both sides, the door opened, and what showed was a familiar frenemy of Kim, along with a small army of art materials and his familiar sidekick walking towards them.

Why Kim wasn't surprised, I have no idea.

"Well, well, well, Kim Possible!" said Dr. Drakken, grinning. "Looks like we've got you cornered. You think we wouldn't notice the facility's power outage? Well, too bad. We're still making the bombs!"

"Not now, Dr. Drakken." said Kim. "Wait…did you say something about a bomb factory?"

"If you must know…" said Dr. Drakken. "Villains all over the Tooniverse have teamed up together to take over the entire Tooniverse! Our leader Aku has been doing a good job leading us, as we got almost everything in the Tooniverse. Just a bit is left."

"Hello, Dr. Drakken?" said Kim, wondering why he's just boasting about his plan. "We're asking you about the location of the bomb factory."

"And now, if you want to find the bomb factory…you'll have to go through us and my army of art materials." he said, only to find out that all of the art materials had fled, in fear of Jack. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Screw you! We're not gonna die by some random samurai!" exclaimed one of them, as everybody but Dr. Drakken and Shego had left.

"Remind me again on why we decided to go back to evil…" said Shego.

"Um…well…" babbled Dr. Drakken.

"That was a rhetorical question." she continued. "You do know that we usually fail in our plans for world domination."

"I guess you're right about that." he said. "B-but we've already gone so far! We nearly got everything that the Tooniverse has and we're still going!" However, Dr. Drakken then noticed Jack's sword, and noticed he looked threatening.

"But you know…there's still Aku to take care of all of this stuff, right?" she asked.

"…Yeah, you're right." he said. "It was foolish to go back to my evil ways…but what should we do?"

"Does that mean that you're joining us?" asked Blossom. "Cause it just seemed so fast of you having a change of heart."

"It's okay." said Kim. "Dr. Drakken and I are…frenemies, for the most part. But does that mean you're on our side now?"

"Yeah, pretty much." said Dr. Drakken. "…okay, don't tell anybody in here about this…but we'll show you where the bomb factory is located. It's a hidden room, and you'll have to go to another hidden room to do so. Understand?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Okay, follow us." he said. So, for the next half hour, the group was quietly and secretly following Dr. Drakken and Shego through the facility. Dr. Drakken had pressed on a secret button in one of the main hallways that led to a dark corridor. The toons continued to follow the two through the corridor until they got to a large metal door with a keypad as password protection. **(You can think of any password you want for that.)**

The villains were given the password, as they were given permission to enter the secret rooms. So Shego entered the password and Dr. Drakken opened the metal door that led to a beautiful looking secret room, amazing everybody with its nice look.

* * *

"Well, here we are." said Dr. Drakken.

The room was an outside-looking room, and it looked very peaceful. The ground was of bare dirt, but a bit of grass had grown, along with some lichen and weeds. Trees were covering up a good chunk of the outside, and flowers seemed to have grown. All kinds of flowers, too.

Large pillars of marble have taken up…not really a lot of the ground, as the secret room of the facility was HUGE, almost as if it was a garden being developed. Right in front of them was a marble staircase which led to a huge circle-like floor made of both concrete and marble, and surrounded by marble pillars.

But aside from that, it was a pretty peaceful and nice-looking garden for a secret room.

"Okay, people." said Shego. "This is the secret room of the facility. It's a very peaceful place where anybody can just relax here, look at the trees and…stuff." The group began to walk down the stairs and into the floor, where they stared into the nature.

"It looks so peaceful." said Jack, amazed at the beauty of the room.

"It is." said Dr. Drakken. "And so are the creatures as well. You might've battled a lot of these monsters before. But don't worry, these ones are friendly unless provoked." He whistled out for a monster as demonstration, and out from the trees came a Karafuru.

"IT'S THE ONE THAT DROPS THE BOMBS ON US!" exclaimed Clarence.

"I already said, they're friendly unless provoked." said Dr. Drakken, as he petted the bird-like creature, causing it to squawk in happiness. "Anyway, you guys are looking for the bomb factory, right?"

"Right." said everybody.

"Well again, it's a secret room, but considering that I'm on your side now, I'd be willing to show you where it is." he said, as he pointed to somewhere, and the group looked.

Near the end of the secret room appeared to be a huge box-like house with an automatic door. The door then opened to reveal two of the art materials carrying a bomb, confirming the bomb factory's location.

"So that's the place?" asked Jack.

"Yep, that's the place." said Shego. "So, are you going in there or not?"

"Of course we're going there." said Kim. "C'mon, guys. We got a factory to stop." she continued as everybody began to run towards where the bomb factory is located, hoping to stop all of its production and try to get the Tooniverse back.

* * *

 **20-8-5 6-1-3-20-15-18-25'19 12-15-3-1-20-5-4, 1-14-4 20-8-5 7-18-15-21-16 9-19 14-15-23 18-21-14-14-9-14-7. 10-21-19-20 20-15 20-8-5-13, 9-20 19-5-5-13-19 20-8-5 6-9-18-19-20 19-20-5-16 9-19 14-15-23 5-14-4-9-14-7.**

 **8-15-23-5-22-5-18, 9-20'19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 19-15-13-5 14-5-23 3-8-1-18-1-3-20-5-18-19. 1-14-4 20-8-5 14-5-23 16-5-15-16-12-5 1-18-5 18-9-7-8-20 1-18-15-21-14-4 20-8-5 3-15-18-14-5-18.**

 **So, once again, I'm halfway through the story already. Due to the fact that the last couple of chapters are going to be extra longer than usual, I'll spend the time trying to plan out the other half of the story. In the meantime, you can read my other current fanfiction: Peridot on the Internet.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	21. The Whos and Whats of Flash

**School has been getting even more complicated, so probably not likely that I'll finish this by early 2017. More like mid or late 2017-ish. Another reason is that I'm kinda forcing myself to write the chapters and strain my brain a bit. The same goes for Peridot on the Internet, and a couple new ideas.**

 **Please excuse this. This is the worst chapter I've done so far, but I'll put a lot of effort into the next one. Also, starting now, I will be rewriting chapters, as I feel like some of them are completely awful, phoned-in and rushed chapters. I'll inform you guys in case I do rewrite a chapter.**

 **I got nothing else to say here, so let's get to the reviews. I really need to get to my school projects.**

 **Exotos135: Okay.**

 **Lucario fan1023: He's still there. I just didn't include his name in the chapter. :P**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you.**

 **cod0923: It better be, and thanks so much. :)**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: This was one of the best comments I ever received. Yeah, some parts are weird, and I have been kinda rushing it a lot. But I love writing it. And, to answer your question, the Hiatus Café thing was just for advertising.**

 **Andy Sammonds/NotShemp/Andy Sammonds: No comment.**

 **BSNF1995 (All 3 comments): Please don't spam my story with comments that have nothing to do with the story.**

 **Mordecailovesrigby: Yeah, we're at the halfway mark. And thanks. I still plan to make it 40 chapters, no matter what people say about it. (Despite them being my friends.)**

 **T-Sauce and Mordecailovesrigby: It would be great as a game, but I think it would be just as good as a movie. :)**

 **NotShemp: Well, it's back, but I'll be on hiatus again. :P**

 **Alright, to the start of the second half!**

* * *

Somewhere just outside of the facility, was a strange place. A wide, long road made of stone brick was placed in the middle of the place, with the rest of the ground being pure grass and flowers. More marble pillars seemed to have littered near the road as well.

In the middle of the road seemed to be a very large art citizen, which looked like a giant computer screen monitor. His entire body was being swarmed by hundreds of those yellow minions, who have apparently gotten into the place for no explained reason. However, the guy was sleeping, leaving the minions there to try and destroy him.

Nothing seemed to work, and the guy soon woke up, seeing his face and body literally being covered by yellow minions. He didn't seem to care, and vigorously shook all of the minions off of the place. The minions that fell off either fell down into the large ocean, or somewhere else that they can possibly never get out of. And those were just half of the minions that fell off.

The rest just fell into the ground, as they all run back into their team. There had apparently been a team before that we have never seen until now. That team's leaders consisted of red and blue stick figures, the Happy Tree Friends, and three of the minions: Kevin, Stuart and Bob.

"How the fuck are we gonna defeat this guy? He's huge!" exclaimed Blue. The Happy Tree Friends nor the minions responded to him, as they could not speak English to the two.

"Well, great. We're totally fucked, dude." said Red, disappointed. As the two continue to groan at the fact that they're definitely done for, one of the minions tapped on the shoulder of Blue, who then turned around.

"Yeah, little guy?" asked Blue. "Is there a problem?" The minion pointed to something from the other side of the place. So, as you can see, everybody turned around to see a shining white light coming towards them. The white light stopped to reveal the T-Car coming towards them FAST!

Thankfully, the T-Car stopped before it was about to run down even the closest one. The doors immediately opened to reveal 5 superhero figures coming out of the car. Though almost everyone was confused, Red immediately squealed in happiness.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Red. "IT'S THE FUCKING TEEN TITANS!"

"Wait…they're real? I thought they were just comic book characters." said Blue.

"Save the talking for later, you weirdos." said Robin. "We got a giant robot to destroy! N-Not Cyborg…I was talking about the monitor. Anyway, CYBORG GO!" Immediately, Cyborg jumped up high, and was heading towards the monitor.

Cyborg, still in mid-air, punches the giant monitor through the screen, and with complete force. Because of the strength of Cyborg, it brings the giant down to the ground. It buzzes and wiggles around before exploding, as Cyborg walks back to the Teen Titans.

"DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Red. The Titans didn't respond, however. They immediately began running towards all of the minions and attacked them except of the three main minions until they were all into the ocean. As they were about to get to the last three: Kevin, Stuart and Bob, Blue intervenes.

"DUDE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" shouted Blue.

"We thought they were bad guys." said Beast Boy.

"WELL, IF THEY WERE BAD GUYS, WHY DIDN'T THEY ATTACK YOU YET?!" he shouted. The Titans thought about it for a minute before replying with a simple: "Oops."

"Should we go get your minions back?" asked Robin.

"Nah. It's okay. Three of the minions are already annoying enough. Having hundreds of those guys are a fucking nightmare." said Red. This seems to offend the minions, but nobody gave them the time of day.

So the group, as they were walking around, were talking about what happened a while back to the Teen Titans in a short flashback.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Sometime before Chapter 15…)**

"Dude, are you still using the internet for 'The Perfect Boobs' AGAIN?!" exclaimed Blue. Red was busy going through the computer to find the boobs he finds perfect. "You know it caused the internet to crash, right?"

"Chillax, man." said Red. "It'll only take a couple of seconds. I just need to find some reliable sources for the perfect boobs. PornHub is way OVERRATED!" While he was checking through Google, a notification popped up on his email.

"What's that?" asked Blue. "A letter from your girlfriend?"

"No…" said Red in excitement as he checked his email. "IT'S A LINK TO THE PERFECT BOOBS!" He shows Blue the name of the email, which read:

 **PERFECT BOOBS! NOT A JOKE! LINK HERE!**

 **To: Red. From: …**

"How do you know it's not fake?" asked Blue, suspicious. "The guy who sent this to you has no name or known address, and it's a suspicious looking email. Maybe we shouldn't click on that. It could be some kind of virus."

"BUT BLUE, THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" exclaimed Red, taking no thought for the virus and immediately clicked on the link. However, this caused the screen to freeze, the monitor to jitter a little bit, and the entire computer to crash.

"NO, I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG, AND IT'S GONE!" he shouted, crying. But even worse, the lights went out. "Uh-oh. This doesn't seem good."

"True that the lights went out in our apartment, but at least it's just our apartment." said Blue. However, that thought shattered through sounds of screaming coming from the other apartments. "Now THAT doesn't sound good."

Red and Blue burst open their front door to see the other stick figures, mostly gamers, crying and ending their lives as the power goes out. One of them, a Blizzard gamer, had this to say to them before he jumped out the window:

"From what I have seen, World of Warcraft was my entire life! Without it, my life is entirely meaningless! Goodbye, real world!"

Red and Blue look in utter horror before Blue tries to stay positive about it. "At least it's just in the building…?" But that was also shattered by screams coming from the city. The two look outside to see the city in chaos and on fire. Hundreds upon hundreds of stick figures are fighting to find the least bit of technology. Society had totally collapsed.

"Fighting, fire, death, societal and economic collapse, ONLY ON THE FIRST MINUTE?!" exclaimed Blue. "The area has lost all of its power, so there's no supermarkets, no video games…!"

Red suddenly grabbed him, desperately thirsty. "NO MORE PERFECT BOOBS!"

"Are you kidding me, man?" said Blue. "You could always look at Stacy's, you pervert."

"That would be great…EXCEPT SHE'S FUCKING DEAD, YOU DICKFART!" shouted Red, as he points to Stacy's dead body down below alongside fallen buildings and Mad Max-styled stick figures, rummaging for grub and tech.

Even worse, a pink dead body was beside Stacy, and that horrified Blue. "PINK?! YOU DIED, TOO?!" yelled Blue, before crying. However, Red grabs him again.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO BE CRYING! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CITY AND FIND SOME HELP!" he yelled.

"FINALLY, a great idea." said Blue. "LET'S RUN!"

So the two began to run from the city, and yeah…they did have trouble escaping those Mad Max stick figures, but they ran into a nearby forest. Once they were sure that nobody was following them, they began catching their breath.

"Dude…why did we run into a forest? That's even further away from civilization!" exclaimed Blue.

"FUCK THOSE PEOPLE!" exclaimed Red. "WE'RE SURVIVING IN THE FOREST NOW, WHERE NOBODY CAN EVER FIND US!" However, Lord Tourettes, the jolly green stick figure, had bumped into the two, scaring them out of their minds and then angering them. "LORD TOURETTES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm running with you, you **FUCKHEADS** , cause it's a scary place now that the power's out." said Tourettes.

"No shit, Sherlock." said Blue.

"Dude, we can't let him stay where we are. His yelling will cause some attention." said Red. "I'd say we leave this guy while he's distracted."

"Good idea." said Blue, as he makes a distraction for Tourettes as a way to escape. "Look, Tourettes! A woman with big boobs!" he pointed out to a strange part of the woods. And yes, he falls for it.

"YOU WILL BE MY NEW **BITCH**!" exclaimed Tourettes, as he brings out his guitar and runs into the strange part of the woods. Blue leaves, but Red just stays, which Blue notices.

"DUDE, C'MON!" said Blue. "We got time to escape!"

"But what about the girl with big boobs?!" exclaimed Red, desperately thirsty.

"Seriously?! Now's not the time!" shouted Blue, as he grabs Red and the two run further into the woods, unsure of what was ahead of them.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback…)**

"And what happened after that?" asked Robin.

"Well, we ran for a while until we passed out from exhaustion." said Blue. "However, we woke up in a different area of the woods, and we saw these little yellow things and those strange animals, which were the Minions and the Happy Tree Friends, respectively."

"After we rested, we were walking, and then we came across this strange castle." said Red. "We went inside, saw a portal and entered it, and then we ended up in this place. Did you come from there too?"

"No." said Cyborg. "We were just cruising our T-Car when we came across the island somehow. Then we found you weirdos. But we do know of the strange things that's been happening recently, such as the out-of-nowhere attacks for example." The entire team just went silent after that.

Anyway, the group had now wandered into the edge of a really tall cliff, next to the large ocean. They took time to look at the ocean's beautiful color. "Wow…look at that ocean. It's so beautiful." said Robin.

"Too bad we won't be seeing that once the bad guys take over." said Red.

"That is totally not true, red stickman." said Starfire. "I'm sure we will find a way to defeat the murderous that want to take over the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" wondered Blue, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, I get it. This is all a multiverse."

"Exactly." said Cyborg. "Anyway, while this ocean is being beautiful, we have to keep a sharp lookout for anything that you see suspicious or crucial." So the team began to look far into the place with eyes peeled like potatoes being mauled alive.

About 20 minutes into the sightseeing, Cyborg begins to notice something coming towards them in the ocean. He looks harder to see that it's the same platform ship that Stanford's group was chasing. It appeared to still be untouched, as the monsters were still around.

However, Stanford's group was now just above the platform, ready to drop off anybody he would pick to take out the monsters. "Alright, who's ready to kick some butt?!" exclaimed Stanford.

Almost everybody from the ship, Stanford had picked. The only people who weren't picked and were to join Stanford on the ship were Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, Twilight Sparkle, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Bart, Maggie, Stewie and Brian and Louise.

The rest immediately jumped off the ship and onto the platform, while Stanford dropped a revival potion to Homer, who immediately grabbed the thing as the toons were ready to kick ass to the monsters on the platform.

Cyborg immediately saw this as a good thing, and informed the group that the coast was clear, and that they were willing to drop down to the area. "This looks like a good one, fellas." said Cyborg. "C'mon, let's follow them."

"Are you saying we're going to jump down this FUCKING tall cliff?!" exclaimed Red in shock.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Fly down there like pretty butterflies?" asked Raven. "Besides, you guys don't even have superpowers, so it's the only way down from here."

"ARGH! Fine! But if I break my legs, you're gonna pay for this." said Blue.

With that said, Cyborg uses his arms to grab all of the team at once, and the group immediately jumped off the cliff to join the others. While they was falling, all of the other team had gotten on the platform already, and knocked the monsters off the ship one by one. The toons were doing pretty good, and some were knocking them off comically, like Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy kicking them off with their hind legs, or Peter attacking them like he did with Ernie.

"Hey, this is actually pretty fun." said Peter.

"B-But now's not the time for it." said Butters. "There's still monsters that we have to fight off."

So the toons continued to fight the monsters off until all of them were kicked off the ship and into the ocean. But at the same time, the other group that was falling has now gotten onto the platform, taking the former team by surprise.

"Who are you guys?!" exclaimed Thomas.

"We're part of your team now." said Robin. "We saw you fight off the monsters, so we're giving you a bunch of extra hands in case more come." The rest of that group had nodded their heads.

Now with none of the monsters on the ship, the now combined team rushed to the vials on the platform. It appeared to be about 6 vials in there, each one of them filled. Homer, who had the revival potion, opened the vials and quickly put a drop of the potion into each of them. This caused all of the paints to come out of the vials and quickly morph back into life.

What formed were six anime characters: Naruto Uzamaki, Shinji Ikari, Goku, Spike Spiegel, Tetsuo Shima and Eren Yeager. And of course, the six were extremely confused onto where they were, but they were angry. And I mean ANGRY!

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" exclaimed Naruto, before realizing he was somewhere else. "W-who are you guys?!"

"And where are we?" asked Eren. The rest of the six had asked the same questions as the first two.

"It's a very long story…" said Fluttershy.

So, everybody began to introduce each other and went to some talking about what was going on at the moment, starting with the Equestrian problem, to the exact second of the exact time. They even included in details such as their dialogue in the previous chapters, and strange re-enactments.

As soon as they were done speaking, the six didn't know how to react, and they didn't even know what they were talking about. "Your story sounds very silly, but considering what has happened to us, we're still gonna join your team. We have to find the responsible one for this." said Eren. So they still joined the team after what had happened to them. But by that time, CJ notices something coming towards them.

"Hey, guys. What is that thing that we're about to arrive in?" she asked.

The toons look to see that they were arriving in what appeared to be a giant floating island, specifically…a secret entrance that could only be entered through the platform ships. And that was an entrance to the secret part of the facility as well.

Though almost nobody was sure on what it was, the two stick figures pointed it out.

"That's the Island of Art!" exclaimed Blue. "That's where most of the enemies and weapons are being made in."

"We know this because we just CAME FROM THERE!" exclaimed Red. "So why did we jump down if we were just gonna go back…FORGET IT!"

"So, what exactly is this?" asked Spike.

"It's definitely the core of all of this trouble that's been happening to us." said Homer. "But that seems to be a pretty good thing, since we're entering it right now."

"Agreed." said everybody, nodding their heads and shrugging.

"Well, thanks guys." said CJ, pointing to the two stick figures. "Once we get in, if we see who's behind all of this mess, WE KICK HIS BUTT!" everybody then waited and just continued to wait for the platform to enter the facility, and probably put an end to all of this anarchy and apocalypse.

* * *

 **1 7-18-15-21-16 8-1-19 14-15-23 5-14-20-5-18-5-4, 1-14-4 20-8-5 6-1-3-20-15-18-25'19 5-24-16-15-19-5-4. 10-21-19-20 1 3-15-21-16-12-5 13-15-18-5 3-8-1-16-20-5-18-19, 1-14-4 20-8-5 16-12-1-3-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 20-15-1-19-20.**

 **2-21-20 14-15-23 9-20 9-19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 25-5-20 1-14-15-20-8-5-18 16-1-18-20. 1 16-1-18-20 20-8-1-20 23-5 1-12-18-5-1-4-25 19-1-23 14-5-1-18 20-8-5 19-20-1-18-20.**

 **Alright, that's chapter 21. I have to get to my projects. Again, I will be rewriting rushed and terrible chapters as of now, so I'll inform you of the changes. (GOSH, I REALLY HATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!)**

 **Read and review. :)**


	22. To the Top of the Mountain

**I had recently watched The Secret Life of Pets. It was an okay movie, though a bit of a no-brainer cliché. Still, it was pretty fun to watch, and I don't understand the critics saying it was too similar to Toy Story. Personally, I don't find any close similarity to Toy Story, in terms of plot and characters.**

 **Also, Disney recently announced Milo Murphy's Law, and it looks like it's gonna be a lot of fun.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of that. Let's get reviewing!**

 **Exotos135: I can already tell you're starting to get tired of it. I don't blame you. The story IS starting to get kinda stale. :P**

 **the invader teen14: They're probably in the hands of Demeanor.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: As always, thanks. :)**

 **Rebecca BIack: Pretty good in the coding there, I see.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Red and Blue are part of a series called Dick Figures, an adult cartoon. And do you want to be a beta reader? You can help if you like. :)**

 **Ah, thanks for pointing out the punctuation mistake, too. And yes, I now write whenever I want to, so I think the quality has improved a bit. But I still think it needs improvement. And no, I don't cram on my school projects. I take my time.**

 **Thanks. God bless, too. I'm Christian as well.**

 **WaRrior9100 (Chapter 6): I don't think Breadwinners is as bad as Rocket Power.**

 **WaRrior9100 (Chapter 1): Yeah, it's rated T. It would have to be rated M if there were explicit sexual acts or something overly violent, which I don't really do.**

 **lucario fan1023: I'm not sure, and I don't know if I'll add them there.**

 **Alright, now that that's done, let's get to it!**

* * *

We cut to another giant mountain…only this time, it's more of a glacial peak. This was shown by the fact that the mountain was mostly covered in both snow and ice. However, there was just enough rocky ground and dirt to be a barely climbable mountain. And yes, I'm still calling it a mountain.

Why am I saying this? Well, as we look higher, we can see that the Axiom is up for some dirty work. Yeah, that's right. It's currently fighting Stanford's ship at the moment with its cannons. However, Stanford's ship was constantly dodging the attacks and firing back with its own ammunition.

Close to the mountain, Uncle Grandpa and the rest of the team were looking at the top, seeing the battle that was going on. Though nobody could figure out what was happening, Uncle Grandpa saw how close the mountain and the Axiom were. And then an idea struck in his head.

"GUYS! I figured out a way to actually stop all the enemies from spreading across the multiverse!" he said.

"Really?" asked Peridot. "How will we be able to do this?"

"You see how close the mountain and the big spaceship is? This seems like a good opportunity to get the ship back and stop the spread of all this…creature-crawly stuff…" said Uncle Grandpa. "I and the gang will climb up to the top of the mountain to get inside the ship from the bottom. And BAM! We'll be controlling it. Plus, it'll be an even faster way to travel places."

"Don't you mean creepy-crawly?" asked Cricket.

"Hey, does it even matter?!" exclaimed Dan. "Old guy is right. The ship has been nothing but trouble."

"B-but what about us?" asked Morty. "What do we do if you and your friends are gonna climb up by yourselves?"

"You'll all be the lookout." said Uncle Grandpa. "If you can't see where the enemies are, at least you got the giant robot to pick you up and put you on your shoulder. THEN you'll be able to see."

"That sounds like a great idea." said Marinette.

"I definitely agree." said Applejack. "It sounds like a great one."

"Yep." said Steven. "Now go do what you have to do."

"We'll be the lookout, like you said." said Grizz. So, with that said, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Tiny Miracle and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger ran to the mountain and began to climb it. As the rest looked, the sound of footsteps, as well as some vibration, were heard.

Confused, the team turned around to see a lot of toons on top of a giant, yellow dog. The other team was just as confused when both teams looked at each other, face to face. The two teams continued to look at each other in awkwardness and complete silence.

However, someone from the Iron Giant's team spoke up. "Um…hi?" asked Steven.

Two from the other team decided to speak as well. "Hello there." said Star, smiling and waving her hand at Steven and the others.

"What's up?" asked SpongeBob. "You must have lost your homes too, am I right?"

"How did you know?" asked Grizz.

"SpongeBob speaks for all of us." said Plankton. "We ALL have lost our homes." The rest of the toons have replied with a simple "Yeah…" and a sigh. The other team did the same thing as well, and after that, both teams decided to team up together.

And after forming into one huge team, everybody just kept on talking…

* * *

…while Uncle Grandpa and the gang continued to climb up the mountain. However, the mountain was full of short ledges, bad rock placement, and pretty much anything that it had to make the mountain climbing as hard as possible.

"This is hard!" exclaimed Pizza Steve. "I wanna give up!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Mr. Gus. "We only climbed for about 30 seconds. C'mon, we can…wait a minute…we're the cast of Uncle Grandpa! We can make things easier, right?"

"Yeah, that's right!" said Uncle Grandpa. So they decided to take the easier route and let go of the mountain to prevent even harder climbing. So, now…they're bouncing to the top of the mountain, and to them, it was very easy to get to the top of the really tall mountain.

But they weren't exactly at the top yet. They're still bouncing.

However, as they were bouncing to the top of the mountain, they saw a bunch of strange shadows in the fog. They stopped bouncing for a little bit and decided to take a closer look through the fog. After the fog cleared a bit, they were able to see who the shadows were.

They consisted of mostly animals. An orange cat, a yellow dog, a gray cat, a white beagle, a black cat with a red handkerchief around its neck, and about a dozen very strange-designed aliens, called the Tamagotchis. And those were Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Kuromametchi, Chamametchi, Melodytchi, Gozarutchi, Makiko, Flowertchi, Himespetchi, Kikitchi, Imotchi and Hapihapitchi, Mametchi's pet.

Uncle Grandpa and the gang continued to watch as we see the Tamagotchis have trouble climbing up the mountain, with Garfield and the other animals impatiently waiting for them.

"Move faster, you slow weirdos." said Nermal, the gray cat.

"We're trying to get up as fast as we can!" said Mametchi.

"We're getting very impatient here." said Sakamoto, the black cat with the red handkerchief. "Why can't you move faster?!"

"Well, not only are we NOT experienced at this kind of stuff, but one of them has fallen asleep!" exclaimed Memetchi, pointing to a sleeping Gozarutchi.

"I'm…so…hungry-tchi! Isn't there a snack stop nearby on the top of the mountain?" asked Kuchipatchi.

"I'm afraid not, and I'm hungry too." said Garfield. However, Uncle Grandpa decided to call out to them.

"HEY! You kids need any help over there?" asked Uncle Grandpa loudly. Everybody turned to see Uncle Grandpa and the others waving towards them.

"Who's that guy?" asked Nermal.

"I don't know, but he's freaking me out." said Sakamoto.

"That bunch looks so freakier than we are." said Kuromametchi.

Regardless, Uncle Grandpa decides to help them out. Using his hands, he turns the camera at a specific point to make everybody in that side fall down to the side of the mountain, where the ledge was now the side, and the side was now the ground.

He then turns the camera back to normal, so gravity goes back to normal and all the animals and aliens are on the ledge now, where the side is now the side again, and the ledge is now the ledge again. The team didn't know what to think, so they just waved back at them, thanking them as well.

"No problem." said Uncle Grandpa. "But how did you guys get here? Where did you come from?"

"We had to keep going away from where Judgment Day had struck our towns and captured some of our friends." said Garfield. "And it's not just me. Everybody else had the same experience as I had."

"I see." said Uncle Grandpa. "And who were the people that were captured?"

"Well…only about four friends, one from each place." said Garfield. "I'm not exactly infatuated with Arlene, the pink cat, but we have to get her out of the ship that captured her."

"The same thing applies to my 8-year old professor." said Sakamoto. "She had been captured by the ship, and unfortunately, the rest had been left out to die. So it's just me and her now. No Nano."

Snoopy just gestures with his hands saying that his yellow bird friend, Woodstock, had been captured and put into the ship, as well as the ship leaving the kids to die in the apocalypse. But the Tamagotchis seemed to be the most upset.

"Our best friend Lovelitchi had been captured, and we were also about to be, but we escaped just in time." said Melodytchi. "Sadly, our town had been destroyed and we had to leave. After my friends and I found creatures from other towns, we teamed up. Soon enough, we found the ship and we've been trying to climb up there to get through the bottom."

"NO WAY!" said Uncle Grandpa. "I and the gang also had the same plan!"

"Well, it's no time to be talking. We have to get to the bottom of the ship!" exclaimed an assertive Mametchi, before going sad. "I just hope Lovelitchi is safe and sound."

"Mametchi speaks for all of us." said Memetchi, in a sad tone, while the other Tamagotchis nod in the same mood. Uncle Grandpa and the other thought for a bit, and decided to help.

"Once we get to the top of the ship, we'll go and find your loved ones." said Uncle Grandpa. "I promise you that we will find them." This raises some optimism for the others, as they thank Uncle Grandpa again for his helpfulness.

So everyone kept on climbing after that.

"Oh, I forgot to ask…" said Mametchi. "What's your name, man?"

"I'm your Uncle Grandpa! And I'm everyone's Uncle Grandpa!" he said, smiling. The group becomes confused because of this. "And these are my other friends: Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Tiny Miracle and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger." Everybody turned to each other.

"Uncle…Grandpa?" asked Memetchi. "That's…odd."

"Yeah, how is he everybody's uncle and grandpa?" asked Mametchi. But when they looked back, Uncle Grandpa and the others were now completely gone.

* * *

Finally, Uncle Grandpa and the gang got to the top of the mountain in about a couple more minutes of bouncing. Panting for breath and tired of bouncing, they collapsed onto the top of the mountain hard. "Man, am I not going up a mountain again, even by bouncing." said Pizza Steve, breathing heavy.

"You said it, man." said Mr. Gus, panting. "Even bouncing to the top hurts."

However, as they look up, something had caught their eye. And they looked pretty terrified once they saw what was ahead of them.

On the front of them seemed to be a young woman, about 21, floating in the air. There was an aura around her as well. A sort of light blue aura, if you will. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Uncle Grandpa and the others…at least, not yet. She soon notices when she opens her eyes, terrifying the group, as she jumps up high in the air, and lands on the ground hard, causing a bit of a rumble.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" exclaimed Pizza Steve. "WE DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

"Call me Korra." said Korra. "I am the successor of the Avatar, Aang."

"You mean like an internet avatar?!" asked a scared Tiny Miracle.

"Or a creepy blue tribe cat?!" asked a terrified Mr. Gus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Korra. "But…just tell me why you're here."

"We came to get to the bottom of the ship." said Uncle Grandpa. "That's where all the monsters are. What about you? Why are YOU here?!"

"I left my place to meditate, but when I tried to go back to my place, for some reason…I couldn't find my place anymore. I figured I was lost, so I kept walking…until I found a mountain." said Korra. "And since then, I just meditated there."

"For how long?" asked everybody.

"About a couple of hours. I left yesterday." said Korra. "But…anyway…who are you?"

"I'm Uncle Grandpa, and these are my friends: Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, Tiny Miracle and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger!" he said quickly. Although it took a while for Korra to respond, she then decided that they were threats to her.

"And what exactly are you?" asked Korra, about to fight. "Are you some sort of…strange group of creatures that I don't know about?"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Belly Bag. "You got it all wrong, Korra! We're the good guys, probably like you are…right?"

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Korra. However, the arguing stopped when everybody then saw the Tamagotchis and the other animals climb up to the top of the mountain. They also seemed to be out of breath, as they were panting hard.

"That was a really tall mountain!" exclaimed Mametchi, sweating. He then notices Korra. "Huh? Another human girl?"

Korra immediately turns to them. "And you must be part of those creatures as well!" she exclaimed, as she began rushing towards the other group to knock them all off the mountain. The group cowers and closes their eyes in panic.

However, Uncle Grandpa was quick enough to get in the middle of the attack and get punched by Korra instead of the group, and falling to the ground. Everybody noticed what just happened, as Uncle Grandpa gets up, a bruise on his cheek. However, he just rubbed his cheek like it was nothing.

* * *

And then a battle suddenly begun, with Korra immediately rushing to Uncle Grandpa, while Mr. Gus and the others shielded the Tamagotchis and the animals.

The fight was simple and straightforward. Korra was somehow pretty fast and used a lot of her abilities and powers, while Uncle Grandpa did the impossible in various ways. So, because of this, it was a battle that didn't seem to have a winning party. And this causes the two to get tired.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going for your accomplices!" exclaimed Korra, breathing heavy.

"No way…" said a tired Uncle Grandpa. "I'll…be the one who'll stop…you…" But all that fighting and bickering then stopped when everybody heard the sound of climbing, particularly towards where Korra was at the moment. Slight murmur could be heard as well.

The figure finally got to the top of the mountain, jolly as ever. And yes, it was Lord Tourettes from last chapter, and he was happy to see Korra. Although Red lied to him, it was just as possible that he could sense her in a stange way.

However, Tourettes was now going to do his thing.

"YES! HE WAS RIGHT! IT IS A GIRL WITH **FUCKING** LARGE JUGS!" exclaimed Tourettes.

Korra suddenly became offended with what Tourettes just said. "Are you serious about this?!" she scoffed. "You're into girl's jugs?!"

"And not only that…I love that **ASS** as well!" said Tourettes.

"HEY!" exclaimed Mr. Gus. "You do realize that there's kids here, too!"

"But what's wrong with milk jugs and donkeys?" asked Chamametchi. The others seemed to agree, relieving Mr. Gus.

"Actually…" said Mametchi. "A new research showed that milk isn't really good for your body, and those drinking it is more likely to have bone fracture. But I don't know why he said stuff about donkeys…"

"I just need two **FUCKING** jugs." said Tourettes.

"Yeah…" said Garfield. "You need help if you're gonna say that stuff. Do you even realize that she's not holding milk jugs at the moment?"

"I thought you were gonna talk about him swearing!" exclaimed Mr. Gus.

As everybody began to bicker back and forth, this was opportunity for Uncle Grandpa to knock Korra off the mountain. And so he did. While Korra was distracted, Uncle Grandpa immediately rushed to her, and before knocking her off, he said this to her:

"I HOPE YOU LIKE FALL!" he shouted, as he finally knocked her off the mountain, which was accompanied with small screaming. Of course, this leaves everybody shocked.

"UNCLE G, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" exclaimed Pizza Steve.

"YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH A GIRL OFF THE BUILDING!" shouted Mr. Gus.

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Tourettes. "I WANTED HER SO BADLY!" he then jumped off the mountain to get her. "I'M COMING, BABY!"

"You're really scaring me-tchi!" said Kuchipatchi.

"I'M SORRY!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "I was just trying to defend myself! She was distracted, so it was my chance!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOCK HER OFF, YOU KNOW!" shouted Mr. Gus. However, Korra jumped back up to the mountain. First from the ground below, then mid-air, then finally back to the mountain, holding Tourettes. And she looked pretty angry.

"You knock me off the mountain…" said an angry-sounding Korra, dropping Tourettes and going closer to Uncle Grandpa. "…you try to fight me with your strange powers…you do, frantically the impossible…" as she got closer, Uncle Grandpa began to shiver, and the rest did so as well, expecting Korra to do something horrible to them.

However, the strangest thing happened to Uncle Grandpa.

Korra held her hand out to shake Uncle Grandpa's hand. "I may act tough and sarcastic, but that's a set of moves you got there." she said. "Let's just call it a tie and stop this fighting." Uncle Grandpa immediately smiled at this, and decided to shake Korra's hand. The rest that were on the top of the mountain then clapped for them, seeing that they made a truce.

* * *

However, the ground began to rumble. And thus, the group immediately knew that this wasn't good. Uncle Grandpa remembered about the ship, and looked up to see what was going on.

Everybody then saw that Stanford's ship was quickly retreating as the Axiom was coming closer to the mountain, eyeing everybody that was on the mountain. So, of course, it got out a retractable claw. This time, there was another one on the bottom of the ship.

"SINCE WHEN DID THEY INSTALL ANOTHER GIANT CLAW ON THE SHIP?!" exclaimed Plankton, from below. The claw quickly sped towards the mountain and swiped everybody that they saw off the mountain.

Of course, everybody was screaming their butts off as they were all falling off. But Jake the dog immediately saw everybody falling down and quickly rushed to them, acting like a trampoline. This causes everybody falling to get down to safety. However, somebody from the back was accidentally launched due to the structure of Jake's body being like a seesaw as well.

And that was Plankton, accidentally launched by Jake, and going WAY past the mountain. "PLANKTON!" freaked everybody from the team.

Plankton then closed his eyes, guessing something terrible was gonna happen to him. But then, he realized that he stopped flying, and was now holding something. He then opened his eyes to see that he was holding the arm of the retractable claw.

And not only that, all of the Uncle Grandpa cast (Except Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, who was with the team below), Korra, Tourettes and Mametchi were holding the long retractable claw's arm as well. This causes everybody to cheer and clap for them.

"*gasp* We're gonna get inside the ship!" said Uncle Grandpa. "We'll put an end to all of the spreading of monsters!" The rest looked at Uncle Grandpa, nodded their heads once, and agreed that this was now the opportunity.

With the ship not seeing anybody on the top of the mountain, the ship retracted the claw, allowing the ones holding to get inside, while everybody was still cheering for them, chanting: "GO, UNCLE GRANDPA! GO, UNCLE GRANDPA! GO, UNCLE GRANDPA!"

* * *

As soon as the claw finished going back, everybody holding it let go and took a look around. It seemed to be just a small, dark room with only one door that led to everywhere in the Axiom. So, to the team, it was simple enough.

"Yes!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "We're on the ship already! This is great!"

"Yeah…this is great." said Mr. Gus.

"Alright, no fooling around." said Korra. "We have to find the room that controls the ship and put an end to the monsters, like you said."

"We also have to find our friends." said Mametchi. "I'm really starting to get worried." Korra squatted down and patted Mametchi's head.

"I'm sure your friends will be fine." said Korra. "But…how are we gonna find our way around the ship?"

"Leave that to me." said Plankton, as everybody turned to him. "I know the ship inside and out. I can bring you to the control room. I used to be a part of the army, but not anymore. So I'm happy to give you all the information that you need. Except…for the part where I don't know what additions they made here."

"Well, little blob…" said Uncle Grandpa. "Show us the way!"

"Yes, you weirdo I never even met before. And I'm a plankton." he said. The nine then rushed out through the door, starting their quest to find the control room and stop all the monsters from spreading across the Tooniverse.

* * *

 **20-8-5-25'18-5 14-15-23 15-14 20-8-5 19-8-9-16, 1-12-12 1-3-3-15-18-4-9-14-7 20-15 16-12-1-14. 1-14-4 20-8-5-9-18 16-12-1-14 20-15 14-15-23 3-15-14-20-18-15-12 20-8-5 19-8-9-16 23-9-12-12 2-5 7-18-1-14-4.**

 **2-21-20 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7'19 22-5-18-25 12-9-11-5-12-25 20-15 8-1-16-16-5-14 15-14 20-8-9-19 4-1-25. 16-5-18-8-1-16-19 20-8-5-25'12-12 13-5-5-20 19-15-13-5-2-15-4-25 14-5-23 15-14 20-8-5 23-1-25.**

 **Alright, I got a school test to do in two weeks, so I gotta study. See ya.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	23. Looking for the Control Room

**MAN, THIS IS WAY OVERDUE! But so much has happened these past few months. Anyway, starting with next chapter, which will be in December, I will be uploading multiple chapters everyday, similar to a StevenBomb event. And if you know those, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Exotos135: I can tell you already think this is starting to suck.**

 **acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thanks.**

 **lucario fan1023: I don't know if I'll add in new characters, but Batman could possibly in it.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: I understand you can't be a beta reader yet. And again, I don't think you should cram on your projects.**

 **Christians unite, and Filipinos unite as well! (I'm a Filipino, too.)**

 **Thanks for the grammar and spelling checking. And yes, refer to what I told you in the PM about the milk thing. Anyway, thanks for your review.**

 **Guest: Yeah!**

 **ZeroDivisionToons: Please don't impersonate my real friend.**

 **Ghast120: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I hope so.**

 **Guest: It's because of said incident above.**

 **WaRrior9100: It would be an amazing, but costly movie. But if they could make a movie like that, my mind would be blown!**

 **Now let's continue.**

* * *

Stanford's ship decided to get back to the Axiom, after a couple of minutes of retreating. However, the gang were having some…minor issues, as they were getting back.

"Alright, gentlemen." said Stanford. "One of us has to get into the ship and control it. Who has the capability of controlling an entire system of transportation? I can't be the one, as I have to control THIS one."

Cartman raised his hand. "I'll be the one, sir." he said.

"You?!" exclaimed Stewie. "Why do you get the ship? You're a just a little kid!"

"Well, you're a fucking baby, you goddamn motherfucking hypocrite. I'll control the ship because I've saved the universe before from The Stick of Truth!"

"Dude, what about us?!" shouted Stan.

"Yeah, what the hell man?! We helped!" yelled Kyle.

"Nobody listens to a fucking Jew, you shithead. I KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING DOING!" Everybody began arguing over each other about who gets to control the ship, when Stanford decided to stop the argument.

"FINE!" exclaimed Stanford, who then points to Cartman. "You get to control the ship, chubby kid. But when we save the multiverse, you're gonna get a pile of soap in your face." This was celebration news to Cartman, who began rubbing his face…and butt across everybody's faces…literally.

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut to the Axiom, where the same shadow 10 chapters ago was still spying on the monsters, who were in a big room, relaxing. But this time, he has gathered enough information about each and every one of the monsters. And he was ready to give it all away to somebody he trusts.

After writing the last note he needed on his notebook, he quickly and quietly fled…into a vent which connected between the relaxation room and a secret room where he hides constantly. After some twists and turns, he was finally back to his secret hideout, which was the storage room. The room was filled with boxes of all kinds. Old and new, wood and cardboard, open and closed, full and empty, big and small, tall and short, dusty and clean, etc; packaging peanuts strewn across the floor, as well as unopened boxes with hidden items unknown to man.

Soon, we see who was the spy from 10 chapters ago.

That was none other than Perry the Platypus, who quickly did his animal chatter, signaling his frenemy that he was back. Soon, Doofenshmirtz came out of one of the tall, packaging-peanut covered boxes.

"So, Perry the Platypus…" said Doofenshmirtz. "Were you able to get all that we needed to know about the monsters?"

Perry simply nods.

"Well, that's great! Soon, we will be able to control the ship and be in control of all that we see! In a good way, of course."

Perry rolls his eyes.

"But first, we should find anything that could be useful!" So both of them dug around the storage room to find what could be useful. And after their entire search, all that they got were a few revival potions in one box, and a bow with a bunch of arrows in another box, for Doofenshmirtz to use. But that's all that they found that they felt could be useful.

"Ready?" asked Doofenshmirtz, holding the bow and carrying the bag of arrows.

Perry simply nods his head.

"Then it's SHOWTIME!" Both of them immediately left the storage room and went through the Axiom, crossing various rooms, hallways, the swimming pools, the stores, etc. Ironically, despite having the bow and arrow, they made sure not to get caught by any of the monsters. That is, being incredibly sneaky, of course.

That's why they got two boxes as a means of disguise: one tall box for Doofenshmirtz and one small box for Perry to use, with holes cut so that they could see where they were going. They pretty much used the disguises next to a wall, so that the holes could not be seen.

* * *

Eventually, they were running across a terrible-looking metal hallway. It looked like it was rotting, with lichen growing on certain parts.

"Ugh." said Doofenshmirtz. "It's like nobody's been on this spot for a long time."

However, Perry didn't respond to him, as he was too distracted eyeing something coming towards them. That would be Uncle Grandpa and the rest of the group running. However, they were talking to each other. So they didn't see the two.

"So, you're saying that the control room is close by?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

"Of course." said Plankton. "I know my way around this place more than I know about my computer wife, Karen."

"What?" wondered Korra.

"You have a wife that's a computer?" asked Mametchi. "How odd. You're a plankton."

"Wife…meaning Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph." said Plankton. "But yeah, I guess you can call it that."

Since the group didn't notice the two, Perry saw this as a good opportunity to hide. He pushes Doofenshmirtz to the wall as he runs into the wall as well.

"Perry, what was that?!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz. However, Perry made a shushing sound, telling him not to make a noise. Unfortunately, Doof's previous statement caused someone to look.

"Korra, what are you doing?" asked Uncle Grandpa, as the group walks to Korra, who was looking at the boxes.

"I sense somebody is inside." said Korra. "There's two boxes in the middle of nowhere, and one of them made a sound…" she slowly picks up the boxes, exposing the shocked two to the rest.

"We're dead." said Doofenshmirtz, feeling as if he were melting into the ground. Perry immediately touches him, telling him that he still has the bow and arrow. "Oh, right."

Both got into their fighting poses, as Korra does the same thing. It looks as if the three were gonna be in a big fight. But Uncle Grandpa and the others touch Korra, telling her that it's not the time. "Korra, I don't think we have time to fight these people." said Uncle Grandpa. "C'mon, we have to go!"

Korra turns around, about to tell them that she'll be quick. However, she saw a bunch of figures walking towards them. "Um…Uncle Grandpa…" she said. The rest turned around, and saw that all the commotion had caused attention, so there were now dozens of Ippans walking towards them.

"Holey moley! It's those monsters again!" exclaimed Lord Tourettes.

As the Ippans got closer, Doofenshmirtz immediately shot an arrow into one of the Ippan's eyes, killing it instantly. All the Ippans stopped as everybody turned to Doofenshmirtz.

"What?" asked Doof. "You think I can't go Katniss over that guy's butt?"

"So, you're one of us? The good guys?" asked Korra. Perry simply nods his head, and through sign language, tells the others that they're both on their side. The others looked at each other, shrugged, and welcomed in the two.

"GET THEM!" exclaimed one of the Ippans, as all the Ippans run towards them. The others get in their fighting poses, and began to run through all the Ippans, fighting and whacking them out of their way, as Plankton continues to be in the lead.

The Ippans still tried their best to attack, but the team was able to get out of the hallway with little trouble. After going through them, they kept running through the Axiom: various rooms, hallways, the swimming pools, the stores, etc.

* * *

Eventually, they all had to stop to catch their breath, knowing that they ran for a long time.

"So, Plankton, how close are we?" asked Korra.

"We're pretty close, but it'll take about 20 minutes if we run." said Plankton. "Why the heck did they make the ship so darn big?!"

"20 minutes?!" exclaimed Mametchi. "That long?!"

"Well, sure. We have to be there as soon as possible…but, what's the matter?" asked Plankton. "What's all the rush about?"

"Oh…nothing. It was just about…her." he said, sadly. Uncle Grandpa walked to him and began talking to him.

"You mean that Lovelitchi you're talking about?" he asked. Mametchi nodded his head, looking quite down. "Yeah…a friend can mean so much, that when something happens to him or her, you feel really worried. But don't worry. We'll be sure to find the captives, including your girlfriend."

Although Mametchi nodded, he immediately turned red and looked shocked. "G-Girlfriend?! NO! I don't think of Lovelitchi like that! She's my friend!"

"Yeah, what the hell man?!" exclaimed Tourettes. "Why are you teasing him?" The others looked at UG and shook their heads in disappointment, but Uncle Grandpa just chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." he said, chuckling and leaving. "C'mon, let's keep going." As everybody rolls their eyes and continues along with him, Mametchi can't help but wonder if Uncle Grandpa was right. And don't worry, some of you readers. It's not really an important plot point.

* * *

After a long while, the team were getting close to the control room. "We're almost there." said Plankton. "Just a few more minutes."

However, in another hallway, as they passed what appeared to be a very large metal door, strange inaudible sounds could be heard. Everybody just stopped at walking and turned to the metal door, wondering what was going on in there. "Do we even have the time?!" exclaimed Plankton.

"Well, we ARE also looking for the four." said Mametchi.

"I suppose we can take a little peek." said Korra. "Besides, we can fight back if they're not there, and it's some kind of monster."

"Here's hoping." said Uncle Grandpa, as he slowly opens the metal door. The team then enters the room.

The room looked very unpleasant. Not in terms of aesthetics. Quite the opposite. The room didn't look like it was falling apart; it was beautiful-looking and was also really clean from dust or dirt. The reason it was unpleasant was because of the tone. For example, there were three cages hanging from the ceiling, with a vial on each one, and despite the room's shine, it was really dark, with the only light being from the outside that the team came from.

As the group looked around the room, Perry immediately heard trembling the further he went inside, and Informs the others of what he hears. The group decides to listen even further, and sounds of crying and fear were now audible to their ears.

Mametchi decided to speak up.

"Hello?" asked Mametchi. "…is somebody there?"

It must've not been rocket science for one of the figures to instantly recognize his voice, because she soon began to walk out of the shadows. I mean, sure…she could see him, but she had to make sure by his voice that it was really him.

"Mametchi?" asked the figure. Mametchi soon began to recognize that voice as well.

"That voice…" said Mametchi. "…is it…" Soon enough, the figure came out of the shadows and into the light, revealing it to be Mametchi's friend, Lovelitchi. "LOVELITCHI!" he exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes. He was overjoyed. Lovelitchi, also crying, was happy to see her best friend there.

"MAMETCHI!" exclaimed Lovelitchi, as both of them run to each other and hug tightly.

"Oh, Lovelitchi…I'm so glad you're safe. I was really starting to worry about you…like you d…d…d…" Lovelitchi, however, closed his mouth.

"It's okay, Mametchi. While I was captured by those terrible monsters, they just threw me in there with the other three. That's all. They didn't harm me in any way, so stop worrying." Lovelitchi then notices the others, and becomes confused. "Um…Mametchi…who are these guys?"

"Oh." Mametchi then stops hugging her and introduces them. "These are my new friends. They've been helping me find you and the others."

As everybody waves to her, Lovelitchi instantly remembered the three she was just talking about. "Oh, I almost forgot! C'mon, you guys. It's safe." So Arlene, Woodstock and Hakase immediately ran towards Lovelitchi. "These are my new friends…Arlene, Woodstock and Hakase."

After some calming down, everybody began introducing each other and began explaining stuff to each other as well.

"So, just to be sure again, you were thrown in here?" asked Korra.

"Yes, we were." said Arlene. "However, before we were thrown into this dark room, we saw that the monsters were holding another cat hostage. He's forced to control the ship."

"Oh, dear." said Uncle Grandpa. "That means we gotta get to the control room now! We'll save those other guys in the cages later!" However, as they were about to go, the door immediately closed on its own, trapping them all inside. The lights turned on as well.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Doofenshmirtz. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Perry turned around and saw that some substance was dropping down into the three cages. He chattered to get everybody's attention, and pointed to the cages, causing everybody to see what was happening. At that point, the substance had identified the vials and dropped down to the ground, forming into doppelgangers.

Those doppelgangers were of Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs. After looking at each other's bodies, they turned to the team.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S A **FUCKING** MONSTER!" yelled Tourettes.

"Language…" said Mr. Gus.

"NO TIME to be talking!" exclaimed Korra. "The monsters are heading towards us!" Everybody then got into their fighting poses and ran for the doppelgangers, who were running towards them as well. A typical fight was about to ensue…

However, Doofenshmirtz shot arrows onto all three of the monsters, bullseye in the hearts. The monsters look at each other, shocked before exploding into nothingness. Everybody then turned and looked at Doofenshmirtz funny. "What?" asked Doofenshmirtz. "You think every battle should be elongated?" Everybody just agreed, shrugging. The door then opened on its own, freeing everybody.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Pizza Steve. "WE'RE FREE!"

"Hold it…before we go, let's just save those three." said Uncle Grandpa. "We'll save some time if we do this now instead of going back after we control the ship."

"Ugh…fine." said Plankton. "Just be quick."

So Perry got some of the revival potions, and accurately threw them into the three vials in the cages. The goop of the three vials fell down into the floor, and quickly morphed back into Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs, lying down on the floor…unconscious.

"Are they alive?" asked Hakase.

"Let's find out." said Mr. Gus, walking to the three bodies. As he was about to poke them, the three bodies slowly woke up on their own. "Yep, they're alive." The three then began to look around, and noticed that they were alive.

"We're alive…" said Sandy.

"And…yeah, we're alive…" said Mr. Krabs. The three come closer as the two hug each other and Gary. Then they see the rest of the team. "Who are you?"

"C'mon! We gotta go already!" exclaimed Plankton, as Mr. Krabs noticed him.

"PLANKTON!" shouted Mr. Krabs, as the three angrily came towards him.

"HOLD ON, MR. KRABS!" exclaimed Plankton. "I'm on the good side now! So don't you dare squish me!"

"I don't believe a word you said there!" However, Uncle Grandpa gets inbetween them.

"Does everybody have to be fighting?!" he exclaimed.

"HEY, STRANGER! Your _friend_ here has actually tried to kill us!" shouted Sandy.

"Well, now he's on our good side. But we can't explain now. WE HAVE TO GO ALREADY!" exclaimed Korra. So everybody began to run out one by one, until Perry was the last before the three free captives.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on that fiend." said Mr. Krabs. However, as the three were about to leave, Perry points his finger down, telling them that they have to stay. The three, of course, were both confused. "Hey, why are you keeping us here?! We're coming with you!"

Perry responded by pointing his finger down again, insisting that they stay to keep themselves safe.

"But-" before Sandy, Gary and Mr. Krabs could argue, Perry glared at them, showing them that he wasn't changing his mind. So, the three stayed silent as the rest of the group left the room. The door then closed in on the three, looking at each other, wondering what they were gonna do.

* * *

 **20-8-5 20-5-1-13 8-1-4 14-15-23 12-5-6-20 6-15-18 20-8-5 17-21-5-19-20 6-15-18 20-8-5 3-15-14-20-18-15-12 18-15-15-13. 20-8-5-25 8-1-22-5 20-15 19-20-5-1-12 9-20 2-1-3-11 1-14-4 19-20-15-16 13-15-18-5 9-14-22-1-19-9-15-14-19 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 7-15-15-14-19.**

 **2-21-20 23-8-1-20 23-9-12-12 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-15-23 20-15 20-8-5 20-8-18-5-5? 5-22-5-14 20-8-15-21-7-8 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 14-15-23 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5-12-25 6-18-5-5?**

 **Like I said, starting next chapter, multiple chapters every day, similar to a StevenBomb event.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	24. The Battle Above the Ship

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD, EVERYBODY! I've stated before that I wanted to put out a bunch of chapters in a short period of time, but I decided that it was taking too long. So I'm not gonna do it. However, I am getting the chapters done faster, so that's a good sign.**

 **Review time!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :) (Through both the review and the actual one through PM.)**

 **lucario fan0123: (1) And he's here! YAY! (2) You can look back at it. (3) Okay…**

 **runningfromtheuniverse: Thanks so much! :D**

 **Exotos135: Thanks, bro.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Yeah, I think I could've improved those lines. I'll try my best to improve the grammar and spelling, etc. And they come from Tamagotchi.**

 **the invader teen14: Who are those?**

 **Guest: I respect your opinion. If you like Rocket Power, that's great. It doesn't mean you're a horrible person. I just can't stand how dated the show is. :P**

 **lucario fan1023: Maybe…**

 **BSNF1995: …and it's back!**

 **PinkiePie97: Me too. And hey, it's back!**

 **runningfromtheuniverse: I don't know. Probably not, though.**

 **Guest: I don't know why.**

 **joebev910: Thanks. :)**

 **NintendoFan380: Hey, I'll still give you The Tooniverse Emissary chapters. I know you're happy reading them. :)**

 **joebev910: I don't know…**

 **Now, it's time to get back to where we left off!**

* * *

After waiting for a long while, Sandy Cheeks decided to no longer wait for the others, as she felt they were taking way too long.

"Okay, that's it." said Sandy. "I can't wait for those weirdos to come back here. I'm out of here."

"But Sandy…they told us to stay here." said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs. But I'm tired of waiting." she said, as she opens the door and walks out of the room. Mr. Krabs and Gary decide to follow her, with Mr. Krabs carrying Gary.

"Where are you even going?"

"I'm going to look for those guys and join them. And nothing's gonna change my mind."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Nope. But I'm STILL going to try looking." she demanded, as she continued to walk, with the other two following her. While going across the Axiom, he kept pleading with her to change her mind and just wait for the others, but Sandy still insisted to look around for them. Eventually, Mr. Krabs agreed with her and just decided to stay quiet about the whole thing.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they came into a strange part of the ship. It was what appeared to be a wide hallway, but the walls were made out of glass cages. One of every kind of monster was there, as a means of cloning and dropping off said clones off.

As soon as the three of them put their feet in the hallway, the monsters all turned to them, glaring at them with their intimidating eyes and angry faces. Some of them even tried to break open the cages to attack them, but it wouldn't break. However, this makes the three feel pretty uneasy, especially Mr. Krabs.

"Sandy, I'm scared." said Mr. Krab, shivering.

"Same here, Mr. Krabs." said Sandy, gulping. "But they're secured in these cages. So don't worry."

As they were walking across the very long hallway, they tried their best to avoid eye contact with the monsters, still glaring with some trying to break open their cages. One of the Ippans even moved his pointer finger across his neck to show what would happen if he broke free. But the three simply ignored it.

Nearing the end of the hallway, they noticed three cages that did not contain monsters, but instead contained other toons held hostage, presumably due to lack of space. The first cage included a superhero, wearing a very dark suit and a bat-like mask. The second cage had two weird-looking teenagers, crammed inside. The last cage simply had three kids.

"Uh…hello?" said Sandy. "Who are you?"

"Don't mind me." said Batman, trying to knock down the cage with his feet.

"Beavis." said the first teenager, making weird noises.

"Butthead." said the other teenager, trying to move Beavis' foot out of his face. "Hey, Beavis. Move it, will you?"

"Oh, hi there. I'm Milo. And these are my friends Melissa and Zack." said one of the kids, as the three began waving to Sandy.

"You need help getting out?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, yes. Actually." said Milo. "It's getting a bit crowded in here."

"We got caught a few hours ago and they have held us in here since." said Melissa. "I'm getting pretty hungry right about now." As Sandy and Mr. Krabs began thinking on how to break everybody free, Batman continued to try and break the cage. But the cage seemed to be made of something so strong it can't seem to make even a tiny crack.

"Just give up. Uhuhuhuhu…" said Butthead. Batman still was insistent on trying. Sandy, however, remembered something in her pocket.

"Oh, wait! I remember something that can free you!" she grabbed the same laser gun she had before she died, from her pocket. "I still have this! Hold on, guys. I'm getting you out!" she then used the laser gun to make holes in all three of the cages.

After the holes were created, the six of them got out of there, with Batman completely dumbfounded.

"Follow us." said Sandy, as she exited the hallway, with Mr. Krabs and Gary following her. "We're trying to look for our fellow friends."

"Huhuhuhu…a squirrel is better than you." said Butthead to Batman, giggling. Beavis did the same thing. Zack then goes up to Batman.

"If a squirrel can do better than you, you're in trouble." he said, as everybody else began to follow Sandy. Batman just groaned and also began to follow the crew.

* * *

Eventually, after going across the inside of the ship once again, they reached the top of the Axiom through a secret door, which was outside the ship and in front of the control room. Mr. Krabs, completely confused about something, began talking to Sandy.

"Uh…Sandy? If we're looking for those other guys, why are we even looking in here?" he asked.

"I heard something about a control room that they were looking for, so I'm trying to see if the control room is nearby." she looked around until she saw what appeared to be the control room close to them. "Bingo. Let's go there."

As everybody began walking to that room, Stanford's ship was going towards the Axiom. Stanford and a few others then noticed the toons on top of the ship, walking closer to the control room, and…

"GUYS! I SEE SOME MONSTERS ON TOP OF THE SHIP!" shouted Kyle. "And they're going to go back to the control room and move the ship!"

"ALRIGHT! FIRE!" shouted Mordecai.

Stanford nodded his head, and brought up some laser cannons in his ship to begin firing. Soon, he shot lasers towards where the other toons were. Mr. Krabs, hearing the sound, turned around and noticed the lasers were firing and coming towards him. As he began screaming and running for his life, Sandy and the others noticed what was going on. Sandy then looked up to see where the lasers were coming from, and wasn't too happy about it.

"That ship's trying to destroy Mr. Krabs!" exclaimed Sandy. "Oh, am I gonna find out the person behind all of this!"

"Uh…did you just say something about a person's behind?" asked Butthead.

"Heeheeheehee…yeah! You DEFINITELY said something about a person's behind." said Beavis. "Are you gonna kick it?" As the two of them began laughing hard, Batman steps in and goes in front of Sandy.

"I'll be the one to take care of this." he said, as he quickly runs toward the ship, dodging the lasers. After getting close, he jumps high and lands right on top of the ship, surprising everybody inside of it.

"Is that Batman?!" asked Kyle, who couldn't believe his eyes.

"OH, DUDE! IT'S FUCKING BATMAN!" shouted Cartman, freaking out before thinking about something. "Wait, but does that means that…"

Batman didn't respond at all. Instead, he quickly threw out everybody from the ship and onto the top of the Axiom, while he jumped off said ship. Said ship then began going out of control and crashed into a nearby mountain, resulting in a huge explosion and flying debris.

While almost everybody fell flat on their bodies or faces, Batman landed safely and quietly while Mordecai quickly got up, angry.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted.

"YEAH! NOT COOL, DUDE!" yelled Rigby. Stanford soon got up, and so did the rest of them, also angry. But Stanford seemed to be the most upset.

"THAT WAS MY SHIP, YOU BUFFOON!" exclaimed Stanford. "YOU JUST COME AND DESTROY OUR SHIP AND BRING US DOWN HERE?! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!"

"You were trying to kill an innocent being, and I'll kill you for that." said Batman, as Sandy and most of the other group sided with him, clenching their fists.

"Not if we fight you first!" shouted Stanford, as the OTHER group sided with him, preparing their weapons. Everybody began glaring at each other. It looked like an ugly fight was about to follow. However, as something was about to happen, Mr. Krabs called out, reaching out one of his claws.

"WAIT!" he shouted, as everybody turned to him. "We don't have to fight! We can settle this peacefully…" he then grabbed dozens of Krabby Patties out of his pockets. "…WITH KRABBY PATTIES TO MUNCH ON!"

"Mr. Krabs! You've been keeping Krabby Patties this whole time?!" said Sandy, confused.

"What? Does that mean I can't keep my business going on the road?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Anyway, Krabby Patties for everybody!"

"Yeah, right." said Stanford. "Like I'm gonna forget everything that happened a minute ago and just eat some typical fast fo…" Stanford then turned around to see that everybody, even his family were eating the Krabby Patties. He groaned. "REALLY?!"

"What? We're hungry." said Rigby.

"Same here." said Stewie.

"You too, Mabel?!" exclaimed Stanford, seeing Mabel eating one of them.

"They're really good, Grunkle Ford." said Mabel. "Why don't you try one of them?"

"Yeah, have a cow literally, man." said Bart.

Stanford seemed very skeptical about it at first, but then he saw that everybody seemed to be happy eating. Even Batman was eating for some reason, but he seemed to be enjoying it. So Stanford decided to join in along with the group, but not before telling Batman…

"You'll still pay for my ship later." he said.

* * *

It took a while, but everybody had finally made it to the entrance of the control room, and they were all exhausted. They were sweating and breathing heavily, but they were happy that they made it.

"So this is the control room." said Plankton, collapsing while panting for breath. "Man, am I glad that's over!"

"Alright. We go in there, save that cat, control the ship and save the world." said Korra. "Everybody ready?" Everybody nodded their heads.

"Here's hoping." said Uncle Grandpa, as he slowly opened the door and pushed it. As soon as the door fully opened, everybody slowly peeked their heads to notice not just Felix the Cat, but dozens of them all around the ship. Dozens upon dozens were wandering around, confused, while others were going bonkers on all of the controls. (The dozens were made by Demeanor using his bag, in case the toons would be able to sneak in and kill him.)

"What the?!" said Doofenshmirtz to himself.

"There's MORE of them?!" exclaimed Mametchi.

"Looks like we have to figure out a way to get in there without getting caught..." said Plankton. However, Perry immediately zoomed into the room. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

No response.

All that happened was that Perry threw all of the Felix the Cats through the glass and out of the control room.

"Perry, the original cat was a good guy! Why did you throw away EVERYBODY?!" shouted Lovelitchi, who ran to him. Perry realized what he just did and facepalmed himself. "*sigh* It's okay. Let's just go find him!"

The clones all fell onto the area where everybody was finishing up their Krabby Patties. You could tell how surprised they were when they saw the cats falling from the sky.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Rigby. "Where did these cats come from?"

"I think they all came from that room." said Sandy, pointing to the broken windows in the control room. "I wonder if they're the ones controlling the ship."

"Oh, yes they were." said Melissa. "When we were caught, while we were being dragged into the hallway, we did pass the control room and we saw a black cat controlling the ship."

"But…there's lots of them. Not one." said Milo. "Where did these others come from though?"

However, there was no time for explanation. The cats began to twitch eerily and shake like they were having a seizure. As everybody looked closer, the cats began melting into the blackish-greyish substance and began to morph together.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" shouted Stan.

Soon, the goop formed into what appeared to be a giant Felix the Cat with a purple aura around him and red eyes.

"It appears that they've grown into a giant monster." said Stanford. "This doesn't look good." He then walked up to the monster. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU BEAST?!"

"MY NAME IS ANAIRO!" shouted the giant monster, roaring loudly. "AND I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" However, almost everybody jumped from the control room and landed onto the area. The only ones who stayed were Uncle Grandpa and the gang, as they were to control the ship.

Everybody else realized that these were the toons that threw the cats out of the ship, and decided to welcome them in.

"Not if we destroy you first!" shouted Doofenshmirtz, as all the toons went into their fighting poses and prepared their weapons. Anairo didn't seem the least bit frightened though. Instead, he made this really loud noise that served as a signal for all of the remaining monsters in the ship to come up to the rooftop.

And sure enough, all the remaining monsters in the ship came up, including the ones in the hallway, who were freed by one of the Ippans. Considering how many were dropped across the Tooniverse, only about a hundred were left.

"ARE YOU SCARED NOW?!" shouted Anairo, as the monsters also began preparing to fight. Uncle Grandpa noticed Anairo and all of the other monsters, and decided to call everybody from the ground, who were busy camping and waiting for something to happen.

"EVERYBODY!" shouted Uncle Grandpa. "WE NEED SOME EXTRA HANDS IN HERE!" SpongeBob heard him and noticed everybody on the rooftop.

"They need help, guys!" shouted SpongeBob. "JAKE! BRING US UP IN THERE!"

"ON IT! GET ON MY BACK!" exclaimed Jake, as everybody came up onto his back. He then stretched his legs to reach the top of the Axiom, as everybody jumped onto it (Including Jake, of course.) and joined the rest of the gang. They also got into their fighting poses as it seems that it would be a large battle between the toons and the monsters.

SpongeBob then walked to the front of the army, as he made a speech to Anairo.

"Well…there's a lot of us, and only a bit less of you guys." said SpongeBob. "And it's gonna be a very UGLY fight! You may have bombed our worlds, but you'll NEVER take away our freedom!"

Anairo simply laughed. "As if." he stated. "The Tooniverse is almost completely gone. We just need a bit more time to bomb everything, and then the Tooniverse will be completely ours! You'll all bow down to us if you don't wanna be destroyed!"

Star went beside SpongeBob. "We'd rather be destroyed than bow down to you!" she stated. Everybody else did a loud "YEAH!" as Anairo simply shakes his head.

"Well, so be it." he said quietly, before yelling. "ATAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" shouted the toons, as both the toons and the monsters ran toward each other and started a really big brawl. However, with Anairo being so giant, he was able to push the toons out of the way (Thankfully not off the ship, though.). Lovelitchi also tried to tell everybody that the original Felix was good, but due to all the commotion, nobody could hear her.

Despite everybody trying to find a weak spot, they couldn't. So the fight wandered for a while, with both sides getting beat up a little bit.

"How are we gonna defeat him?!" shouted Wander to Finn, wondering how they could stop the fight. Finn thought for a little bit before settling in to a pretty obvious conclusion.

"I think I'll have to stab his heart out!" exclaimed Finn, referring to his sword. "EVERYBODY! Try your best to avoid him, and go for the monsters first!"

Everybody heard this and decided to do that. So it was just a typical brawl with the monsters, and it was pretty easy too. All they had to do was push the monsters out of the ship, and…BAM! They were dead, and every monster was out in a couple of minutes.

* * *

So only Anairo was left, as everybody began fighting him with all of their special powers. With so many of the toons fighting him, Anairo got weaker and weaker. Soon, everybody began holding down his feet. Jake then grows big as he grabs Anairo's arms and pins them onto the floor of the rooftop.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" he shouted, as everybody began going onto the top of him while Jake also pinned his legs down.

"It's time to take you down!" shouted Finn, as he brings out his sword, jumps up and quickly stabs his heart with the sword. He forcefully pulled it out, revealing what appeared to be the real Felix, completely stabbed.

As Felix melted into a pile of glop, the clones quickly evaporated into nothing, revealing just the pile of black glop. As everybody began going close to the black stuff, Stanford quickly arrived at the paints and then...

"EVERYBODY STAND BACK NOW!" shouted Stanford, as he gets out a laser gun to shoot the paints away, in order to make sure Felix doesn't come back to life ever again. Everybody closes their eyes and defend themselves as Stanford was about to shoot.

However, somebody steps in quickly in front of him to try and prevent it.

"WAIT!" she shouted. Stanford stopped himself from shooting, and noticed that Lovelitchi was the one in front of him.

"What are you doing, kid?!" shouted Stanford. "I'm trying to stop this guy from coming back!"

"He's NOT a bad guy!" said Lovelitchi. "It's all just a BIG misunderstanding! All those other clones were evil, but the original is a good guy! He was forced to control the ship!"

"Why didn't you say anything before then?! And how do you even know?!"

"I did! The noise was just really loud! Anyway, I'll prove it to you!" she ran and grabbed one of the revival potions from Doofenshmirtz.

"HEY!" he shouted. But Lovelitchi didn't respond. She just threw the potion into the glop, causing the glops of paint to quickly form back into the figure and bring Felix back into life, although he was lying down, unconscious.

Felix, however, began to open his eyes. He looked completely confused, wondering what was going on. "Wha…what's going on?" he asked himself. "Where am I?" he then noticed Lovelitchi right in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Hi, there. I'm Lovelitchi!" she said. "What's your name?"

"Oh…um…Felix. Felix the Cat." he said. This made Stanford realize that either he doesn't remember who he was before then, or that it WAS really just a misunderstanding. Either way, he retracts his laser gun, as Lovelitchi began to ask more questions.

"So, Felix…do you remember anything at all?"

"Well…yeah. I was being forced by the monsters to control the ship. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you remember anything before that?"

Felix began to think for a little while, before something popped up in his mind. "Oh, yes. I do remember something. I was walking down the road, with my magic bag that can make anything come out of thin air…" he said. This caught everybody's interest.

"Go on." said Lovelitchi.

"…when I quickly made friends with this friendly monster named Aku. However, he was quickly mind-controlled by this demon guy, who quickly captured me and stole my magic bag. He then used the bag to make his entire army."

"So THAT'S how those guys were created." said Marco.

"And that demon guy that he was talking about was using them to destroy the worlds." said Grizz.

"Exactly." said Cricket.

"Aku wanted me to help him, but I couldn't do anything about it. So I tried to escape, and came across this ship. However, I was caught by the monsters. And you know what happens from there." Everybody began to realize the pieces were finally being put together. They were still far off, but they were getting really close.

"Alright, Felix." said Lovelitchi. "Two more questions. Do you remember the demon's name, and do you know where he is located?"

"Actually, yes. I DO remember his name." said Felix, as he brings in the full reveal. "His name is Demeanor…" Finally, everybody knew that they were getting somewhere to saving all the worlds. Soon, everybody began murmuring and wondering who Demeanor was, and why he was doing this. Star then realized something and told SpongeBob about it.

"Hold on a minute…SpongeBob, didn't that paintbrush guy tell Plankton about who the true leader was before he was caught by one of those monsters?" she asked. "You know…the one that's tricking all of the other bad guys?"

"Hmm…yeah, you're right." said SpongeBob. "That must be the Demeanor guy that Felix was talking about."

"WAIT A MOMENT! That means that that big guy that we saw WAS NOT AKU!" shouted Rigby.

"You're right. THAT WAS DEMEANOR!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Unfortunately, I don't know his exact location. But I DO know how to get to the area where his location is. It's just extremely difficult to get there considering how many we are and what we have." said Felix. Stanford decided to ask him a question.

"Well then…how do you get to the area?" he asked.

"You have to go to one of those black hole things." said Felix. "Remember those bomb things that causes black holes? You need to get to one of those to enter that place. However, with this gigantic ship, you need to find a really big hole in order for all of us to get in."

Stanford began to think for a little bit before he came to a conclusion.

"Alright, Lovelitchi. You've convinced me. Felix the Cat is a good guy. You're off the hook." said Stanford.

"YAY! Did you hear that, Felix? You're part of our team now!" exclaimed Lovelitchi.

"HOORAY!" shouted Felix, as both of them began to hop and jump for joy, shouting "HOORAY! HOORAY!" over and over again. Everybody began chuckling at how cute the both of them were when reacting to the good news.

Meanwhile, Uncle Grandpa then began steering the wheel, once after hearing everything from outside. "IT'S TIME TO SAVE THE MULTIVERSE!" he exclaimed, as the entire team began to search for a giant black hole to enter in.

"FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" exclaimed SpongeBob, raising his fist in the air.

"FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" shouted everybody else, raising their fists in the air, as the Axiom began to go about for our heroes' search.

The army has now lost the Axiom.

* * *

 **20-8-5-25'22-5 14-15-23 7-15-20 1 19-8-9-16 20-15 20-18-1-22-5-12 1-14-25-23-8-5-18-5. 20-8-5-25 10-21-19-20 14-15-23 14-5-5-4 20-15 11-14-15-23 8-15-23 20-15 7-5-20 20-8-5-18-5.**

 **19-20-1-18-20-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 14-5-24-20 3-8-1-16-20-5-18, 23-5'18-5 7-5-20-20-9-14-7 20-15 2-9-7 8-5-9-7-8-20-19. 1-14-4 9-20 13-1-25 19-5-5-13 20-15 2-5 20-8-1-20 20-8-5 6-21-20-21-18-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 2-18-9-7-8-20.**

 **Got nothing to say. See you later on!**

 **Read and review. :)**


	25. Confrontation in the Bomb Factory

**Okay…starting with this chapter, the chapters will be a bit shorter than usual, to save on time. However, with this chapter onwards, things will be getting bigger, and more importantly, more serious, and darker than usual. You could say that from this moment, things are gonna change and new, bigger, darker and more serious turns are gonna happen. So hold on tight.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews…**

 **Craig McCracken: Ooh…you planning on writing something similar?**

 **Exotos135: Whatever that means…anyway, thanks.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Surprisingly, I was gonna do that, with Milo saying "It's raining cats, but not dogs for some reason…" I removed the joke because the toons noticed the clones fall down from the control room, so either Milo was just making a bad joke, or he's just stupid.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your comment. I'll be sure to polish the next ones.**

 **Guest: Yeah, you did…**

 **runningfromtheuniverse: I know Jetix and that show you're talking about…but I don't know if I'll add them here…**

 **lucario fan0123: (1) Nope. My lips are sealed. (2) What do you mean?**

 **Now let's begin…**

* * *

An alarm was ringing loudly. This was a signal to all across the facility that there were intruders that have broken in.

And that was none other than Kim, Jack and the rest of the gang, as they have infiltrated the entrance to the bomb factory and were now running across what appeared to be a very long and very wide hallway for about 15 minutes. Nobody was in the hallways for some reason, though…

"Alright…we're getting close to the bomb factory…" said Dr. Drakken. "Just a few more turns and we'll be there!"

"Great!" said Kim. "It's as if we're finally getting somewhere!" However, as they were about to get to the last turn before they got to the door entering the actual bomb factory, everybody stopped to hear what appeared to be loud thumping.

"Did you hear that?" asked Clarence. "Cause I heard something…"

"It sounded like it came from that wall over there." said Penn Zero.

Bubbles saw that the noise was coming from the wall on their right, so she decided to slowly float towards it. She was getting more and more nervous as she got closer and closer to the wall. As soon as she was about an inch away, the wall exploded, scaring her back to the group and leaving lots of dust clouds everywhere.

Everybody looked as the dust cleared to see the other group of toons, being led by Blue and Red. **(Back in chapter 21.)** To put it shortly, once they arrived at the facility, they overheard from some of the materials that there was a big meeting to happen in the bomb factory soon for all of the art materials, as the Minister Painter was to say something important to all of them. So they decided to secretly follow them. Or, at least, that was Blue's plan…

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE NEAR THE BOMB FACTORY!" exclaimed Red. "How much further is it, Blue?"

"Well…" said Blue, as he brings out a paper map. "According to this map I found in this facility, it's just one more turn, and we'll be there. But why couldn't we just follow the map instead of smashing these walls?"

"BECAUSE SHORTCUT!" exclaimed Red.

"Oooooookay then…" said Blue. They then notice the other group just staring at them. "Um…hello there?" Everybody else just awkwardly says hi as well.

"Yeah...hello there." said Kim. Everybody else just awkwardly says hi as well. "Um…do you guys need any help? Cause it seems as if-"

"OH, YES PLEASE…we need to find this bomb factory and destroy all the bombs in there to make sure no more worlds are destroyed!" said Blue. "Do you know how to take us there?"

Kim simply smiled. "Certainly…"

* * *

2 minutes later, we see that both groups have now teamed up and were now taking the last turn. After about a couple of seconds, they finally arrived at the end of the hallway and saw what appeared to be a giant metal door. There was also, of course, a keypad with password protection.

"Of course. A password. Do you know the code, Dr. Drakken?" asked Jack.

"Unfortunately, I don't." he said.

"So all of that was for nothing?! Do we have to go back to the facility in order to find the secret passcode?!" exclaimed Kim. "Cause I-"

"I'll take care of this." interrupted Cyborg, as he goes to the door, cracks his knuckles, and begins punching it as hard as he can, constantly. With every single punch, the door got more and more dented. As Cyborg was about to make his final punch, the toons took cover. Soon enough, he punched, causing the door to burst open.

 **BLAM!**

As soon as the giant door fell flat on the ground, with more dust clouds forming everywhere, everybody quickly jumped into the room as they revealed themselves to it. After landing, they took a look around the entire bomb factory.

Right in front of them was the Minister Painter, accompanied by all of the citizens of the Island of Art. Behind them were the remaining Void Bombs, which were in its dozens. But these bombs seemed a bit bigger than usual, as if they could do bigger damage.

The toons decided to take care of the Minister Painter and everybody else first before getting to the bombs. So they started talking…

"You've tried your hardest to take us all down." said Robin, pointing his fingers to all of the materials.

"You've tried your hardest to stop all of us." said Naruto, punching his fists together.

"But even after everything you've done, we've all still made it alive…and we've got company with us." said Jack, bringing out his sword.

"So say your prayers, you walking stick!" shouted Buttercup. "We're gonna beat you all up like crazy, destroy all those bombs and save the entire multiverse!"

"YEAH!" shouted everybody else, as they brought out their weapons, fists and whatever else they would use, waiting for a big fight to happen. However, the Minister Painter didn't say anything. Not one word. Instead, all that he did was just hang his head low, sigh in depression and just shake his head.

Because of this, some of the toons stopped getting ready for a big fight and everyone just looked at him, confused. Silence went on for about a dozen seconds before somebody decided to speak up…

"Um…are you alright?" asked Fluttershy, quietly. While the other toons were also confused onto why she was asking him, the Minister Painter surprisingly answered her.

"*sigh* I don't know, Fluttershy…" said the Minister Painter. "It's just that…I've been thinking of a lot lately…and I feel like…we've all been making some pretty bad decisions. Wouldn't you agree, my brethren?" the citizens all nodded their heads. "We were just having a conversation on…what we were doing…and we've regretted everything that's happened…"

"So…are you implying that…you give up?" asked Blue.

"*sigh* I don't wanna talk about it…but just go ahead…defeat me. Defeat all of us." he continued. "I don't care anymore…" The toons didn't respond. All they could do was just stare. But Fluttershy decided to walk closer and talk to him.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that." said Fluttershy. "If there's something that's really bothering you…why don't you just tell us? Explain why you don't wanna fight..."

The Minister Painter raised his head a little bit to look at Fluttershy. His huge frown stopped and he started to smile a little bit. He brought his hand up and began petting her head, causing the other toons to stop preparing for battle and just…stare in confusion. Has he changed his mind? Has he decided to stop taking over the Tooniverse?

* * *

Just then, a giant hologram started to come up; the hologram being in the middle of the room. Everybody turned to where the giant hologram was and saw that somebody was trying to call through said hologram. Soon enough, we see who started the call.

It was Zim.

"Zim?!" wondered the Minister Painter. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Minister Painter…about 98% of the Tooniverse has been taken. There's a bit left to blow up, so it will take about an ho-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE THESE FILTHY TOONS DOING HERE?!" shouted Zim, pointing to all of the toons.

"No…Zim, I can explain!" yelled the Minister Painter. "They just arrived, and I was going to take them down with the others!"

"No, that's not what happened." said Blossom. "He just stood there, moping…and then he said he didn't want to take over."

"QUIET, WILL YOU?!" but it was too late. Zim simply shook his head, angry.

"MINISTER PAINTER! Are you saying that after all of our hard work…after all that trouble we went through…YOU WANT TO STOP AT THE LAST MINUTE?! ANSWER ME!"

The Minister Painter trembled for a bit as Zim continued to holler the same things to him, but he eventually couldn't take it anymore. Clenching his fists, he faced Zim angrily and stood up for himself…

Actually…he just blew up.

"YES! I…AM TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND, ZIM! THESE MATERIALS AND I HAVE CREATED THIS MULTIVERSE, AND THESE MONSTERS ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US! I have been forced around, manipulated and bullied. But this is the last **STRAW**!" This surprises all of the toons, in disbelief. There was no way that this _villain_ was the creator of life, right?

All Zim did was just laugh evilly. "NOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU?! WE'RE NEARLY DONE WITH THE JOB! WE'VE GONE THIS FAR! WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!" he yelled, before everything went silent. However, he then brought up another laugh. "Ah, well…you'll all bow down before me very soon…so it's no use doing anything."

The Minister Painter was taken aback. What was Zim talking about? Was he really doing what he thought he was doing? Was he just a pawn in Zim's secret game, along with the other villains?

"Wait…WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Oh…silly Minister Painter." said Zim. "I had a secret plan for a while now. You see, once the whole multiverse is consumed, I will overthrow Aku and become the TRUE leader of the Tooniverse! Everybody will bow before me, and my dreams will finally come TRUE!"

As he brought up yet another evil laugh, the Minister Painter simply blew up again right in front of him.

"I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he exploded. "BECAUSE OF ALL OF THIS, I'VE LOST PERSPECTIVE ON WHO I AM! Well, you know what?! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! WE'RE STOPPING PRODUCTION ON ALL OF THIS DESTRUCTION! WE'RE GONNA BRING BACK EVERY SINGLE UNIVERSE AND FIX EVERYTHING LIKE THE INVASION NEVER EVEN HAPPENED! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

As all of his citizens sided by him, angry as well, the toons looked at each other, feeling very conflicted on the issue. On one hand, they were very confused onto what was going on. But on the other hand, they were happy that at least the invasion would finally end and things would be back to normal soon.

So they simply clapped for the Minister Painter, some of them even cheering. Things would be back to normal soon…

Or would it…?

* * *

"HA!" shouted Zim. "You think you can scare me?! Once we get everything out, I'LL RULE THE TOONIVERSE! Now…CITIZENS, TAKE THE REMAINING BOMBS, AND BOMB THE REMAINING PARTS NOW!"

" **NEVER**!" chanted all of the materials, in a very loud voice. As they began chanting the same thing over and over again, the Minister Painter looked at them as if victory was starting to begin.

"…well, you asked for it…" said Zim, as he pulled out what appeared to be a remote control with one button. He pushed the button, causing what appeared to be swarms of robotic bugs to enter the room. All the bugs came onto all of the Minister Painter's citizens, causing them to twitch and panic for a bit before they all fell silent. Their eyes became red and they moved robotically and eerily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CITIZENS?!" he shouted.

"They're now under my control, Minister Painter. I knew they wouldn't obey me if I told the secret, so I made these hypnotizing robot bugs in my spare time." said Zim, as we see a flashback of Zim making one robot bug, and then using the factory to make clones of it. He then laughs to himself. "NOW TAKE THE REST OF THE BOMBS!"

"Yes, master." said the materials. As quickly as they could, they grabbed all the bombs in the area and fled in 30 seconds flat. Before the Minister Painter could even react, the remaining monsters from all across the Tooniverse (Not counting the Void.) have arrived in the room. They were in their hundreds.

"Wait…HOW DID THEY ALL GET HERE?!" he exclaimed. However, he then heard a mysterious voice. He looked around for a bit before realizing that Demeanor was speaking to him through mindlink.

"Because of me. I brought every monster remaining in the Tooniverse over here, to make you pay. That was your last chance, Minister Painter, and you broke it. Ah well, your citizens will be gone once the whole Tooniverse is consumed. But now…you must die…"

Four Blowfugus grab four bottles of gas from their pockets and drink it, while four Fire Ippans go in front of them. All of them blow the gas and fire at the same time, causing a super long fireball to come towards the Minister Painter.

He tried to dodge, but it was too late. The fire was way too big to dodge, so for about a full straight minute, he was being burned alive while he was screaming his lungs out. The toons began to notice that the cloak he was wearing was turning into ashes. After that, his appearance began to change. His outside was deteriorating and his paintbrush hairs were being singed one by one quickly. He was quickly dying as his screams were getting quieter and quieter.

However, Jack threw his sword quickly, causing the sword to slash at all eight of them, killing them and causing the fire to stop. The toons then looked to see that the Minister Painter was now just a completely burnt, shriveled stick, lying down on the ground. Although they thought he was dead at first, he was heavily breathing, indicating that he was severely injured and unconscious.

The toons, even though they didn't know him well, decided to avenge him. So Kim simply pointed at the monsters.

"GANG! WE GOT MONSTERS TO KILL!" she exclaimed. "GET THEM ALL!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" shouted the toons, as they ran towards the monsters. The monsters, on the other hand, decided to do the same thing. And so…a big battle was about to start…

* * *

 **15-8 7-15-19-8, 23-8-1-20 8-1-19 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4 20-15 20-8-5-9-18 15-23-14 3-18-5-1-20-15-18? 16-15-15-18 6-5-12-12-1, 8-5 7-15-20 2-21-18-14-5-4 2-25 20-8-1-20 1-23-6-21-12 20-18-1-9-20-15-18!**

 **2-21-20 14-15-23, 23-8-1-20 9-19 7-15-14-14-1 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-5-24-20? 15-14-12-25 20-9-13-5 23-9-12-12 20-5-12-12 9-14 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 20-5-24-20.**

 **Man, am I excited to write the next couple of chapters. They're a bit shorter, so I'm getting them done faster.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	26. WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

**Before we get to the reviews, let's just say that I plan to get this done by late 2017. I've gotten up to chapter 27 already, but I don't wanna release it too early. Okay, with that out of the way, let's review!**

 **Exotos135: Glad you like it so far. There's more coming up.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Would Milo really make a bad joke on purpose? I know he isn't stupid, but is he the other option? Anyway, I don't know if the paintbrush is gonna make it. But friendship is magic, so it must revive him, right? Eh, whatever. Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Craig McCracken: ?**

 **lucario fan0123: *sigh* Okay, let me make this clear. Everybody's gonna be there in the end. Every single toon is gonna be there in the big finale. So please stop requesting.**

 **Alright, let's begin!**

* * *

For about the next 20 minutes, everybody was fighting the monsters, while one or two of the toons were defending the Minister Painter by acting as a big shield. Jack was quickly killing the monsters one by one with his signature sword by slashing at them. Aside from him, the other ones were quickly beating up the rest.

After the 20 minutes were over, Jack had finally slashed at the last monster, which was a typical Ippan. The Ippan grumbled for a bit, before it disintegrated, with its insides evaporating into the sky.

Everybody simply had to take a little breath before they all walked to the Minister Painter, seeing if he was now conscious. And…nope. He wasn't awake. He was still breathing heavily though, only much louder now, and was also coughing rigorously.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Jack, picking up the withered stick.

"ALRIGHT?! HE WAS FUCKING BURNT ALIVE BY A GIANT FIREBALL!" shouted Red. "OF COURSE HE ISN'T FINE!" However, Jack shushed him and went back to the Minister Painter.

"Anyway…Minister Painter…are you feeling alright?" he asked. Although he didn't respond immediately, he made a really bad cough, and said in a wheezy voice.

"I…I…I'm not the Minister Painter…that was just a n-nickname given by the villains…my real name i-is the Master Painter…" he said, before coughing again.

"Is it true that you created all of us?" asked Kim, softly.

"…y-yes…it is…e-everybody has been made here…and sent d-down to the T-Tooniverse…to live…a life of their own…" he began coughing even harder than ever before. "Ugh…I don't think I'm gonna make it…"

"J-just tell us everything you know…we need answers." said Robin.

"Uh-huh." said Pinkie Pie.

However, before he could respond, a giant crash could be heard from the ceiling. Everybody looked up to see that a giant Void Bomb had crashed from the ceiling and landed onto the floor with a thump, shaking the entire ground. The bomb was 10 times bigger than usual and was set to blow up in about 10 minutes.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Blue. "A GIANT BOMB?!" Suddenly, two people revealed their faces from the hole, showing that it was Zim and Discord who dropped it.

"HAHA!" shouted Zim. "This is what you get, filthy paintbrush! Everything that you worked so hard for is now gonna be GONE in about an hour or so!"

"Zim, do you have to use these repetitive adjectives so much?" asked Discord. "It's really starting to annoy me."

"Meh…you'll be dead soon, and I won't have to deal with you anymore…" thought Zim before speaking to the others. "So we were originally gonna kill you all with our last Paint-Thinner Cannon…" he then showed the cannon to all of them, before putting it back in his back. "…but we've just got the rest of the ammo in another room, and we'll save it for the survivors once we get all of the Tooniverse. So enjoy having a blast!"

"You're gonna blow us all up?!" shouted Spike.

"What did you think _blast_ meant?" asked Discord, before he picked up Zim. "Anyway, have a nice day. Zim and I will be using that giant gunship to destroy the rest of the worlds, if you wanna meet us again." **(Back from chapter 2.)** Both of them left the facility as quickly as they could, laughing to themselves.

Everybody just stood there for a bit before Bubbles screamed: "TIME TO PANIC!" Now, everybody began panicking, screaming at each other and shouting that they had no idea how to escape.

"What do we do now?!" exclaimed Eren.

The Master Painter coughed a couple more times before wheezing out: "I-I know an escape sh-ship here. A platform…to be exact. It's b-big enough to hold onto all…of you g-guys. I'll give you the d-directions as you guys g-get as far away…from the bomb as possible."

"But you're DYING!" shouted Homer.

"It doesn't matter…" he coughed before yelling with all of his strength. "JUST DO AS I S-SAY!" Everybody looked at each other before they all nodded their heads and began running from the bomb factory.

* * *

 **6 minutes left…**

After three minutes of the Master Painter telling them where to go and everybody going the directions as he said, they finally came across an escape room. It just seemed like a gigantic room, with a really long hallway that was just as big. When I mean gigantic, the width of the room **(The room itself, and not the hallway part.)** could withhold about 20 Boeing airplanes.

However, there was only one escape ship, as the other art materials have escaped with almost all of them. But like what the Master Painter said, it could hold everybody. **(I have no idea why this only ship was left behind…maybe it's faulty…probably not. Dunno…)**

"Alright, so we have to go to that ship, correct?" asked Jack. The Master Painter gave a thumbs up, so everybody hopped onto the platform. "Alright, how do we turn it on?"

"Pull…t-that…lever…" said the Master Painter, pointing to a tiny lever on the platform. "Pull it far, to make the ship go as fast as it can. We'll be out of this island in about 5 minutes if we go straight."

"It's our only chance." said Blue. Kevin, Stuart and Bob decided that they would be the ones to pull the lever. So the three of them walked to the lever, and pulled it far enough to the other side.

The ship began rising up as it initiated a countdown. "Countdown in 10 seconds…" it said, as it began bringing down the numbers.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Jack shouted, as everybody held their hands to the ship. Soon, the countdown ended as the ship began blasting off through the hallway, as fast as an average racing car. Since everybody was holding onto the ship, nobody was flying away. Even Jack, who had one of his hands holding the Master Painter.

"Alright." said the Master Painter. "Be p-patient, everybody. We'll b-be out of this place once the bomb explodes…so we'll…be safe."

* * *

 **3 minutes left…**

Everybody began getting a little impatient, but they knew that the ship couldn't go any faster. So they kept waiting. Red, however…didn't seem too happy.

"Ugh…this is so BOOOOOOOOORING!" he groaned. "There should be something happening while we wait for our escape!" As soon as he finished saying it, a large thump could be heard from the top. Everybody then glared at Red.

"You JUST had to say it…didn't you, Red?!" shouted Blue, rolling his eyes.

The thumping seemed to be following the ship, and everybody noticed that it was now going ahead of them. Once it was ahead, the thumping stayed in place, but it was getting louder and louder. Then, a large dent seemed to be coming out of the ceiling.

"What is THAT?!" said CJ.

"Yeah, Master Painter…what is that?" asked Cyborg. The Master Painter then realized who it was, and simply groaned to himself.

"Oh…no…" he said to himself. "I f-forgot…about h-him…" The dent then broke into a giant hole, as a giant, black dragon comes out. The dragon then roared at everybody, now screaming and panicking. Even worse, where the dragon came out of was the same room where Discord and Zim got all of the ammo for the Paint-Thinner Cannon.

Thankfully, since they got the rest, all that was left was a single drop. But unfortunately, when the ship passed by, the drop came down and fell on the Master Painter. He didn't melt, but he was screaming hard in agony.

"Master Painter…is that a dragon?!" exclaimed Jack.

"I-IT IS…IT'S NAME….I-IS T-T-TOOTHLESS!" he screamed, his voice now sounding hoarse. "W-we captured him…and locked him…in a c-cage when we destroyed his land…but now h-he's FREE! A-and now h-he's mad…that I've done this to him…" The ship then went past the dragon, but that meant that the dragon was now following everybody.

"Well, is there a way to stop…Toothless…from being angry?" asked Kim.

"Yeah…s-somebody n-needs to get in front o his face…and t-try to c-calm him down…it will work…y-you have to speak to h-him in calm words…" he said quietly.

"How do you know that's gonna work?" asked Isabella.

"Just…trust me…you can…change him and put h-him on…our side…" said the Master Painter. "A kid…has learned to tame him…y-you can as well…"

"Alright, whoever wants to do the job, raise your hand!" said Peter. Nobody wanted to get near the dragon, so nobody raised their hands. After a while, Jack simply groaned.

"Never mind." he said. "I'll be the one to take care of this." He then stands up on the platform, focuses on Toothless, and proceeds to run towards it. Once he got to the edge of the platform, he then jumped big. And yes, he landed right on the face of Toothless, who was now roaring and trying to shake Jack off.

Still, Jack was able to hold onto Toothless' face, as he began holding his grip on him. He then took a deep breath and began speaking to him…

"Toothless…" said Jack. "We come…in peace…come to us…"

Toothless didn't look like he would give in, so he makes a simple grunt. Jack then turns to the Master Painter.

"The owner's gone, right?"

"Definitely…" said the Master Painter. "But if we…can save th-the Tooniverse, we c-can get him back…" Jack then turns back to Toothless.

"You must be mad that your owner is gone…and you desire to get your home back. Well…please don't be mad at us. We are on your side…and we'll do as much as we can to get your home back so that you can meet your tamer again…"

Toothless was starting to calm down a little bit, but it looked like he didn't trust Jack. Still, Jack realized that it was working, and decided to continue calming him down.

"I know you're mad that your home has been destroyed, and your friends destroyed as well. We're all mad too, because the same things have happened to us. So we all desire to have things back to normal. So please calm down…" his voice began to get quieter. "Calm down…calm down…"

Finally, Toothless had now snapped out of his anger, as seen by his aggressive moving becoming a lot more relaxed. His face stopped being angry and became more of a cute puppy dog's face. Because of this, he moved to the ship and let Jack step back into it.

"You did it, Jack! You actually calmed down a giant dragon!" said Beast Boy, as Toothless lay himself down onto the front of the ship, with some of the toons moving out of the way for him to lie down. Soon, one of the toons noticed that the exit was near them.

"I see the outside!" said Dr. Drakken.

"We're close!" said Thomas. "We're almost there!"

Soon, everybody was now out of the facility, but they were unfortunately still in the bomb's area. The gang looked down to see buildings, neighborhoods, and entire cities in the Island of Art. Alas, there was nothing they could to prevent the Tooniverse's origins from being attacked.

* * *

 **30 seconds left…**

"We're almost out of the bomb's area!" said Phineas. "Can't we make this thing go faster, Master Painter?!"

"*cough* *cough* We can't, but I p-promise you that we'll make it in time!" he said, wheezing badly. "I-I…promise you all…"

* * *

 **15 seconds left…**

The ship was now nearing the edge of the island, where the bomb wouldn't suck them all in. It still looked pretty far though, as it was just a few miles away. Some of the toons were starting to get scared, but the Master Painter still felt confident they were gonna make it.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" shouted Peter, closing his eyes with his hands. They were now 2 miles away from the edge. They were getting really close to victory…

And then the bomb ticked 0.

The bomb had now exploded, and was quickly engulfing entire rooms to entire cities in split seconds. The gang was just a mile out of the bomb's area, but the black hole was catching up to them. Everybody was now starting to panic, wishing that they would be able to escape safely.

Still, the black hole was close to them already, and the Island of Art was almost gobbled up.

And…

THEY MADE IT! At the last second, the platform had barely escaped, but it was still good enough to escape the giant black hole, unscathed. Although the platform was going slowly because of the void's pull, nobody was getting sucked in. So everybody cheered, as they all stood up.

"This is great!" said Penn Zero. "We actually survived!"

"I know! It's a good thing we came out just in time!" said Starfire. As everybody continued to cheer, Jack turned to the Master Painter, still lying down, but used his strength to give Jack a thumbs up.

"*cough* You…did good, Jack." he said, in a now sore voice. "You d-did…good." Jack simply nodded his head, as he picked up the Master Painter, with Kim interrupting the others.

"Alright, everyone." she said. "Listen up. Although we all survived the black hole, it's gonna get stronger and pull that platform in there soon enough. I know this because the platform stopped moving, even though it's at maximum power."

"So that means that we need to find a way down into that island over there." said Blossom, pointing to what appeared to be a large island. And that was their best option, considering that aside from the island, there was nothing but the ocean.

"Agreed, but how are we gonna get down there?" asked Jack. Suddenly, the entire gang heard a small roar, and turned to see that Toothless was still in the front of the ship, just staring at them, still lying down there while waving at them. Suddenly, Robin sprung up an idea and quickly told the others.

"I got an idea, but it will take dozens of back-and-forth trips. So we gotta act fast!"

* * *

 **23-5'18-5 14-15-23 7-5-20-20-9-14-7 3-12-15-19-5 20-15 20-8-5 5-14-4 15-6 20-8-5 23-15-18-12-4. 1-14-4 1-12-12 15-6 20-8-9-19 19-20-21-6-6 9-19 13-1-11-9-14-7 20-8-5-9-18 8-5-1-4-19 19-23-9-18-12.**

 **2-21-20 2-5-6-15-18-5 20-8-5-25 20-18-25 20-15 19-20-15-16 20-8-5 19-3-8-5-13-5, 23-8-1-20 23-5'12-12 19-5-5 14-5-24-20 9-19 15-14-5 2-9-7 21-14-9-20-5-4 20-5-1-13.**

 **Nothing to say, except for the fact that I'm done with school, so more free time! YAY!**

 **Read and review. :)**


	27. Watching the Tooniverse Burn

**I'll be gone for a while until next week cause I need to review something for a school test, and I need some time to focus. Still, I hope to get the next chapter out by next Friday, since it will be pretty short. Anyway, let's get to the reviews right now!**

 **Exotos135: Thanks for that! :D**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Yeah, I still wonder why we're talking about it. Anyway, let's see if he survives here…**

 **Maybe they didn't know how to modify the ship…actually, maybe they didn't have the resources.**

 **And I already stated by PM that I'm homeschooled, which is why I'm done. However, I still have to take some tests and reviews and finish some projects.**

 **Craig McCracken: Oh, sorry. Just realized. :P**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

About half an hour later, Robin, riding on Toothless, went back to the ship, which was mostly engulfed by the hole now. All that was left was Jack, holding the Master Painter, and Kim, as everybody else had now landed on the island safely.

"Alright, you're the last ones. Hop on." said Robin. Jack and Kim went onto Toothless as the five of them traveled toward the island, as the ship had finally became consumed by the Void. So all that was there was just a giant black hole.

Once the five of them landed at the island, everybody then came together as Kim called for a group meeting. "GROUP MEETING!" she said, as everybody gathered around. "Alright, everyone. Those monsters have said that the Tooniverse will be gone soon. So it's best we prepare. And I think this island should have some resources for us to use."

Everybody then turned around to look at the giant island they were in. This was the same island where Moana and the others used to live in before they sailed away to venture off to new islands. This was shown by what appeared to be a conch shell on top of a pile of flat rocks in one part of the island.

And if you might ask, the island was uninhabited, so no new toons are gonna be discovered for the next couple of chapters. There's already a lot of toons I brought up in these long 27 chapters…

"What kind of resources, though?" asked Shinji.

"We'll find whatever we find useful." said Jack. "Anyway, you go and find resources. I have to take care of the Master Painter."

"Got it." said Cyborg. "C'mon, let's begin looking." As everybody began walking into the island to find anything that could be useful, Jack then walked to the edge of the beach and sat down, still holding the Master Painter, who looked really sick.

"It's okay, Master Painter. They'll find something to aid you with. In the meantime, I'll look after you." said Jack. However, he then noticed that the Master Painter was starting to melt, due to the result of the drop that came down on him. Although he was melting slowly, he would be dead within a while.

"MASTER PAINTER, YOU'RE MELTING!" he said in a surprised tone, as he quickly put him down on the beach.

"Yeah…I-I know I'm melting…" said the Master Painter. "I'm not gonna…make it, Jack."

"There must be something that we can do…"

"Even…if there was a…w-way to cure me…I think i-it would be too…late…" he continued, coughing as his feet began to drip into the ground. "I…will die pain…fully, but p-peacefully…I've accepted m-my fate…"

All Jack could do was just hang his head low, as he reluctantly, but acceptably awaited his death.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Axiom was still flying around in the sky. Because the entire Tooniverse is almost gone, they had few options for travel. I mean, the Void was everywhere around them, but they weren't sure which hole was big enough.

Let me put it this way…all the land that's left of the Tooniverse is just the same island of Moana, where the other people are now, surrounded by the ocean, now just as big as the Pacific Ocean. So that meant that there was only one place to land. But the toons on the ship had no idea it would be the last one.

Until…

"So, Star…how's your relationship with Marco going?" asked SpongeBob. He and Star were currently in one of the cafes, simply talking to each other while sipping some milkshakes. Everybody else were simply relaxing in the Axiom, playing games, swimming in the pools, enjoying some snacks, resting in the rooms, or just walking around and exploring.

"Well, SpongeBob…why do you ask?" asked Star.

"I've been counting all the possible relationships within everybody. Steven and Connie, Lovelitchi and Mametchi, Goat and Cricket, Marinette and Adrien, you and Marco…and there's probably more." Star simply shakes her head, slightly blushing.

"SpongeBob, why would you do such a thing? I'm curious."

"I've helped Squidward get a girl long before the attacks happened. And…you know, I want to bring a lot of these people closer. And once we save the Tooniverse, I'll do just that with all the toons."

"I guess that makes sense…" said Star. "Speaking of the Tooniverse, I wonder what portal we're gonna enter to leave this and enter the Void."

"Well, Felix said that we need to find a portal big enough for the entire ship to enter." said SpongeBob. "So far, the portals are too small and they haven't found a huge one. But considering that the Tooniverse is almost consumed, we'll find one soon."

After finishing their milkshakes, the two of them decided to go to the control room to check on their progress. After some walking, the two of them arrive in the room, where Uncle Grandpa and the others were still flying the ship. Well, Uncle Grandpa was the one flying it, while Mr. Gus and the rest of the crew were simply sitting down on the chairs, bored.

"Hi, Uncle Grandpa. We're just checking up on some progress. Is there any land that you see?" asked Star. Stanford then arrived into the room, accompanied by Lincoln Loud, Plankton, Mordecai and Twilight Sparkle.

"Negative. All that I see is the ocean." said Uncle Grandpa.

"That must mean that there's little land left for them to bomb, which means there's almost no places to rest and prepare." said Plankton.

"Our goal is to enter one of the many portals of the Void in order to find this Demeanor that Felix was talking about." said Lincoln Loud. "But…yeah, I'd sure like a place to relax and find some resources for us to use."

"If only there was one…" said Twilight, as Mordecai simply nodded. Everyone then noticed that Uncle Grandpa looked like he saw something. Even Mr. Gus and the rest of his group.

"Do you see something, Uncle G?" asked Pizza Steve.

"Surprisingly…yes…" said Uncle Grandpa. "I see a big island!" Everybody then looked out the windows to see the island where Jack and the others were. "We can definitely go down there and find some resources for us to use!"

"I'll go and inform everybody about this." said Stanford, as he goes to one of the microphones linked to all of the intercoms in the Axiom and begins speaking. "This is Stanford Pines speaking. We will be landing shortly on an island to gather resources. Please meet up in the main entrances. I repeat, please meet up in the main entrances."

Once everybody heard this, they began walking towards the main entrances as the Axiom was closing in onto the island. This was when the other toons from the island noticed the giant ship coming towards the beach. Because of this, they stopped at what they were doing and decided to run back to the beach.

While the Axiom was about to land, everybody noticed the Master Painter had now lost his legs, and his body was now starting to drip. So, they completely forgot about the ship for a while as they all took focus onto the Master Painter.

* * *

"MASTER PAINTER!" shouted the group, as Kim quickly ran to him. "You're dying even faster! Jack, you gotta do something!"

"The Master Painter said that he's accepted his fate." said Jack. "I don't think there's anything we can do to help him." Kim and the others just stared at both of them teary-eyed, as everybody then took focus on the ship.

"Now, back to what we were focusing on." said Robin, who then pointed to the Axiom. "What's that?" Everybody shrugged.

Meanwhile, as the ship was about to land, everyone had now arrived in the main entrances as Batman ran to Stanford, having something in his hands.

"Mr. Pines…" said Batman. "I found this vial on the floor when we were running here. You think it could be of good use?" Stanford got the vial, examined it for a bit, and then put it in his pocket.

"Certainly…" he said. "…you still owe me for that broken ship." Batman groaned as he left, while Stanford yelled out at the back: "Uncle Grandpa! Open the doors!"

"Yes, Mr. Pines!" he said, as he pulled a lever, causing all of the front doors to open slowly. Once they were completely open, everybody slowly walked out the doors to see the other team just staring at them.

They all looked at each other in awe before some of the toons in the ship ran to their friends, like Perry reuniting with his family, CJ and Thomas reuniting with the rest of the gang; so on and so forth. Everybody was now together, like one big, complete, extended family of toons.

However, although most of the toons were happy or feeling good, Plankton ran to the Master Painter once he saw what had become of him.

"Minister Painter, what happened to you?!" he yelled, shocked.

"I j-joined…the good side, o-only to get almost killed by those m-monsters…and the other villains. Plus…I got hit b-by those paint-thinners…" he said, his voice now sounding almost garbled and unidentifiable. "Oh…and it's back t-to M-Master Painter…"

He then did some gestures, telling the others to come closer. "Before…I die…there's something…I-I need to tell you…"

"We know already…" said SpongeBob. "Felix the Cat here told us all about Demeanor, the true leader of the army…and how those monsters were created…and where his location is…" This confuses the other group.

"Wait…I thought Aku was the leader of this entire army…" said Jack.

"He, and the other villains are being tricked by an even more powerful entity…" said Plankton.

"I'VE BEEN TRICKED?!" shouted Dr. Drakken. "I literally cannot believe it!"

The Master Painter sighed as he just said: "Okay…I'll give you…a-all the answers…I-I'll tell you everything…so please…listen…I-I can only say this once…cause I don't have…much t-time…"

"We're listening…" said everybody, as they all gathered round. The Master Painter then began to tell everything that has happened to him: How the shenanigans started, how his identity had changed, who Demeanor was, how he created all the monsters, how he tricked everybody, how he backstabbed him, his true sinister plans, and every tiny little detail within these 27 chapters so far. All the toons took down notes as the Master Painter finally finished his speech.

By now, his whole body had completely melted. All that was left was his face, and it was even unrecognizable. With all the strength he could, he managed to sputter out some last words before his face began to melt…

"And…that's all…y-you need to k-know…I will n-no longer be…around…as I will die…soon…so…get out there…f-find a portal…destroy D-Demeanor…and save…t…t…the…T-T-T-Too…n-ni…v-v-v-verse…grgmblblmblbmbmbbb…"

After he sputtered out his last words, his face had completely melted, leaving nothing but a pile of colored glop…

The Master Painter was now dead.

* * *

Everybody just had their heads hung low. They were completely distraught; some of them even looking like they were about to sob. The creator was now dead. Everyone had depressed looking faces, as Stanford realized that he still had the vial that he was given in the ship.

So he decided to walk towards the glop, as the others looked in confusion.

"Stanford, what are you doing?" asked Panda. Stanford simply used the vial to scoop up the paints, keeping the Master Painter inside the vial. He then walked towards the dirt as everybody followed him.

"Seriously, Stanford…what are you doing?" asked Pony Head. Stanford then dug up a hole, as he put the vial inside the hole. He then covered the hole with the same dirt, as everybody soon realized what he just did.

"I made a grave…in memory of our creator…" said Stanford. "He will truly be missed…" Once again, everybody hung their heads low for a little while, mourning their loss.

Suddenly, a giant explosion could be heard, as everybody turned around and ran back to the beach. They all looked at the sky to see that a super giant black hole was starting to form. However, unlike the other ones they've seen before, this black hole seemed to be the biggest one of them all, once it finished forming.

As everybody looked and thought that the Tooniverse was about to come to an end, Felix immediately came right in front of them and grabbed their attention.

"Do you see that?" said Felix, pointing to said black hole. "I think that hole's big enough to fit the entire ship! That means that we have to act fast and prepare before the entire Tooniverse is consumed by Demeanor!"

SpongeBob then came beside him. "Felix the Cat is right! That Demeanor is almost successful with his heinous plans, and once he gets everything, we're all goners!" Everybody then looked at each other as they began to look pretty angry. "So I say that we find everything that's useful! Find anything to aid us in our journey! We need to be quick! WE NEED TO TELL DEMEANOR WHO'S BOSS! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!"

" **WE ALL ARE**!" shouted everybody as loud as they could.

"THEN PREPARE NOW!" he shouted, as everybody quickly ran inside the island. Within 15 minutes, they found lots of weapons, mainly spears and sharpened sticks, though some of the toons still had their other weapons and makeshift armor and Rick still had the Paint-Thinner Cannon with him. They also found some food as well, like fruits and whatnot.

Since this island was of a different culture, they didn't find a lot that they found helpful or useful, but they did find a bit. Once 15 minutes have passed, everybody gathered around again as Kim made an announcement by going in front of them.

"Alright, everybody…this little yellow sponge here will have an important announcement before we all go in there." she said. "He'll be somewhat quick, so just stay where you are and listen." as Kim left, SpongeBob went to where Kim was. He cleared his throat for a bit before he started.

"Before we begin, I just want to count everybody here to make sure that we're all here to witness the biggest event of our lives! I'll be out of breath once I finish, but let's do it!" he then takes a gigantic breath before he begins counting everybody. **(Warning: This count will be somewhat long, so unless you want to see the full list of everybody here, feel free to just skip ahead to the part that says** _ **end of the list**_ **.)**

* * *

"SpongeBob, which is me…Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Gary, Star, Marco, Pony Head, Ludo, XJ-9, Mr. Horse, Daggett, Norbert, Pelswick, Stimpy, Ren, Sven, five Rabbids, Fee, Foo, Harvey, Buhdeuce, SwaySway, CatDog, Winslow, Danny, Ginger, Rocko, Eliza, Darwin Thornberry, Donnie, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Gaz, Dib, GIR, Dudley, Kitty, Chum Chum, Fanboy, Kyle, Mikey Simon, Arnold, Helga, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Sanjay, Craig, Doug, Porkchop, Henry, June, Rudy, Snap, Jimmy Neutron, Manny Rivera, Tak, Bessie, Robot, Monster, Tuesday X, Truman X, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Wander, Sylvia, Gumball, Darwin Watterson, Richard, Anais, Nicole, Penny, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Pops, Benson, Skips, Thomas, CJ, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Chloe, Charlie, Nom Nom, Marinette, Adrien, Steven, Connie, Peridot, Rick, Morty, Dan, Chris, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Tiny Miracle, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr **(What's left of him.)** , Ice King, Gunter, Greg, Wirt, Marceline, Jack, Kim, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sabrina Spellman, Zoe Trent, Jake Long, Dexter, Dee Dee, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Robot Jones, Courage, Cow, Chicken, Bloo, Lazlo, Ben, Gwen, Chowder, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, The Iron Giant, Stanford, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Fiddleford, Stan, Kyle Broflovski, Cartman, Kenny, Randy, Butters, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek, Bebe, Bradley, Clyde, Craig, Dougie, Jimmy, Timmy, Token, Homer, Bart, Maggie, Peter, Stewie, Brian, Louise, Tina, 48 people from both Springfield and Quahog **(Choose anyone you like.)** , Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Red, Blue, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Handy, Lammy, Truffles, Lifty & Shifty, Mime, The Mole, Nutty, Petunia, Pop & Cub, Russell, Sniffles, Splendid, Lammy, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Naruto, Shinji, Goku, Spike, Tetsuo, Eren, Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Kuromametchi, Chamametchi, Melodytchi, Gozarutchi, Makiko, Flowertchi, Himespetchi, Kikitchi, Imotchi, Hapihapitchi, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Snoopy, Sakamoto, Korra, Tourettes, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Lovelitchi, Hakase, Woodstock, Arlene, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Batman, Beavis, Butthead, Milo, Melissa, Zack, Felix and TOOTHLESS!"

 **(If there's ANYBODY that I'm missing, please write in the reviews below. Anyway, end of the list.)**

* * *

SpongeBob had collapsed in exhaustion for a few seconds before he stood up again. "That makes 333 of us survivors in this entire team!" he exclaimed, surprising everybody. "333 of us had survived this entire mess! And the Tooniverse is almost done for! BUT…as continued in my earlier speech, we get to that place, destroy Demeanor and SAVE THE TOONIVERSE!"

Everybody had a loud "YEAH!" before SpongeBob told them to calm down.

"Now…only one thing to say before we go in there…and that being…are you ready, guys?" he asked in a stern tone.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" exclaimed everybody in the group.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted, encouraging the group to promote their freedom louder.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" exclaimed everybody in the group as loud as they could.

"THEN LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AND SAVE THE TOONIVERSE!" exclaimed SpongeBob, as he and the remaining toons raised their fists in the air, shouting: "FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" Everybody then rushed back to the Axiom, running as fast as they could as they all got inside. Uncle Grandpa and his crew then rushed back to the control room, as they closed all the entrances and started up the ship.

"Let's do this, guys!" said Uncle Grandpa, as he began making the ship go up before it began turning towards the biggest portal they ever saw, and then speeding towards it.

With only very little of the Tooniverse to go, the toons have to reach into the biggest portal ever seen to enter the Void. As everybody began anticipating these events, one thing seemed to be running in everybody's minds…

…what would happen on the other side of the rift?

* * *

 **8-15-15-18-1-25! 20-8-9-19 9-19 10-21-19-20 15-14-5 2-9-7 6-1-13-9-12-25 18-5-21-14-9-15-14! 1-3-20-21-1-12-12-25, 25-15-21 11-14-15-23 23-8-1-20? 12-5-20'19 3-1-12-12 9-20 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-9-15-14!**

 **19-15 14-15-23 20-8-5-25'18-5 1-12-12 7-15-14-14-1 7-15 20-15 20-8-5 8-15-12-5. 2-21-20 23-8-1-20'19 7-15-14-14-1 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-5-24-20 9-14 20-8-5-9-18 18-15-12-5?**

 **Read and review. :)**


	28. On the Other Side of the Rift

**This was originally gonna be released back on Friday, especially because for some reason, at the last second, my school test was cancelled. However, I accidentally deleted the file and I couldn't recover it, so that meant that I had to redo the entire chapter all over again. (Thankfully, this chapter and next chapter are pretty short, so it wasn't that big a loss.)**

 **Plus, my tests will be done by the end of March, and then I'LL BE TRULY FREE! YAY!**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews quick!**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: I guess that could work, except Milo was not with Phineas and Ferb. They've truly met their maker, and now…I've missed about 5 people. So I'll rewrite it later. Thanks anyway, even though the test was cancelled.**

 **CapitalClassShip: Shame what happened to him too. Anyway, here's the chapter of them in action.**

 **Exotos135: LOL, and thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you.**

 **Guest (1 & 2): Oh, you'll see in the end. In the meantime, my lips are sealed.**

 **Random Guest: Is it 100K words now? Cause I don't know if it is. Please check for me.**

 **lucario fan0123: Yep.**

 **Guest: Everybody's gonna be in the final battle later on…**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

The giant black hole that the Axiom was heading towards to seemed to be just an ordinary giant black hole. However, as the Axiom got closer, something appeared to be coming out of it. Uncle Grandpa, who was steering the ship, took a closer look.

"What is THAT coming out?" he wondered. As the thing started to reveal more of itself, Uncle Grandpa noticed what appeared to be a super long cannon coming out of the hole. But as time went on, the thing showed that it had more cannons, which was at dozens now. Soon, the entire thing was exposed, revealing a giant ship the size of the Death Star, with hundreds upon hundreds of different cannons.

Uncle Grandpa nervously ran towards one of the microphones connected to all of the intercoms and began speaking: "Everybody meet up in the large backup room. It looks like the Axiom is not gonna make it. I repeat, everybody meet up in the large backup room." He and the crew had then immediately fled the control room and began running towards the backup room, along with everybody else.

Once they all arrived in the front door of the backup room, Uncle Grandpa then got their attention. "Settle down, everybody. That giant ship is gonna destroy THIS ship soon. But don't worry. I recently discovered this secret backup room which will help us still enter the giant black hole."

"And what is inside it?" asked Plankton. "Cause I was never told that there was a backup room in this place."

"Oh, you'll see when I open it." said Uncle Grandpa, as he opened the door, revealing what would help them enter the black hole when the Axiom gets destroyed. All the toons did was just stare in awe, amazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Death Star-sized ship, we see the control room…which was just a platform with a whole desk of buttons, levers and switches, where we see that Zim and Discord are the ones controlling the giant ship. Zim appeared to be very excited.

"Alright, Discord!" shouted Zim. "Because of this machine's power, we only need to make two more explosions."

"How do you know?" asked Discord.

"Well, I had to measure the remaining area of the Tooniverse, and check how powerful this ship is. After calculating, I concluded that two explosions will just be enough to consume the remaining of the Tooniverse, and THEN it will all be ours!"

"That's good to know." said Discord.

"OF COURSE IT IS! NOW LET'S FIRE!" he shouted, as he then pulled one of the levers. The cannon on the front immediately made a giant electrical ball, which was then shot towards the distance. Soon, the thing exploded, forming up a giant black hole, even more humongous than the last. And Zim was right, it took up already half of the remaining.

While the toons heard it, they didn't see the explosion. But regardless, they knew the end times were coming. Zim and Discord, on the other hand, couldn't believe it worked.

"It actually DID cover half of it!" said Discord.

"UH-HUH! OH YEAH!" said Zim. "Now let's make the last explosion, and when that happens, we immediately retreat. Got it?" However, for some reason, Discord didn't respond. Zim looked at him, confused. "Uh…something wrong, Discord?"

Discord just pointed at where he was looking, to which Zim decided to turn around and see why he wasn't answering.

Once he saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes either. "Wha-" He then grabbed a pair of binoculars from his pocket and used them to look closer. There, he noticed the Axiom was flying towards them, although just a little far away; somewhere between the giant ship and the black hole that just finished forming. "Oh, it's just the Axiom. The monsters must be returning, huh?"

Discord then grabs the binoculars as he then notices the toons going inside the backup room. "Um…I don't think those are the monsters." Zim then grabbed the binoculars back as he decided to look through it again. NOW, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"WAIT, HOW ARE THE TOONS ALIVE?!" he shouted. "HOW DID THEY ALL SURVIVE THIS ENTIRE MESS?!"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we shoot them down!" said Discord, as Zim nodded and pulled on another lever, causing one of the huge cannons to aim towards the Axiom.

"Bye-bye, fools…" said Zim, as he pressed a button, causing that giant cannon to make a huge laser.

The laser then hit the front of the Axiom, making a big hole in the front. And because of this, the Axiom soon began to explode, with the pieces beginning to fall apart. Although the explosions were small at first, soon…the entire Axiom exploded, as the two of them looked from afar.

Both of them cheered in victory, seeing how they just destroyed the Axiom with all of the toons in it.

But did they survive?

After a few seconds of celebrating, Discord immediately stopped to look at the explosion with his mouth agape. Zim then noticed him like that.

"What's the matter, Discord?" asked Zim. "We already destroyed the entire ship. It's not like the toons survived or anything." Discord didn't respond. So Zim decided to look back at the explosion. Soon, his mouth was agape as well; his eyes widened.

Although it seemed to be just the explosion, what appeared to be hundreds of small white ships had come out of the explosion. Those small white ships, shaped like flying saucers with one laser cannon each, were in the backup room for the people in case the Axiom failed. And now, it was being used by all of the toons; not one of them being missing whatsoever.

"SINCE WHEN DID THEY PUT THESE TINY SHIPS INSIDE THE AXIOM?!" shouted Plankton in one of the saucers. Nobody responded, as they were focused on bringing down the giant ship. So they kept flying closer to it.

Zim then came back to his senses as he immediately ran towards the desk and began pressing all of the buttons. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS!" he yelled, as all the cannons began shooting lasers to all the small ships, hoping that they can all still be taken down.

However, the toons were quick enough to dodge all these lasers, as some of the toons yelled: "FIRE!", causing all of the ships to began firing back at the giant ship with their lasers. For about a minute, it was back-and-forth fighting until Star thought up of an idea.

"I know how I can take the ship down!" she said. "SpongeBob! Open the top!"

"You got it, Star!" said SpongeBob, as he opens the top. Star immediately jumps up as she prepares to do a magic spell.

"MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" she shouted, as what came out of her wand was a giant narwhal that was now heading towards the ship. Soon, its tusk had penetrated the front part of the ship quite deep. Soon, Discord and Zim realized that the ship was done for, as Star got back inside and SpongeBob closes the cover.

"Wow…this ship stinks…" said Discord. The front part of the ship began exploding, as Zim decided to pull a lever, which caused the front part of the cannon to make one more electrical ball. The ball was then shot in the middle of the remaining area of the Tooniverse, while the ship began to cause more explosions.

"Let's get back, Discord." said Zim, groaning. "The hole will already suck up what's left of this multiverse. So let's hope that they don't arrive in this portal." As he walked back inside, Discord groaned as well before he walked back with Zim.

Soon, the platform exploded, as the rest of the ship had finally shutdown and died. Now, some of its parts were already falling down into the ocean, as smoke started everywhere and fires started to light up.

Still, the black hole had now begun forming, as all of the ships were nearly close to the rift. "HOLD ON TIGHT, EVERYBODY!" shouted Uncle Grandpa, as the ships began to enter the Void one by one; although they had to be quick, because the black hole was almost done forming.

* * *

Soon, the last ship, which included Mordecai and Rigby, had entered the Void. They then looked back to see that by the time they entered the Void, the black hole had finished forming, thus consuming what was left of the Tooniverse.

The Tooniverse was no more. What used to be a humongous sphere of universes was now just an empty, dark space. And that world was being moved to that invisible box…

"Dude…it's all gone…" said Mordecai. "Nothing's left…"

"I know…" said Rigby. However, they were so busy looking at the empty space, that they didn't realize they were about to hit a boundary of the Void. Then, it was too late. The ship crashed into the boundary, as it fell onto the ground with a loud thump. The two of them then came out of the now crashed ship, a little hurt. "Ouch…"

With all of the light gone, it was nearly impossible to see anything 10 feet away from their vision, unless there's a bright object or something. However, because all of the light is gone, it made the blackish-purplish ground much more visible. So…that's a plus.

Both soon realized that all of the other ships had crashed into the same boundary, leaving a whole litter of broken ships. Shocked, they ran to the ships and yelled out: "IS EVERYBODY OKAY?!"

The two of them could hear groaning as all of the other toons came out of the ships, a little bruised and beaten from the crash. Although there was mostly mumbling, there were some cases of: "We're fine…"

After they dusted themselves off, Mordecai and Rigby came right in front of them, as well as Felix the Cat. However, because of the Void's darkness, it was almost impossible to see anybody beyond 10 feet.

"Is everybody here?" asked Felix.

"We're not sure." said Lincoln. "It's hard to see without any light in here."

"And I don't think it will be a great idea to role call everybody, because…again…it's hard for all of us to see." said Connie.

"There's gotta be a way for us to know that everybody is here." said Twilight. Everybody began talking to each other about ideas, like everybody holding hands, or going in a straight line, or even having night-vision goggles. Mainly ideas that either didn't do enough, or wasn't possible.

However, Patrick himself sprung up a light bulb.

"I have an idea, you guys!" said Patrick, as he shakes his head a little bit. After shaking his head, light came out of his eyes like a powerful flashlight. In fact, it was so bright that everybody could be seen. And those away from the bright area quickly ran back to the team.

"Patrick, since when did you have eyes that shone bright?" asked Marco.

"Oh, SpongeBob and I went to a toy store a long time ago, and I stuck a flashlight from the store to the inside of my head. And the night before any of these events happened, I put it new batteries so that SpongeBob and I could have a sleepover."

"Well…with a light this bright, I'm now certain that everybody's here." said Stanford, who finished speed-counting all of the toons. "So Felix…you lead the way, with Patrick on your side."

"You got it, Mr. Pines." said Felix. However, Patrick didn't seem too excited about that. In fact, he looked really nervous, as shown by his shaking. "Something wrong, Patrick?"

"Oh…well…I'm just scared…"

"We all are, Patrick." said SpongeBob. "But there's no turning back. The entire Tooniverse is gone. So all that we can do is that we all stick together. Besides, with that light of yours, there will be light for all of us to follow. Now let's find that Demeanor fellow."

Everybody nodded their heads, as Felix and Patrick came up onto the front. Everybody then got ready with their weapons, fighting poses, and other things; some with their makeshift armor as well. Though everybody was nervous, they were confident that they were close to the end of their journey, and they were certain that things would be back to normal soon.

So once everybody was ready, they all began walking across the Void, wondering what the outcome of their journey will be.

Little did they know, evil giggling could be heard from afar…

* * *

 **19-15 14-15-23, 8-5-18-5 23-5 7-15. 14-15-23 20-8-9-14-7-19 23-9-12-12 7-5-20 20-15-21-7-8. 19-15-13-5 20-8-9-14-7-19 23-9-12-12 7-5-20 2-1-4. 19-15-13-5 20-8-9-14-7-19 23-9-12-12 7-5-20 18-15-21-7-8.**

 **2-21-20 23-8-15 3-15-21-12-4 2-5 4-15-9-14-7 20-8-1-20 4-5-13-5-14-20-5-4 12-1-21-7-8-9-14-7? 9-20 3-15-21-12-4 2-5 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18. 23-8-15 11-14-15-23-19? 9-20'19 3-15-13-9-14-7…**

 **Read and review. :)**


	29. The End of the Tooniverse As We Know It!

**For some reason, that school test was moved to March 9 and 10, so I had to delay this for a while until I finished. Once again, just putting it out there. Also, starting with this, I'll be cutting down on the harsh language a bit. I don't swear, and I don't want to make it look like I'm someone who swears a lot. But at the same time, I feel like cutting it down too much would make some of the characters…well…out-of-character. Ah well, I'll try to moderate it the best I can.**

 **Anyway, let's get reviewing.**

 **Exotos135: You'll see who it is here.**

 **micromicromicromicromicromicro: 40 chapters.**

 **Random Guest: Yay!**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Yeah, I'll try better in this chapter. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **Guest: It's here!**

 **Guest: Where's the rest of it?**

 **lucario fan0123: Nobody knows yet.**

 **Aydin: It IS the Dip. I just use the word** _ **paint thinner**_ **sometimes.**

 **Now let's begin! I'm excited!**

* * *

For a long, looooooong time, the toons were simply just walking slowly across the Void, so there's not much that I can say about it. So I won't focus on them for long in this chapter. Anyway, let's get to the meanwhile…

Meanwhile, Discord and Zim were walking together to find Aku. Both of them didn't look happy at all. Oh, they were happy that the Tooniverse was fully taken down. But they weren't happy that the ship was taken down as well. Er…Zim, at least.

"Ugh…all that hard work on that ship…for nothing!" yelled Zim.

"Oh, shush it." said Discord. "What else could we possibly use it for? We got everything in the Tooniverse…but yeah, all that hard work was for little." As the two walked closer to Aku, Zim immediately stopped walking, knowing that he had only one chance to do what he wanted.

Five seconds after he stopped walking, Discord immediately stopped as well, realizing that Zim was no longer beside him. "Zim?" he wondered, before he turned around. Then, he noticed that Zim was aiming the Paint-Thinner Cannon at him. "Zim! What are you doing?!"

Zim laughed for a bit before talking back to him. "I've had a secret plan ever since this invasion started! That plan was that I would overthrow Aku and rule all over the Tooniverse myself! It's…like a dream come true!"

"ZIM! YOU'RE INSANE! I…I FEEL BETRAYED! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, AND TO ALL OF THE OTHER GUYS?!"

"Hey, I'm Zim!" he said. "I'm interested in taking over stuff, and I WORK ALONE! Now, goodbye…"

He immediately fired a shot towards Discord. Screaming, Discord tried to fly away…but it was too late. The shot immediately went through him as he slowly melted into a pile of glop.

Discord was dead.

* * *

Zim then got out a vial as he scooped up the paints of Discord with it. He grinned evilly at the little vial before he turned around and tossed the vial as far as he could. He looked to see that the vial fell down on the ground, unharmed, but just lying there in the edge of the floor like litter.

"That takes care of that." said Zim, rubbing his hands together before turning around again and walking forward to where Aku was. While he was walking, he began to think about something. "I wonder where the other villains are. They were supposed to be here by now…ah, well. They'll be here regardless."

What Zim didn't know…was that they were not coming…

Soon, he arrived on the exact spot where he would call Aku personally. So he cleared his throat before shouting: "AKU! COME FORTH! YOU AND I NEED TO TALK!" he then began to think. "Alright, Zim…this is your last step. Once you overthrow Aku, you'll rule the Tooniverse once and for all!"

Nothing happened at first, so Zim had to wait for about a few minutes. However, noises could be heard eventually, as Zim quickly put himself into position. He then looked up to see that Aku had finally arrived, still looking like his usual self.

"Welcome back, Zim." said Aku. Zim then slowly bowed down to Aku.

"Hello, my leader." said Zim, as he stood up again. "Well…we did it, my lord. We got everything from the Tooniverse. 100%. I feel like…I just ma…I-I mean…WE…just made a lifelong achievement."

"I can see that, Zim."

"Oh…I've been meaning to ask…where's the other guys? You know, the other villains."

"Well…um…about that…it's…uh…" Aku didn't want to tell Zim what was really going on, but he couldn't come up with a lie for some reason. Maybe it's because since the whole Tooniverse is gone, they were expected to be in the Void, but for whatever reason…Aku ran out of ideas to deceive the others.

He then sighed to himself, before he decided to tell the truth to Zim. To tell him what's really going on. "Zim…there's something…that I need to tell you. It's…a huge secret that I've been hiding."

"There's also something that I need to tell you as well." said Zim, as he was getting ready to get out the cannon and blast Aku into paint. "But go on first…I feel like yours will be more important than mine." But what he was really doing was that he was gonna kill Aku mid-sentence…

"Well…okay. You see…" Zim then immediately got out his Paint-Thinner Cannon as he was about to shoot Aku. However, once Zim saw what happened to Aku, he couldn't help but feel confused.

Aku stopped mid-sentence, and it wasn't even caused by Zim.

* * *

Although he had an opportunity to kill Aku at this very moment, Zim forgot all about that as he wondered why Aku just stopped for some reason. What he didn't know was that Demeanor knew what Aku was about to say, so now he's controlling Aku with his powers. Because of this, Aku wasn't moving at all. He was frozen.

"Aku…are you alright? You seemed to have…stopped…mid…way…" Zim then noticed something in Aku's wrists, and wondered what it was. He squinted his eyes and went a little closer to discover that Aku's wrists were chained. "Wait a minute…"

He then backed away to see that the chains were being held by somebody, as can be seen by the long line of chains. So he backed away even further.

Finally, once he was far enough, he discovered the being that was controlling Aku at the moment. He then squinted his eyes again to take a closer look at the being. Soon, he realized what Aku was trying to tell him.

Everything that they worked for…everything that they worked so darn hard for…

…was for a lie.

He ran back to Aku as he shouted out: "HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Think of me as the true leader of the army. The one who manipulated Aku. The one who made all of these monsters. The one who tricked everybody into destroying the Tooniverse…for me to have full control of. Think of me as the one who will turn all of these toons into my own creations. Think of me…as the one who will change everything…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE OTHER VILLAINS?!"

"Oh, they're no longer around. They're all trapped in the worlds that you destroyed just for me. So…my work is almost done. With the Tooniverse destroyed, only one thing remains…"

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!"

"…that would be…to kill you all…" he said. This caused Zim to explode, as he quickly ran and jumped on top of Aku, and then jumped again from him in order to reach Demeanor and blast his face.

However, Demeanor reached his hand out, as a laser came out of it and zapped Zim with it. This causes Zim to fall back down on the ground, now melting rapidly. As that happened, Zim falls down on Aku, causing the chains to break due to the weight, freeing Aku.

As the paints of Zim spread on the ground, Aku also fell down on the ground, feeling pretty bruised. His hands ached from their confinement. But…he wanted revenge. So with all of his strength, he got himself up, and shapeshifted towards Demeanor.

However, as soon as he touched him, Aku felt a reflecting force as he also quickly turned into paints as well. His paints then splattered on the floor, now completely everywhere. So…what lied down on the ground were the paints of two toons, now dead.

All who were left were our heroes. If they don't make it, who knows what might happen?

* * *

Meanwhile, an hour has now passed, and the toons were getting closer to Demeanor. However, the flashlight inside Patrick's head was starting to dim. So that meant that they didn't have much time. Soon, however…Patrick just stopped dead in his tracks. So did Felix.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob, who ran to him. Terrified, Patrick pointed to the ground, to which everybody decided to look.

They gasped in terror to see two splattered corpses on the ground, which were the corpses of Zim and Aku. But nobody knew that though. All that they knew was that…the enemy was close. Actually, he was right in front of them, but the light was shining towards the corpses.

Soon, Patrick looked up only to scream in fear.

"WHAT HAPPENED, PATRICK?! Do you see something?!" asked SpongeBob, scared. This time, Patrick didn't respond. He was too shocked to even point. So everybody decided to look up, and they all gasped in fear.

They all just discovered Demeanor.

"Oh, no…please don't tell me you're actually…" as soon as SpongeBob was about to finish, Demeanor cut him off.

"Yes, I'm the one whom you all are looking for. And I'm the one who will change everything pretty soon…so it appears you guys survived this entire mess. I may have underestimated you, guys. I'm impressed."

"ENOUGH TALK!" shouted Stanford. "We want our Tooniverse back!"

"YEAH!" everybody yelled out, as Demeanor laughed.

"Haha! You think I'd give it back to you like that?! If you battled me, you'd die within a millisecond."

"You're right…but that doesn't mean that we won't try our best to take you down…" said Mordecai, as everybody prepared to battle Demeanor by bringing out their weapons and expecting the worst. "We're not afraid."

However, Demeanor then did something that nobody was expecting…

He immediately grew wings. Dragon-like wings to be exact. However, nobody realized that the wings were a special power of him. And that was something that he was saving up for in case this happened. As he began to build up his power, the toons knew that something bad was gonna happen, so they expected something horrible.

Soon, he finally released his power, unleashing these powerful-like waves from his body. The power waves quickly came up to our heroes as it passed through all of them within a second.

Although nothing seemed to happen at first, they soon realized that everybody was starting to melt.

"Hey, what's going on?!" shouted Cartman.

"We're all melting!" yelled Steven.

"WHAT?! OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO!" shouted Grizz. Everybody began panicking and screaming as they continued melting, much quicker now. However, there was nothing they could do about it. A minute later, SpongeBob was the last one to melt, as everybody else was dead at this point.

"My only hope is that…somebody…out there…may be still alive…so…that…he or she may…take…Demeanor down…" said SpongeBob. After saying those last words, he completely melted into glop. The ground was now just a multi-colored mixture of paints.

Everybody was dead.

* * *

Demeanor, using Felix's bag, then summoned a whole bunch of vials, which he used to scoop up all of the paints; one character on each one. Suddenly, a blackish-grayish substance was coming out of the same bag. The substance had then infected almost all of the vials, causing them to turn into dark/evil versions of the toons that we know.

I say most because Demeanor had knocked over a few of the vials by accident, causing them to fall onto the ground. However, it was hard to see, so Demeanor thought: "Eh…I'll just send someone to get them later…"

If you're wondering, since it will be important later on…about 6 vials were accidentally knocked down and now no longer seen. But regardless, every single toon in the entire Tooniverse was dead. The toons that were still inside the trapped worlds were now evil versions of themselves. (Making almost every toon under Demeanor's control. Whatever wasn't under Demeanor's control was just a vial on the ground, like Bill.)

And to make sure the vials were not to be seen, they were hidden inside the evil toons. So…yeah, to cure these evil toons, they would have to find a way to revive the paints inside. It's still reviving the toon like what Wooldoor does, except much more challenging.

Anyway, Demeanor then opened the box containing all of the worlds, as he used his psychic powers to bring all of the worlds closer to him. Second by second passed as more and more worlds continued to surround Demeanor, forming to what was like a similar Tooniverse (Looking exactly the same.), but structured like a complicated labyrinth. Giant floating steps then came out of Felix's bag as they formed the stairway into the entrance of what I'm now gonna call…

…the Great Labyrinth.

With the Great Labyrinth complete, all of the evil toons began to enter the giant maze as demonic laughing could be heard in the center of the Great Labyrinth. (Cause…in the center of the labyrinth was Demeanor's giant room, which looked exactly like the Void.)

* * *

 **15-8, 14-15! 20-8-9-19 3-1-14'20 2-5! 5-22-5-18-25-2-15-4-25'19 14-15-23 4-5-1-4! 9-20 19-5-5-13-19 20-15 13-5 20-8-1-20 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18 23-1-19 15-14-5 19-20-5-16 1-8-5-1-4.**

 **2-21-20 8-15-16-5-6-21-12-12-25, 19-15-13-5-2-15-4-25 15-21-20 20-8-5-18-5 13-1-25 2-5 18-5-22-9-22-5-4. 12-5-20'19 8-15-16-5 1-20 12-5-1-19-20 15-14-5 20-15-15-14 8-1-19 19-20-9-12-12 19-21-18-22-9-22-5-4.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	30. In a Search for Survivors (Part I)

**So, we're 30 chapters in! 75% completed with the story! WHOO! Okay, starting with chapter 31, I may release the chapters simultaneously with Peridot on the Internet, so that I can finish both stories at the same time. Plus, I got one more school test next Tuesday…AND THEN I'M TRULY FREE! YAY!**

 **Anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

 **Exotos135: LOL, and thanks. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Here you go. Let's see how I'm gonna answer your question…**

 **PlanetSansTrap: Yep…**

 **Guest: Nah…probably not.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: I truly am, aren't I? Also, thanks for the correction.**

 **lucario fan0123: Here you go then…**

 **Guest: Actually, it's the 201** **st** **comment.**

 **Now let's begin…**

* * *

With the entire Tooniverse under Demeanor's control, and all of the toons dead, with most of them being also under Demeanor's control, it seemed like all hope was lost, and that the toons were too late.

However…

In the still destroyed world of Disney, in the still destroyed Disney castle, were five different vials. With all of the movement and shaking due to the world being transferred to Demeanor, most of the debris had been removed, so the vials could now be seen. Since nobody was there at the moment, it didn't really matter.

But regardless, five different vials, containing five dead toons, were just lying down on the ground, with nothing happening to them at the moment.

But then, something strange started to occur.

Four of the vials began to glow. They began to glow brighter and brighter until it was way too bright to see anything anymore. And once the glow stopped, we see that Chloe Carmichael and the Crystal Gems have been revived; Chloe was under some of the debris, while Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl sat up from the ground.

"Ugh…my head…" said Pearl, her hand in her head. Amethyst thought the same thing.

"I know…" said Amethyst. "It feels like I just blacked out at once…and why does my mouth taste funny?" she reached into her mouth to see what it was. She then grabbed it out as she saw what appeared to be a paintbrush hair. "That's weird. Why was this in my mouth?"

"Wait a minute…" said Pearl, as she felt the inside of her mouth as well. She then discovered that a paintbrush hair was also in her mouth. "My mouth has the same thing as well? What about you Garnet?" she asked, turning to Garnet.

Garnet did the exact same thing, and sure enough…she got a paintbrush hair from her mouth. "Same here." she quietly said.

"This is weird. Why were these…hairs in our mouths?" said Pearl to herself, as the Crystal Gems began to look at the destroyed scenery around them.

"Come to think of it…where are we?" asked Amethyst.

"It appears to be that we've been moved to another location." said Garnet. "A not-so-nice location, too…I wonder if this place is inhabited…" As soon as she said this, groaning came from some of the rubble. The three quickly got up as they slowly came up to the pile of debris, which was making the sound. Garnet then picked up some of the destroyed bricks as the three of them saw what was causing the noise.

It was just Chloe, who then got up from the pile; feeling very dizzy as well. "It's a little girl?" wondered Pearl out loud as Chloe then noticed the three gems before freaking out.

She then immediately put herself in a karate position. "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID I GET HERE?! ARE YOU EVIL?!" she said as quickly as she could, nervous.

"Calm down, kid…" said Pearl. "We are not evil."

"Yeah." said Amethyst. "Plus, we're just as clueless as you are. We don't know you and we don't know where we are at the moment." This causes Chloe to calm down and breathe deeply, relaxing herself.

"Well, that's a relief." said Chloe, before she realized there was something weird in her mouth. She then reached into her mouth as she began digging.

"Something wrong, child?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah…" she said, before she got out a paintbrush hair from her mouth. "There's a paintbrush hair in my mouth for some reason…"

"Now that's odd, cause we got paintbrush hairs from our mouths as well." said Amethyst, as the three of them showed the hairs to Chloe. "I have no idea what they are, but I have a pretty bad feeling about these paintbrush hairs."

"Same here, Amethyst." said Pearl, who then began to panic. "What if these are tracking devices that those villains put inside us to find us in case we got lost?!"

"Calm down, Pearl." said Garnet. "I'm sure that's not the case. Aside from us, nobody is here. So maybe these hairs have a different purpose. I mean, how else would we have gotten revived?"

"Well, for starters…we have the ability to regenerate ourselves." said Pearl. "Remember?"

"I feel like this is different. It's not like those other times." said Garnet. As the Crystal Gems began to talk to each other on what could've happened, Chloe then noticed something close to her. Upon further inspection, she saw the vial that contained Wooldoor. Beside it was a Ziploc bag full of paintbrush hairs. As she began walking to it, the Crystal Gems took notice.

"Hey, kid!" said Amethyst. "Whatcha doing over there?"

Chloe then picked up the vial and paintbrush hairs as she began thinking of what could've happened. Suddenly, something interesting popped up in her head. She then decided to tell the three about it.

"Wait a minute…" she said. "Guys, go back to that spot where you woke up! What do you see?" as she ran back to her spot, the three went back as well as they noticed three vials on the ground. Chloe dug through the pile as she found her vial as well. The four of them then came back, showing their vials to each other before all of them shouted this at the same time:

"We came from a vial!"

"That's odd." said Pearl. "So we were somehow put inside these tiny vials, and later on revived with something…"

"But what could've caused the revival in the first place?" wondered Amethyst.

"I think the paintbrush hairs and this vial…" said Chloe, showing Wooldoor's vial and the Ziploc bag to the gems. "…had something to do with reviving us."

"How can you prove it?" asked Garnet.

"Only one way to find out…" said Chloe, as she opened the vial of Wooldoor, opened the Ziploc bag and got one paintbrush hair, and slowly put it in the vial. Once the hair got into contact with the paint, it began to glow brighter and brighter until it was so bright that Chloe had dropped both the bag and vial to cover her eyes.

Once the glowing stopped, the four looked down below to see that Wooldoor was revived, although he was lying down on the ground unconscious. However, he soon woke up.

"Wha…what time is it?" he wondered. The four still looked at Wooldoor, confused.

"Are you okay, weird alien thing?" asked Chloe. Wooldoor, upon realizing that the four had now been revived, immediately got up and looked at Chloe and the Crystal Gems, amazed.

"IT WORKED!" he shouted, as he hugged the four in elation. "YOU GUYS CAME BACK TO LIFE!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Pearl.

"Oh, well…let me explain." said Wooldoor, who then stopped hugging them. "So, the three of you got killed by that triangle guy when you were trying to protect the others, am I right?"

"Wait…how did you know?" asked Garnet.

"I was on a quest to save toons because that triangle guy, along with like…two of his other friends, were busy killing them one by one. To save the dead toons that I recovered, I put them in these vials." he said, showing them his vial. "But anyway, I saw from afar that you guys got killed, so I later saved all three of you along with two other vials by distracting the triangle guy, while I captured one more." he said, pointing to Chloe. "But it looks like the two are missing now…"

"Maybe they were discovered and taken away…" said Amethyst.

"You're definitely right." said Wooldoor. "Still, if it weren't for me, you guys never would've woken up ever again, and you would've remained under their possession."

"Gee, thanks…weird alien thing." said Chloe.

"No problem, you guys." said Wooldoor. "Oh, and call me Wooldoor Sockbat. Wooldoor for short."

"Well, I'm Chloe Carmichael." said Chloe. "Call me Chloe."

"I'm Garnet, this is Amethyst, and this is Pearl." said Garnet. "Oh, and I got a question." she picked up the bag of paintbrush hairs and showed it to Wooldoor. "Do you know why there were paintbrush hairs in our mouth, and do you know why there's more in this bag?" although she saw what happened already, she wanted confirmation.

"Oh, those are special hairs that can revive a person because of magic. I made those to revive toons in case the entire multiverse was destroyed and everybody was dead."

"Well…it seems to me that they were successful." said Pearl, as everybody looked around the desolated place, thinking that the Tooniverse was already destroyed and there was no hope left. However, Wooldoor was not bent on giving up.

"Even if they were successful, it's just the five of us that are left." said Wooldoor. "So I say that we find toons that haven't been taken away yet, form a little team, and go find the villains! What do you say?"

"I'm all for it!" said Amethyst.

"Count me in!" said Chloe.

"Agreed." said Pearl, as everybody began to leave the place and start their journey. "But first off…can you explain what's going on? Like, what's a toon?"

"Same here." said Garnet.

"Well, allow me to explain…" said Wooldoor, as he began to explain. So while the five were going through the destroyed world, Wooldoor began explaining everything to them. He informed them that they were only cartoon characters, and that the Tooniverse is a huge multiverse where all cartoons live together. He also explained about everything that's happened from his point-of-view within a lot of these chapters.

This certainly caught their interest.

* * *

"So you're saying that we're cartoon characters that live in a linked multiverse known as the Tooniverse." said Pearl. "And you're saying that you've received prophetic visions of the Tooniverse's demise."

"I call it Cartoon Universe, but most people call it Tooniverse, cause it has a catchy tune to it."

"Who are those people?" asked Chloe.

"Um…I just said most people."

"So, judging by your prophetic vision, we're getting close to the end." said Garnet. "But I know that with that special bag of yours, you can help in saving the Tooniverse."

"Aw, thanks Garnet. But it makes me wonder…if I can reuse the same hair so that I don't run out."

"Well, we'll see when we find a dead body…in a vial, that is." said Amethyst. 5 minutes later, they came across a boundary of the world, as can be shown by the one solid color right in front of them. "That's odd…why is there nothing else drawn here?"

"Oh, that's a boundary of the world. If you walk through it, you're transported to another world." said Wooldoor.

"Then we have no time to waste." said Garnet. "C'mon, let's save some people." The Crystal Gems then ran through the boundary, with Chloe and Wooldoor following behind; Wooldoor last. However, when Wooldoor went through the boundary, he didn't realize he left the edge of the Great Labyrinth until he looked down.

"Oh, dear…" he said, before he began falling down, screaming. He then happened to come up to the other four. "GUYS! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Of course! But maybe not for long…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" shouted Chloe. Suddenly, Amethyst thought up of an idea. She then swam down towards the ground of the Void before she turned into a giant mattress. "Actually, maybe not."

The four then landed safely on the mattress before they got out of it while Amethyst changed back to her normal self. Chloe then ran up to Amethyst.

"Wow! You can shapeshift?!" she exclaimed.

"Sure can." Wooldoor then came up to her.

"That was AMAZING!" he exclaimed. "How do you do that?!"

"Well…it's complicated." Garnet then came up to them.

"Alright, let's get back to the quest. I wonder where we are now…" she said, as the four looked up. The Void's ground was shaped like the levels you see in those games like Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Galaxy or something. This meant lots of holes, lots of ledges, cliffs and whatnot. Also, they were on a very low layer of the Void. In fact, they were so low, that the Great Labyrinth was as big as an ant from their point of view.

"I have no idea…" said Wooldoor. "But whatever. We HAVE to get back up there. But…at the same time, we have to be looking for toons to save. So…um…keep your eyes peeled. Got it?"

"Got it." said everyone.

"Great. Now the only problem is…it looks like it's gonna take forever to get back up there."

"Not a problem." said Amethyst, as she slowly transformed into a big horse. "Just hop on my back, and we'll get there quicker."

The toons decided to do so, as they hopped on Amethyst's back before she neighed, with the 5 of them setting off for the location. Unfortunately, during their journey, they couldn't find a single dead toon to revive, as not one vial could be found anywhere. But that was fine, because there was practically nobody in the Void…except for the vials close to the entrance…but we'll get to that.

* * *

After about 40 minutes of galloping, the toons had finally made it to the entrance of the Great Labyrinth, as Amethyst, exhausted…dropped off the four before she turned back into her normal self and collapsed onto the ground.

"Man…I'm tired…" said Amethyst. "But…we made it…"

"So here we are…" said Wooldoor. "…and it does look like they've been successful in moving the worlds somewhere else…"

"Remember…we're just thinking that it may be." said Pearl. "There's no way that we can confirm it just yet, unless we find somebody…ANYBODY…here that may help us." Just then, Wooldoor noticed something from nearby. He walked closer to it and discovered that it was a vial containing mixed paints. "You see something, Wooldoor?"

"Yeah. It looks like we found our first victim." said Wooldoor. Garnet then noticed something close to it as well, and walked to it. She then found the two surviving Paint-Thinner Cannons.

"Well, would you look at that…" she said. "Two laser guns in the middle of this realm." Wooldoor then realized that the guns looked familiar.

"Wait a minute…that design…I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE!" he shouted. This intrigued the other four.

"Really? Where did you see it before?" asked Chloe.

"The triangle guy and his friends used those to kill toons! LOOK CLOSER!" he shouted. Although Chloe had no idea what he was talking about, the Crystal Gems then realized that it was true, as they were killed by Bill earlier. And with the vial nearby, it wasn't a good sign.

"You know, Wooldoor…maybe we shouldn't revive whoever is inside. I mean…it's most likely the triangle guy that killed us with that same laser gun of his…" said Pearl.

"It DOES seem like a bad idea…but remember…we need as many as we can to take down that man in my vision." said Wooldoor. "So maybe…I can lure him into the good side. Plus, the vial's mixed, not yellow."

"Well…if you say so…" said Garnet. "Go ahead." The others agreed, as Wooldoor then removed the cork from the vial, and decided to re-use a paintbrush hair to see if it would work. Sure enough, once he touched the paints with it, it did. The light grew brighter and brighter…you get what I mean…Discord was now revived…and lying down on the floor, unconscious.

Once he became conscious, he then noticed Wooldoor before he stood up. "YOUUUUUU!" he shouted angrily, while pointing his finger at Wooldoor. "YOUUUUUU!"

"Woah, what the heck did I do?!" he defensively said.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE BILL CIPHER'S VIALS, SO I DESTROYED THE CASTLE YOU WERE IN TO GET THEM BACK!" said Discord.

"Wait a minute…THAT WAS YOU?!"

"YEAH! And I was somewhat successful! I found two of the vials you got from him! He had Sandy, Mr. Krabs and the Crystal Gems, and I found the first two! So TELL ME! WHERE ARE THE REST?!"

"We're right here…" said Garnet. This caused Discord to turn around as he then saw the Crystal Gems and Chloe, with Garnet still holding the two Paint-Thinner Cannons.

"Wait…you're revived?! H-HOW?!" he said in disbelief. "Come to think of it, HOW ARE ALL OF YOU ALIVE?!" Wooldoor then grabbed his neck.

"So YOU…were trying to sabotage my plan!" shouted Wooldoor, before turning his head to Garnet. "Garnet! I think this guy needs to learn a little lesson…"

"You sure you wanna use these guns?" asked Pearl. "We can just fight him with our natural weapons."

Garnet simply nodded before she used both of the cannons to fire at Discord once. However, he then dodged at the last second before the shots came up to him, and quickly escaped from Wooldoor.

"FOLLOW HIM!" he shouted, as the five of them and Discord began running around in one big circle, with Garnet continuously shooting Discord with the cannons. With each shot though, he kept dodging and dodging…

…until Garnet thought up of an idea. She quickly gave each cannon to the two other gems before she summoned her giant gauntlets. She then jumped up high as she quickly punched Discord to the ground with the two gauntlets. Discord then fell to the ground with a thud, bruised.

"Ouch…" he said, as he slowly got up, but not before getting shot by Amethyst and Pearl, causing him to quickly melt into paints again. As the five of them gathered around his dead body, Pearl then said to Wooldoor:

"So…NOW…are you sure that reviving him was a good idea?"

"Yeah." said Wooldoor. "I'll still try to lure him into the good side. Besides, I have a plan to shut him up." He grabbed the same hair again as he put it onto the paints, causing Discord to become revived again. Waking up, he stands up again as he points his finger at Wooldoor again.

"YOUUUUUUU! YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU…" as he was saying this, Wooldoor went up to him and quickly slapped his face. "OUUUUUUUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Okay, calm down…" said Wooldoor. "We only revived you so that you would join our team."

"Why would I EVER join you guys?" he said, crossing his arms. "I don't trust you."

"Do you wanna become paints again?" he asked.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! FINE! I'LL JOIN YOU GUYS! JUST DON'T KILL ME AGAIN!"

"Good." he said. "Now…we saw you inside that vial. What do you last remember?"

"What do I remember?" he said. "Well…all that I remember is that I was backstabbed once we finished destroying the Tooniverse and made it our own."

"What do you mean…backstabbed?" asked Garnet.

"That green alien that was a _friend_ of mine shot me because HE wanted the Tooniverse for himself."

"Well…we don't know for sure until we see it." said Wooldoor. Soon, he eyed something nearby. He ran to it and discovered that it was another vial, filled with black paint. "HEY, GUYS! I FOUND ANOTHER TOON!" He then ran back as he opened the vial and used a paintbrush hair to revive it. Soon, Aku was revived, his head aching, but his hands healed.

"AKU!" shouted Discord, as he quickly ran to Aku, who then noticed the 5 other toons.

"Uh…Discord…why are these toons alive?" asked Aku.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! What matters is that I can't believe you're here! That must mean that Zim killed you with his cannon and now rules the Tooniverse! Is that correct?" asked Discord, wanting confirmation.

"No, that's not the case." said Aku, surprising the others.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"*sigh* Okay, let me explain. I'm not the true leader of this army. The true leader of this army is this demon named Demeanor. He manipulated me into obeying his command, and made all those monsters. He also tricked everybody into destroying the Tooniverse for his own benefit. I know this because I saw that Zim tried to overthrow him when he realized the truth, but was killed in the process."

"Well, what happened to you then?"

"I was freed, but I was then killed by him. That was the last thing I remember…"

"So…we're facing an even bigger monster!" said Chloe. "THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO FORM AN EVEN BIGGER ARMY!"

"But…we need questions, Aku." said Garnet. "Do you know anything else about…this situation?"

"No…but that means the more people we find, the more answers we might get." said Aku. Everybody agreed as they began searching around for more toons to revive. With how dark the Void is, it was gonna be hard. But it was gonna be worth it to start their new journey.

* * *

 **19-15 14-15-23 9-20'19 1 19-5-1-18-3-8 20-15 6-9-14-4 20-8-5 4-5-1-4 20-15-15-14-19. 9-6 20-8-5-25 3-1-14'20 6-9-14-4 19-15-13-5 13-15-18-5, 9-20 23-9-12-12 2-5 20-8-5-9-18 4-15-15-13.**

 **23-5'18-5 3-15-21-14-20-9-14-7 15-14 20-8-5-13 20-15 8-5-12-16 6-9-14-4 19-15-13-5 2-15-4-9-5-19…21-13…23-8-1-20 5-12-19-5 18-8-25-13-5-19 23-9-20-8 2-15-4-9-5-19?**

 **Read and review. :)**


	31. In a Search for Survivors (Part II)

**So…um…last week, I finished my last project, so now I'm finally free. HOORAY! However, while I will spend the summer finishing up this story and Peridot on the Internet, I'm gonna go to a book club in a few days as well as a Bible camp next month. So yeah, just putting it out there.**

 **Anyway, welcome to the last fourth of The Tooniverse Emissary. Chapters 32 and beyond will definitely be the longest chapters to write, so here's a little short one to finish up the arc. But before we begin, let's get to the reviews. :)**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Really now? Oh, and good for you that you're free as well. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm sure to have fun writing the next one.**

 **Guest: Definitely not possible.**

 **lucario fan0123: Who knows?**

 **Chopinat: Nice job.**

 **Guest: Who knows?**

 **Guest: You'll see in this chapter.**

 **NOW LET'S GO FORTH TO THE LAST FOURTH!**

* * *

 _ **A little while ago…**_

One of the vials that were accidentally lost fell down into a lower level of the Void, although it fell down onto the ground unharmed. The vial contained what appeared to be a mixture of sea green and yellow-colored paints, with a dash of red.

If you guessed it was Star Butterfly inside the vial, you'd be right.

Anyway, with the vial now all alone on the ground of a very dark place, it would presumably be lost forever…

…or would it?

5 minutes after it landed, the vial began to glow and glow until…you get the idea…and once the glowing stopped, Star was immediately revived. As soon as she was revived, she immediately stood up, feeling a little funny. Feeling something weird in her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and noticed that TWO paintbrush hairs were on top of it. She grabbed the two of them and took a long look at them.

"Why where there paintbrush hairs in my mouth? I don't think I ever swallowed…" Star quickly gasped as she immediately recalled a flashback.

* * *

 _ **Back at chapter 17…**_

 _While almost all of the toons couldn't believe that Discord actually got away, Star then noticed something on the debris._

 _It was the two paintbrush hairs from the vials of Sandy and Mr. Krabs, as the hairs had accidentally fell off the vials because of Discord. She then picked up the hairs and stared at it for a bit._

 _Star then put the two paintbrush hairs onto her mouth and swallowed them. As she was still trying to know Earth culture, she thought those two hairs were wheat. Nevertheless, Marco noticed what she just did._

 _"Star…why did you eat those two hairs like it was nothing?" asked Marco. Star turned to him in confusion._

 _"Marco, I have learned that bread comes from this thing called wheat. And from what I looked at, those hairs are actually wheat." said Star, who then went up to Marco. "Besides, that's not important right now. What's important is that we get to that creature!"_

 _"As long as you stop eating useless stuff." said Marco. But despite what Marco was thinking, those paintbrush hairs were going to be useful in the future…_

* * *

 _ **End of flashback…**_

Star soon snapped back into reality and looked back at the two paintbrush hairs. "…I-I thought it was wheat! No, wait…I THOUGHT I WAS GONE FOREVER! How was I revived?!" she immediately changed the subject, as she looked around the Void. It was extremely dark, so she couldn't see. She then turned back to the paintbrush hairs.

"Were these paintbrush hairs the cause of my revival?" she wondered. "No…it can't be…" she began thinking of other ways that could've caused her resurrection. But with every single one of her theories, she thought that it was either too stupid or didn't have any evidence whatsoever. So she basically accepted the paintbrush hair theory, as that was the only thing that may have affected her.

She then put the hairs on her yellow star-shaped side bag before she began calling out for help…

"Hello?" she said, nervously. "HELLOOOOOOO?! Is anybody here? HELLO?!" no matter how many times she called or how loud she was, nobody seemed to be answering her, so she thought that she was all alone. She then grabbed her wand and used it to summon a little friend: A pink cloud with a face, named Cloudy.

"Hey, Star!" said Cloudy.

"Hey, Cloudy." said Star. "I need fast travel. Quick!"

"You got it, Star!" said Cloudy, as Star jumped on top of him. As they began travelling, Star began wondering if some of her friends were still around…

"I just hope they're okay…" she thought to herself. This was around the same time that the Crystal Gems, Chloe and Wooldoor were travelling to the entrance of the Great Labyrinth, so Star wouldn't be seen with the other vials once they arrived there.

While on her journey, she surprisingly found three vials on different parts of the Void. So with the Crystal Gems, Chloe, Wooldoor, Discord, Aku and Star revived, with three more yet to BE revived, only one more was to be found. And that would be 12 toons still in the Void and not affected by Demeanor. (Cloudy doesn't count, as he'll go back inside Star's wand off-screen.)

* * *

Eventually, Star returned to the entrance of the Great Labyrinth, holding the three vials, where the other 7 were nearby. She didn't take notice of them though…as she saw a nearby vial on the ground. "Helloooooooooooo…what's this?" she said to herself, as she picked up the vial. It was filled with green and pink paint. "Another vial? Well, another one in the collection."

Discord could hear the talking from nearby as he noticed Star and that she was holding the vial of somebody familiar. Angry, he began flying to her as the others took notice.

"HEY, DISCORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Wooldoor. No answer. Discord simply flew to Star and snatched the vial from her.

"What the heck?!" said Star in surprise, as Discord immediately went back onto the ground, still holding the vial.

He then began beating the crap out of the vial; squeezing it as hard as he could, juggling it vigorously, stomping on it, etc. Star couldn't help but just watch Discord's temper tantrum as she wondered why he was doing it in the first place. Finally, after about a minute of horseplay, Discord threw the vial far away from him, and then started huffing and puffing. The vial then fell down onto Wooldoor's hands as Star still stared at Discord.

"So…why did you beat up that little vial?" she asked.

Discord sighed to himself. "It's because the guy inside it BETRAYED me by shooting me with those cannons." He then pointed to the cannons that Garnet was holding before groaning and walking away into a _corner_ to calm himself down. Star then turned as she noticed the other six staring at her.

"Um…hello…" she said, before she noticed Wooldoor and remembered who he was. Wooldoor also remembered Star and noticed the vials that she was holding. "Hey, I know you…you were the guy who was keeping those vials for himself…"

"I remember you as well…" said Wooldoor. "You were part of those other guys that were chasing me…but I can explain. It was for good. I put in these hairs on the vials…" he then showed a paintbrush hair as demonstration. "…so that in case a toon dies, he or she would be revived within a period of time."

"Oh, so that's what they were for!" exclaimed Star, as she brought out the two hairs and gave it to Wooldoor.

"Wait…where did you get these? HOW did you get these?"

"Oh, I found those two from the ground somewhere and ate it, thinking it was wheat." she said. "Regardless, I'm glad that I found those hairs. Otherwise, I would've been a goner forever."

"Well, I'm now gonna use those hairs to revive those three vials that you're holding." said Wooldoor, pointing to Star's hand holding them. "Just give them to me, and I'll bring them all back to life."

Star agreed as she gave the vials to Wooldoor. The first vial was filled with yellow paint with green spots. The second vial contained light green paint with black spots; and the last one contained yellow paint with black spots. Once Wooldoor got hold of them, he laid all of them on the ground (Including the one that came to him thanks to Discord.), put one hair back in the bag and decided to use the other one.

* * *

"Let's do this..." he said, as he touched the first vial. The one who was revived was SpongeBob. After being revived, he soon woke up, panicking.

"AAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" he exclaimed, as he looked around and saw the others. "I'm alive?! You're alive?! And wait...you're that guy who's been hogging the vials for himself!" he said, pointing to Wooldoor.

"SpongeBob. It's okay." said Star. "He's a good guy. He kept them so that he could revive them."

"What, how?!" Star then explained to him what Wooldoor explained to Star. "Oh...okay..." He then felt guilty of being accusatory. "Well…then…um…I'm sorry that we all accused you of…that."

"Normally, I'd cut you to the bone…" said Wooldoor. "…but we're getting desperate to save the Tooniverse, so we gotta team up together."

"Oh…alright then. So, yeah…sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. Anyway, ONTO THE NEXT ONE!"

Wooldoor then revived the second vial, which contained GIR. Once revived, GIR immediately began bouncing up and down happily, while shouting over and over again: "HOORAY! HOORAY!" However, SpongeBob stopped him once it went on for about 20 seconds.

"GIR!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Calm down, okay?"

"Sorry, SpongeBob." said GIR. "I'm doing this because I've been brought back to life! So I'M CELEBRATING!"

"Alright, next one..." said Wooldoor, as he was about to revive the third vial. However, GIR stopped him.

"WAIT!" said GIR. "Is it okay if I'm the one to revive this one?"

"Well...um...sure." said Wooldoor, as he gave the paintbrush hair to GIR, as well as the third vial. After a little trouble, GIR then stuck the hair inside the vial, reviving the third toon, which was Zim. He lied down, unconscious as the others surrounded him. Discord then noticed that Zim was back, as he flew to him, grabbed him and slapped his face, waking him up.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted. "AND WAIT…I'M ALIVE?!"

"QUIET YOU!" yelled Discord. "THAT SLAP WAS FOR BETRAYING ME, YOU FILTHY BEAST!" He and Zim were about to get into a big fight when GIR came in between them.

"Zim! You're alive!" shouted GIR.

"GIR!" exclaimed Zim. "Can't you see that I'm trying to fight this creature, and these other toons?! I'm still on a mission to rule the Tooniverse on my own!"

"Did you seriously forget you were killed by that mysterious being?" said Aku. Zim was about to shout again, until he realized what he was talking about. Embarrassed and speechless, he realized that he was acting selfish.

"Oh…well…uh…I guess I kinda did, as I was perhaps…too focused on my plans…"

"Zim, these other toons are here because we're teaming up to destroy the demon that's tricked us all and killed us. You have no other choice but to join us. Otherwise, we'll all be dead." said Discord, reaching his hand out. "So…do we have a truce?"

Zim, at first, didn't feel like doing it. He was a guy that would usually work alone, and doesn't care about anybody else but himself. Nevertheless, Zim saw that Demeanor was the bigger foe to defeat, so he shook Discord's hand.

"Truce." he said.

"Alright, last toon." said Wooldoor, as he stuck a paintbrush hair on the last vial, reviving the last toon. And unfortunately…it was Bill Cipher. Immediately waking up, he only took notice of Wooldoor as he quickly grabbed him and threw him across the ground of the Void, laughing.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, SPONGEBOB KNOCKOFF-PANTS, FOR STEALING MY VIALS!" shouted Bill to Wooldoor. "NOBODY MESSES WITH BILL CIPHER! I REPEAT, NOBODY!" As he continued to laugh, he then noticed the Crystal Gems getting him up, with Chloe with them as well. "Wait, what?!"

The toons simply glared at him, as Bill began to get a little nervous.

"Uh…wait a minute…why are you guys with those toons that we were supposed to kill?" he asked, sweating a little bit.

"Because we've all been tricked by a demon named Demeanor. He manipulated me to do everything that's happened since the start." said Aku.

"Wait, I'VE BEEN TRICKED BY A DEMON THAT CONTROLLED YOU?! NOBODY MESSES WITH BILL CIPHER! I REPEAT, NOBODY!" he screamed, angrily.

"Then join us. We pretty much got every survivor here already." said SpongeBob, presuming that they got everyone in the Void (And he was right.). "With the twelve of us, we go inside that place, save all the toons and destroy Demeanor. So, you in or not?" Bill began to think before he simply groaned to himself.

"Well…okay, fine. But JUST so that we can save the Tooniverse. Then, it's back to being Bill Cipher!" laughed Bill, tipping his hat.

"Great." said SpongeBob. After they all introduced each other, SpongeBob began counting. "So let's count. There's me, Star, Wooldoor, Chloe, The Crystal Gems, GIR, Aku, Discord, Bill and Zim. So we're all here. And we got those special paintbrush hairs to help us out in this journey. Also some cannons just in case. So, is everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Alright then." he said. "Our new journey officially starts…" With that said, SpongeBob and the rest of the new team began to walk up the stairs. It was gonna be a long walk, but they would make it in a minute or two…

And now the mission begins…in the Great Labyrinth…

* * *

 **23-9-20-8 5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5 8-5-18-5, 20-8-5-25 23-5-18-5 14-15-23 23-1-12-11-9-14-7 21-16. 23-1-12-11-9-14-7 21-16 20-15 20-8-5 19-20-1-9-18-19. 21-16-21-16-21-16.**

 **1-14-4 14-15-23 9-20'19 20-9-13-5 6-15-18 20-8-5 13-9-19-19-9-15-14 20-15 2-5-7-9-14. 23-8-1-20 14-5-23 20-8-9-14-7-19 1-18-5 1-2-15-21-20 20-15 3-15-13-5 9-14?**

 **Read and review. :)**


	32. The Great Labyrinth (Part I)

**I got nothing to say, except for the fact that I'm gonna try to finish this fanfiction by the end of August, which is about 2 chapters a month. So let's get to the reviews quickly!**

 **Exotos135: YAY! LABYRINTH REFERENCE!**

 **Princess-Josie-Riki: We'll see.**

 **The Reviewer 2.0: They all introduced each other.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks. :)**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Thanks for your comment, and yes. It was cheesy and horrible.**

 **lucario fan0123: We'll see…**

 **ArgusVulcan: Okay then.**

 **Alright, onto the chapter.**

* * *

SpongeBob and the rest of the team had finally arrived in the front entrance. Before going inside, SpongeBob decided to double-check one more time.

"Alright, everyone." said SpongeBob. "Our mission is to save every single toon in the Tooniverse, and then find Demeanor's location, where we can destroy him once and for all. So keep your eyes peeled, stay prepared and just be careful, okay?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Alright…here goes nothing."

SpongeBob took a deep breath before he stepped into the first world where the stairs were leading to, with the others following him one by one. As soon as they stepped into the entrance of the Great Labyrinth, they all jumped in like they were ending a sneak attack for battle. However, they all soon realized that the place was quiet.

Really quiet.

The team decided to take a look around the place. It looked like what appeared to be just a white background, similar to paper. Nothing else was in the place except for one wooden door and a big sign from far away. So the team decided to go to the sign first to see what it says. Once they got to it, Star started reading it:

 _Welcome to the Great Labyrinth, where the almighty and all-knowing Demeanor resides, along with everybody else who worships him. In case you get lost, multiple versions of this place exist throughout the Great Labyrinth._

That was pretty much all of the text on that sign. So the reason why it was big was that the rest of the sign was pretty much a map of the Great Labyrinth. So the gang started looking.

Demeanor's lair was straight in the center of the maze, although it won't be that easy to find it. The lair was covered in two important layers. The outer layer contained 90% of all animation of the Tooniverse and was divided into 5 parts: **Comcast** , **Disney** , **News Corp** , **Time Warner** , and **National Amusements**. The inner layer contained the remaining 10% of animation, which included animation not owned by the 5 big companies, as well as comics, video games, anime, the internet, etc.

And in the bottom of the sign was an extra circle with a bubble that said: **YOU ARE HERE!**

But the last part was that there were so many pathways in the drawing that it showed that going around the Great Labyrinth would be extremely tricky, if not impossible, to find Demeanor. Think of it like a travel map, except much more complicated.

"Wow…this is like…Breath of the Wild big!" exclaimed Chloe. "Actually, maybe even bigger than Breath of the Wild! With how big this multiverse is, we'll never find Demeanor!"

"Actually, we can…" said Star, as she opened her magic bag and got out a mirror-like camera. She then walked as far as she could until she saw that the camera got everything in the map. She took a picture and then checked to see if it could be zoomed in. And sure enough, she now had a digitized version of the map. "It's okay, guys. I got myself a portable map for all of us!"

"All right, Star!" exclaimed SpongeBob, as everybody came to her. "So, now that we have our map, it will be a lot easier to find our way here. Obviously, there's only one door that goes through that National Amusements section, so let's go through it."

Star put the camera back in her bag as everybody came to the door. After opening it slowly, they soon entered the other side, but saw that it was completely pitch black. Nobody could see. And because they didn't have a flashlight, they had to resort to other options.

"Does anybody feel anything?" asked Wooldoor.

"Let me feel." said Bill, as he began speeding around the dark area, while trying to touch with his fingers. "All that I can tell is that it's a very narrow passageway."

"So that means we all stay in a straight line, okay?" said Aku. Everybody then got in line, as they began walking through the dark corridor. After about a minute, SpongeBob felt something in front of him. He reached out his hand as he felt a doorknob.

"Another door?" wondered SpongeBob, as he slowly opened the door to the next part. A light shone in front of them, as they all slowly went through the door into the next world. Once they all went through, they all took one big look at what was right in front of them.

* * *

Right in front of them was an underwater neighborhood, with three houses: A big rock, an Easter Island head, and a pineapple. SpongeBob immediately recognized the place.

"MY NEIGHBORHOOD!" exclaimed SpongeBob in fear. Not only was the neighborhood pretty bad, but the rest of Bikini Bottom looked even worse by comparison. The sky looked rusty, the clouds (Er…flowers) were non-existent, the ground looked rotten, and all of the buildings had cracks and pieces falling apart one way or another. But the weirdest part was…it looked like nobody was there.

"Okay, buddies…" said SpongeBob. "Search this neighborhood thoroughly. All of us get one hair from Wooldoor's bag and we all go in separate directions in this place to find people. Got it?"

"Got it." said everyone, as they all went their separate ways and began searching around Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob immediately ran towards his house to see if he could find anything aside from the other toons. However, when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "What the? Okay, SquarePants, just knock the door down with your hands. You're great at karate." He then tried to slice the door in half, but only ended up getting his fingers hurt.

"OUCH!" he exclaimed, as he blew on his fingers. "Oh…if only Patrick wasn't caught by Demeanor. He'd slice it in half perfectly." Suddenly, SpongeBob felt breathing behind him. Scared, he turned around to see an evil version of Patrick, with the entire color like the Void, and with a purple aura around him. (This style will apply to all evil toons.)

"Oh, dear…" said SpongeBob, gulping. "H-hey, buddy…um…how are you…uh…doing? Hehehe…"

Patrick didn't respond. All that he did was make monkey noises for some reason before immediately trying to grab SpongeBob. However, SpongeBob was quick enough to think fast and dodge him before running away from him. Patrick then began chasing him.

"OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! HOW DO I CHANGE HIM BACK?!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"SPONGEBOB!" a voice called out in the distance. SpongeBob turned to see that Wooldoor was running away from Evil Squidward.

"WOOLDOOR! WHERE DID YOU FIND SQUIDWARD?!"

"Well, while you were gone, me and the others have somehow walked into each other again. So we all then decided to walk into the Krusty Krab."

"Oooooookay…"

"Is it bad to say that almost everybody was at the Krusty Krab, with Plankton as the head chef?"

"SAY WHAT?!" exclaimed SpongeBob. The two of them could now hear rumbling nearby, as they turned around to see that the rest of the team were running away from all of the characters from the SpongeBob series, who were chasing them. Plankton was behind them, in control of the same robot back in chapter 4. The only difference was that there was no cage, since it wouldn't make sense to have it in a multiverse where everybody was pure evil.

"Sorry…" said Wooldoor.

"*sigh* It's okay, Wooldoor. At the very least, we got everybody together. Now all that we need is to find a way to spread the magic to all in one go."

"Where would we find the materials?!"

SpongeBob began to think for a moment before an idea struck him. "I GOT AN IDEA!" he then turned to the others and began shouting. "HEY, EVERYBODY! FOLLOW ME TOWARDS SANDY'S TREEDOME! I THINK I CAN FIND A CURE FOR SOMETHING!" He then began rushing towards Sandy's Treedome, as everybody else just shrugged and decided to follow him.

Once they all arrived in the Treedome, they locked the door as SpongeBob put his helmet on.

"SpongeBob, what do you need that helmet for?" asked Star.

"It's so that I can still breathe while I'm inside this dry place." said SpongeBob. "It doesn't affect you probably because the logic doesn't really make any sense in Bikini Bottom."

"How so?" asked Chloe.

"Sometimes, fire exists underwater, other times it doesn't. It's complicated. But since YOU guys don't need water to breathe, it won't affect you. NOW COME ON!" SpongeBob then burst open the door to the inside as water splashed everywhere. By then, the evil ones had arrived and began slamming their fists into the glass.

They all went inside the tree, as SpongeBob quickly began to search for something while the others looked in confusion.

"SpongeBob, what are you looking for?!" exclaimed Wooldoor.

"One time, Sandy had this device that could blast any substance within an area. So I'm thinking that you can put one of the paintbrush hairs inside so that we can cure all of these people in Bikini Bottom." said SpongeBob, messing up the place in order to find the machine.

"Well…YOU'D BETTER GO FASTER THAN THAT!" shouted Zim, who was looking out a window. "Cause they're COMING IN QUICK!" The evil ones had now made cracks on the glass, which meant they had little time before the glass would break.

"HOLD ON!" yelled SpongeBob, as he dug through a chest in the house. "…AHA! I FOUND IT!" he exclaimed, as he showed to everyone the device, which looked like some kind of blaster with a hole where you would put your substance inside. "Wooldoor! Quick! Give me one of the hairs!"

Wooldoor immediately threw one of the paintbrush hairs at SpongeBob, who quickly put it inside. At this point, all the glass finally broke, leaving the tree exposed to the water, glass shards everywhere, and the evil ones rushing in towards our heroes. The team immediately ran out the door as SpongeBob charged up the blaster, hoping it would work.

"TIME TO TAKE YOU ALL BACK!" shouted SpongeBob, as he pulled the trigger. A giant poof of magic blasted around everybody, getting all of the evil ones. This caused all of the dark substance to leave every single person in Bikini Bottom, turning everyone back to normal. Although they all fell unconscious at first, they soon woke up slowly, groaning to themselves.

"Hey, it actually worked!" said Aku.

* * *

Once Sandy woke up, she immediately noticed Bill. Angry, she ran towards Bill to try and punch him out of her sight. SpongeBob, however, came right in front of her and stopped her fist by blocking it. Sandy still tried to punch, causing SpongeBob to immediately grab her and shove her a few inches away from him.

"SPONGEBOB! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Sandy. "I'M HERE TO TEACH THIS ONE-EYED NACHO A LESSON!"

"WOAH, SANDY!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "Bill is on our team, okay? He's helping us."

"He shot MR. KRABS and I using those doohickeys!" shouted Sandy, pointing to the cannons that Garnet was holding. "*gasp* DON'T TELL ME YOU AND THE OTHERS BECAME ONE OF THEM!"

"Sandy, this is all a big mistake!" shouted SpongeBob. "When we all died, we were later revived by our friend Wooldoor, thanks to what he's made. He's also revived the villains and convinced them to join us."

"Well…how were you able to do that?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I have my ways." said Wooldoor.

"Look, Sandy…and everybody here in general. We may not like these villains at all, but we need as many people as we can to defeat Demeanor. So we all have to put aside our differences and cooperate. Otherwise, it will be the end of the Tooniverse as we know it. So…what do you say?" asked SpongeBob.

Sandy sighed to herself as she simply shrugged. "Okay, SpongeBob. I guess you're right. But…there's only two more questions that I need to ask."

"And what's that?"

"One, how do you expect that quadrillions upon quadrillions of toons will be able to go from one place to another without getting crowded, and two…how will we know that we have saved all from one world, for example?"

"Well…um…shoot, you're right on the first question…um…" another idea struck SpongeBob, as he goes up to Star. "Hey, Star. You still have your dimensional scissors, right?"

"Yeah, I do." said Star, as she reached in her bag and brought out her scissors. "What about it?"

"I think that for this entire journey, we'll bring back everybody from our old team. Then once we save everybody in the entire Tooniverse, you use your dimensional scissors to go through every single world to bring everybody in to Demeanor's location. Demeanor's big, so his world must be HUGE!"

"I guess that's our only option." said Star.

"Now to answer the second question, why don't you make some kind of device that can track all evil toons?" asked SpongeBob to Sandy.

"I could do that, except I don't have any materials to work with or upgrade." said Sandy. "If you have something like a digital map, I could definitely upgrade one."

"OOH! STAR'S GOT ONE!" shouted Chloe, as Star got out her mirror-like camera and handed it over to Sandy. She took a good look at the map before saying:

"Yeah, I can definitely work with this. Just hold on tight." she then rushed towards the treehouse, as everybody waited. While waiting, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Gary and Plankton come up to the team.

"Gee…Bikini Bottom sure looks different." said Patrick.

"It does…and that's not a good sign. Patrick, I think we're close to the end of the Tooniverse…" said SpongeBob.

"D-does that mean…everything will be gone if we're too late…if all of us somehow get killed by Demeanor one more time…" said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs." said SpongeBob. "If all of us fall under Demeanor's hands, it WILL be the end of the Tooniverse…" Squidward, Gary and Plankton simply shuddered in fright. "So we have to be EXTRA careful this time! Everybody on the old team must come back to us while the others wait. Understand?"

Everybody nods their heads.

"Good." said SpongeBob.

"ALL DONE, SQUAREDUDE!" exclaimed Sandy, as she runs back to the team, giving the camera back to Star. "I installed a tracker device in the camera and put in a small piece of that dark substance inside it. Now we can track every single evil one in the Tooniverse to bring back to normal!" Everybody looked at the camera to see that the map was infested with nothing but black. Zooming in, however, multiple black circles were moving about. Finally, they noticed that only a small portion was not covered in black dots, signaling that it was Bikini Bottom.

"Sandy, that's great! It's just what we need to get going!" said SpongeBob. "Alright, everybody. Now that we have a map, and a special way to bring people back to normal, we now move forward on our journey to Demeanor's location!"

"YEAH!" shouted everybody.

"NOW LET'S MOVE FORWARD!" he yelled, as Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Gary, Sandy and Mr. Krabs join the team and began going towards their next location, while the rest of Bikini Bottom decided to wait for them to come back.

"Well…what do we do now, Barnacle Boy?" asked Mermaid Man.

"I guess all that we CAN do is just go back to our normal lives and just wait, while we fix the town." said Barnacle Boy, as everybody agreed to each other and began walking back to their homes.

* * *

So, on their journey, all that they did was hop from world to world, reviving many toons after many toons, bringing the ones they knew back to the team while the others were forced to wait. They walked through locations from earlier chapters, like the whole landscape from chapter 3, while also hopping through worlds in the first two sections of the Labyrinth, which were National Amusements, and all of the comics in general. The National Amusements section contained the worlds of CBS and Viacom, which included the worlds of Paramount, Comedy Central, MTV and Nickelodeon, while the comic section contained the worlds of Marvel and DC, the comic strips, and much more.

Obviously, there's too many worlds to count, so I'll only be going through the worlds that may have a bit more story to it than just bringing people back to normal. For the rest of the worlds, it will all be in your own imagination. Understand? If so, let's move on!

 **(Author's note: This might be updated later, but here's two worlds for now. I'll inform you if any other worlds will be included in later chapters. Also, I'll be focusing more on the original locations rather than the places of existing shows.)**

* * *

 **World of Rocket Power:**

Early on in their journey, they've all came across the world of Rocket Power, and the usual routine happened there like all the other worlds they've already been to. However, as soon as they saved that world, everybody cheered until they heard something from nearby a few minutes later. They all went to where the noise was coming from and saw three kids talking to each other.

"Hey, have you guys seen Otto anywhere? I haven't seen him in a while." asked Squid to Reggie and Twister. The group overheard them and decided to speak to them about it.

"Oh, I think I remember where Otto is. He was in this weird neighborhood, but we don't know how far it is." said Plankton.

"Well, if you do find him, can you tell him that we're all okay and that he should come back here?" asked Twister.

"Sure thing." said SpongeBob. "WHOO! We saved another world, you guys!"

"And there's plenty more to go." said Discord, as everybody else hopped onto the next world.

* * *

 **World of Hey Arnold!**

After rescuing Arnold and Helga and bringing the world of their show back to normal, SpongeBob checked the map and saw that they had finished up the National Amusements section as well as the comics section. He then decided to inform the others.

"Alright, gang. We finished up two sections of this Labyrinth! After about…I don't know…a week's worth of going through all of those worlds, we FINALLY finished National Amusements and the comics!" he exclaimed. While everybody celebrated, Jenny immediately recalled something and decided to inform SpongeBob about it.

"But wait…SpongeBob, I just remembered something. When we saved the world of Rocket Power, those kids told us that Otto was still missing."

"Oh, yeah…I guess because we've gone through so many worlds…we just forgot about that thing." said Ren.

"But wait…what does that mean? Does it mean that that one kid is still out there, possessed?" asked Lincoln.

"Possibly." said SpongeBob. "But he's probably put into some other world in the other sections by accident, so I'm sure we'll find him. You guys remember what he looks like, right?" Most of the Nicktoons nodded their heads. "Alright, then let's get to the next section." The whole team began walking to the next section. However, as soon as they were about to pass a block and go into a path to the next section, they all fell onto a trap.

It was a pitfall covered in a giant blanket, which was covered in fake grass, flowers, and a lot of landscape. The hole was big enough to swallow up the entire team, as they all fell onto a somewhat deep ground. They all moaned as they began to wonder…who made this hole?

"Ugh…who made this darn hole?!" exclaimed Plankton.

"Yeah…who the heck would do such a thing?!" shouted Mr. Blik.

"IF ANYBODY IS HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Jenny, as she got up from the hole, preparing her cannon. Soon enough, a short-looking shadow came right in front of Jenny. As he walked closer, Jenny couldn't help but realize that the shadow looked awfully familiar. Once his face became noticeable, however, Jenny couldn't believe her eyes.

"O…O…Otto Rocket?" she said in disbelief. Otto looked so much different now compared to the last time they saw him. He had face marks, his clothes were in shreds and replaced with stuff like leaves and flowers, his stomach looked horrible, and the rest of his body looked even worse by comparison. All of his accessories were gone as well.

But what Jenny noticed was that he was pretty armed. He was holding a hand-made spear; rope circled his waist, which carried a hand-made battleaxe as well as a shield. Before Jenny could ask any more questions, Otto used all of his strength to shove her back into the pit. That was when the rest of the crew noticed Otto and, like Jenny, couldn't believe that he was there.

"OTTO?! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" exclaimed Craig, the snake.

"I thought I would die when you guys LEFT ME ALONE, hungry!" exclaimed Otto angrily as he began recalling a flashback. "When the bomb exploded, I thought I was done for. But for some reason though, nothing happened. I was somehow still in the exact same spot when I got sucked into the black hole. But no matter. I freed myself and fled the place before the monsters attacked me."

Everybody was confused as he continued. "I was all alone. I was hurt. I was starving. I was desperate to survive…I was too scared to flee the town, so I decided to survive in the area. I made new clothes, but food was scarce. That's why I made this hole to kill anybody who fell into the trap and eat them up. But since it's you guys, that just made my meals much better…"

"What?! WHY?!" shouted Stimpy.

"This is karma! I was mistreated, while you guys got all the good stuff! And now it's time that I have my revenge…I'm gonna stab you all with my weapons, and I'll have the biggest meal of my life!"

"Wow…I mean…you may be kind of a jerk…BUT THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FAR!" shouted Dib.

"Oh, come on." said Jimmy Neutron. "Do you honestly think that he's gonna eat us all in one go?"

"I'm NOT gonna eat you all in one go. I'll just kill you all. Now…any last words?!" as he got out his battleaxe and was about to jump down to kill some of them, Aku quickly whispered to Jenny.

"Jenny…you still have that cannon, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed, as she turned her arm into a cannon and shot Otto with it, knocking him down and dropping his items. Jenny then immediately gets up from the pit and extends her arms to make somewhat like a giant scooper. She used that in order to bring all of the toons back up.

"Thanks, Jenny. Now let's GET HIM!" shouted Plankton, as all of the toons surrounded Otto and took his weapons. Once Otto came to, he realized that he lost his weapons and saw that everybody surrounded him, leaving him helpless.

"No, guys! Please don't do this to me! I-I was just joking! Hehehe…"

"If you were joking, you would've freed us all a while ago, instead of rambling about you trying to eat us all!" shouted Danny. "You cannibal!"

Otto immediately broke down and started to cry. "OKAY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I JUST…WANTED TO GET BACK AT YOU GUYS BECAUSE I KEPT MY ANGER WITHIN! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO COME TO THIS!" he cried out. As he continued to sob, everybody else sighed.

"Look, we're sorry for being jerks to you." said Jenny. "I mean…it's our fault that we left you behind and should've just untied you. But…two wrongs don't make a right. Revenge just…isn't good." Otto still continued to sob, as Zim came up to him.

"Hey…maybe you could join our team?" he asked. That was when Otto stopped crying, and looked at the others. "We can start all over again."

"I guess I could." said Otto, as he reached out his hand, and shook Zim's hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." said everyone.

"Well, I wish I could join, but I wanna go back to my world so that I can fix up. Do you guys know the way?" asked Otto.

"Oh, I know." said Star. "Just take a straight path forward from here. It will take a while, but you'll be there soon enough."

"Gee, thanks." said Otto, as he began running towards the direction where Star was pointing at. "Well, I better run. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" said everybody, as they all looked at each other, and decided to get to the next section to see what was next. With ambitious hopes, they wondered what would be right in front of them…

* * *

 **23-9-20-8 20-23-15 19-5-3-20-9-15-14-19 4-15-14-5, 9-20 23-1-19 14-15-23 20-9-13-5 20-15 7-15. 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 23-15-18-12-4 23-1-19 15-14-5 20-8-1-20 14-15-2-15-4-25 11-14-15-23-19.**

 **23-8-1-20 23-15-21-12-4 2-5 18-9-7-8-20 9-14 6-18-15-14-20 15-6 20-8-5-13? 10-21-19-20 19-15-13-5 23-15-18-12-4, 9-14 20-8-5 13-1-16, 20-8-5 19-9-26-5 15-6 1 3-18-21-13-2.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	33. The Great Labyrinth (Part II)

**Before we begin, I just want to give you guys a bit of an update on what I'm doing.**

 **So as of right now, there's really only two things that I'm working on here: The Tooniverse Emissary, and…trying to update Askidot as soon as possible. The goal is, once I finish this story, I can finally get back to the stuff that I care about. I'm talking about Askidot and upcoming one-shots (I'll be taking a huge break from multi-chapter stories when I finish.), and on DeviantArt…upcoming ARTchives and irregular artwork posting, and irregular updates on YouTube.**

 **The problem is, The Tooniverse Emissary is eating up 70% of my writing time. It is a ton of work trying to finish up these chapters. I promise you that the end of The Tooniverse Emissary will be my best. But…holy heck, it's not easy updating this.**

 **So that's where the 70% is. The other 30% is for Askidot and my upcoming one-shots. And that's super important, so that my profile doesn't die of inactivity. And I hear you guys. I know you guys like my one-shots and Askidot, but I know you guys are…excited to see the end of this story. And so am I.**

 **So what I'm asking from you guys is a little bit of patience. I'm doing everything that I can to make sure that I can get this done by the end of the year, or by early 2018. (I'll be going back to school next week, so things will get even more complicated.) I'm really excited, but…I know I'll be relieved when I finish this, because this feels like this big wall that's keeping me from the projects I care about.**

 **But that's all I can say. Just a little ramble. Anyway, let's get reviewing!**

 **Exotos135: I'm still gonna use them cryptograms.**

 **The Reviewer 2.0: Sorry, dude. Also, probably in this chapter. Who knows?**

 **CapitalClassShip: Agreed.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Aw, thanks. I definitely will have fun writing the next ones. Also, what's AN? Also also, I just like codes.**

 **Guest: We'll see…**

 **SanSoloStorytellingINC: Thanks. :)**

 **derricdcrawford: Yeah…**

 **lucario fan0123: Thanks. And we'll see…**

 **Guest: Heh, thanks for that. I enjoy getting all these dumb threats. :P**

 **Now let's continue!**

* * *

 **Demeanor's Location:**

Demeanor was busy relaxing, just still staying there in that one exact spot since the beginning of time, when all of a sudden, one of the Ippans quickly comes into the huge room, about as big as a galaxy, but with an appearance exactly like the Void.

"What is it, squire?" grumbled Demeanor. "This had better be good…"

The Ippan quickly told him the situation. However, due to the huge size of the place and the fact that he was far away from Demeanor, he couldn't hear him.

"WHAT?! I can't hear you!" he shouted.

The Ippan said it again, only somewhat louder. And Demeanor still couldn't hear him.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I STILL CAN'T!" he shouted. This time, the Ippan got out a huge megaphone as he screamed to the top of his lungs.

"A SMALL GROUP OF TOONS HAVE BEEN REVIVING THE REST OF THE TOONS ONE BY ONE! THEY'VE ALREADY SAVED 20% OF THE TOONIVERSE, AND THERE'S NO STOPPING AT THIS MOMENT!" after saying all of that, he collapsed on the ground as he tried to take a deep breath.

" **WHAT?!** " shouted an angry Demeanor, sounding much angrier this time.

"YOU **LITERALLY** STILL COULDN'T HEAR ME?!" said the Ippan, gasping.

"What, of course I heard you! I'm just in complete disbelief that this is happening!" he shouted.

"Well, is there anything that I can do?" asked the Ippan. Demeanor thought for a bit before thinking up of a little plan.

"You go and warn the others and make sure they're extra prepared. With 20% of the Tooniverse back on their side, we need to take some extra measures to try and stop them. Meanwhile, I have a way of trying to stop them on my own as backup. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness!" saluted the Ippan before immediately running out of the room. Demeanor then got out Felix's bag again as he began thinking up of ideas on what he could make. Suddenly, something came right into his head, as he summoned a bit of that bubbly blackish-greyish substance and used it to form four beings. Their appearance was somewhat like a demon, as they had two horns on their heads. However, they were mostly solidified versions of four different paint-thinners, colored like a mix between the Void and white; shaped like short shapeshifting minion-like creatures. **(I guess you could say they look like the Minions.)**

Once they were finalized, Demeanor then brought them to life, as the four minions looked confused; looking at each other, and looking at their own bodies.

"W-where are we? W-who are we?" wondered the first one.

"Yeah…it's like…I don't know who I am." said the second one.

"Same here." said the third one, noticing Demeanor. "Oh, uh…hey, weird guy…"

"Yeah, do you know who we are?" asked the fourth one. Demeanor simply smiled, as he used the magic bag to make thousands of copies of these paint-thinners. As they began to be duplicated, Demeanor began to speak:

"You are Acetone, Turpentine, Naphtha and Toluene, respectively. And you're known as the Mineral Spirits. You are the four leaders of the army whose only purpose…is to kill toons…" To make sure he could tell the leaders apart from the rest, he gave them four caps for the top of their heads. Like caps that you would see in a water battle or something. "…and once I finish copying you all…you will all go FORTH…and STOP that FILTH from RUINING my LAND!"

* * *

 **Checkpoint #2:**

Once entering into the next world, the team decided to take a look around.

This place was pretty much the same place like where the group started out: A white background, similar to paper, with nothing else in the place except for one wooden door and a big sign from far away. So the team decided to go to the sign to see what it says, and begun reading.

 _Welcome to one of the multiple versions of this rest place of the Great Labyrinth, where the almighty and all-knowing Demeanor resides, along with everybody else who worships him. In case you get lost, multiple versions of this place exist throughout the Great Labyrinth._

"So it's pretty much the exact same place as where we started." said Garnet. "So, there's nothing really important here." the original members of the team agreed to each other, mumbling and nodding their heads.

"Well, we might as well enter the next place. Let's take a look at what this next section is…" said SpongeBob. The team looked at the door to see the Disney logo in front. "Okay, so the next part is Disney's part. Now let's go in and save some more people!" he immediately opened the door, as everybody rushed into the next section of the Great Labyrinth.

Once again, on their journey, all that they did was hop from world to world, reviving many toons after many toons, bringing the ones they knew back to the team while the others were forced to wait. They walked through locations from earlier chapters, like the forest from chapter 6 and the forest from chapter 9, while also hopping through worlds in the next two sections of the Labyrinth, which was of The Walt Disney Company, and all of anime and manga in general. The Disney section contained the worlds of Walt Disney Animation Studios, DisneyToon, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Marvel, ABC, Disney Channel and Disney XD, while the anime and manga section contained…well, anime and manga, as well as much more.

One more thing I will have to say is that, just because everybody is saved in a particular world, does not mean that the team has explored every single part of said world. You'll know why I had to write it like that in these coming chapters.

Again, there's too many worlds to count, so I'll only be going through the worlds that may have a bit more story to it than just bringing people back to normal. So let's continue on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil:**

After going through the door, once they stepped into the place, Star noticed that things looked a bit familiar. "Hey, I think I remember this street…these trees look familiar as well…as well as the landscape…almost as if you all stepped into my world…" said Star. One of the toons looked around and took notice of what was close to them.

"Um…Star…you might wanna look at this house." said Pig, pointing to something. Star, as well as everybody else, turned around to where Pig was pointing at to see a big house that Star immediately recognized.

"Wait…Marco's house?" said Star, when she realized she was in her world. "Uh…guys…you're in my world."

"So what does that imply?" asked Plankton.

"…things are gonna get a little weird and wild, so stick with me while I look for my friends." said Star. Everybody in the team agreed to stick close to each other as Star came up to the front, brought up her magic wand and moved forward to Marco's house. Once they came to the door, Star put one of her ears on the door to listen carefully if anybody was inside.

"Hear anything, Star?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah…it sounds like mumbling." said Star. "Whoever it is, we go in there and bring whomever back to normal, got it?" everyone nodded their heads as Star slowly, but quietly opened the doorknob. However, a loud creak came from that, which ended up with her opening the door fast, revealing what appeared to be an evil Marco standing in front of them. "Marco?!"

After noticing her and the others, instead of fighting them, Marco immediately ran away from them by going up the stairs.

"He's running away?!" exclaimed Bill.

"It doesn't matter! FOLLOW HIM!" shouted SpongeBob, as everybody burst through the front door and ran up the stairs. Soon, they made it to Star's room, as they saw Marco enter once they got up the stairs. When they entered the room, they cornered Marco to a wall.

"Alright, you ready to blast him back to normal?" asked Aku.

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Wooldoor, as he got out the blaster and was ready to shoot Marco. However, Marco thought up of an idea and decided to break down the wall behind him to escape by jumping. This, of course, shocks everyone.

"HE ESCAPED!" shouted Zim.

"Well, why are we still talking about it?! GET HIM!" shouted Discord, as they all jumped down to the ground and gave chase. As they were chasing Marco, the team realized they were running closer to the city, and took notice of all of the other people. And not just the people living in Earth. Ludo's monsters, creatures from other dimensions and even Toffee were still there, and they were all infected. (Yeah, everybody from her series.)

Once Marco went into the city, everybody still kept following, but that now meant that they were noticed by all of the others, who made strange noises, screams and started running quickly towards them.

"AAAAHH! THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF WEIRDOS CHASING US! WHAT DO WE DO?!" asked Plankton in fear. "THEY'RE GAINING ON US QUICK!" Some of the other toons, like Stimpy, Lincoln and GIR, had the same reaction.

Star quickly thought up of an idea. "SpongeBob and Patrick, follow me! The rest of you stay behind with the cure so that you can lure everyone in with how big you are as a team, and then bring everyone back to normal!"

"Why just us?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick, there's a ton of people chasing us! We're only chasing one guy, which is Marco!"

"Ah, now I get it." said SpongeBob. "Okay, Star. Let's do it!"

"We're with your plan!" exclaimed Wooldoor. "And we'll be quick to it. Now GO!" As the three began to chase Marco, Wooldoor drew the whole crowd in for a little while to surround him and the rest of the team. As the evil toons got close, he fired the blaster, thus curing everybody from their infection. Soon after unconsciousness, everybody was starting to wake up, however…with Toffee still unconscious.

"Hey, the lizard guy is still unconscious." said Zim.

"What do you think we should tell him when he discovers what's happening once he wakes up?" asked Discord.

"Beats me." said Bill. "But it's gonna take a bit of explaining."

"Wait…we're back to normal!" exclaimed Ludo, who was one of the first to wake up.

"Yep!" said Wooldoor. "And it's all thanks to us!"

"Wait a minute…" said Pony Head, who came up above the crowd. "Where's B-Fly?!" Everybody immediately remembered Star as they all turned to where Star was. They all saw that she was still chasing Marco, with SpongeBob and Patrick following behind. But they all got startled when they saw that the chase was continuing…near a cliff!

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" shouted Buff Frog. Sadly, Star didn't hear it. And worse, she was so focused on Marco, that she and the other two didn't see the cliff coming close. "Everybody! We gotta get her attention! SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!"

Everybody began shouting stuff like: "STAR! STAR BUTTERFLY! B-FLY!" repeatedly. As the four were about to get near the cliff, Star immediately heard everybody calling for her name. While she was still running, she immediately turned her head to the sound, as everybody now began shouting: "STOP! YOU'RE GOING NEAR A CLIFF!"

"What?!" she shouted, as she went to a complete halt, with SpongeBob and Patrick bumping into her back and falling down.

"Star, why did you stop?" asked Patrick.

"We were about to fall off a cliff and-wait, WHY ISN'T MARCO STOPPING?!" shouted Star, as she saw that Marco tripped on a pebble near the cliff and tumbled to the edge, where he nearly fell off. In fact, he already did fall off, but he grabbed the edge of the cliff with his hand. "MARCO!"

Star then ran towards him, with the other two following.

"STAR, WAIT!" shouted SpongeBob. Meanwhile, the rest of the crowd kept looking.

"What is she doing?!" yelled Alfonzo.

"It looks like she's trying to save her boyfriend, Marco!" said River. Moon sighed to herself.

"But he's still in his evil state! He could attack her at any moment!" said Wooldoor. "STAR, BE CAREFUL!"

Star looked down to Marco, still hanging for dear life. But it looked like he didn't want to get any help from her. Every time she tried to reach for him, he growled and tried to bite. This caused a lot of problems for the three.

"Marco, you're going to DIE if I don't bring you up! Ugh…if only I had one of those hairs, I could touch him!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Star!" shouted Bill, who zoomed to her, holding a paintbrush hair. "Here, use this!" He gave her the hair as he zoomed back to the crowd.

"Thanks, Bill!" she said. "Now it's time to save you, Marco." As soon as she finished her sentence, the ground that Marco was holding began to crack. "Oh, no…" Marco even saw that this was bad news, as he used his other hand to try and reach the cliff. However, the part broke as Marco was now falling down from the cliff. " **MAAAARRRRCOOOOOO!"** she shouted, as she immediately jumped down as well.

This shocks SpongeBob and Patrick, as well as the entire crew and the crowd of people. In fact, Pony Head, Ludo and his army, Star and Marco's parents, Marco's friends like Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna and Jackie began running to the cliff, with the rest of the crew following behind. (When I mean crew, I don't mean the rest of the people of Echo Creek.)

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" shouted SpongeBob, as he looked down from below. Soon, everybody came to the place and looked down as well.

"How will we save them?!" shouted Pony Head. Everybody began thinking quickly as Garnet suggested an idea.

"EVERYONE, FORM A LINE AND GRAB HANDS! We can make a huge line and grab the two before they fall down flat on the ground! NOW GO!"

Meanwhile, Star tried putting the hair close to Marco, but every time she got close, Marco immediately went to swipe at her. Of course, she dodged his attacks, but she was getting really desperate.

"Marco, you need to be cured…otherwise, WE'RE BOTH GONNA DIE!" she shouted, tears coming down her face. She then accidentally let go of the hair, causing even more despair. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" she screamed. However, the wind caused the hair to finally reach Marco, making him turn back to normal. "MARCO! YOU'RE BACK!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears.

Marco immediately woke up. "S-Star? Where are we?!" he said, confused. That was when both of them looked down and saw that they were nearing the ground, with hard rocks spread out everywhere. Both of them grabbed each other, screaming their lungs out, as they were about to reach the rocks. But suddenly, at the last inch, a huge arm had grabbed the two. Both, confused, looked to see that Aku was the one who grabbed them.

"Sup." said Aku. The two looked to see that the entire team had made a huge chain in order to reach the two and save them just in time. It took about a minute to bring them back up, but once they got back up, Marco's parents and friends came to him to hug him tightly.

"Marco, you're alive!" shouted Jackie.

"My boy!" shouted Rafael.

"Oh, we're so glad you're okay, thanks to these…guys." said Angie, referring to the team. After hugging, Marco came up to the team.

"Thank you guys for that." said Marco.

"Oh, it's fine." said Wooldoor. "But guess who saved you before we saved both of you!" Marco immediately looked at Star, who simply stared back at him. Quickly, he hugged her.

"Thank you, Star." said Marco. Star reacted by hugging him back tightly.

"It's my pleasure, Marco." said Star. SpongeBob and Patrick, seeing what was happening, began snickering to themselves as Marco cringed. He knew what this could imply, as Star took notice of their snickering. "Something funny, SpongeBob?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." said SpongeBob, winking to Marco, who was shaking his head vigorously. Pony Head and Ludo then immediately saw Marco's face and began laughing as well.

"Pony Head? Ludo? Why are you laughing?" asked Star.

"Oh…it's…um…just a corny joke that SpongeBob said." said Pony Head.

"Yeah, you might not wanna hear it…it's too corny…" said Ludo.

"I think I know the joke already…it's about corn, right?" asked Star.

"Uh…yeah! Totally!" said SpongeBob. Star, being somewhat naïve, was able to believe it, as Marco quietly breathed a sigh of relief. SpongeBob then just says this with his lips only, as he gives Marco a thumbs up: "It's safe with us, Marco…" Meanwhile, Ludo notices someone coming…

"G-Guys?" said Ludo. "Somebody is coming to us…" Everybody turned around to see that Toffee was awake and coming up to them, with a face that looked like he was just having a regular day.

"Well, what do you know? You're on a quest to revive them all." Star immediately came right in front of him and blasted with her wand. However, Toffee was quick to dodge. "Stop it, Star!"

"NO, YOU STOP IT TOFFEE!" shouted Star.

"TOFFEE?!" exclaimed Patrick, who ran up to the two. "You're that piece of candy that Star was talking about! Wow, you look weird!" Squidward facepalms.

"W-what?" said Toffee, genuinely confused. Aku then goes up to him.

"Toffee…what was the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Well…we finished conquering this world when suddenly, everything went black for me. As if…I just became unconscious." said Toffee. "Now because of that yellow freak, I'm back. What happened?" Aku briefly, but greatly explained to Toffee what was happening. "So you're saying that we've all been tricked?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I said." said Aku. Although infuriated, Toffee knew it wasn't the time to react like that. So all that he did was make a truce with Star and the rest of the people of her show, along with the crew.

"Alright, gang. While Toffee and the others go fix up this world, it's our job to keep going forth and saving worlds!" said Star. "So if there's anybody else we may have missed, now's the time to look for them."

"I think that's it." said Sandy. "The map says that we got everyone here."

"Alright." said SpongeBob. "Let's keep going then." The rest of the toons agreed as they all soon walked into the next world…

* * *

 **Forest #1:**

Once they walked into the next world, both SpongeBob and Star recognized the place immediately.

"Aw, man." said SpongeBob. "Hey, Star! You remember this? This was when we first met! When Squidward, Patrick and I met you, Marco, Pony Head and Ludo together!"

"Oh, yeah! Aw…this brings back so many memories…I gave you guys ice cream, and you showed your magic wand…ahhhh..."

"What are you talking about, SpongeBob?!" asked Plankton. "I knocked you away from Bikini Bottom by those cannonballs! How could you have met somebody so soon?!" Although most of the group didn't understand what Plankton was talking about, they were still focused on what SpongeBob was talking about.

"Oh, well…follow me." said SpongeBob. Everybody followed SpongeBob, as they came to an area that showed four half-cannonballs and a rotting narwhal corpse on one of them. "So here we are…where Star's group and my group first met."

Plankton came closer to the area and began investigating it. "What's with the dead narwhal?"

"Oh, when I first met SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, I tried to attack them with a giant narwhal."

"Why would you attack my boys?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"We just thought they were part of the invaders." said Marco. "We quickly became friends with each other after that misunderstanding."

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to show us all?" asked XJ-9.

"No, I think that's it. We would soon escape the Ippans from the place and go to the world of Wander. So, yeah. There's not much story in this place." said SpongeBob. Everybody just shrugged as they went into the next world…

* * *

 **Gravity Falls:**

Although I said that I wouldn't go too much into detail on worlds where it's the same formula of saving the world, I thought I could give you quick summaries on what happens in some of the said worlds for two reasons: (1) Your imagination could help with the sections that I give summaries onto, and (2) Sometimes, the same formula could mix things up just a little bit.

After saving the worlds of Wander over Yonder and Kim Possible, they came across the world of Gravity Falls, which looked almost exactly like Weirdmageddon, although without Bill's lair.

"Ahh, the nostalgia is kicking in." said Bill.

After exploring a bit, Bill comes across his Weirdmageddon friends, who at first attack him. But Wooldoor then helps saves Bill and his friends. Unfortunately, the commotion had caused the entire town of Gravity Falls to start chasing them and the rest of the crew.

Hiding in the Mystery Shack, they see that Dipper, Mabel and Stanley Pines were inside. After curing them, they all get an idea on how to save everybody without going outside. Right after barricading all the doors and windows, they go down to Stanford's place and put the blaster in a special device that would help combine the substance with a radio frequency, so that it would affect the entire town.

They do so and they were successful, curing everybody in Gravity Falls and the rest of the world of the show. Soon, everyone goes outside and sees that everybody outside is still unconscious. Bill then goes up to an unconscious Stanford, who was now waking up. Once he noticed Bill, like Sandy, he went forward to attack him. However, the entire team came in front of Bill, blocking Stanford.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Stanford. "He killed my brother, and now he's gonna pay!"

"Relax, Stanford." said Bill. "We all revived your brother, as well as the rest of Gravity Falls."

"Until I see it, you will be DESTROYED!" shouted Stanford. "I DON'T' BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY!" After he said that, a familiar voice came to him, realizing that Bill was actually telling the truth.

"STANFORD!" shouted the voice, as Stanford immediately recognized the voice and saw that Stanley was running to him.

"STANLEY!" shouted Stanford, as the two came together and hugged each other. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course! The team had revived me, as well as Dipper and Mabel and the rest of Gravity Falls!" said Stanley.

"That's astounding!" said Stanford, who turned to Bill. "But why did you join them?"

"Obviously…it doesn't mean I'm the good guy now…in fact, I'm still a terrible villain. But Demeanor's the much bigger foe here, so I'm forced to help these people."

"Is this true, people?" asked Stanford to the rest of the toons.

"Yeah, Stanford." said the entire crew. Stanford then turned back to Bill.

"Well, Mr. Pines?" asked Bill. "Are you gonna listen to these guys and join the team? Or are you not gonna, and just let the entire Tooniverse die as we know it?" Stanford now felt very tempted. Obviously, he didn't trust Bill after everything that's happened. However, he changed his mind because of two things: (1) The other good guys were there, implying they came to a truce, and (2) Demeanor was the much bigger foe, even bigger than Bill.

"Alright, Bill." said Stanford. "But just remember: That doesn't mean we're friends now or anything."

"Of course not, Stanford." said Bill. "We're obviously still very mortal enemies!"

"…that's the Bill I know." he chuckled. The team chuckled as well. "But before we go, I think I can help you guys with a few things. Just give me about an hour…" For about an hour, Stanford had helped the team a little bit with some more weapons and a bit of armor upgrades, like extra belts for Garnet to hold the cannons behind her, for example. After everybody was prepared, they all came together and went into the next world.

* * *

 **Phineas and Ferb:**

Nearing the end of the Disney section, they came across the world of Phineas and Ferb. Not much different happens, except for the fact that as soon as they stepped in, Perry ambushes them along with the rest of the cast from the show. And then came some extra chasing as well as a return of the all the Inators of Doof and inventions of the two boys for a big battle between the crew and the enemies.

Soon, they finished saving the world and curing everybody as Plankton came up to Doofenshmirtz, his head shaking.

"Hey, Doof!" said Plankton. "You okay or something?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"Hey, when we save the Tooniverse, why don't you come to the Chum Bucket? We can do a project together."

"And what would that be?"

"We could start ideas for a scientist's convention! You know, where scientists, professors and evil geniuses like us can hang and have discussions. Like, remember that little kid professor?"

"Which one, the boy with the accent or the girl with the cowlick?"

"It doesn't matter! Regardless, all scientists and professors are welcome! How's that?"

"Yeah…I'd like that." as Doofenshmirtz and Plankton began brainstorming ideas, everybody soon walked into the next world…

* * *

 **Nichijou:**

After saving the world of this anime, Hakase came up to Doofenshmirtz and Plankton, who were talking to each other about ideas for the convention.

"So, how are we gonna make this new scientist's convention?" asked Plankton.

"Well, we could use some kind of unused lab, or we can have all the scientists and geniuses help in making a big lab. Oh, and snacks! Don't forget snacks!" said Doofenshmirtz. The snacks immediately got Hakase's attention, as she began talking to them.

"Will there be chocolate sharks?" she asked, confusing the two.

"Ch…chocolate sharks?" said Plankton, dumbfounded.

"I-Is that a thing?" asked Doofenshmirtz, scratching his head.

"In this world, that is. Why? Have you never heard of chocolate sharks before?"

"Never. And now I'm curious on what they're like." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Not me, though." said Plankton. So, as Hakase began to educate the two about chocolate sharks, they found themselves talking about more things over time, as the three of them eventually form a bond together.

"Wow…that was a very interesting conversation." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Uh-huh." said Hakase. "I think we'd make a great team. Now what do you say we continue working on that idea?"

"You said it." said Plankton. So, as they began developing ideas for the scientist's convention, the team immediately went to the next world.

* * *

 **Forest #2:**

At this point, 40% of the Tooniverse had been saved, and only one world was left unchecked before they would go into the next section. And that would be the forest where the cast of My Little Pony and Regular Show met.

However, since those two worlds haven't been saved yet, nobody recognized the place…except for Discord. So when they came to the area where the two teams met the fake Discord, nostalgia started flooding into him.

"Well…just like old times." said Discord.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"I fought Twilight and some of the other people in this place. I set up a fake Discord that somebody would punch, and then I went in, surprised them and…well, I presumed I killed them, but then I found out that they all survived…"

"So, um…what WILL you do once we revive the ponies?" asked Wander. Discord immediately stopped to think about it. During this entire story, he thought he was acting in-character, but soon realized that he was acting REALLY out-of-character. He felt pretty guilty about what he's done, so he said:

"Well…I guess I will apologize to them. We may have drifted apart…but friends are there to forgive…hopefully, they will forgive me for what I've done." said Discord.

"I'm sure they will. Now let's keep going." said SpongeBob, as everybody continued to go through the forest and into the next section.

* * *

 **Moana:**

Back in the island of Moana, we see the grave of the Master Painter, still in its place and covered in dirt. However, a light began to shine brightly on the grave. It was going brighter and brighter until it was so bright that you couldn't see…

* * *

 **20-23-15 16-1-18-20-19 1-18-5 6-9-14-9-19-8-5-4, 2-21-20 23-1-9-20! 20-8-5-18-5'19 19-20-9-12-12 13-15-18-5! 20-8-5-18-5'19 19-20-9-12-12 13-15-18-5 16-1-18-20-19 20-15 7-15! 10-21-19-20 1-2-15-21-20 6-15-21-18!**

 **19-15 23-8-1-20 1-18-5 23-5 7-15-14-14-1 4-15 21-14-20-9-12 20-8-5-14? 10-21-19-20 2-5 1 12-9-20-20-12-5 16-1-20-9-5-14-20, 13-25 6-5-12-12-15-23 13-5-14.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	34. The Great Labyrinth (Part III)

**Well, what do you know…Askidot had to be taken down due to Terms of Service violations…thanks to the well-meaning but preachy people at Critics United (A special group dedicated to reporting work not following the rules.) Rules like this as well as the group make me question the website's slogan.**

 **Although it's a bummer, there's two benefits for this: (1) I can actually focus on The Tooniverse Emissary 100%, and (2) I can still do Askidot on DeviantArt. Since The Tooniverse Emissary is the only project left unfinished, I can put all my energy into this…so expect chapters much faster now. And probably even faster, since after this (The longest chapter/manuscript I've ever written so far.), the chapters will be much shorter.**

 **Alright…let's get reviewing…**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **CapitalClassShip: That's what you'll see here. And yes…he is coming back…**

 **Exotos135: They just saved Moana. She's not joining the team.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: First…yeah. Smart Patrick. Second, yes…I've been planning that science club one-shot for a while now…actually 3 years ago…and I might be finalizing it very soon. Third, you'll see the ponies interacting with Discord near the end of the Great Labyrinth arc.**

 **Finally, thank you for the review. I'll try my best not to stress myself out. Since it's my last year of high school (Sorta.), I have math classes and special services that I'm required to take. So it's gonna be bumpy. But I know that I'll get this done soon.**

 **Also, oh. Okay. That's what AN means.**

 **lucario fan0123: They've already saved that world by now.**

 **NinTOONdo: Oh, okay…cause I can unblock you if you want. I've moved on already, and I'm willing to forget.**

 **Now let's continue!**

* * *

 **Checkpoint #3:**

After entering into the next world, the team decided to take a look around. And once again, the exact same darn thing like the other places they went to already: A white background, similar to paper, with nothing else in the place except for one wooden door and a big sign from far away. At this point, the team decided not to go to the sign, since they knew it would be the exact same darn thing.

"Okay, so I'm convinced that these places are exactly the same as the others." said Plankton.

"Yeah…if Demeanor really wanted this place so badly and wanted to add a few things of his own, he should've had some more variety." said Amethyst. Everybody then just turned to Amethyst, with weird looks on their faces. "I didn't say that I was with Demeanor's idea! C'mon!"

"Well, if there's nothing to do…we might as well enter the next place right now. Let's take a look at what this section says…" said SpongeBob, as everybody went towards the door. The team then looked at the door and saw the Time Warner logo in front. "Okay, so the next part is Time Warner's part."

"Speaking of that title…I do believe that we're running out of time…" said Wooldoor.

"Yeah…I mean…Demeanor should know by now that something strange is up!" said Chloe. "We saved 40% of the entire Tooniverse, so he should know that we're all alive and still going strong!"

"Well, then…we'll definitely be quicker in what we're doing, and that means saving toons. Now let's go in and save the rest of the Tooniverse!" said Stanford, as he immediately opened the door and rushed through it, with everybody following behind.

Yet again, on their journey, all that they did was hop from world to world, reviving many toons after many toons, bringing the ones they knew back to the team while the others were forced to wait. They walked through locations from earlier chapters, like the lakeshore and the cave from chapter 15 (I did not include the Island of Art, as I'll be putting that original location for last.), while also hopping through worlds in the next two sections of the Labyrinth, which was of Time Warner, and all of video games in general. The Time Warner section contained the worlds of mainly HBO, Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Boomerang and the Warner Bros., while the video games section contained…well, video games, as well as much more.

Again, there's too many worlds to count, so I'll only be going through the worlds that may have a bit more story to it than just bringing people back to normal. So let's continue on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Adventure Time:**

I'll be very brief here: When crossing into the first world of the next two sections, they saw that they came across the world of Adventure Time, as they saw that they started off near the treehouse where Finn and Jake live. Going in, after a somewhat long battle with Finn and Jake, they were able to cure the two of them. Soon after, they began to go throughout the rest of Ooo and the rest of the show's world.

After saving the Ice Kingdom, Ice King states that once they save the Tooniverse, he would later write a fanfiction about…well…Fionna and Cake doing a crossover with the rest of the toons. The toons thought it was weird, but they had no time to react, since they still had a job to do.

Eventually, their final destination was in the Candy Kingdom, and of course, they soon cured the kingdom…sorta. Since the Candy People were still zombies the last time we saw them…yeah, they're still zombies. The team realized this and wondered what they were gonna do.

"Wait…they're still zombies?" said Ice King.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" said Marceline. "We don't have any cure for zombies!"

"We'll have to take care of this." said Finn, as he and Jake come up to the team. "You guys go on and save the rest of the Tooniverse. We have our own friends to take care of…"

"You sure you don't need any help?" asked Ice King. "We can help!"

"We'll be fine, you guys." said Jake. "Now go! GO! We'll follow you later!" Everybody decided to listen as they ran off into the next world, while Finn and Jake went forth into the Candy Kingdom to save their friends.

* * *

 **Over the Garden Wall:**

This takes place a little bit after that first world, as Finn and Jake have now finished their job and later joined the team. Here, they first started out in the town where the two boys lived. It was nighttime, so the darkness proved to be a bit of a challenge. Thankfully, Patrick's flashlight-shoved-in-his-head eyes made a big help, although it did cause attention.

They still however were able to save almost the entire bit of the show. And I say almost because only six characters were left at that point, and they were nowhere to be found. So the team figured they must be in other parts of this world. Soon, they find out from the map that the last six were in the forest.

But how would they be able to enter the forest? You couldn't just take a path to the forest. It was all some weird coma dream.

Or was it?

I mean, of course that forest is real, in the context of the Tooniverse. Even without cameras, places technically still exist. They just haven't been used yet. So in this case, the team had to take an unknown path that led them to the forest.

"Boy…it sure is dark in here…" said Dipper.

"Yeah, I mean…I almost can't see anything." said Eren. Not only was it incredibly dark, with the only source of light being Patrick's eyes, there was also the sound of howling wind as well as a bit of thunder. While this unsettles a portion of the team, one of them seemed pretty scared about it.

"I-I'm scared…" said Hakase, shivering and stuttering. Doofenshmirtz and Plankton then hear her nervousness from nearby.

"Something wrong, Hakase?" asked Doof.

"I'm j-just scared of thunderstorms…and darkness…that's all." she said, sniffing.

"It will be fine, professor." said Plankton. "We're already close to those six other toons. Once we zap them, we can quickly escape the place and go straight to the next one." as soon as Plankton finished his sentence, a huge thunderstorm growled, scaring Plankton and causing him to jump so high he lands on Hakase's head.

Of course, Hakase didn't take the thunderstorm too well, and she began to cry. The toons took notice as Doofenshmirtz went towards her and placed her on his back; similar to something like a piggyback ride.

"It's okay, Hakase…we're almost there." said Doof, with a face that tried to reassure her. Hakase simply but slowly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Okay…let's do this." said Hakase, a little encouraged. "You okay there, Plankton?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" said Plankton, still on top of her and scared from that thunderstorm.

"Alright…" said Stanford. "On forth…" Soon, the team had come across the remaining six: Wirt, Greg, Jason Funderburker, Beatrice, the Woodsman and the Beast. Although they were successful in the first five, the Beast immediately ran away.

"AFTER HIM!" shouted Zim. The toons rushed towards the Beast, although he seemed to be pretty quick, with none of the toons able to catch up. That was when Jake decided to shapeshift his arms to reach the Beast, quickly grab him and pin him down. Soon, the toons caught up and pulled the trigger again, finally curing all of the show.

After a bit of talk on what was going on at the moment, Greg, Wirt and Jason join the team with the other three waving goodbye as the team moved onto the next world.

* * *

 **Samurai Jack:**

As soon as they entered this world, Aku knew who he was gonna deal with very soon. With a simple groan, the toons looked at him, confused. "Something wrong, Aku?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah…this is my world…where that foolish samurai will be found…" said Aku, groaning again.

"And that's bad because…?" asked Finn.

"Well, that samurai's a pretty good samurai. He's had more killings that I had years of being alive."

"That's like what?" joked Bill.

"It doesn't matter how many. All that matters is that he knows how to fight. And with that sword of his, he'll cut you all into little meat cubes." The team decided to take Aku's word for it and be cautious, even though they had a blaster that could cure him within a split second. When venturing further and further into this world, it was all mostly quiet. Just quiet walking and looking around; expecting Jack to jump out at any second.

But it never came.

So they just spent that walking by curing the rest of the world, including the Daughters of Aku, especially Ashi, who decided to join the team until they were able to cure Jack. Aku also spent his time telling the people of his world that he comes at peace in the meantime until Demeanor has been defeated once and for all. Soon, they finally arrived at the end, where Aku's lair was…

"Well…we cured about everybody we could find." said Sandy. "Only one black dot sits near Aku's lair." Everybody looked up at the lair, but didn't see him.

"You sure he's up there, Sandy?" asked Stanford. "I don't see or hear anything."

"He should be." said Sandy. "He's probably just planning a sneak attack or someth-" before Sandy was able to finish her sentence, a small figure immediately jumped from the highest tip of Aku's lair, screaming with both hands holding a sword.

"Ah, yes. There he is." said Aku. "Wooldoor, pass me that blaster." Wooldoor then gives Aku the blaster as he simply pulls the trigger in front of Jack, curing him. Jack then sees that he was quickly falling down, as he jumped from a really high place. Seeing what was happening, Aku then grabbed him with one of his arms, as Jack soon realizes who caught him.

"AKU!" shouted Jack in disbelief.

"Yes, samurai…" said Aku, who quickly bended his face towards him. "It's me…and before you do anything stupid, I'm with your friends cause I'm helping them."

"Why should I trust you?!" said Jack, not wanting to believe a word Aku said.

"It's okay, Jack!" shouted Ashi from below. "Aku has made peace with the rest of us for now!"

"Ashi…" said Jack, immediately realizing who was speaking. "Aku! Ashi is alive?"

"Jack, I'm alive…" said Aku. "So it's pretty obvious that the other daughters are alive, too. I told them to be easy on you, since we're all on a mission to destroy Demeanor."

"Oh…that's right…" said Jack. Aku then decided to bring him down to the ground, as Ashi began running towards him. The two then hugged it out for a while before Aku interrupted.

"Um…Jack…we need to keep going…who knows what Demeanor is planning next…" said Aku.

"It's okay, Jack. Me and my other sisters will be waiting until you save everyone else in the Tooniverse." said Ashi. "I'll especially be there for you in the final battle…"

"…thanks, Ashi." said Jack, as he and Ashi hugged it out again for a few seconds. He then waved goodbye to her and the other sisters as the team walked into the next world.

* * *

 **Rick & Morty:**

This world was a bit of a challenge. Oh, it was easy getting almost everybody back to normal. But one of them had resisted and kept dodging. And that would be Rick. You see, when they saw that Rick was the only one left, they thought it would be easy to save him.

"Alright, old friend." said Stanford. "It's time to bring you back to normal." But as Wooldoor was about to prepare the shot, Rick immediately used his portal gun to escape into another dimension.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Cartman.

"HE'S GONE!" shouted Milo.

"Great, how are we gonna find him?! He could be anywhere!" yelled Discord. "And we don't have any portal devices to use!"

"Um, excuse me?" said Star, bringing out her dimensional scissors. "Did you just say that so I could come into conversation here?" Everybody just stared at her awkwardly. "He's getting away, and you're just STANDING! Ugh, fine! SpongeBob and Patrick, come with me!"

"You got it, Star!" said SpongeBob, as the two came to her side. Star then got the blaster from Wooldoor and tore open a portal with her scissors, which the three jumped into. The portal then closes, leaving everybody behind.

"So…um…since we saved everyone else…now what?" asked Wirt.

"We'll just…wait, I guess…" said Finn. And so that's what everyone did. They decided to go and explore this world.

Meanwhile, the three had looked around in the dimension they were in. With the map, they were able to see where Rick was since they kept seeing a black dot jumping around in the map. The hopping continued until they finally saw Rick escaping in the same area they were in. That's when the chasing began.

"FOLLOW THE MAN!" said Patrick, as the three began to chase Rick into the next dimension. Many minutes later, as the three hopped from dimension to dimension every couple of seconds, they realized that they weren't catching up to Rick. Eventually, they were starting to get a little exhausted from all the running.

"Aw, man!" said Star, panting. "I need to catch my breath. SpongeBob, help me here!"

"W-What are we supposed to do?" asked SpongeBob.

"I-I don't know…maybe trick him into a dead end so that we can blast him?" This gave SpongeBob an idea.

"Star, open a portal to some school above the ocean! My brain just hatched an idea!" said SpongeBob. Star agreed as she opened a portal to some random classroom, as SpongeBob looked around inside. He then saw a pencil on one of the desks, as he quickly grabbed it and went back in.

"What's the pencil for?" asked Star.

"Patrick and I had an experience with a magic pencil." said SpongeBob. "So with that in my mind, I have a way to bring Rick back into his world…" SpongeBob immediately zoomed, as Star and Patrick followed behind.

Zooming past Rick, SpongeBob then imagined a portal back to Rick's house as he drew a circle with spirals on the inside. Rick then went through the portal, as the three followed through as well.

Rick, after going through, soon realized that he was now back, as he saw the rest of the team, including Morty, just relaxing in his house. The team also noticed him as well. "Oh…h-hey, Rick." said a somewhat scared Morty, waving to him. Before he could react, Rick was immediately zapped by the blaster, since the three had now stepped into the world through the portal.

"FINALLY! WE GOT YOU, PATRICK!" exclaimed Patrick, pointing to the fallen Rick.

"Patrick, his name is Rick." said SpongeBob.

"Yeah, I know." said Patrick. "But the word _Rick_ gives me some bad memories."

"Why is that?"

"You changed my name to Rick when we were wrestling at the Fry Cook Games, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Exactly."

Rick immediately woke up, feeling a little normal…although that's probably because he's usually drunk. "Mmm…ugh…*burp* What happened?" he then saw that the team was in his house. "W-what…are you *burp* doing in my house?"

"We're all on a mission to cure the entire Tooniverse thanks to this invention." said SpongeBob, referring to the blaster that Star was holding. "And at this point, we're getting close to saving half of it." Everybody nods in agreement. "We're currently bringing back the people who were originally in the team. So why don't you come join us?"

However, after thinking a little bit, Rick had different plans in mind.

"I'm g-gonna have to stay here for a *burp* while, so that I can cure the rest of the dimensions." said Rick. "B-but you wouldn't mind if you gave that little blaster to me, r-right?" he asked, reaching out his hand for the blaster. However, none of the toons thought it was a good idea.

"Rick, that blaster is the only thing that is helping us cure these toons!" said Cricket. "Without it, we wouldn't have a cure to use!"

"Yeah…" said Soos. "We'd also be dead if we did that."

"Alright, alright…let me think again." said Rick, who began thinking up of another idea. Soon, another one came in mind. "Hmm…how about we have that blaster duplicated so that a lot of people can use multiple ones at once?"

"That sounds like an interesting idea…" said Jake. "But where would we have that thing cloned?"

"Uh…h-hey…do you guys remember that little kid with that tiger companion? He had a duplicator in his room!" said Doofenshmirtz, as an earlier memory came into his head. "We could ask him for help!" Everybody seemed to agree with that, as Star then opened a portal to Calvin's bedroom.

Both Calvin and Hobbes, sitting in bed and reading comic books, took notice of the portal in front of them, as they looked inside.

"Oh, hey guys!" said Calvin. "You called for something?"

"Yeah…uh…" Star then gave him the blaster. "Do you mind putting this in the duplicator so that we can make it easier to save toons?"

"How many do you need?"

"Give us a hundred and one!" said Rick, burping. **(Author's Note: There are not 101 people in the team. There's much more.)** Calvin decided to do so as he brought out the duplicator, put the blaster inside and wrote the words: _**Duplicate 101 times**_ on the side of the box in order to clone it. He then pushes the button, and what comes out of the box are 101 blasters! He and Hobbes then throw the blasters one by one to the team, with the last blaster going to Rick.

"Alright. If you need anything else, you know who to call!" said Calvin, as the portal then closes.

"Well, I'll be on my way to save the rest of the dimensions." said Rick, as he uses his portal gun to go to another dimension. With nothing else left to do in this world, the team decided to venture off into the next world.

* * *

 **We Bare Bears:**

Once going into the next world, they did their regular shtick as usual, curing the people from each and every part of the world. Only this time, because they had the blaster duplicated, they were able to save people much quicker than usual.

After saving Chloe Park, she quickly saw the team and got so happy.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys are alive!" she exclaimed. "But…what's going on? How am I back in my home?"

"Once Demeanor had taken control of the entire Tooniverse, everybody's been put back in their respective places. But some of the toons had survived and as of right now, we were able to cure about 50% of the Tooniverse." said Aku.

"Oh, man! That's great!" said Chloe. "But…um…where are my parents?"

"CHLOE!" shouted familiar voices. Chloe immediately recognized the voices and turned around to see her parents running to her. Overjoyed, she quickly ran to her parents as the three of them quickly hugged.

"MOM! DAD! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" shouted Chloe, happy to see her parents are okay.

"And we're so happy that you're alive!" said her mother. "Where have you been?"

"I'm assuming you've went to a safe place with the bears." said her father.

"Well, not just the bears…" said Chloe, who then pointed to the team. The parents looked at the rest of the toons, who awkwardly waved. "But…the bears aren't there…h-hey, where are the bears, you guys?" she asked, curious.

"We haven't found them yet." said Adrien. "So we're assuming that they're yet to be f-" before he finished his sentence, the sound of growling could be heard. Everybody turned to the sound to see three growling bears running towards them.

"GRIZZ! PANDA! ICE BEAR!" exclaimed Chloe. This caught the three's attention, as they begin running towards Chloe. Realizing that Chloe could get hurt by the bears, the team began trying to distract the bears by having a few toons go in different areas of the place they were in, and then confuse them by shouting stuff like:

"OVER HERE!" shouted Stimpy.

"NO! OVER HERE!" exclaimed Ludo.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! OVER HERE!" yelled Pearl.

The constant "Over here and over there!" began confusing the bears until they couldn't take it much longer. Soon, Wooldoor grabbed their attention by shouting: "HEY, YOU DUMB BEARS! COME OVER HERE!" The bears then decided to run towards Wooldoor, as he pulled the trigger, causing them to go back to normal. Soon, Grizz immediately woke up.

"PAN-PAN!" shouted Grizz, who then turned to Panda, constantly whacking his back with his paws. "Wake up! We're alive!" Panda wasn't responding, while Ice Bear already woke up.

"Ice Bear is completely confused." said Ice Bear.

"PANDA! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he then shouted. That did the trick. Panda immediately woke up, freaking out by Grizzly's words.

"WAIT, WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA DIE?!"

"NO!" said Grizz. "Although…if we do fail…we WILL die soon..." Panda and Ice Bear looked at Grizz, who looked pretty disappointed.

"GUYS!" said Chloe, who immediately ran towards the three bears and hugged them.

"Chloe! You're here!" said Panda.

"Yeah. The toons helped revive all of us!" said Chloe.

"But wait…I thought we were all killed!" said Grizz, confused. Aku took the time to explain to Grizz everything that happened ever since their death. "So, because some of the toons had survived being under Demeanor's control in a way…we got survivors…and because of that yellow guy, they've been able to revive toons here and there!"

"That's right." said Aku. "And because of something that happened earlier, we were able to duplicate the cure so that we could cure people much faster than before."

"Hey, that's great!" said Panda. "And with 50% of the Tooniverse saved, we might be on our way to destroy Demeanor once and for all!"

"YIPPEE!" shouted Grizz.

"Ice Bear is celebrating on the inside." said Ice Bear. After the three bears celebrated, the ones who originally joined went back to the team and said their goodbyes to the other characters as they walked into the next world.

* * *

 **Regular Show:**

When entering the world of Regular Show, everything was pretty much the same, albeit the characters were still under Demeanor's control. I mean, it's Regular Show. It's anything BUT regular. And when I mean everything was pretty much the same, I mean that chaos was everywhere. Like something out of Exit 9B or something.

Once again, given that the blaster was duplicated, they were able to revive the characters much quicker than usual. Since some places were in space, a few of the characters had to use Star's scissors to enter space. Still, despite some extra work travelling, they were able to save all the characters, with the main characters being last.

Those characters were all in the park like usual, and they had their laser guns with them like the first time we saw them here. So the toons had to dodge the blasts while trying to get close to them in order to cure them all at once. Although they had pretty quick feet and they knew what they were doing with their guns, they were all eventually cured as they all fell down unconscious. But once waking up, Pops immediately recognized somebody from the team.

"THERE! I SEE HIM! IT'S THAT DISCORD GUY AGAIN!" shouted Pops.

"POPS IS RIGHT! IT IS HIM! But…why is he with our allies?" asked Mordecai.

"Well, let me explain…" said Discord, who was then interrupted by Rigby.

"I KNOW! HE HYPNOTIZED THE TOONS INTO JOINING AND HE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL US!" shouted Rigby. "GET HIM!" While most of them seemed to agree and were about to fire their laser guns again, Skips seemed pretty skeptical about it.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" shouted Skips, getting their attention. "We were all just killed by Demeanor! How could Rigby's theory make any sense whatsoever?!" Rigby was about to answer, but then soon realized what Skips was talking about.

"Y…you're right. It doesn't make sense…b-but Skips! Discord is one of our enemies!"

"Not anymore! I've regret what I've done and I've been fooled by Demeanor like all of those other villains! I made peace and joined the team to stop Demeanor's plans." said Discord. "And before you think there's something conspicuous about any of this, I have the other toons' approval."

"He's actually contributed like the other villains that have joined." said Dipper.

"Team huddle!" said Rigby after a bit of pondering, as the others huddled around and began talking to each other about Discord. "You guys sure about this?"

"I'm the most sure about this, Rigby." said Skips. "If the other toons are there, then it means that Discord has been doing good. Otherwise, the toons are keeping him in check like the other villains."

"Any other thoughts?"

"I agree with Skips." said CJ.

"Yeah, same here." said Benson.

"Definitely." said Muscle Man, with Hi-Five Ghost nodding. Pops and Thomas seemed to agree as well.

"I'm in the same boat as well, Rigby." said Mordecai. "And I think it's best for all of us that you join along as well." Rigby, after thinking, decided to agree.

"Alright, alright." said Rigby. "Okay, team huddle out!" After that conversation, the team turned to Discord. "Okay, Discord…we-"

"RIGBY!" shouted somebody. Rigby knew what the voice was and immediately ran towards the sound of the voice.

"EILEEN!" yelled Rigby, as the two finally saw each other again, ran to each other and gave each other a big hug. "You're back to normal! I can't believe it!" As the two began to talk to each other again, Mordecai decided to continue.

"Anyway…we're convinced that you've changed for good, although we'll be keeping you in check."

"Oh, this is so exciting! Now we just need to save the other half of the Tooniverse, and it will be like one whole family on a trip to destroy the big one!" said Discord, excitedly.

"Don't get too happy. This is a serious job." said Korra. "But yeah…"

"Alright, with that world saved, it's time to get to the next one!" said SpongeBob. "C'mon, let's go!" As the toons began leaving, so did the other characters.

"Alright, SpongeBob." said Mordecai. "Hey, Rigby! We gotta go!"

"Sure thing, Mordecai! C'mon, Eileen! It's back to the team!" said Rigby, as the others came along with them. They soon entered the next world.

* * *

 **Uncle Grandpa:**

Not much really happens in this world. All that happens is that like Regular Show, due to the craziness of the series, things in this world seemed pretty normal. Once saving most of the world, however…they soon saw that the UGRV, controlled by Uncle Grandpa and the gang, was coming towards them, with several evil Uncle Grandpas running as well. Since they were coming towards them fast, they had to run from them at first to avoid getting run over or hit.

Once both sides were going at a consistent speed, Wooldoor from behind tried to shoot at them to cure them. Unfortunately, the blaster wasn't powerful enough to catch the area where they all were. That was when Jack decided to run towards the UGRV by himself. Soon after jumping, right as the RV was about to hit him, he pulled the trigger, blasting around all of them and curing them.

Jack soon landed on top of the UGRV, as he took a look inside and saw the unconscious Uncle Grandpa and the gang, with the other Uncle Grandpas disappearing. Jack then helped bring him and the crew out as the other toons began to talk to Uncle Grandpa about what's happening at the moment. Uncle Grandpa then said that if the Axiom can somehow be fixed, he would do everything he can to fix it. Everybody agreed as they checked on anything else left in the world before going to the next one.

* * *

 **Steven Universe:**

When crossing into Steven's world, and this was near the end of the two sections, the Crystal Gems were happy to be home. But they knew that saving their world was much more important right now than feeling happy. So, yeah…not much happened. They just saved the world, with various other things happening, like Peridot and Connie returning to the team; and making peace with Yellow Diamond and the Kindergarten gems for now.

Soon, they cured Steven, who was the last one to be cured. Once waking up, Steven saw that the Crystal Gems were right in front of him. With tears in his eyes, he quickly hugged the three. "GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" said Steven. "I'm so glad you guys are back…"

"Same with you, Steven." said Garnet. "Same with you." Soon, a portal had now opened in front of the four of them, as we see Rick step into the world, having finished his business. Both Steven and Rick looked at each other as the two of them smiled and hugged it out.

"I knew you'd turn out okay, Steven." said Rick. "I always knew you would." The Crystal Gems were somewhat confused, though.

"Steven, who is this old man?" asked Pearl.

"Well, Pearl…and Garnet…and Amethyst…let me tell you all about Rick." Steven began to introduce Rick to the Crystal Gems as the team walked into the next world…

* * *

 **Lakeshore:**

At this point, the two sections have now been finished. With four sections left…40% left…there was no sign of stopping from our heroes. So they decided to be a little more relaxed instead of getting very prepared for some random enemy battle. They looked at some of the scenery, and that's mostly about it. However, they were about to bump into something very…strange…

At some random time, we see a typical chicken going across a plain dirt road from a lake shore, pecking into the dirt like normal. Then, as it was doing so, a few figures had accidentally surprised the chicken, causing it to faint. We see that it was Stimpy who accidentally scared the chicken.

"Are you okay, little duckling?" asked Stimpy.

"It's a Gallus gallus domesticus, Stimpy." said Lisa Loud. "Isn't it obvious?"

"…what?" said Stimpy. Some Rabbids then passed by, mocking him for thinking it's a duck. Lincoln Loud passes by as well.

"Huh…well, what do you know? It's the same chicken you scared the last time we came here. Déjà vu." said Lincoln.

"That shouldn't distract us. The good may now have outweighed the bad, but there's still a lot more work to be done…" said Steven.

"There's still so much more that we have to do." said Dipper.

"We're so close…and yet still so far…" said Danny. "But with enough determination, we'll save everyone and kick Demeanor's butt!" So the team kept on going, with plans to reenter the cave that first led them to the Disney world and would now lead them to the next section. And during their entire journey, it certainly seemed to be easy.

But as they were nearing the end of the lakeshore and near the cave, what appeared to be four shadows were coming right in front of them, with several other shadows following behind. The toons became both confused and curious. Who were these things coming towards them?

Once taking notice of all of them, after they all stopped walking, the toons decided to observe them. And yes, these were the Mineral Spirits: Acetone, Turpentine, Naphtha and Toluene, as well as their thousands of clones.

The toons noticed that everything that they stepped on had caused a melt of the paints and mixed the colors together, similar to what happened to them when they melted. Some of the toons gulped in fear, some of them got concerned about who they were facing, and some of them got ready for battle. Regardless of emotion, they all had one thought in their heads: This wasn't gonna be good.

"Um…hi?" said SpongeBob, a little nervous. "Who…who are you?" Since the four had one simple command from Demeanor, they were pretty straightforward about it, like programmed robots doing as they're told, with no exceptions whatsoever.

"We're known as the Mineral Spirits, and we have one command from Demeanor…" said Toluene. Once that last word was said, the toons immediately figured that they were evil, and didn't hesitate to try and kill them all.

"Welp, they're evil. Let's go and kill them." said Cartman.

"Agreed." said Garnet, who got out the Paint-Thinner Cannons and shot the four with them. But…something didn't go right. You see, the Paint-Thinner Cannons contained…paint-thinner, and the monsters were made of…well, paint-thinners. So put the two together…

…and it just makes them bigger.

The toons saw that the shot made the four a little bigger. Realizing this, Garnet was about to put the cannons away, saying: "Well, that certainly didn't work." However, Rigby immediately snatched the two from Garnet and ran right in front of the four.

"RIGBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Mordecai. No response.

Rigby, while shouting with his eyes closed, blasted at the four with the cannons every second, thinking that it would take force to actually kill them. When he opened his eyes, he saw that not only were they not dead, but the large amount of paint-thinner made them much bigger. Everybody then turned to Rigby, glaring. "RIGBY!" shouted everybody, angry. Rigby realizes what he just did.

"…oops."

"Well…look at what we have here…" said a now giant Acetone, walking towards Rigby and grabbing the cannons. He then causes the cannons to melt, since he was completely made of paint-thinner. "Oopsies. Now you don't have the ability to kill anymore…" he teased. The toons realized that they were now in a bad situation.

"And there's plenty more where that came from…" said Turpentine.

"My brethren! KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Naphtha. As all the Mineral Spirits and the army prepared for battle, the toons decided to make a run for it.

"You know…I got an idea." said SpongeBob.

"What's that?" asked Star.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he yelled as loud as he could. That was when everybody decided to back away before running for their lives.

"FOLLOW THEM!" shouted Acetone. And so, a big chase began, between the toons and the Mineral Spirits as well as their army. And it stayed like that for a long time, going around the entire lakeshore. Eventually though, they were able to outrun the army when SpongeBob pointed to a nearby cave, which they all entered in. Little did they know that it would be the cave that they were looking for.

Meanwhile, the army was not happy that they lost track of the toons.

"WE LOST TRACK OF THEM!" exclaimed Turpentine.

"AGH…DANG IT! Men, don't stop until we find them!" shouted Naphtha. So while the whole army was looking around the entire lakeshore, the toons were now able to relax inside the cave, as Patrick turned on the flashlight in his head.

* * *

 **Cave:**

"Phew!" said Mordecai. "Okay…first off…" he then punched Rigby's shoulder.

"OW! Look, I'm sorry okay?!" Rigby shouted.

"Yeah! You'd better be. You just made the situation worse!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Stanford. "This is no time to be arguing, okay?! We outran those creatures, and we gotta move quick before they find us again! We can deal with this later!"

"Alright, fine…" said Mordecai, sighing heavily. "We'll deal with this later. So, um…what place are we in?"

"Well…" said Sandy. "We actually found the cave. We just need to go on forth and we'll be in the next section!"

"Hey, that's pretty good! Alright, let's move on forward!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa. "The fate of the Tooniverse is in our hands!" And so, everybody moved on forth. So not that much happened in the cave. Aside from exploring to see if there were any lost toons and the fact that it was so dark that they needed Patrick again to guide their way, they were pretty quick in going through the cave.

Meanwhile, Discord began to have some thoughts on what he might say to the ponies. Although dark, some of the toons could see his worried face, especially the Regular Show crew.

"Something wrong, Discord? You don't seem so…threatening." said Mordecai.

"Well…it's just the ponies. Once I revive them, I don't really know how they'll react when they'll see me. I've been somewhat their friend for a long time, but then I just stabbed their back by killing all their friends and destroying their home. And with them dead, it just makes things worse."

"Go on…" said Skips.

"It's just that…once I revive them, I don't know if they'll forgive me for everything I've done. Even with encouragement from some of the toons, I'm just not so sure…"

"I'm sure they won't forgive you." said Rigby. Mordecai then punched his elbow again. "OW! HEY!"

"It's okay, Discord. If they're not sure to forgive, then we'll try our best to convince them you've changed for good." said Mordecai.

"…thanks, you guys." said Discord, happily.

"Well, it looks like we're already at the end of the section, and onto the next checkpoint!" said SpongeBob who then saw a light at the end. "You guys ready?" Everybody nodded their heads. "Alright, great! LET'S GO!" Everybody then began walking to the next checkpoint, ready to defeat any more enemies and save all the toons…

* * *

 **Demeanor's Location:**

"THEY **WHAT**?!" shouted an angry Demeanor much later. He was in a conversation with all of the remaining monsters and hypnotized art materials, complaning to Demeanor about what's happening in the Tooniverse at the moment.

"I-it's true, sir!" said one of the Ippans, extremely scared. "They already saved 60% of the entire Great Labyrinth! And they're still going strong! In fact, I think they're going even faster with those duplicated blasters!" Demeanor began thinking again until he thought up of a plan.

"Well, let's do the invasion thing like we did at the very beginning…we did it ONCE to the whole Tooniverse …and we can do it again!" said Demeanor, who began grinning evilly. However, it wouldn't work like that, as the Ippan told him.

"Sir…you do realize that we don't have any more bombs?" said the Ippan. "Besides, even if we DID have bombs, worse would happen! You'd just be transferring the worlds away from your Great Labyrinth!"

" **DRAT**! You're right…" said Demeanor, angry. "Well…the only thing left would have to be… _THE PLAN_!" after saying those two words, not only was the Ippan shocked, but just about everybody was genuinely shocked as he was. They couldn't believe he wanted to do it.

"B-But sir…that _plan_ will **DESTROY THE ENTIRE TOONIVERSE**! I thought you wanted to destroy all old life so you could use the whole multiverse to yourself and all of us!"

"I know it's crazy…" said Demeanor. "But if I can't have the Tooniverse for my own… **NOBODY WILL**! My paradise is dying…and it won't end with those rats getting everything away from me! I say it's for the best…"

"Your highness, this is INSANE!" said one of the erasers. "You CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yeah, if you do this special power of yours…ALL LIFE WILL CEASE TO BE FOR ETERNITY, INCLUDING US…AND EVEN YOU!" said one of the Karafurus. Everybody else began bickering and shouting so much, your voice would be drowned out by all the screaming. Soon enough, Demeanor exploded in a fit of rage.

" **EVERYBODY SHUT UP**!" he boomed. That caused everybody to quiet down, scared. "Look…I get it…it's crazy! It's probably not a good idea to begin with. But wouldn't it be better to do that instead of having the toons thwart our plans?" Everybody looked at each other, then turned back to Demeanor.

"WE'D STILL ALL BE DEAD!" they shouted.

"C'mon, Demeanor! There's gotta be another way!" said one of the Ippans. Everybody murmured in agreement. So that was when Demeanor began to think hard. He had to think of something else so that it would turn out in favor for all of them.

Suddenly, an idea popped.

"Creatures…and everybody else…please leave the room immediately…I've got an idea that will work…"

"You're sure that it'll work?" asked everybody, unsure.

"I'm 100% sure that it will work. Now get going." said Demeanor. Everybody just shrugged as they all left the place in a few minutes. Demeanor then got out Felix's bag as he got a huge lump of clay, the size of a twice-as-big basketball. He began molding it into something strange as Demeanor quickly breathed life into it with his hands. Soon, the figure began to move; no longer clay, as a new toon has been born.

This toon had a basketball-shaped body, with two arms and two legs. Although, his body looked like it was decaying. His complexion was like the Void, one of his arms was somewhat skinned, leaving nothing but a bone with no hand bones. (The same goes for one of his legs.), he had two ram-like horns: One was a regular horn, while the other was broken and was facing upward, and one of his eyes was just white sclera. He had no jaw, leaving only an upper mouth with rotten teeth that was oozing out that blackish-grayish substance stuff mixed in with paint-thinner. He had a black aura around him and he was rotten-smelling to the core.

And it was, in Demeanor's point-of view, his finest creation.

"Welcome to the Great Labyrinth…son…" said Demeanor.

* * *

 **15-8, 2-15-25. 12-15-15-11 1-20 20-8-1-20! 23-8-1-20'19 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18 7-15-14-14-1 4-15? 1-14-25-23-1-25, 20-8-5-18-5'19 15-14-12-25 20-8-18-5-5 13-15-18-5 1-18-3 3-8-1-16-20-5-18-19 20-15 19-16-5-23.**

 **19-15, 23-8-1-20'19 7-15-14-14-1 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-5-24-20 20-9-13-5? 1-14-4 8-15-23 4-15 9 5-14-4 20-8-9-19 9-14 18-8-25-13-5?**

 **Read and review. :)**


	35. The Great Labyrinth (Part IV)

**Since last chapter was the longest chapter/manuscript I've ever done, I decided to go a lot shorter with the coming chapters. Thankfully, since the last four sections don't really contain a lot, you'll just be getting mostly brief descriptions of the worlds I have here, with almost no dialogue, although next chapter will have a little more.**

 **Forgive me for this: Not counting the checkpoint and Demeanor's location, I only have three worlds from different cartoons, and two original locations. There was a lot more I wanted to do, but I'll leave that up to your imagination. Plus…I didn't really know how to plan out the worlds of stuff like Happy Tree Friends, Rejected, some DreamWorks movies, etc. So once again, up to your imagination.**

 **I mean, after all, you guys are excited to see the final battle. And since I said I would focus more on the original locations, I might as well get there quick.**

 **Anyway, let's get reviewing!**

 **CapitalClassShip: Yep. And we'll see…**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Exotos135: What we already said in the PM, and thanks. Also, get well soon.**

 **NinTOONdo: Alright. Already did.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Interesting theory, although…yeah, it's farfetched. Anyway, thanks. :)**

 **lucario fan0123: Too late.**

 **Now…let's go!**

* * *

 **Checkpoint #4:**

Once going into this world, they didn't even bother looking at the sign and decided to go right in front of the door. They see that the sections contain the worlds of Comcast and the Internet. With nothing else, they soon went through the door, knowing that they have a lot more work to do.

For the fourth time on their journey, all that they did was hop from world to world, reviving many toons after many toons, bringing the ones they knew back to the team while the others were forced to wait. They walked through locations from earlier chapters, like the field and the ruins from chapter 16 and 18, respectively, while also hopping through worlds in the next two sections of the Labyrinth, which was of Comcast, and the entire internet in general. The Comcast section mainly contained the worlds of NBCUniversal, which owns NBC, Universal, Illumination and DreamWorks, while the internet section contained…mostly just internet memes and webtoons made for stuff like YouTube or Vimeo (Other than that, also animation that was made popular thanks to the internet.), as well as much more.

Again, there's too many worlds to count, so I'll only be going through the worlds that may have a bit more story to it than just bringing people back to normal. So let's continue on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Despicable Me/Minions:**

Not much really happens in this world, as they did their regular stuff. All that happens differently was that after saving most of the world, only the minions were left. By that point, that was when they saw that all of the minions were coming towards them. Since they were coming towards them fast, they had to run from them at first, cause even though they were small, they were in one giant pack. (After all, there were 10,400 minions in total.)

That was when the toons got an idea. The team separated into several small groups for the minions to separate and follow the small portions. Once they were far enough to know that none of the other portions could be seen, they pulled the triggers, finally curing all of the minions.

After the team reunited, they took notice of all of the minions and called out for the three: Kevin, Stuart and Bob, since they wouldn't get every minion. The rest were disappointed, but understood, as the three minions joined the team. The team then walked into the next world.

* * *

 **Dick Figures:**

Once entering this world, they were pretty much doing what they normally did when saving a world. They just went around, blasting at people and curing them all. Various other events happened, like Blue reuniting with Pink, Red reuniting with Stacy and such. Soon, they finally cured the world, but something else seemed to happen before going into the next world.

When Lord Tourettes came back to the team, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve didn't seem too excited, which Lord Tourettes resented. By cursing them several times, this caused Uncle Grandpa to defend them as he called out Tourettes because of it. This caused a bit of a heated debate, until the two finally decided to make peace. By that time, the team decided to leave into the next world.

* * *

 **How to Train your Dragon:**

At this point, they were already near the end of the two sections, and this world would be one of the last in the Comcast section. Since the toons knew that their work was almost done, they let their guard down a little bit when entering this world, thinking it would be easy.

Boy, were they stupid.

As soon as they entered this world, they saw that they were in the island of Berk. All the dragons took notice of the toons, and began chasing them. Realizing what they were up against, the toons had to run around the island in fear of all the dragons. Yeah, they had their blasters, but they saw that the dragons were fast and powerful, so they knew they were in for some trouble. (The Vikings also noticed, but decided to leave all the work to the dragons.)

After some chasing around, Jack decided to go forward to the dragons, as he pulled the trigger. This cured some of the dragons, including Toothless, who was in the front. As soon as they were cured, they saw the other dragons and ran to the toons to defend them, as Toothless communicated to the dragons quick about what was going on.

The Vikings took notice of what was going on and decided to go help the remaining dragons. With the cured dragons on their side, the toons decided to face the other side, as a big battle started…

…and ended so quickly. The toons all pulled their triggers at once, creating a powerful blast that went over the entire location of the series. After waking up, Hiccup and Toothless immediately reunited, along with the other people, as the toons began to explain to them what was going on. The Vikings didn't believe at first, but Toothless communicated to Hiccup that what they were saying was true.

The Vikings decided to believe them, as Toothless went to join the team while Hiccup and the others began to rebuild their island. They all soon walked into the next world.

* * *

 **Field:**

At this point, the two sections have now been finished. With only two sections left, there was still no sign of stopping from our heroes. So they decided to be a little more relaxed instead of getting very prepared for some random enemy battle. They looked at some of the scenery, and that's mostly about it.

Soon, they went into an area of bare dirt. As they kept walking, they soon found a small muddy area which looked like a unicorn had made a much disfigured snow angel out of it. Although most of the toons were confused, Steven, Rick, Chloe, Marinette and a bunch of other toons realized what it was.

"Guys!" said Morty. "We're back here again!"

"I know…wow, that shape hasn't changed the last time we came here." said Chloe.

"Steven, what on Earth are they talking about?" asked Pearl.

"Oh, when me, Rick and the others were travelling, we found a unicorn named Rarity, who was lying down in the mud, crying. We helped her up and went into that cave…" said Steven, pointing to the mountain surrounded by rings of clouds. "…where we also saved two of her friends: Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

Upon hearing Steven, Discord became even more distraught. He began to sob quietly to himself, wiping his tears and blowing his nose with a handkerchief as all of the toons took notice of Discord's anxiety. But by this time, they knew why he was acting this way.

"Oh, Discord…it's fine. We're sure the ponies will forgive you!" said Marinette.

"I-I know…" said Discord, a tear coming from his eye. "I'm just…cr-crying because…this is how far I went with my behavior…and I can't believe I did it! And I'm even more scared…because with only two more sections left…I'll get to them soon…and I don't know what to say…" The toons then looked at each other, not knowing what to do. That was when Steven came to Discord.

"Discord…we're afraid that this time…we can't be behind your back on this one…you'll have to deal with this yourself." he said.

"Wait…you're gonna leave me alone?!" exclaimed Discord.

"No, that's not what I meant!" said Steven. "What I mean is that you'll have to talk to the ponies by yourself. We can't say anything for you."

"Cause…if we t-talk for you…the ponies might think you're *burp* too scared to even talk to them…so it's your duty to do what you need to do. Understand?" asked Rick. Once hearing this, Discord sighed to himself and knew that it was the best plan to go with.

"Yeah…I understand." said Discord. "Alright, I'll try my best." However, as they were about to go, a familiar sound came from afar and behind.

"I heard talking! It was coming from over there!" said the voice. All the toons turned around to see a bunch of small shadows and four giant ones coming towards them. That was when they realized that the Mineral Spirits have returned. The four leaders then saw all of the toons, who were shocked that they were found.

"WE FOUND THEM! LET'S GET THEM!" shouted Acetone, as all of the army rushed towards the toons.

"Everybody! Run towards the ruins so that we can get out of this section!" shouted Steven, as all the toons quickly agreed. Another big chase came, with both groups running towards the ruins, where the bridge to the next section would be…

* * *

 **Ruins:**

Soon, they finally arrived at the ruins, and it was exactly like it was before: Pillars all around, with some fallen and broken. In front of the cave at the bottom was a moldy, stone brick-like passageway, with dirt everywhere as well as stalagmites.

But of course, there were also the two tall dead trees on each side of the cave, with a giant web between the two that made it look like a volleyball net for giants. With the entrance close to them, most of the toons thought of going in.

"Okay, we can lose them again!" said SpongeBob. "Quick! Inside that cave!" But Steven knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Guys!" said Steven, who ran past everybody and came to the front of the entrance, blocking the way. "That's not a good idea! It's just a dead end! Trust me…we've been there before…it was a dead end!"

"Yeah…Steven's right." said Sandy, looking at the map. "It's a dead end. We can't go there!"

"Well, then…WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" exclaimed Jake. "We gotta find the exit of this world so that we can go into the next part!"

"I'm afraid you're too late…" said a voice. All of the toons turned to see that all of the Mineral Spirits have arrived. "NOW, MY BRETHREN!" said Turpentine, snapping his fingers, causing the entire army to swarm and surround the toons. Now, it looked like there was no way out.

"Hahahahaha…it took a long time to find you guys…but now we've caught you!" shouted Toluene. The toons began to get a little scared, as the army got closer and closer to them. "Are there any last words you wanna say before you all melt?"

"Well…we have a question. If you really wanted to melt the toons so badly…why couldn't you just have done the same thing to other worlds instead of us?" asked one of the toons.

"Well, duh." said Naphtha. "You guys would be reviving them every chance you got, and with all your transportation devices and cures, you'd be able to cure worlds in a snap. So we decided to kill you guys first before we get to the rest of the Tooniverse. And finally, Demeanor's creation will be free once again! Alright, let's get killing."

The army began to get closer and closer to the toons, as the toons thought it would be their end again. However, Discord then got out his hanky and threw it away, as it was already used. The hanky then fell inside one of the spirit's bodies. The whole army and the toons looked, as the spirit looked at his own body, confused.

Suddenly, the cloth began soaking up the spirit, as it began freaking out and calling for help. Since the army didn't know what to do, the cloth kept on sucking up the spirit until it was completely trapped inside. Everybody was shocked at the revelation, as Discord quickly recovered the slightly damp cloth. Realizing that this could be used as a weapon to stop the Mineral Spirits, he began threatening them with it.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE, STAY AWAY FROM THE CLOTH!" teased Discord, as he closely shows the cloth near the four leaders and the army. But the four leaders, although shocked, didn't think it was too big a threat.

"I mean…yeah, it would kill us…but how long until you would have to squeeze the spirit out of the cloth?" asked Turpentine in order to somehow take advantage of the situation. However, some of the army fled, causing the four leaders to chase after them, and away from the toons. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Because the army was somewhat programmed into obeying their leaders, they followed as well, leaving the toons alone.

"Man…we could use this new discovery for good!" said Finn.

"Agreed! With more of this, we can stop the Mineral Spirits from ever bothering us!" said Dipper.

"Yeah…but…where would we get the cloth?" asked Lincoln. "We don't have any other handkerchiefs…"

"I think we'll leave that to another world." said Discord. "Now, c'mon. We gotta get out of here before they get back. Plus…I think I already have the courage to talk to the ponies again…" The toons agreed, as they looked around the rest of the map for anything else that may be interesting. After that, with nothing left, they soon walked into the next section.

* * *

 **Demeanor's Location:**

Demeanor was simply relaxing with his new creation, whom he decided to name Slasher. The two of them were just talking to each other like how a father would talk to his son. Soon, one of the art materials burst into the room, looking very scared.

"What is it, now?" asked Demeanor, grumpily. "This had better be good."

"Your highness, the toons have already finished saving 80% of the entire Tooniverse! And they've gotten stronger than ever! We're already way outnumbered!" shouted the eraser. Demeanor simply huffed before quietly saying…

"Just let them keep going. My paradise is dying, but I still have that _plan_ of mine that will keep this going…in a way…just make sure you can delay them as much as possible, with all the other enemies left."

"This plan of yours is very risky…but all the enemies are putting their faith in you, so let's hope it works…" said the eraser before leaving. Slasher then turned to Demeanor.

"So...with this plan…when will you do it, father?" asked Slasher.

"I only have one shot at it, son." said Demeanor. "So I need to have everything right in order for this thing to work. But the only problem is…if this whole plan works exactly the way as intended, I'll no longer be around…"

"What will that mean for me then?" asked Slasher.

"…we'll see, Slasher…we'll see…"

* * *

 **20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 1-18-5 14-15-23 3-12-15-19-5 20-15 19-1-22-9-14-7 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-9-22-5-18-19-5. 14-15-23 12-5-20'19 10-21-19-20 8-15-16-5 20-8-1-20 20-8-9-14-7-19 4-15-14'20 7-5-20 23-15-18-19-5.**

 **2-21-20 23-8-1-20 9-19 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18'19 20-18-21-5 16-12-1-14? 23-5'12-12 6-9-14-4 15-21-20 19-15-15-14 5-14-15-21-7-8…13-1-14…**

 **Forget what I said in chapter 14, 21, etc. THIS is the worst chapter I've ever done, period.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	36. The Great Labyrinth (Part V)

… **I got nothing else to say. Let's just get reviewing.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks, and I'm not gonna say anything.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Yep. Also, I'm just wondering…are you having a problem with the father-son relationship? Yeah…it's a meh chapter, but I know what to do with the last four chapters.**

 **NinTOONdo: That would be weird. Hahaha…**

 **ianpb: Too late to change things. There's only 4 chapters left.**

 **lucario fan0123: Even though the names might not be mentioned, they'll all be there. Okay?**

 **Now on forth!**

* * *

 **Checkpoint #5 (Final Checkpoint):**

Once going into this world, they didn't even bother looking at the sign and decided to go right in front of the door. They see that the sections contain the worlds of News Corp and also the rest of the Tooniverse. But before going into the next world, SpongeBob had to check on some things first…

"Okay, everyone…" said SpongeBob. "This is the last two sections. Once we save those two sections, we immediately bring the Master Painter back from the island, go to Demeanor and kick his butt! So, before we go in, is everybody ready?"

All the toons nodded their heads.

"Discord…are you ready to face the ponies once we save them?"

"I'm a little nervous, but I think I have enough courage to talk to them." said Discord.

"Okay…we can do this…FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" shouted SpongeBob, raising his fist in the air.

" **FOR THE TOONIVERSE**!" everybody shouted with their fists in the air as well. After that battle cry, they soon went through the door, knowing that they have a little more work to do.

For the final time on their journey, all that they did was hop from world to world, reviving many toons after many toons, bringing the ones they knew back to the team while the others were forced to wait. They walked through locations from earlier chapters, like the strange island in chapter 21, the glacial peak from chapters 22-24, and then a return to the Island of Art, while also hopping through worlds in the last two sections of the Labyrinth, which was of News Corp, and the remaining 10% not owned by the 5 big companies, as well as stuff that technically count as cartoons. The News Corp section mainly contained the worlds of 20th Century Fox (Both in movies and television) and the Fox Broadcasting Company, while the last section contains stuff that haven't been mentioned already, such as Discovery Family, The Hub Network as well as much more. (Yeah, whatever I didn't mention is left up to your research.)

Again, there's too many worlds to count, so I'll only be going through the worlds that may have a bit more story to it than just bringing people back to normal. So let's continue on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Strange Island:**

Once they walked into the next world, both Red and Blue, the Teen Titans, the Happy Tree Friends and the minions recognized the place. Nostalgia flew into them when they saw the wide, long road made of stone brick; the grass, flowers and the marble pillars. The screen monitor wasn't there though, as it was now back at the Island of Art.

Since the minions and the Happy Tree Friends don't really talk, the rest immediately commented on their return to the place.

"Wow…would you look at that…we're back at this place again." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I know! Weird…" said Beast Boy.

"AW, MAN! IT'S BRINGING BACK SO MANY FUCKING MEMORIES!" exclaimed Red. "All of this stuff is still here! But…where's that guy the minions were fighting?"

"Yeah…where was that giant monitor of the computers?" asked Starfire. Aku came up to the group.

"Well, the screen monitor guy that you're talking about must be back at the Island of Art. Since everybody is in their respective places, I'm sure he's there with everybody else…along with the Master Painter as well."

"It must mean that we're getting close to that Island of Art location…" said Robin. "Alright. We gotta be ready when we get there. Got it?" Everybody nodded their heads.

"Then we have no time to waste. Let's keep going forward…" said Robin. Everybody agreed as they looked around the place first to see if there was anything else interesting. With nothing left, everybody then went into the next world…

* * *

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

As soon as they the entire team walked into the next world, Discord immediately recognized the place. He soon gulped in fear and started to tremble, realizing that the time was soon. Even though he said he had the courage, he realized that it was a lot harder than it seemed to be.

The toons then looked at him, confused. However, Zim knew what was going on in his head.

"Wait…I know what's going on. Discord's scared because this is HIS world…" said Zim. The toons looked at Discord again, looking very scared. He then quietly admitted it.

"Y-Yes it is…it's my place…where we're gonna cure all the ponies…including my friends…" The toons now looked at each other, knowing what they were gonna get themselves into.

"Well, since this is your world, Discord…remember, while we'll still do what we normally do in saving worlds, it's your responsibility to talk to your friends."

"I know. I started the problem…and I now gotta fix the problem…" said Discord, taking a heavy breath before continuing. "No games, no jokes, no going around my message…I will be straightforward and serious about this." Despite what he said, the toons saw that he still looked really anxious. We already talked about this in the previous chapters, so they knew how he felt.

"You haven't really done anything this serious, have you?" asked SpongeBob. Discord slowly nodded.

"It's fine if you're new to this seriousness, Discord." said Star. "All you have to do is conquer your fear, be serious about the conversation and hope for the best. Is that good enough?"

"…yes. Yes, it's good enough." said Discord in a serious tone. "Alright…let's do it." The toons then set off into the world, doing what they always do when saving a world. Of course, since Discord is known by many in Equestria, cured people were obviously shocked at his return. So while Discord tediously kept saying that he has now changed for good and that he has come in peace, the toons continued their curing across all of the show.

When Spike was cured, after hearing Discord's apology, he soon told Discord that once they save the entire Tooniverse, he could come visit his place again alongside Big Mac for another role-playing game night. Discord agreed to it as he and Spike began to make plans for their upcoming event.

Eventually, they cured the last six of the entire show, which was of course, the Mane Six. While the six were still unconscious, Discord slowly but readily came up to them.

"Okay, Discord…this is your chance." he said to himself quietly. However, as he was walking closer, everybody from Ponyville was slowly crowding in, surrounding him and the Mane Six. "I-I can't do this!" he thought to himself, as he tried to look around for the toons.

However, the toons have mysteriously disappeared. No, nothing happened to them. Everybody in the team purposefully obscured themselves in the crowd, to prevent Discord from being tempted to chicken out. They were still listening, however…just to see how it goes.

"Okay…I can do this…" said Discord. "I'm…their friend…" he then immediately stopped walking as he was now right in front of the still unconscious six. Soon, one of them slowly woke up.

It was Fluttershy. And you wouldn't believe how she reacted to Discord.

"YEEP!" she screamed, which woke up the other five immediately.

"What?! What's wrong, Fluttershy?!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle. "Wait a minute…we're alive?!" Soon, they all saw Discord right in front of them. This causes the six to jump in shock.

"DISCORD!" shouted the Mane Six, with varying feelings going in their heads; ranging from fear to anger to surprise to so many other emotions that their hearts were feeling. They were now expecting Discord to simply start some kind of act, like going around the message, or joking around, or possibly even do something horrible to them because of everything that's happened in these chapters.

However, they first saw his face. Instead of some kind of evil grin or…heck, just a grin, his face looked very…serious. His eyebrows looked sad, his eyes were fully open instead of narrow, his mouth seemed very unsure, and his expression overall seemed very…solemn. The ponies then immediately knew that something was up.

"Okay, Discord…WHAT are you gonna do to us THIS time?!" said Rainbow Dash, now angry. In fact, the rest of the six were angry, except for Fluttershy, who just remained quiet. She wasn't angry. Actually, she knew that Discord looked serious. But the ponies didn't think the same way.

"You destroyed our home, our friends…everything!" shouted Rarity.

"And we even died because of your choices!" yelled Applejack.

"So WHY ARE WE BACK, HUH?! And why is everybody back alive, huh?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Are you gonna try to torture us again?!"

"Is it some sort of sick pleasure that you get by harming us?! Tell us!" said Twilight, the angriest of them all. Discord knew what he was gonna go up against, and he knew it wasn't gonna be pretty. However, that was when Fluttershy came up to him, somewhat surprising the rest of the six, as well as Discord.

"T-Twilight? What are you doing?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah…he's gonna kill you! Get away!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy didn't listen, however. She came up to Discord until both of them were face-to-face. It was quiet for a little while before she asked something very quietly…

"…Discord…is there something bothering you?"

Now this really surprised Discord. He pretty much got what he expected from the other five, but he was surprised to see that Fluttershy was calm, although confused. I mean, sure…it's Fluttershy, but it was still so weird to him that she was acting normal despite everything that he's done. Once again, Fluttershy quietly spoke.

"…are you alright?"

Discord immediately decided to reply back…

"*deep sigh* Okay, Fluttershy…and the rest of the Mane Six…know that what I'm gonna say right now will be completely serious. No games…no jokes…no going around the message…I will be very straightforward…honest…and serious." The Mane Six then saw that he was being serious about this, and although they still thought he wasn't acting like himself, they were this time…genuinely confused.

Especially Fluttershy.

"What's this about?" she slowly asked. Discord took another deep breath before honestly replying.

"Mane Six…I very deeply apologize for everything that I've done. I've destroyed your homes…your families…your friends…your hearts…and even you, thanks to me joining that wretched army…" The Mane Six decided to stop and just listen to what he had to say.

"I was a fool. I was later killed by someone, but later brought back to life by one of the toons. At first, I reluctantly joined the team just so we could save the Tooniverse from Demeanor, but I later saw that it would be my responsibility to save you guys from the mess…and it really made me think."

He still kept on going. "…I was really acting out-of-character the whole time, and it's now been one of the greatest regrets in my life…ever. I drifted apart from you guys, and now I feel guilty about it…*deep sigh* the whole point that I'm trying to make is that…I apologize for everything that I've done to harm you guys…and I hope you can…find it in your hearts to forgive me…"

The whole crowd immediately saw what has become of Discord, while the toons slowly nodded their heads, happy that Discord was able to apologize. When it came to the Mane Six…they didn't know what to think…and they didn't even know how to respond.

"I…um…well…" Twilight was simply at a loss of words. "…I really don't know how to respond, Discord…I mean, uh…" Four of the other ponies also didn't know how to respond. However, Fluttershy saw that Discord was very sincere about his apology, and decided to respond to him.

"Discord…you took everything away from us, killed all of us and destroyed everything and everyone that we love so dearly…but I still forgive you."

The rest of the six were a little surprised, but Discord was really surprised.

"Wait, really?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Really?" asked Discord, looking quite shocked.

"I mean…sure, you did all of these atrocities, even though it looks like you brought everybody back and restored everything…and you still persevered in your plan with the army…but I still forgive you. Although it doesn't mean we'll forget what happened, and frankly…we'll never forget, or that we won't keep a close eye or check on you, we can move on. I'm making sure that everything that happened won't ruin our friendship."

Fluttershy immediately saw that Discord was starting to cry. They weren't cartoonish, by the way. It was more like how a human would cry after seeing something so touching.

"D-Discord…I didn't mean to make you cry…" said Fluttershy, worried that she hurt him or something. However, something else happened.

Discord immediately hugged Fluttershy.

Everybody, even the toons, were taken aback by this. However, although Fluttershy was at first a little surprised by how fast he was reacting, she saw that Discord was happy. She then decided to return the favor and hug as well. Discord felt this as the two slightly blushed.

Once the hug stopped, Discord began speaking.

"…thank you, Fluttershy…thank you very much…" he said, his voice croaking while wiping his tears.

"It's great to have you back, Discord." said Fluttershy, who then turned to the rest of the Mane Six. "So…are you guys willing to forgive? We can move on." The rest looked at each other before smiling and deciding to forgive as well.

"I'll be very honest here…you've definitely turned a new leaf, Discord." said Applejack.

"I agree very much." said Rarity.

"Wow! You've really changed!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I can see that!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're very happy for you, Discord." said Twilight. "And so we'll do exactly what Fluttershy did. Although we won't forget, we still forgive you." Discord then immediately hugged the ponies, as the ponies hugged back as well. "Welcome back, Discord."

"You've done a very good job, Discord." said SpongeBob, as all of the toons came towards the group, clapping.

"Discord, they're alive?" asked Twilight.

"Of course. Even though Demeanor has succeeded in taking over the Tooniverse, we've nearly completed our quest in saving all of it! There's only about 30 more places to go before we've saved everything!" said Discord.

"That's great! Then that means there's no time to waste! Alright, everyone! Let's keep going and save the rest of the Tooniverse!" said Twilight.

"FOR THE TOONIVERSE!" shouted everybody, including the crowd. With nothing else left to do, they walked into the next world.

* * *

 **Glacial Peak:**

Not much happened during the glacial peak. Aside from some of the toons of the group feeling some nostalgia because of the time that they met, nobody really remembered much. However, Uncle Grandpa felt disappointed about something.

"Something wrong, Uncle Grandpa?" asked Korra.

"Yeah…I just realized that the big ship that we used to control is still back at the ocean near that island. I thought the parts were in this place…but now I realize that it's still all submerged back there."

"But your UGRV is repaired!" said Mametchi. "Why would you still need the ship?"

"Wouldn't we use it to reach Demeanor's location?"

"We don't have to." said Sandy. "According to the map, as long as a world is beside Demeanor's location, we can still get there."

"That's cool…" said Uncle Grandpa. "Still kinda disappointed, though…"

"Hey, cheer up." said Lord Tourettes. "Big ship or no ship, we're all still a team together. Besides, we're nearly done with saving the Tooniverse! Only about a dozen worlds are left. So why don't we just ignore that ship and focus on what we have to do?"

"…I guess you're right." said Uncle Grandpa, smiling. "Alright, let's do it!" With nothing else left to do, they decided to go into the next world, knowing that they were very close into finishing their goal.

* * *

 **Island of Art:**

This was now the final location that they would save. Once they finish saving this, they would finally save 100% of the Tooniverse. Once walking into this world, everybody was greeted by all of the hypnotized art materials. At first, they were gonna do their normal thing by blasting them to save them all. However, it didn't work this time.

This was because they weren't affected by the substance. Rather, they were still hypnotized by the bugs.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Wooldoor. "Why isn't it working?!"

"That's because we already saved the entirety of the Tooniverse…those art materials are being hypnotized by those bugs that swarmed into them the last time we saw them…and not because of the same thing we kept seeing for thousands of worlds…" said Jack.

"He's right." said Kim. "We saw what happened…but the question is…how are we gonna turn them back to normal…?"

"Well…while we think of a plan…WE GOTTA RUN!" shouted SpongeBob, as all of the toons agreed and quickly ran away from all of the art materials, who were now chasing them. A big chase played for about an hour and throughout all of the Island of Art. For that hour, all that was going on was just chasing and hiding and whatnot.

Eventually, they came into the now empty bomb factory, where they were immediately surrounded by everybody in the island. They were now in a tight situation. However, as it looked like something bad was gonna happen to them all, Korra decided to fight back by punching one of the paintbrushes. Once the paintbrush was knocked out, the bug suddenly deactivated, curing the paintbrush.

"What the…WAIT, I'M CURED!" shouted the paintbrush, after waking up. Realizing what they had to do now, everybody began fighting all of the art materials, who were also fighting back. Lots of punching and kicking occurred, and eventually…all of the bugs were destroyed, curing all of the art materials. And now…everybody has been saved. The entire Tooniverse is now back, and no longer under Demeanor's control.

But the story doesn't end there just yet…

"Thank you for saving us all!" said Corey, one of the computers. "You've all done an excellent job in saving the entire Tooniverse!" All of the art materials agreed as well by nodding their heads.

"You're welcome, everyone." said SpongeBob. "It's now time to go to Demeanor's location…but first, have you guys seen the Master Painter? Since…Demeanor probably put him back here and we just didn't notice."

"I don't think any of us have see him." said Larry, a laptop. "Has anyone seen the Master Painter?" everybody just shrugged, as if the Master Painter was nowhere to be found.

"That could only mean one thing…the Master Painter is still back there at that other island! We gotta go there now!" exclaimed Stanford.

"But wait! We still gotta bring everybody to Demeanor's place!" said Mordecai. "How are we gonna bring everybody there as well as save the Master Painter at the same time?!"

"Not to worry. We'll take care of it." said one of the erasers, who then quickly made a plan for all of the art materials. "Everybody…split up! One art material will go to each world in the Tooniverse to bring everybody in to Demeanor's location! I repeat, GATHER EVERYBODY TO DEMEANOR'S LOCATION! WE ONLY HAVE LITTLE TIME!" As the art materials quickly began leaving the Island of Art to go to every single world in the Tooniverse, Rick and Star decided to leave too to bring the rest of the toons from other dimensions.

"Alright, Star and I will be going around other dimensions to gather toons as well. We'll follow you to the entrance to Demeanor's lair!" said Rick, as he used his portal gun to leave while Star used her scissors to leave as well. With everything quiet, SpongeBob went up to the toons.

"Okay, everyone…before we get to Demeanor's place…we gotta save the Master Painter…" Everybody nodded their heads as they quickly left the place to go to Moana's world.

* * *

 **Demeanor's Location:**

Demeanor was busy relaxing in his lair when Slasher immediately ran to the room, as he had eavesdropped on the toons from a certain part of the Island of Art. This surprises Demeanor, who looked genuinely concerned.

"What? What is it, Slasher?" asked Demeanor in a confused tone.

"The toons have already finished saving the entire Tooniverse! 100%! All of the monsters have been killed and all of the art materials have been cured!"

"So, practically nothing of my paradise is left?"

"EXACTLY! There's only one person who hasn't been saved yet, though. And that's the Master Painter! The toons are quickly gonna go there and save him! We gotta stop them since we're the only ones left!"

"Hold it…" said Demeanor. "Even though I lost everything, I can always summon more with the magic bag. Plus, they're wasting their time…the Master Painter is now revived…"

"Wait…you mean…?"

"Yes…he's risen from the dead…and is coming towards us soon…"

"So…what does that mean for us?"

"…my hours are numbered…but I know you'll be there in the end…anyway, get all of the Mineral Spirits right here! They're the only minions I have left…"

* * *

 **5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7 8-1-19 2-5-5-14 3-21-18-5-4, 1-14-4 23-5'18-5 19-15 14-5-1-18 20-8-5 5-14-4. 10-21-19-20 11-5-5-16 18-5-1-4-9-14-7 20-8-9-19. 11-5-5-16 9-20 21-16! 9 18-5-3-15-13-13-5-14-4.**

 **2-21-20 14-15-23 20-8-5-25 7-15-20-20-1 19-1-22-5 15-14-5 13-15-18-5 20-15-15-14. 12-5-20'19 8-15-16-5 20-8-5-25 7-5-20 20-8-5-18-5 22-5-18-25 19-15-15-14.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	37. Face to Face with Demeanor

**WOO! I'm almost done with this story! After I finish this, I'll be taking a break from writing fanfictions for a few weeks. Since this is the biggest story that I've done, my later fanfictions will mainly just be one-shots. I have one or two multi-chapter stories, but the current ideas won't go beyond 10 chapters, and again…I won't be doing it until I rest enough.**

 **Although, I may still do something about The Tooniverse Emissary in DeviantArt, like some project or contest or something like that…but for now, I'll leave it for next year.**

 **Finally, I rewrote chapters 33 and 36…slightly. I rewrote the Moana section of chapter 32 and the Demeanor's Location section of chapter 36. I did this because I felt like I put up a character that wasn't important, so I scrapped him. I might take a look at the other chapters to remove any trace of him, but I think I removed everything about the scrapped character so far. I suggest looking at the end of those two chapters before you proceed to this one.**

 **Alright, let's get reviewing!**

 **Exotos135: Of course, but it's only gonna get even more intense soon…**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Oh, cool. Didn't realize you liked it. Anyway, thanks! And I'll try not to stress myself out in the last four chapters. I'll try to take it easy.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks, and oh yeah.**

 **dumbskeleton: What? What do you see?**

 **lucario fan0123: Yes, I'm ready. I don't really have a favorite chapter, and cool. I'm interested in seeing it.**

 **Now let's continue!**

* * *

Since everybody has been cured and the entire Tooniverse is now free from Demeanor's control, only one thing was left. And that was to revive the Master Painter.

So while the art materials were busy gathering everybody from the Tooniverse, along with Rick and Star doing the same thing with alternate realities/dimensions, the original team was now rushing forward to the island of Moana, in order to revive the Master Painter.

"We'll be there soon, Master Painter." said SpongeBob, leading the pack. "We'll be there soon…"

* * *

 **Moana:**

Once arriving at the island of Moana, the team immediately began running towards the Master Painter's grave, as Stanford remembered where he buried it. "Alright, gentlemen! We gotta get to the grave so that we can save the Master Painter! Wooldoor, you have the blaster ready?"

"I'm SO ready!" said Wooldoor, preparing the blaster in his hands.

Soon, they arrived at the Master Painter's grave…but something happened to that grave that pretty much shocked everyone so much that their jaws were completely dropped.

The grave was dug open, with dirt everywhere. And the vial was nowhere to be found.

"Whe…wh…WHERE'S THE VIAL?!" exclaimed Wander.

"That's impossible! Nobody was in this island! My goodness! He could be anywhere!" said Lincoln.

"Everyone, this is no time to panic!" said Stanford. "The art materials are now everywhere in the Tooniverse! They'll be there to find the Master Painter, whether alive or corpse. Regardless, search around the entire island! We might have revived him while going through this world and we just didn't notice…"

The team agreed as they split up to look around the entire island. They searched around every nook and cranny. They searched on every tree and even on every grain of sand. But alas, the Master Painter was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of searching, the team came back together in one of the ends of the island.

"Any luck?" asked Mordecai. Everybody shook their heads. "Well, that's just great…where could he be?"

"It's an interesting question…" said Twilight. "If we revived him and we didn't know, he probably must've escaped the island in some way. If we DIDN'T revive him…how did he come back to life…?" Everybody began talking to each other about those theories until Sandy cut them off.

"Regardless of what happened, he's out there somewhere in the Tooniverse, and he'll eventually be found by one of those art materials! So in the meantime, we gotta get to Demeanor's location right now!" she said. "Alright, so if we take the same path from here like last time, we'll be back in a certain part of the Void in the middle of this labyrinth, where the entrance to Demeanor's lair is."

"Okaaaaay…" said Felix. "But how are we gonna take the same path without that giant ship? A lot of us can't swim, and using Toothless will take too long!" Uncle Grandpa then thought up of an idea.

"I think this way is the only way, guys." said Uncle Grandpa, as he whistled with his fingers. The UGRV then immediately came to the island within seconds, and soon arrived right in front of the group. Looking at the vehicle's size, most of the group was pretty unsure about it.

"Are you sure that's gonna fit all of us, Uncle Grandpa?" asked Kim. "It looks pretty small."

"Kim…I'm a guy that can bend reality with no limitations. My vehicle can pretty much do the same thing. If you go inside, you'll see it's actually a lot larger than you think." he said, as he quickly goes inside to the driver's seat. As the rest of his crew went inside, the rest of the team looked at each other and decided that it was the only option they had.

Of course, they were a bit surprised to see that the inside of the UGRV was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. In fact, the entire team could fit with little problem.

"Wow, Uncle Grandpa…" said Wirt. "You certainly know how to surprise us."

"Yeah…I mean…look at this! This is a huge place for such a small vehicle…" said Doofenshmirtz.

"Of course! I have my surprises!" said Uncle Grandpa. "Okay, everyone! Hold on tight! We'll be there in the Void in no time flat!" he pressed on a button that would make the UGRV go on hyperspeed. "Is everyone ready?"

"YES WE ARE!" shouted everybody in the back.

After hearing this, Uncle Grandpa immediately turned towards the Void, as he stepped on the gas pedal. The vehicle immediately zoomed away, going as fast as the Road Runner with thrice the speed. It was so fast that everybody fell to the very back of the room while Uncle Grandpa had a face that was like looking at a leaf blower while it was still turned on. After about 10 seconds, the vehicle immediately slammed into one of the boundaries of the Void, causing everyone to fly right into the driving room, and into the front window, squishing Uncle Grandpa.

"…we made it!" he said.

* * *

After the landing, everybody slowly went out of the RV, a little injured. But it was just minor injuries, like scratches. Nothing serious. So Sandy took a look at the map to see where they were. They saw that they were very close to the entrance of Demeanor's lair, as they were in a small area of the Void that was between the inner layer of the Labyrinth and Demeanor's actual lair, where Demeanor was.

What surprised her was the size of Demeanor's lair. The size? It was 300 times bigger than any one universe!

After making sure that everybody was okay, Patrick turned on the flashlight inside his head as the team began going towards the entrance, with Patrick and Sandy's help. For about 5 minutes, Sandy kept telling Patrick where to go, as he followed what she said, with everyone following as well.

Soon, they finally came across the entrance to Demeanor's lair. Here's what it looked like. It was one giant floating island with the top being completely covered with the land of the Void, which made it look like a snow globe. There was a giant purple front door that would lead them to the inside, and right in front of the door was a giant, long bridge also made of the Void's ground. In fact, it was so big that the entire group would only make about 0.1% of it. Below the bridge and the island is an infinite abyss, so if someone fell down, they wouldn't be heard of again…

Everybody then knew that the time has come. They were already near the final boss' room. Once they entered, there was no going back. They would have to defeat Demeanor. However, they were wondering what was taking the rest of the Tooniverse so long.

"Hey, what's taking the rest of the Tooniverse so long?" asked Plankton.

"I don't know…but I'm sure they'll arrive eventually…" said SpongeBob, before gulping. "I guess we'll have to go to Demeanor's lair by ourselves first…alright…is everyone…nervous?"

The team originally thought that SpongeBob was gonna say if they were ready or prepared. But upon hearing SpongeBob saying if they were nervous, most of them realized that they were pretty nervous. Even Batman was pretty nervous on what was about to come.

"Yeah, SpongeBob…" said XJ-9. "…we're all nervous on what we're about to face…b-but it's okay…they'll arrive soon…n-never mind…let's go in." Everybody began speed walking towards the front door. It took them 20 minutes to fully walk from the start of the bridge to right in front of the front door. The closer they got…the more nervous they became.

By the last minute, the door slowly began to open, causing some of the toons to jump. But they knew that Demeanor knew that they were already coming, so there was already no turning back. At the last 30 seconds, SpongeBob asked again:

"Is everyone…*gulp* r-ready?" he asked, his voice trembling. Everybody nodded their heads in fear. "Alright…there's no turning back…we're going to the final boss…" By the time he finished, they finally finished their walk across the bridge, as the door fully opened.

The team then slowly and very reluctantly, but with determination, walked into Demeanor's lair, knowing that they would have one shot at destroying Demeanor and saving all of the Tooniverse…

Will they make it? Only the next chapter will tell…but for now, let's see what happens…

* * *

 **Demeanor's Lair:**

As soon as the entire group stepped inside, the door immediately slammed shut, causing a loud sound, which sounded like a giant thunderstorm. This caused their fears to grow even more…

The toons decided to take a look around the place. Demeanor's lair was a giant realm of darkness, and is very mottled. The ground is very black to the darkest black that you can think of, unlike the blackish-purpleish color you'd see in most of the Void, and since the lair was covered by the very same ground, it was completely pitch black. It was so dark that you couldn't see 5 inches away from your position. Even Patrick's flashlight was almost useless at this point.

Suddenly, the flashlight began dying out.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, dear…this is BAD!" exclaimed Gumball.

"Yeah, without the flashlight…we'll be forever lost!" shouted Marco. By the time he finished his sentence, the flashlight completely went out, leaving the entire team trapped in the dark. Although they were still close to the huge door, the pitch blackness made them completely lose their sense of direction.

Everybody began to panic, but they all knew not to run around in circles, since they don't know what's in front of them. But feeling for one another was a huge challenge, due to the hundreds of panicking voices everywhere, making all sense of direction nearly impossible.

However, somebody near the middle of the lair could hear their screaming, despite how huge the whole lair was. So this mysterious being then snapped his fingers. Upon the snapping of fingers, a huge light, almost as bright as the sun, illuminated over the entire lair, end to end. The toons immediately stopped panicking, realizing that they could see again. So everybody huddled up again.

* * *

"THE LIGHTS TURNED ON!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Yeah! But…by whom?" asked Wirt.

"*gulp*…I think I know who did…" said SpongeBob, as the entire team turned around opposite of the front door, to take a look at what was right in front of them. Despite how huge this lair was, the toons could strangely see all of it. They saw all of the texture of the ground, looking like dirt; there were different variations in shapes. There were huge bumps, mountains and plains full of black. From top to bottom, end to end, everything was black with dirt texture.

But strangely, again, everybody could see the entire lair, even without having to turn their heads left and right.

"That's weird…" said Sandy. "This place is the biggest of them all, but why can we see everything?"

"This is a new kind of strange. We had to look everywhere in other worlds, but we can see every single detail in this one…is this some weird optical illusion, or am I just going nuts?" asked Stanford. Everybody began to talk to each other about this weird observation, until someone stopped all of their talking.

"You're all not going nuts. You're looking at a lair made by someone who has a lot of power to distort reality…and no, I'm not Uncle Grandpa." Everybody then saw who was talking.

It was Demeanor, with his son Slasher and all of the Mineral Spirits by his side.

"DEMEANOR!" shouted everybody, as Demeanor then used his powers to levitate everybody to near where he was. Once the levitation stopped, everybody fell down, and they were now face to face with Demeanor.

"What is this trickery, Demeanor?!" shouted Twilight.

"Yeah! How are you fooling us with this optical illusion?!" shouted Mordecai.

" **SILENCE**!" boomed Demeanor, which caused everyone to go quiet. "Now, I must say…I am genuinely impressed with how far you've come…saving the entire Tooniverse…curing every single being…I must say…you've definitely proved your power and your perseverance, and I clearly underestimated you guys."

"Wait…how did you know that we did that?" asked Steven.

"Kid, I've received reports from my minions that you all later killed all my monsters. And my son Slasher here has reported on your final exam…"

"Wait…you have a SON?!" said Lincoln in shock. "How did you even…"

"OKAY, STOP! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TOONS JUST SHUT UP!" he boomed again, with a louder voice this time that startled some of the toons.

"YEEP! You're terrifying!" said Wander, freaked out.

"I'm scared…" said Lovelitchi, trembling.

"Same…" said Doofenshmirtz, shivering as well.

"Wow…you're frightening…" said Pinkie Pie. "C-can't we just…make peace with a little party?"

"Pinkie Pie…we're facing the biggest enemy of our lifetime!" said Sylvia. "…I don't think there's any peace to be made here…"

"*sigh* The whole POINT that I'm trying to make here is that even though you're all successful in bringing everybody back…EVEN if you have everybody in this area right now, I can STILL kill you all within a millisecond!" Before some of the toons were about to question how Demeanor would be able to do that (Even though they already knew…they just forgot.), a huge portal opened behind everybody, just about 20 feet away from them. What stepped out was Rick and Star, already finished with their work.

"You're back!" said Mordecai.

"Yep…we just finished our work!" said Rick, which confused everyone, since nothing was happening for the next couple of seconds.

"…um…where's the rest of the Tooniverse?" asked SpongeBob.

Star simply smirked as she quickly yelled: "EVERYBODY GET IN!" After saying those words, loud rumbling could be heard back at the front door of the lair, as well as the portal that was right in front of them. In fact, it was so loud and so powerful that the ground was shaking like a huge earthquake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" shouted Gumball. "How is that portal making such a powerful vibration?!"

"Simple." said Rick. "We figured out a way to connect all the worlds and dimensions and alternate realities to just one portal."

"So everybody is COMING HERE NOW!" shouted Star, as the rumbling got louder and louder.

Suddenly, the whole front door burst open, revealing quadrillions upon quadrillions of toons running through the room, with all of the art materials as well. Toons of all colors, shapes and sizes were running very quickly to the middle of the lair and were covering up a lot of the space. At the same time, toons of all colors, shapes and sizes in other dimensions and alternate realities were coming out of the portal and stopping their running once they were in an empty spot.

Once all the walking stopped, Demeanor, Slasher and the Mineral Spirits took one surprised look at what was in front of them. Every single cartoon character was there. Everybody from the beginning of time to the end of time; everyone from every single animated world, dimension and alternate reality; everyone hand-drawn, vector-based, CGI, stop motion, anime, video games, comics, etc. were now face to face with Demeanor, Slasher and the Mineral Spirits. Not one single toon was left out…

Well…except for two toons. But they're coming soon…

* * *

"Wow…" said Acetone, checking the space. "I'm genuinely impressed. You managed to get every single toon in here! And it only takes up about…a quarter of the area." However, Demeanor corrected him.

"Actually…there's only two that I don't see…ah, well…regardless, I can still kill every single one of you within a millisecond…and I'll have the Mineral Spirits take care of the last two. I thank you toons for bringing almost everyone here…cause it can make me do this again…"

The toons of the original team finally realized what he was talking about when Demeanor brought out those dragon-like wings again. Since a lot of the other toons didn't know what the function of the wings were, they didn't know what was about to happen. But the toons of the original team already knew, and they were expecting really bad things to happen. Regardless, every single toon knew that something bad was gonna happen and that they were expecting something horrible.

However, as he was charging up his power, a strange entity was speeding towards him. Finally, as he was about to unleash his power again, the entity immediately flew through both of his wings, breaking them and completely disabling his power to destroy all the toons in one hit. Everybody became shocked, as they all looked to see something flying past Demeanor's now broken wings and back to the end of the entire group of toons, where there was a cliff.

The figure…er, figures have now landed on the ground, although one of them was visible, surprising most of the toons, but Demeanor the most.

"Your tyranny is over, Demeanor!" shouted Mickey Mouse, pointing at him.

"MICKEY MOUSE?!" shouted Demeanor. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY WINGS?!"

"How is that even POSSIBLE?!" yelled Wooldoor. "You're a MOUSE! You can't FLY!"

"Oh, I was just late to the party. I was clinging on to another entity, and HE was the one who destroyed Demeanor's wings." Mickey then walked back just a little bit so that the other toon could be seen. The entire Tooniverse then saw that it was the Master Painter, back to life and now having two angel-like wings.

"To every single living creature of the Tooniverse…I'M BACK, BABY!" he shouted.

"MASTER PAINTER?!" shouted all of the toons of the original team. "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Of course I'm alive! And if you're wondering how I got revived…c'mon! I may melt like other toons, but I can revive on my own, without any other help!"

"Then…why were you acting like your death would be permanent unless we had the cure?!" shouted some toons of the original team, a little angry.

"…sorry about that…I just wanted to raise some drama and some action for the final battle. Again, sorry." Most of the toons just sighed, but accepted his apology.

This was when Slasher began to fear…as he looked at Demeanor. "Father…are you SURE this plan is gonna work?!"

"Trust me…it will." said Demeanor to his son, before going back to everyone. "Okay, so EVERYONE is here, including the creator himself, the Master Painter…I'm still certain that I WILL WIN!" he said, as he quickly got Felix's magic bag again and began using it. What came out very quickly was a huge mass of bubbly substance that was spawning as many of the old monsters as there were toons.

However, as soon as the monster count was nearly equal to the toons, and although he still planned to make a lot more, Aku immediately zoomed to him and slapped the magic bag out of his hands before retreating.

"HEY!" shouted Demeanor, as Felix the Cat ran and got his magic bag back.

"I GOT MY MAGIC BAG BACK! HOORAY!" shouted Felix, as he quickly ran back to the front of the group. Demeanor now took a look at what was happening right now…

It was now face to face between the quintillions of toons that made up for every single toon ever, along with the Master Painter and all of his brethren; and the quintillions of monsters made with the magic of the bag, along with Slasher, all of the Mineral Spirits, and Demeanor. Even with the extremely large amount of equal numbers on each side, it only took up about half of the entire lair.

The final battle was about to begin. Demeanor knew that his hands were already tied, and that his minutes were numbered. But it wouldn't stop him from trying. In fact, he still had that plan of his, which although risky, will keep him alive…sorta.

Okay, you'll know his entire plan near the very end of the story, so just wait. I'm writing these chapters really quickly.

* * *

Soon, Demeanor thought of one more idea…

He immediately had to think very, very hard before he finalized his idea and snapped his fingers. Between both forces, and high above in the lair, a giant wormhole appeared and consumed the entire rooftop of the lair. Everybody took notice.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Turpentine. "Is that a black hole that will suck us all?!"

"No it's not, Turpentine. In fact, it does the opposite of sucking…but you'll see what happens soon…" said Demeanor. So now, everything was about to happen very soon, and the final battle that will determine the fate of the Tooniverse was about to start. However, before the epic finale was about to begin, the Master Painter made a speech.

"Demeanor…regardless of the outcome of this battle, you are nearing your end. You have done more than enough to cause havoc on everything that I've created. You already know that you're gonna die soon. No matter what you do, the Tooniverse will always be there, and although your evil might not be forgotten, you won't be having an impact on any of these creatures in the very…very near future…"

Demeanor simply sighed to himself. "I know…that's why I came up with this _plan_ of mine. I may die soon, but at least I'll be able to leave behind something instead of just completely fading away from memory…"

"I must say that your creation of Slasher is…a scheme of yours that you think is clever. But by the end, I and the rest of these art materials will be holding him off with everything that we have, to make sure that he doesn't do anything at all for eternity!"

"We'll see about that, MASTER PAINTER!" shouted Demeanor, as he began a countdown. "10…9…8…7….6…5…4…"

The toons began to prepare their battle…

" **3**!"

The toons on the original team knew that this would be one of the biggest moments of their lives, and that they were ready to tell the tale once the battle was completely over and the fate of the Tooniverse would be told. Meanwhile, most of the Mineral Spirits and even Slasher were worried about the outcome. The monsters didn't feel anything though…

" **2**!"

The Master Painter simply shook his head. "Do all you want…you've already lost…"

" **1**!"

Demeanor immediately, at the top of his lungs, yelled as loud as he could.

" **CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE**!"

Every single being on each side began running toward each other, yelling as loud as they could with their fists in the air, as well as their weapons and anything else that they had. Even as they were getting close, everybody was still screaming.

The final battle has now begun…

* * *

 **20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 2-1-20-20-12-5'19 8-5-18-5! 20-8-5 6-9-14-1-12 2-1-20-20-12-5'19 8-5-18-5! 23-8-1-20'19 7-15-14-14-1 8-1-16-16-5-14 20-15 20-8-5-13 23-8-9-3-8 19-15-13-5 20-15-15-14-19 6-5-1-18?**

 **20-8-5 2-1-20-20-12-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 3-15-14-3-12-21-4-9-14-7 9-14 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 15-14-5. 23-5'12-12 19-15-15-14 19-5-5 9-14 20-8-5 5-14-4…20-8-5 20-5-1-13 20-8-1-20 23-15-14.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	38. The Epic Final Battle

**Nothing to say here. I just want to get this over with. I already have the last two chapters planned out. Anyway, let's get reviewing.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: Yeah, he did. Anyway, thanks. I can't believe it's about to end as well…**

 **Exotos135: Oh, yeah. And we'll see how it ends up here.**

 **dumbskeleton: Thanks, Adult Swim.**

 **lucario fan0123: Mickey Mouse, not counting the Master Painter.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **CapitalClassShip: Yep. Everybody's there.**

 **Now let's take a look at the final battle that will determine the outcome of the Tooniverse…**

* * *

Continuing from last chapter, every single being on each side began running toward each other, yelling as loud as they could with their fists in the air, as well as their weapons and anything else that they had. Even as they were getting close, everybody was still screaming.

The final battle has now begun…

However, a few miles before both sides were about to attack each other, we finally see what the wormhole does.

Something came down from the hole. What came down from the hole was SpongeBob's pineapple house. The house fell down between both sides and crashed into big pieces.

"GARY! OUR HOUSE! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE NEMATODES!" SpongeBob shouted in shock.

"Meow…" said Gary.

"And it's going to get worse!" said Star, pointing at the hole again. Everybody then saw that everything from the Tooniverse was starting to fall down from the hole. From objects to buildings to pretty much anything from all the worlds…were now coming out of the hole and falling down on every single area of the lair.

So not only did the toons have to deal with the monsters, Slasher and Demeanor, but they had to watch out for falling objects and buildings and whatnot. Although they were concerned on how this epic final battle was gonna turn out, everybody remembered that the focus is to destroy Demeanor and the rest of the army.

So FINALLY both the toons and the monsters came together face to face and started battling.

Since every toon was there, millions upon millions of things were happening at the same time, and it looked like the toons were beating up the monsters in seconds. Various things happened to the monsters by the toons like getting punched or kicked, getting eaten, exploding, getting strangled, scratched, poked, burned, slapped, stomped, slashed at, electrocuted, drowned, poisoned, launched away, and basically every single verb or action word that's on the dictionary right now.

But it wasn't just the monsters getting beaten. Some of the same things happened to the toons, although since the monsters were only in dozens of kinds, less things were happening to them. But it didn't stop some of the toons from getting electrocuted, punched and kicked, etc.

Other stuff happened, since many things were literally falling from the sky. With some things blocking the way and covering up a small percentage of the floor, some toons and monsters had to jump on the falling platforms so that they could still fight, although in the air. Another example of other things happening is that most of the Mineral Spirits were getting soaked up by cloths and handkerchiefs used by many of the toons.

Obviously, there's way too many things happening at once, so I'm here to focus on just one thing in this final battle, and leave the rest up to your imagination and knowledge on cartoon characters.

That one thing would be the Master Painter dealing with Demeanor on his own.

* * *

The Master Painter, while jumping on some of the falling platforms, was running towards Demeanor in order to try and kill him. However, Demeanor knew what he was planning.

"FACE IT, MASTER PAINTER!" shouted Demeanor. "You don't have anything to kill me!"

The Master Painter, although knowing he didn't have anything at the moment, had a plan to destroy Demeanor anyway. Demeanor was pretty much just a cartoon like everybody else, so when the Master Painter saw Felix the Cat close to him, he called out to him.

"HEY, FELIX!" he yelled. Felix turned to face him.

"Yes, Master Painter. What is it?" he asked, while using his magic bag to make weapons that would hurt some of the monsters.

"MAKE ME A PAINT-THINNER CANNON! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT DEMEANOR!"

"You got it!" said Felix, as he quickly used his bag to summon a Paint-Thinner cannon. However, as he threw it close to the Master Painter, a Karafuru grabbed it with its bird feet.

"HEY, GUYS! I got a thing that will kill t-" he then got knocked out by Garnet, as she got the cannon. She was about to throw it when a Sokotako grabbed it with his tentacles. He was about to use it on Marco when Marco immediately punched him and grabbed it.

The Master Painter, while still running towards Demeanor through hopping on the falling buildings, noticed that the cannon was being tossed from toon to monster to toon to monster. Every second, the cannon would always fall into new hands.

Finally, and I mean, finally…like, after 5 minutes of tossing, SpongeBob then got the cannon and immediately threw it to the Master Painter. Some of the monsters tried to grab at it by jumping really high and grabbing it in time, but it finally reached the Master Painter's hand.

As the toons continued to fight the monsters, the Master Painter was now getting close to Demeanor, as he was now a few miles away. Some of the monsters noticed as a few of them jumped up to the falling building where the Master Painter was, in order to hold him down and stop him.

Shocked, the Master Painter quickly fired his first shot to Demeanor, which misses.

By that point, he was getting very close, as some of the monsters grabbed one of his legs and he trips. Despite him going a lot slower, he fired his second shot, and the shot misses again.

Soon, all the monsters chasing him grabbed his legs and the Master Painter could barely move. At that point, he was now only about a hundred inches away from Demeanor. He began to shake the cannon in order to build a bit more power, while the monsters tried to grab the gun away from him.

Then the Master Painter, using all the strength he could, freed himself from the monsters as he ran towards Demeanor. By the last 50 inches, he leaped off the edge of the building and was now airborne and close to Demeanor's chest.

Finally, he made his third shot. And this time, the shot, which was much bigger than any other shot, made a big hit at Demeanor's chest.

Demeanor was shot, and that big shot caused everything to fall silent.

* * *

Demeanor, in complete shock, looked down at his chest. A big hole that you could see through covered most of his chest. It only took him a few more seconds before he finally collapsed on the ground with a big boom. Everybody could then see that he wasn't moving at all.

"…did we win?" asked Stanford. Most of the toons couldn't tell. Despite Slasher, the monsters and some of the Mineral Spirits still being there, they didn't respond to the toons at all. Instead, they looked at the supposed corpse of Demeanor.

For about a full minute, all was quiet. Both sides were genuinely confused. The toons didn't know if they won and that the battle was over. The monsters didn't know if the battle was continuing, and both sides looked at each other, surprised at what just happened.

After that full minute, everybody could see that Demeanor was still alive and trying to get up. They all saw that he was using the last bit of his strength to do something, although he was struggling very hard to stay awake.

"…y-you…got me…I…I d-didn't think…you were g-gonna…do that…" said Demeanor, his voice wheezy. It looked like he was gonna die in a minute or two. So that was when Slasher came up to him.

"F-FATHER!" said Slasher. "Do your secret plan already before you die!"

The toons became very confused about what Slasher was talking about as Demeanor, although feeling lots of pain right now, raised his hand. And with the last bit of strength that he had before he collapsed, he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a black hole just popped up like a loud boom in the exact middle of the lair. It was about as big as Demeanor was, and it was pretty powerful. But nobody knew what was about to happen…

The toons then saw that Demeanor, who was now dead, was the first to get sucked in. He completely melted into a body of paint which evaporated once he got sucked into the black hole.

Demeanor was dead…permanently.

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN WAS THIS, FATHER?!" said Slasher in confusion before he got sucked in as well, presumably killing him. The same thing happened to all of the monsters and Mineral Spirits as well. By that time, the black hole became much more powerful and much bigger, as the toons still looked in confusion.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" shouted Rigby, one of the closest to the black hole, before seeing that he was starting to get sucked in as well.

"RIGBY!" shouted Mordecai, as Rigby was now quickly being pulled into the black hole. Rigby, in fear, began air swimming in order to try and get away from the black hole as far as possible. Alas, the black hole was way too powerful at this point for it to be working, despite all of his effort.

But soon enough, we get to see that this black hole made by Demeanor wasn't an ordinary black hole.

No…it was much worse.

When Rigby was just a few feet away from being sucked in, Rigby was now air swimming with all of his might. Even though it didn't do much, it was enough for him to slow down slightly. But what was happening to him…although he didn't know, the other toons saw.

"EVERYONE! LOOK!" shouted Skips, pointing to what was happening to Rigby.

"What?! WHAT IS IT?!" said Rigby, scared. Soon, he felt something happening behind him. Terrified, he turned to look at what was happening to his tail, which was three feet close to the black hole. All the color in his tail began to disintegrate, leaving only behind a white tail with ink details. "What the?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

It only got worse. Soon, the inking on his tail disintegrated as well, leaving behind a pencil sketch of his tail with the color of the tail being what looked like a Post-it note. But even the sketch of his tail got erased, as well as the color of the note, completely destroying Rigby's tail.

The toons watched in confusion and horror as the disintegration began to get into Rigby's body once he got closer. They saw in horror that Rigby, while screaming his lungs out, slowly lost his color, then his inking, and then the sketch of his body. His screaming became distorted as his mouth lost sync while his whole body now became a storyboard frame, and then into a crudely drawn Post-it note sketch of him screaming. But soon, the note completely ripped to shreds with his voice falling silent as its remains went into the black hole.

Rigby was dead…permanently.

Not even the cure could bring him back…since his whole body simply turned into nothing.

Everybody screamed in horror as Toothless began getting sucked in, since the hole got bigger.

"TOOTHLESS!" shouted Hiccup. Toothless began flying away from the black hole with all of his strength, but with the black hole becoming more and more powerful, he eventually couldn't make it. Once he got close to the black hole, Toothless lost all of his color as well as his texture, leaving Toothless as a crude version of him in a dull gray color. Suddenly, his body began twitching in movements that was impossible for a dragon to do, since all of his rigging was now becoming corrupted. Soon, all of his shapes and polygons began simplifying itself until Toothless just became a 3D model of a sphere. The kind of sphere you'd see when you start a new project on a 3D modeling program.

But even then, the sphere disintegrated into pieces as all the tiny little bits got sucked into the hole.

Toothless was dead…permanently.

Soon, that was when all of the toons realized what the black hole was doing.

"That's no black hole that will entrap things…that's a black hole that will DESTROY US ALL!" shouted Gumball. "When anything gets sucked in, it de-evolves into NOTHING, permanently destroying it!"

"So Demeanor's secret plan was a black hole that will completely destroy all life in the Tooniverse!" shouted Stanford in shock. He hasn't seen anything like it before. "EVERYBODY! RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! If that black hole succeeds, ALL LIFE WILL CEASE TO BE! Everyone and everything will DIE!"

Everybody agreed as they began running for their lives while screaming. But the black hole began to get bigger and bigger and stronger and stronger. Eventually, some of the thousands of toons from the far back, as well as all the objects and buildings in that area began to get sucked in, as the rest of the toons saw what was happening.

Everything and everyone hand-drawn and painted, whether traditional or digital, lost their colors, then inking, then sketches, killing them. The vector-based/Flash ones had their body parts separated one by one before they died. The CGI ones lost their rendering to textures to rigging to simple shapes and polygons to one geometric shape to nothing. The stop-motion ones all had varied ways of dying. Puppets lost all their strings and cloth and some lost their animatronics, before they all came to nothing. The cutouts, like Flash, had all their parts removed before disintegrating. The same thing happened to the ones made of clay. Pretty much everything was dying through de-evolution of what they were made of.

But even worse started to happen.

* * *

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Dipper, with his mouth moving one second after his voice.

"What the heck is wrong with your mouth?!" screamed Lincoln, losing his colors. "It's glitching!"

"What's wrong with your body?!" yelled Adrien, becoming de-rendered. "…what's wrong with MY BODY?!"

Soon, the original team looked at what was happening behind them, where the black hole was. Apparently, not only were things dying by de-evolution, but literally everything was becoming worse in quality to everyone and everything The color close to the black hole was lost and quality control stopped. The characters close to the hole lost their inbetween animation, making it much harder for them to keep running.

Eventually, they became still frames, like a cardboard cutout of a sketch, making them immobile and causing them to get sucked in. The lip-syncing was dead, and their voices became low quality. The animation near the black hole began glitching as the polygons of Demeanor's lair began to decrease while the colors and textures died out, leaving the lair as nothing but a dull gray.

Not only that, the music score died out as well as the sound effects, leaving nothing but low quality voice clips and the sound of the black hole, which was still 100% perfect in quality. **(Yeah, the black hole won't be affected.)**

Soon, Star thought up of an idea. "Wait, guys!" said Star. "I might stop the black hole with my magic wand!" She turned to the black hole and tried to enchant a spell to freeze time of the hole. But nothing came out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR WAND?!" shouted Ludo, his voice becoming corrupted and glitched out.

"I think the special effects died out!" said Wooldoor, before he lost grip and got sucked into the black hole, killing him. Suddenly, different music started to play. But it sounded odd, like the banging of a piano and clumsy guitar playing.

"What's that supposed to be?!" yelled Grizz in confusion.

"I think that's placeholder music! Like, random music as a placeholder before the actual music is put in!" said Steven in fear, before he lost control and became a still frame, causing him to get sucked in to the black hole and die.

"STEVEN!" shouted the Crystal Gems in shock.

Soon, everything lost boundaries and hit detection, meaning that all of the worlds, items, buildings and whatnot outside were now going through the walls of Demeanor's lair, making the black hole suck even more than ever before, making it even more powerful. Soon, the storyboards and sticky notes were now spreading quickly to everything, due to the black hole's rising power. Voice clips now became even lower in quality and professional drawing completely died out, leaving behind very crude designs of the characters as well as placeholder voices.

The rest of the original team turned around to see that billions upon billions of things were flying around in swirls and getting sucked into the black hole, which was still getting bigger and more powerful.

But stranger things began happening. What now began going through the walls were logos of different cartoons, all breaking up into individual letters before getting sucked into the black hole.

"WHY DID THOSE LETTERS SPELL STEVEN UNIVERSE?!" shouted Pearl in confusion.

Another logo passed Star, who also looked genuinely confused.

"My name is in THAT ONE!" yelled Star, pointing to the now broken letters getting sucked in.

Yet another logo passed SpongeBob, who said: "MY FULL NAME IS THERE! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Not only that, but animation studio logos as well as channel logos began getting sucked in. The Cartoon Network logo got mashed up into a gray color as the letters fell down and got sucked in. The Nickelodeon logo mashed into a sticky orange, which splattered at some of the toons.

"YUCK! I'VE BEEN SLIMED!" shouted Dan.

The original team looked back again, and they saw that despite their running, they couldn't reach the front door anymore, as they were now getting slowly sucked in. Scared, the team ran faster. By that time, almost all of the Tooniverse had been sucked in and destroyed. The only things left were still thousands of objects, large and small, still going through the walls; everybody of the Island of Art, and the original team.

Soon, the team saw something that confused them even more.

Although most of the now dead toons tried their hardest to run for their life, everybody of the Island of Art willingly threw themselves into the black hole. Extremely confused, Stanford yelled out to the Master Painter, who sadly couldn't hear him.

"MASTER PAINTER!" shouted Stanford. "WHY IS YOUR BRETHREN RUNNING INTO THE HOLE?!"

However, as he finished his sentence, the toons then lost track of him. But with the thousands of things flying around, they figured he already died and got sucked into the black hole.

"The end of the Tooniverse is here!" shouted Uncle Grandpa, as he then got knocked out by his own logo, causing him to get sucked in, turn into a sticky note and die.

"UNCLE GRANDPA!" shouted the rest of his crew.

Soon, Star Butterfly slipped by accident, causing her to get sucked into the black hole and also turn into a sticky note, killing her.

"B-FLY!" shouted Pony Head.

"STAR!" yelled Marco and Ludo.

Then, Lincoln Loud got exhausted and collapsed, making him turn into a sticky note and get sucked into the black hole, killing him.

"LINCOLN!" screamed the rest of his sisters.

* * *

The black hole was now at its biggest, almost consuming the entirety of Demeanor's lair. And by that time, the toons of the original team were the only ones left.

"I'm still confused!" shouted SpongeBob. "Why did those art materials willingly put themselves inside the black hole, knowing that it would kill them?!"

Soon, Mordecai thought up of an answer. "…I think it's because they already know that they're gonna die, so it was no use running for their lives…" Mordecai then stopped running as he then got sucked in, turned into a sticky note and died.

"MORDECAI!" shouted the rest of his friends.

But what Mordecai said really made SpongeBob think. Even if they did survive, what's the point? With nothing else left, there would be nothing to be done. So he decided that it was better to immediately die than to just live a long life without anything happening. That was when he decided to call out to everyone.

"EVERYONE!" said SpongeBob. "This may seem out of character for me…but I think it's best that we get sucked in…"

"SpongeBob, are you nuts?!" exclaimed Squidward. "Your plan will get us all killed!"

"SQUIDWARD! Even if we did survive, what's the point?! All of our worlds have been sucked in, and with the Master Painter gone, we're powerless! What else can we do?!"

Everybody soon realized that SpongeBob was right…nothing would be left except for them.

"So…in order to end our lives on a high note…let's all hold hands…as we'll be together…before we all get sucked in and die…" Everybody then looked at each other before they agreed with SpongeBob's idea. All of them slowly held hands together, looked at each other and simply closed their eyes, knowing that time was up and that they couldn't keep running anymore…

By that time, the last piece of ground got sucked in, leaving the toons floating and making it nearly impossible to run. They soon saw that they were getting sucked into the black hole. As the light got brighter and brighter and they got closer and closer, the toons felt the change happening, as they soon lost their bodies, turned into sticky notes, and then disintegrated, killing them all.

Soon, the black hole sucked up and killed everything and everyone in the Tooniverse. And by the time it sucked in the last thing, everything stopped for just a few seconds before the black hole made a massive explosion, causing an endless amount of brightness that was way too bright for any being to see…

The entire Tooniverse…

…was gone…

…permanently…

…

…

…

* * *

 **No code this time. The Tooniverse is gone…**

 **Read and review. :)**


	39. Something Else Happens

**This was actually supposed to be out on Sunday, but I got really sick last Friday. I'm still sick, but at least I'm well enough to get back on the laptop. Anyway, welcome to the penultimate chapter! Before we begin, let's do what we normally do.**

 **Exotos135: Of course.**

 **CapitalClassShip: Don't worry. There's one more chapter after this.**

 **Willydd123456: Sorry.**

 **Guest: One more chapter after this.**

 **lightyearpig: It sure did.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: In a way…actually, yeah. And take a look for yourself.**

 **The Reviewer 2.0: Interesting viewpoint. Guess I didn't think it through. Also, you're welcome.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Truly.**

 **dumbskeleton: And here's what I did!**

 **Guest: Sorry. Here you go.**

 **Now let's begin!**

* * *

 _After that whole endless amount of brightness thing, everything had completely faded to black. And if you were like one of those toons, you'd think that since you were dead, your vision would be nothing but an eternal black, never to see any other color again._

 _But, as some of you might have already guessed, this is not the end of the Tooniverse. I mean, technically it's the end of the Tooniverse, but some of you already guessed my twist. And that twist would be that it's a complete rebirth of the entire Tooniverse. A reboot. A recycle._

 _You see, those art materials willingly threw themselves in because unlike most of those toons, they had special power to create and change, while Demeanor (Still dead.) was to destroy and change. And with the help from their leader: the Master Painter, all of the art materials not only rebooted the entire Tooniverse, but they did some extra special things to it that made it a whole lot better, a whole lot interesting, and a whole lot more fun._

 _What could it possibly be? Well, let's take a look further in the penultimate chapter, and see what they all came up with…_

* * *

…

…"toons"…

…

That was the first sound that could be heard in this new Tooniverse. Although almost every single toon was back in their original places, all of the original team was unconscious and on the new Island of Art. This new Island of Art was now twice as bigger than before. It was still a floating island, but it had bigger and much more powerful buildings and technology. The Disney castle was now empty, as everything inside it has been transferred to the island.

But it wasn't just an improved futuristic/artsy/city/factory hybrid. A bunch of things were personalized as well. Buildings had various splattered colors; there were now villages and cafes and recreation centers where art materials could go on break; there was much more environment life, like flowers and trees; and the place was certainly a lot more organized.

But note that this isn't the only thing that they've done when rebooting the Tooniverse. You'll hear everything later on in this chapter…

Anyway, the toons were all lying down in what appeared to be a big garden, filled with flowers and grass and trees of all kinds.

Simply put, the Master Painter was above all of them, as he was standing on a hovering platform. He still has his wings, and don't worry. All of his brethren are still alive. Okay, back to the topic at hand. He began calling out for the toons again.

"…toons!" said the Master Painter, a little louder this time. This time, some of the toons groaned and started to wake up. The first ones to wake up were SpongeBob SquarePants and Star Butterfly. Slowly waking up, they soon realized that they were still alive, and that they were in a location again.

"Ugh…my head…" said SpongeBob, mumbling before becoming fully awake. "Wait…what? H-How am I alive? H-How is the team alive?"

"I-I'm wondering the same question…where are we, anyway?" wondered Star.

"You're all back at the Island of Art, my people." said the Master Painter, as more and more of the toons began waking up. "You see, me and most of my brethren willingly threw ourselves into the Void in order to do something to the black hole."

"But wait…didn't we die? How were you and the others able to stop it?" asked Steven.

"This is where it gets interesting. Demeanor's intent is to destroy and change. Our intent is to create and change. We have the ability to control the entire Tooniverse. So even though it seems like all of the Tooniverse is gone completely, we all used our powers to completely reboot the entire Tooniverse. So you're all technically right that the Tooniverse is still gone. That old Tooniverse is still gone. But the new Tooniverse is here!"

The toons looked at each other, a bit confused at first. They were now wondering what the new changes are compared to the old Tooniverse. Was there anything significantly different?

"Um…Master Painter?" asked Grizz. "So…what's the new additions to this new Tooniverse?"

"Any changes? We'd like to hear about it." asked Mordecai.

"Agreed." said Kim. All of the toons said the same thing as well. So that was when the Master Painter simply chuckled.

* * *

"So you want to know about this new Tooniverse? Well, I'll tell you a detailed list of everything that has changed from the old Tooniverse. Alright, first one on the list. The old Tooniverse, although it had all the worlds, was mainly just a random mix. At one point, you could be in a Cartoon Network show, but the world beside it could be something from Disney. Now this new Tooniverse took some ideas from the Labyrinth by organizing it into three layers."

"We have three layers of this Tooniverse: The main world, the inner layer and the outer layer. The outer layer contains 90% of all animation ever made and is divided into 5 parts: **Comcast** , **Disney** , **News Corp** , **Time Warner** and **National Amusements**. The inner layer contains the remaining 10% of the animation not owned by the big 5, as well as comics, anime, video games and the internet."

"And what does the main world have?" asked Jack.

"It's…a bit hard to explain, so I'll save that for last. Anyway, second change. People can no longer enter the Void. We completely set boundaries all over the Tooniverse so that people can't go beyond the Tooniverse. The Void still does what it does, which is being space to put in new worlds and universes. But even though Demeanor is dead, we covered the entire Tooniverse with invisible barriers which will protect the growing Tooniverse from outside and inside forces. For example, if a toon reaches the boundary between the world and the Void, he or she will get automatically bumped by the barrier."

"That sounds fair enough." said Twilight.

"Okay. Third change. Since all the worlds are connected again, there are two ways a toon can hop from one world to another. The first option is that you can use a rocket ship to go from that cartoon's planet to another cartoon's planet, but that would take a long time. So the second option is what I think every toon will prefer. The second option is that there are special portal doors hidden in random parts of each world for toons to be able to jump from world to world instantly. For example, a hidden door in Bikini Bottom could lead him quickly to the world beside it, or maybe in another section."

"So it's pretty much the Great Labyrinth, but much more convenient." said Blue.

"Exactly. Okay, fourth change. This is the Island of Art that you're in. Our island used to be close to Moana's, but we decided to put ourselves in the main world of the new Tooniverse. As you can see, many things have improved over here." **(I already talked about it, so it's pointless trying to talk about it again.)** However, as he was about to continue, one of the toons interrupted him.

"Wait…so…what happened to Slasher…the Mineral Spirits…and the monsters?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

"Oh, we killed all the monsters and the Mineral Spirits. But Slasher was pretty hard to kill. He's basically Demeanor with all the same power. But since he's smaller, it technically means that one part of him is much more powerful than one part of Demeanor. He was basically made to be the successor since Demeanor knew that he was gonna die."

"So, what are you gonna do with him?" asked Korra.

"Oh, we decided to go with Plan B. And trust me. He won't be going anywhere for a very long time." we immediately cut to one of the rooms of the factory, which looked like a weapons/traps room. This is where Slasher was about to be trapped in a series of things that would prevent him from escaping and wrecking havoc.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" shouted Slasher, before he immediately became frozen in a block of ice. Then, the block of ice was frozen in carbonite. Then, the carbonite was then completely hidden away into a safe where the carbonite cube perfectly fit. The safe was then later chained up and deeply buried under one of the fields of the Island of Art, where it was completely covered.

"Okay…anyway, continue on." said Finn.

"Anyway, unlike last time, where going through the Disney castle would allow people to enter the Island of Art, we decided to put in 10 pipes, with each one going to a random world of a section of the Tooniverse. However, toons are no longer allowed to enter the Island of Art."

This surprises all of the toons. "Wait, what?! WHY?!" asked Wooldoor in shock.

"Here's the thing. Since we're a very powerful force that helps with the maintaining of the Tooniverse, we fear that anybody might hinder progress if they regularly entered the island. So that's why we completely hid the pipes so that nobody could ever see where it leads. We also completely covered the island with a dome-like cover. Something like a Starbucks cup cover or a snow globe cover. Now, we might make some exceptions, if in case of emergency or something, but that will be on our volition."

"Understood." said all of the toons. "But why are we all here then?"

"Well…that brings me to the final change from the old Tooniverse. Since this is shaped like the Great Labyrinth, you'll remember that Demeanor's really big location was in the middle and shaped like a snow globe, completely making empty space at the bottom half."

"Go on…" said some of the toons.

"Well, it's now been replaced with the main world, which is just as big as Demeanor's world. There's still the regular stuff like the two ways to access the world, but we decided to completely cover the big area, instead of just half of it, like what Demeanor did. Since you're all curious on what it looks like, I suggest you take a look. Follow me."

* * *

So the Master Painter began to go to one of the ends of the Island of Art, with all of the toons then following him. The closer they got, the more interested the toons became. Finally, they came to the end of the island, where the Master Painter simply said: "Take a look through the glass."

Once all the toons leaned at the glass to take a peek at the new world, they were completely astonished. Nobody has ever seen anything like it before. This new world, which covered twice as much as Demeanor's lair, is what connects all the worlds together. Unlike the two layers, which consist of worlds already made by existing creators and networks and whatnot, the main world is mostly original, meaning that there's a whole new place to explore. It was like a giant Earth with all kinds of biomes covering the place.

But with that said, there are a few things that have already been built in this new world. The main world contains about a bunch of new places. For example, the toons saw a weird theme park called: _**Slapstick Theme Park**_. Another example was a theatre for both movies and plays, simply known as _**Tooniverse Theatre**_.

Confused, everybody turned to the Master Painter.

"Master Painter…what are those places?" asked Morty.

"Now this final part is where it gets interesting. You see, new toons are created in seconds…minutes…hours, and you already know that outside of the main world, those other worlds are for toons that already have their shows, movies, etc. So this main world has a main focus: It's there to help develop a toon into what it could be. All of those places built so far can test if a toon is into slapstick or drama, etc. And because toons from other worlds can constantly visit, a new toon can interact to see if they fit in with the crowd."

"That's…very interesting…" said Stanford.

"Now, it's still in development. We plan to place all kinds of tests for new toons, but at the same time, make it still fun for existing toons to use and explore if they return. We got upcoming stuff like a café where toons on hiatus can go to, a huge movie theatre where the latest 'toon or film can be showcased, and hundreds of other things. But because this new world is still in its infancy, we'll be taking a bit of a while."

"Anything else you wanna talk about before we all go back to our worlds?" asked Rigby.

"Oh, right. One more thing. Right on the other side of here…we are developing a huge city for all toons to visit, relax, work and much more! It's like an ultimate version of all the other planned places. Imagine a big city with various kinds of cultural influences, like from Shanghai, Europe, Brazil, etc. Imagine it like the size of Zootopia! But we just started. We don't know when production will end."

The toons looked at each other and realized that the beginning was getting really exciting. Unfortunately, that was when the Master Painter said that it was time for them to leave.

"Well, I told you everything that you need to know to start off your new journey. There are various signs that will help you bring you all back to your respective places. We'll go to an area where I'll drop you all off to the start of the new world, where new toons will also start off in."

After a bit of walking, they all came to a giant area, which looked like a retractable trapdoor with two doors on each side. Once the entire team got on top of the door, the Master Painter went to the lever that will drop them all down. But before he did so, SpongeBob asked the Master Painter something.

"Wait…Master Painter…one more thing before you drop us all down."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"…we're all thankful for this new Tooniverse. And we'll be sure to contribute to it as well."

"Aw, thanks. And sure, you can contribute to it as well. Well…goodbye." said the Master Painter, before he pulled the lever, causing the door to open and making all of the toons fall down onto what appeared to be a huge cave below the island. There was a giant lake that covered up most of the ground inside, in order to make sure toons don't get injured. (Even though it's mostly used to wake up a new toon from sleep.)

* * *

After falling down onto the lake, the toons slowly went out of the cave and took a look at the new scenery around them. Now that they were in the new world, they were simply amazed at what they were looking at. Soon, they cheered like crazy as everybody began running around the new place, playing around with the new things around them.

Much time later, it was evening, and everybody was now watching the sunset on a cliff in front of an ocean. Being near the end of the new world's first day, they cherished every moment of the sunset. All of the team began to comment on the fact that this was a new life ahead of them, and that there was much more to come, and that they were excited for the future.

Soon, the sunset came down and the toons later said their goodbyes to each other. Using help from signs across the main world, they were all able to go back to their respective worlds, knowing that a new day was gonna come up soon.

* * *

 **14-15-23 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 8-1-22-5 2-5-5-14 19-1-22-5-4, 1-14-4 19-15 9-19 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-9-22-5-18-19-5. 5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7 8-1-19 1-3-20-21-1-12-12-25 19-21-18-22-9-22-5-4 9-14 20-8-9-19 14-5-23 13-21-12-20-9-22-5-18-19-5.**

 **14-15-23 20-8-5-18-5'19 15-14-12-25 15-14-5 13-15-18-5 3-8-1-16-20-5-18 20-15 7-15. 23-8-1-20 1-13 9 7-15-14-14-1 4-15? 12-5-20'19 19-5-5 23-8-1-20 9 4-15.**

 **For those who actually want to know what the new Tooniverse is like, check out my drawing on DeviantArt:** _ **Tooniverse Map**_ **.**

 **Read and review, I say. Read and review. :)**


	40. Welcome, New Tooniverse!

**So here we are…we're at the final chapter of The Tooniverse Emissary! I actually have a lot of things to say, but I'll save that for the end of the chapter, just below the code. At the moment, let's get reviewing!**

 **Willydd123456: I actually did have ideas like that from the start. However, I don't plan to make a sequel, and I don't want to make a sequel. I think this is the furthest I can go for** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **. For the other stuff like ToonNews, etc. I do have plans for them, but they're not going to be part of** _ **The Tooniverse Emissary**_ **series but rather be a separate thing, although it will still feature the toons.**

 **CapitalClassShip: Same here, but I wasn't interested.**

 **dumbskeleton: It's not over yet. THIS is the last chapter.**

 **Exotos135: Thanks.**

 **acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks.**

 **ImALazyProcrastinator: I do like making references in general. (And there's another reference that I'll give the answer for in the bottom.) Anyway, thanks…and it's now truly over with this chapter.**

 **NinTOONdo: Oh. And here you go.**

 **Guest: Here it is…and the show's over.**

 **Now, for one final time, let's get going!**

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

We cut to a shot of the town of Bikini Bottom, where the narrator begins his speech.

"Ahh…the second day of the sea…so fascinating." said the narrator. "Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life, peace and tranquility." he continues as the camera pans to most of the citizens of Bikini Bottom, doing their own business. "And home to one of my favorite sea creatures…SpongeBob SquarePants." he continues as we cut to a shot of a pineapple, which is SpongeBob's home. "Yes, he lives in a pineapple, you silly."

We then see SpongeBob sleeping peacefully in his bed, until his foghorn alarm clock blows on. SpongeBob slowly wakes up, quickly turns off the alarm, and jumps out of bed, screaming with glee. He then runs to Gary, who immediately wakes up.

"GOOD MORNING, GARY!" exclaimed SpongeBob, a smile on his face. "How's my little snail doing?"

"Meow." said Gary, still a little sleepy.

"Great, buddy!" said SpongeBob, petting Gary. "Anyway, I'll be at the Krusty Krab doing my business…I actually can't believe I'm spending the second day of the Tooniverse back at work! It's so exciting to see that things are finally back to normal!"

"Meow." He nods.

"Okay then." said SpongeBob, who then runs out the front door. "I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

SpongeBob then goes back to walking as he hears that Squidward is still in the bathroom. He stops to continue hearing Squidward singing until the water stops and Squidward goes out the door, looking happy.

"A new day…" said Squidward happily before saying it again, sulkily. "A new day…" He walks to SpongeBob as both of them begin to walk toward the Krusty Krab.

"Good morning, Squidward!" said a happy SpongeBob.

"Whatever." said Squidward. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I just came to say good morning." said SpongeBob.

"Well…that's odd." said Squidward. "Usually, you're just talking and talking and I would get annoyed…but you actually got nothing to say?" he asked happily.

"…hmm…well, there is one thing…" said SpongeBob.

"Fine. What's the one thing you wanna say?" asked Squidward, sulkily.

"So, any current thoughts on the new Tooniverse?" asked SpongeBob. "In my point of view, it's really exciting and a lot of fun!"

"SpongeBob, how do you judge a whole new multiverse when we only went through a full day of it at the moment? Well, I mean it's certainly a lot better now that Demeanor is gone…but it looks like things won't be that different from the old Tooniverse since we'll be going back to work and doing work for 40 years…and then we die."

SpongeBob simply stares at him.

"Okay, since we're toons, we don't naturally die…but I'm point that I'm trying to make is that…aside from Demeanor being gone…will there be anything new and fresh in the upcoming future?"

"Oh, Squidward…" said SpongeBob. "You said that it's still only the second day. So I think we can go explore the multiverse after work. Perhaps visit a friend or two. Or maybe we could go to the main world and have some fun. What do you say?"

"…well, I don't wanna be working for 40 straight years, so I might as well. Sure, after work."

"That's great!" said SpongeBob, happily. Soon, both of them saw Patrick running towards them, although with no top hat. "Hey, Patrick! How's the new Tooniverse going for you?"

"Oh, it's great so far! I woke up with the door open, fell down at the house, and got dressed immediately!" exclaimed Patrick.

"…it's gonna be one of those days…" said Squidward to himself. "I just hope that after work will be different…"

The three continue to walk until they reach the Krusty Krab, just in time. They see that there's more customers in there than usual. Mr. Krabs then walks to the three. "Ahoy, me mateys!" he exclaimed.

"Ahoy, Mr. Krabs!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"There's a lot more customers in here than usual, so that means that if you two do your job well, I get more money!" said Mr. Krabs. "Now get to work!"

"Aye aye, sir!" exclaimed SpongeBob, rushing into the kitchen. "Whatever." said Squidward, slowly walking to the cashier. Patrick enters the kitchen as well to talk with SpongeBob while Mr. Krabs then goes back to his office.

"The day was a pretty normal work day." said the narrator. "SpongeBob and Squidward continue with their typical work, the customers eat their Krabby Patties, Mr. Krabs gets his money, and Squidward, although less annoyed than usual today, still gets annoyed with SpongeBob and Patrick playing in the kitchen. Soon, it's the middle of the day, and something happens right when the lunch hour starts its time."

* * *

As soon as it struck 12:00 in Squidward's watch, a portal immediately opened in front of Squidward, who began freaking out. "TOO EARLY FOR ADVENTURE! TOO EARLY FOR ADVENTURE!" he screamed. Although most of the customers didn't take notice (Still focused on their food.), SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs took notice of the portal.

Soon, what stepped out of the portal was Star Butterfly, holding her dimensional scissors.

"STAR!" exclaimed SpongeBob and Patrick.

"SpongeBob! Patrick!" exclaimed Star, as the three hugged for a few seconds.

"What brings you here? Aren't you…um…supposed to be fighting monsters with your possible boyfriend, Marco?"

"SpongeBob!" said Star. "Marco's NOT my boyfriend…okay, I like him like that…but…okay, back to the topic at hand…I'm here to say that we're having a reunion party with all of the original team, along with a bunch of extra people so that we can get to know new toons. A bunch of other people like Steven, Mabel and Greg are doing the same thing as well."

We then cut to three clips featuring Steven sending invites to the worlds of _Miraculous Ladybug_ , _We Bare Bears_ and _Rick and Morty_ ; Mabel sending invites to the worlds of _Regular Show_ and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ ; and Greg sending invites to the world of _Adventure Time_. We then cut back to Star.

"A reunion party?" asked Squidward. "But it's only the second day of the Tooniverse! We're celebrating a reunion this early?"

"And what's wrong with that? Anyway, you wanna come?"

"Heck yeah!" said SpongeBob. "I'll be sure to bring Sandy and Gary to the party as well as Plankton!" Patrick squealed in excitement while Squidward simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know…if I can come." said Mr. Krabs.

"The party is free, and there's free refreshments." said Star.

"I'M IN!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs, immediately going to his office to pack.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to the worlds of Gumball and Wander." said Star, as she goes back through the portal, closing it. As SpongeBob and Patrick get excited while Squidward was a little excited, we now cut to the Chum Bucket where Plankton was walking around in circles. **(Author's Note: If I ever do make a fanfic based on the scientist idea, the start will definitely be repeating this.)**

* * *

"Something wrong, dear?" asked Karen.

"Oh, it's nothing Karen." said Plankton. "I'm just waiting for my new friends to arrive so that we can have a discussion about a new convention we're planning."

"You have friends?"

"DON'T TEASE ME, KAREN!" he yelled. "Anyway, they should be here any minute now…" Soon, a knock on the door was heard, exciting Plankton. "Oh, yes! They're finally here!" He immediately rushes towards the door and opens it. "WELCOME, FELLOW SCIENTISTS!"

"Hey, Plankton!" said Doofenshmirtz. "So this is your home, huh? I expected…more of a bucket-sized house…but anyway, I got paper and pencils to write down ideas!"

"And I got snacks!" said Hakase, jumping out from behind Doof, holding a paper bag full of snacks.

"Do come in, fellas!" said Plankton, as the two go into the laboratory. "Make yourself comfortable. I got a bunch of lab equipment I wanna show later, but in the meantime…take a seat." Both Doof and Hakase sit on a table as Plankton jumps onto the top of the table. "Anyway, how do you wanna start?"

"Actually, Plankton…before we start…we'd like to let you know that we're invited to the main world for a reunion party this evening." said Doof.

"A reunion party? But it's only the second day!" said Plankton, confused. "Why party now?"

"I think it's just to celebrate the new Tooniverse…and also maybe to get that celebration over with to allow us to do the things we want." said Hakase. "Both Doof and I are coming. What about you?"

"Well…I guess I could show you my stuff in the lab another day…" said Plankton, disappointed.

"It's okay, Plankton." said Hakase. "Besides, we can still plan for the afternoon. Also, after you show us your lab, how about you come to my lab? But be warned, though. My _big sister_ doesn't take tiny creatures too well."

"You can then go to MY lab as well." said Doof. "You can meet my former arch-nemesis, and my robots and all of my Inators as well!"

"And why stop there?" said Plankton, happily. "We can then later invite more scientists to the gathering and then we could probably build a convention in the main world! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" said both Doof and Hakase, as Doof began writing down some notes. So for the afternoon, the scientists…rather than talking about ideas about the future convention, actually got to know each other much more, like Plankton introducing them to Karen for example. Soon, they realized that the party was almost coming up, so they hurried out of the Chum Bucket and used a portal to immediately go to the main world.

I'm not gonna go into detail on how the party started and went, since I don't think it's that important. However, I will describe just one important scene in the party, and then that's the end of the story.

Now, going into the party, the original team, including the Master Painter, reunited along with some new toons picked at random so that lots of toons could get to know each other better. Some of these new toons include a rockstar bug, a cat/bug hybrid, two old men puppets, a stick figure always holding a big spoon, a soft healthcare robot, a candy-obsessed pirate and many more other toons.

Most of the time at the party was mainly playing games at the Slapstick Theme Park, talking to one another and snacking on things. However, one particular event was the event that every toon of the team remembers the most…

* * *

"Alright, everybody." said Steven, calling for everybody's attention. It was now 8:00 at night. "Meet up at the Tooniverse Theatre! I repeat: Meet up at the Tooniverse Theatre!" All the toons looked at Steven, confused.

"*burp* W-What's the occasion, kid?" asked Rick. "Is there s-something you wanna *belch* show us?"

"Me, Star, Greg and Mabel are gonna play a few songs at the theatre with some musical instruments, so I ask all the toons to come inside and take a listen to what we're gonna sing! Come on!" said Steven, as he and the other three zoomed into the theatre. The other toons followed slowly as they began going into one of the auditoriums where the four were.

The auditorium, unlike most auditoriums, looked like this: The stage was a big circle in the middle of the room, and it was completely surrounded by hundreds of seats. It was a tall room, so the doors were at the top while the circle was at the bottom. The seats from the circle to the walls go from low to high.

On the circle were four speakers, a platform holding a drum kit, and the four band members: Mabel with a keytar, Steven with an electric guitar, Greg with the drums, and Star with a violin. Surrounding them were all the members of the original team, as well as the other toons that have arrived to fill up the extra seats. On the front of the band was the Master Painter, holding a camera.

Once all the toons got into the room, Steven decided to make a speech.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate a new Tooniverse! Even though it's still the second day, it doesn't mean that it's a reason not to celebrate! And after we finish our songs, we all go back to our lives…and then we get exploring, doing crossovers, and all that fun stuff!"

"I agree!" said Grim. "I already have ideas to crossover with those spy-like kids with Billy and Mandy!"

"Same here! I have ideas to crossover with you, Steven!" said Uncle Grandpa.

"Aw, thanks Uncle Grandpa." said Steven. "Alright, everyone! Let's get rocking! Master Painter! You have the camera ready?"

"Of course, Steven!" said the Master Painter, preparing his camera. "Now everybody in the front shout out: **WELCOME, NEW TOONIVERSE**! On three! Ready? One…two…THREE!"

" **WELCOME, NEW TOONIVERSE**!" shouted all the toons, as the Master Painter took a picture with the camera. And the Master Painter still kept taking pictures while the four began playing their first concert song. For about a full half hour, pictures were taken and songs were being played. **(You can choose what songs they're singing.)** Everybody sang along to the songs and some even danced to it as well.

Finally, after the concert was over, everybody went back to their respective worlds, excited for the future. Everybody was getting very excited that there was a whole new multiverse to explore, and that the possibilities and exploration were endless.

It was a new life.

It was a new multiverse.

It was a new beginning.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **1-14-4 19-15, 9-20 9-19 4-15-14-5. 20-8-5 1-4-22-5-14-20-21-18-5 9-19 4-15-14-5. 1-14-25 13-15-18-5 19-21-6-6-5-18-9-14-7 9-19 14-15-23 3-15-13-16-12-5-20-5-12-25 7-15-14-5.**

 **4-5-19-16-9-20-5 5-22-5-18-25-20-8-9-14-7 20-8-1-20 8-1-16-16-5-14-5-4, 20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 16-5-18-19-5-22-5-18-5-4. 1-14-4 23-9-20-8 20-8-9-19 15-21-20-3-15-13-5 8-5-18-5, 20-8-5-25 8-1-16-16-9-12-25 3-8-5-5-18.**

 **4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18 9-19 4-5-1-4, 1-14-4 20-8-5 13-15-14-19-20-5-18-19 1-19 23-5-12-12. 19-12-1-19-8-5-18'19 1-12-12 12-15-3-11-5-4 21-16, 1-12-12 12-15-3-11-5-4 9-14 8-9-19 3-5-12-12.**

 **20-8-5 20-15-15-14-19 3-1-14 14-15-23 6-9-14-1-12-12-25 8-1-22-5 16-5-1-3-5. 23-9-20-8 4-5-13-5-1-14-15-18 7-15-14-5, 14-15-20-8-9-14-7 23-9-12-12 6-15-18-5-22-5-18 3-5-1-19-5.**

 **So that concludes The Tooniverse Emissary, after 17 months worth of writing and hard work and procrastinating and…other stuff. Anyway, there's a lot of things that I wanna talk about before I finally close.**

 **First off, thank you everybody. A big thanks to the people who supported, reviewed, followed and favorited this fanfiction. I really appreciate the fact that a lot of people came on to support this, both on DeviantArt and FanFiction. At the time of writing this, it's currently the 8th most reviewed cartoon crossover fanfic on this website. It's also the longest fanfic that I've done, clocking in 40 chapters. That really says something.**

 **There's a few people I want to thank in particular: acosta perez jose ramiro, ImALazyProcrastinator, Exotos135, lucario fan0123, Khai2000, SparksInG-major and SuperMarioFan65. If your name isn't in there, don't be sad. I still appreciate you.**

 **Second, even though this is the end of the story, I still have plans for this in the future, although I will leave it for next year at least. Plans include an art project or contest; a history of how the fanfic came to be, as well as the Tooniverse idea. But again, I'll leave it for next year.**

 **Third, that whole concert thing as well as the pictures from the Master Painter is a callback to the first drawing I ever made for DeviantArt:** _ **Steven's Concert**_ **.**

 **Fourth and final point, I already said that I would be taking a huge break from writing fanfics for a while after I post the final chapter. Well, I actually want to expand the break to maybe a month or two. Possibly more. I want to rest for a long time because of how long this took to finish; I also got to deal with school and family and other things, and I'm also shifting my focus to DeviantArt and YouTube, as I feel like I'm not doing much on this website.**

 **There may be a one-shot here or there, but for the meantime, I'll just be reviewing other stories or talking to others through PM. With the current ideas for multi-chapter stories, no longer than 10 chapters and I'll still be taking a long vacation.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say. Again, I thank everybody who has taken the time to take a look at this fanfiction. I'm Finnjr63, and I now bow down in front of you all as the curtain finally closes.**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
